Naruto of the Shadowed Blade
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto was saved by Zeratul at the age of 8. Four years later right into the Wings of Libtery he is turned by Kerrigan. Saved by the Dark Templar once again, Naruto returns to his home planet, and live his life there given what he is? Spoilers to SC:WoL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Shadowed Blades

(A/N: I wasn't intending on starting this so soon, but the appeal to writing it became too strong, and Leaf Ranger kind of unintentionally got me pushed into it early. Thanks man. ENJOY!)

If there was ever world in the Galaxy that personified the existence of Hell, it would be the volcanic, and fiery world of Char, and as with Hell itself this world was inhabited by demons. These demons were known as the Zerg swarm, which they in turn had a Devil ruling over them, and the Devil's name...was Kerrigan: The Queen of Blades.

The said Queen of Blades, who went by name Terrain name Kerrigan, and was the ruler of the Zerg swarm consisting of numbers that swelled to that of several hundred billion stood watching the chrysalis structure holding her newest prize. She smiled a cruel smile at what would become of this creation while in her hands, as she unleashed this powerful thing upon the Terrains, and the Protoss in the years to come after this power matured under her command. After nearly four long years since the Brood Wars, Kerrigan had been biding her time, sending small scouting forces of the swarm out to different worlds, and seeking out different creatures to assimilate into the swarm. Kerrigan knew that the Terrains, as well as the Protoss would use their time of licking their wounds since their defeat to advance themselves technologically to combat her, and the Queen of Blades knew she would have to do the same with the swarm.

Hence this latest acquisition Kerrigan had acquired less then a Month ago stirring slightly and its power spiking with the urge to be let out into the world. She smiled more, putting a hand on the cocoon, sensing the desire, the urge, and the power to take the Galaxy by the throat before shaking it down to its very foundation.

Oh yes. Kerrigan had indeed found herself something wonderful.

_**"Soon my child. Soon you will be among the swarm and take your rightful place as **__**my**__** Heir to the swarm. Just as I was the Overmind's favorite child, you will become mine, and will unleash your power upon our foes," **_said Kerrigan, as she felt the chrysalis now going through another spasm, and the creature inside getting even hungrier to please her.

Taking her hand off the cocoon, Kerrigan began to set things in motion to unleash her son upon the Galaxy, and make every world he touched rain blood. Her foes would tremble, worlds would be consumed, and all would bow to the power of the Zerg like no other in the Universe itself.

(Char Aleph-Unknown Amount of Time Later)

The cocoon rippled violently, as the creature inside wished to be let out of its birthing prison for who knows how long it had been locked away, and called out to its Mother to see its first breathe come to pass. The Zerg swarm assigned by the Queen of Blades to guard this creature became nervous, almost _fearful _of the creature hungry to be let out into the Galaxy, and the Hive commanding the Zerg on the space platform immediately communicated to Kerrigan of her son's imminent birth.

The Queen of Blades herself disembarked from her Overlord transport, ignoring the slime that came from being unloaded by the creature, Kerrigan walked over to the cocoon she ha moved here for safety reasons, and stood in front of the soon to be broken chrysalis. She watched with pride, as two psi blades cut through the organic life sack apart, the life support juices that had at one point bathed her when being converted by the Overmind now spilled out of the sack, and out with that same liquid also came the figure that was Kerrigan new offspring.

His name? It was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

The once small child had his body enhanced to look like a man in his soon to be late teens, but with a height of 6'5, and built like he was born for combat. His body mass wasn't too overbearing, as the physiology of his body allowed Naruto to be agile in an almost unnatural way, and yet have a physical strength that was unnatural if he were a normal terrain. At his wrist just inches from the back of his hands were holes where the psi blades had come when freeing his body from the cocooned prison and turned them off instinctively just as he had turned them on.

His face looked like a normal terrain's face, but with "whisker" marks deeply imprinted on each cheek, his teeth were much sharper like a wolf while his "hair" was a mix of sun kissed blonde hair, and crimson blood red color in a wild almost untamed state. His skin was not the usual skin of a terrain, but more purple in color, scaled like the Zerg around him with heavy carapace armor around his shoulders, elbows, and the front part of his legs that he could manipulate with a mere thought. In the future, Naruto would realize that through thought and concentration, he could make his armor light or thick depending on the situation before him. The razor sharp claws in his hands could retract into normal human looking fingers and his own "wings" while not as many as Kerrigan just as sharp not to mention he could pull them into his body should they need to be hidden.

In Kerrigan's mind, the boy was perfect, and the ultimate Zerg hybrid aside from herself.

"Mother?" said Naruto looking at the woman before him with his head tilted to the side and looked at the Queen of Blades while sensing she was the leader of the Zerg swarm.

_**"Yes my child. I am your Mother. While not your Mother by birth, I am by hierarchical design of the swarm, and have brought about your rebirth into my family. Regardless of your birth origins, I am your Mother now, and you are my son. Do you understand what I am saying?"**_ said Kerrigan seeing the boy she had turned into a hybrid like herself nod in obedient understanding.

"Yes Mother. I am yours to command," said Naruto seeing her smile at him.

_**"Good. Follow me and listen to what I say my child. You have much to learn under my gentle hands," **_said Kerrigan walking away from Naruto and her new son was instantly beside her ready to learn with the bond between them already strong from the start.

"Mother, why is it my voice doesn't sound like yours?" said Naruto after a time with them walking and Kerrigan stopped to look at him.

_**"I don't know. Does it matter? Just because you do not talk like me doesn't mean you are any less a child of the swarm. Look at it this way my son, if there was ever a need for a terrain sounding voice to be used in any form of infiltration, I know who to use, and you will do your job well," **_said Kerrigan sensing his desire to speak in the same kind of way as she did.

To further prove he was indeed one of her children and not just some Terrain in Zerg skin.

"Maybe in time, I could learn to evolve my voice, and speak in a tone worthy of you," said Naruto hopefully seeing the Queen of Blades smile.

_**"Maybe. Until then, I like your voice the way it is, and find it to be...soothing," **_said Kerrigan leaving no room for discussion and sensed Naruto was dropping it.

They made their way to an Overlord floating nearby and entered it before the floating creature flew them to Char to be connected to her swarm on the highest level. Kerrigan wanted her child to train himself using only the most deadliest of Zerg so he could fully understand and control his abilities that she sensed would one day rival hers. Normally, Kerrigan would crush anything that could possibly pose a threat to her life, or that of the Zerg swarm upon the realization of such power existing.

However, the loyalty that she had instilled upon the boy's mind when in the chrysalis had made Naruto loyal to the Queen of Blades, and Kerrigan knew that such a power had a much better use in being under her command rather then not being used at all. She still remembered the Overmind's decision to let his daughter achieve the full potential of her mind. About how some of the more "Senior" Cerebrates had been less then happy about the personal pursuit Kerrigan wish to undertake to make herself the strongest among the swarm while being second only to the Overmind.

Kerrigan saw a lot of herself in Naruto, which from what she saw of his memories meant Maelstrom, should be allowed to match the name given, and unleash his namesake upon the Galaxy. Her new son's psionic power was indeed incredible, as the boy's "Father" had no doubt discovered, and tried to teach Naruto how to control it before falling into her ever loving lap. Indeed, it was wise of her enemy to hide the boy, as Kerrigan would have done the same, and prepared the child to be used against her foes like they no doubt planned to do.

Then again..._Zeratul_ would not stain his honor in doing something so dishonorable in merely using the child just to exact his revenge. The Dark Templar would rather use his own psi blades to pierce Kerrigan's heart, then let some Terrain child do it, and remove what purity the boy had in the process.

"Mother," said Naruto sensing his Mother's thoughts wonder to the Protoss.

_**"Yes?" **_said Kerrigan, as she sensed him, and what he had picked up from her mind.

"I sensed your thoughts regarding the Dark Templars. Namely the one called...Zeratul. You considered him my...my Father. Is that true?" said Naruto hesitant to enrage his Mother, as he had sensed the lingering hatred for the Protoss, and for the Terrains with a single figure being the core of that hatred for the latter of the two species.

_**"Yes. Just as I am not your Mother by birth, neither is Zeratul your Father, and you were once a terrain like I was before the Overmind changed me. As I changed you. What do you remember before becoming my son? Before becoming Zeratul's son"**_ said Kerrigan turning to face him, their mental link to the other in perfect harmony, and any kind of lie spoken by her son would instantly be detected.

"I remember...images. Shadows within memories. All of them vague, yet I sense...they were...cruel memories. They were of...anger, fear, hatred...and...and sorrow," said Naruto seeing Kerrigan nod in understanding.

_**"And what of your time with Zeratul?"**_ said Kerrigan knowing the Dark Templar would _never _hurt this child if under his care.

"I sensed...sorrow. He was...in pain, yet there were no physical injuries. Happiness came eventually, but the pain was still there, and an...incredible sense of anger aimed at...at _you _Mother!" said Naruto, as he didn't know what had befallen his surrogate parents to make them hate each other, but it was there, and it confused him.

_**"Do not concern yourself with such things my son. Now is not the time to think about my past connection with your surrogate Father. For now, training must be done to hone your skills, and contribute to the swarm," **_said Kerrigan seeing the boy nod his head submissively and followed his Mother deep into the massive Hive.

(Planet Agria-Unknown Amount of Time Later)

Naruto hated keeping his true form suppressed to make himself look like one of the weak Terrains on this planet, as he had been ordered to by his Queen of a Mother to observe when it came to infesting Terrains, and seeing just how far she could go to turning them into loyal pawns of the Zerg swarm. Since his time on Char, the boy had long since been able to harness his power, unleashing his abilities in a fight against multiple opponents, and had a knack for fighting in an unpredictable manner. Something that the Queen of Blades actually nurtured in him, as unpredictability was key to attacking their enemies, and making them guess what was going to happen next instead of knowing what was coming next.

Another thing Naruto learned was that his time with Zeratul in fighting like a Protoss had continued to live on within him while being a hybrid, as the ability to use the psi blades technology given to him by the Protoss had merged with him in a natural way, and could now be used without effort. During his transformation into being the a child of the Zerg swarm, Naruto had mastered the ability of creating psionic storms, and if Kerrigan was honest with herself...were more powerful then her own. In fact, Naruto was so loyal to his Queen of a Mother that he pushed himself in his training to make her happy with his development, and had no problem leading the Zerg into battle against the Protoss along with some of the Terrain colonies.

There were whispers of him among the two races about him now. Whispers of a shadowy creature wielding a power that could rival Kerrigan, yet was loyal to the Queen of Blades nonetheless, and was not capable of betraying her. How he would come upon a world like a storm, unleashing his power like a vengeful God upon all that opposed his strength, and any kind of tactic used against him proved ineffective.

However, Kerrigan didn't want Naruto to catch the eyes of Protoss, or even the Terrains so soon in the new game she was playing with them anytime soon. So after a few planets fell to the swarm under his command, the Queen of Blades ordered Naruto to Agria to oversee the secret infestation of the colonists there while under the pretense of the Zerg planning to take the planet it over, and to mentally absorb the knowledge of the progress he was seeing before transferring such information into the nearby Lair would send it through the swarm to Kerrigan. Naruto would do it via his telepathic link he had with his Mother, but the woman didn't want any possible Terrain psychics, or Protoss to intercept such a powerful psionic bond.

So far, things were going according to plan with the exception of Jim Raynor assisting in the evacuation of the colonists, which from what Naruto learned of the man had a past history with his Mother, and was a threat to the Queen of Blades. While the desire to kill the man was tempting, the telepathic link with his Mother forbid her son from doing so, and for a time...he would obey.

At least until the orders changed.

Naruto didn't know _why _his Mother even wished to spare the Terrain her son's infinite wrath at the moment, but the boy wasn't going to question the leader of the swarm, and had simply decided to wait for the appropriate time. As things stood, Naruto was to just simply follow the change from one planet to the next while under the disguise of being one of the Terrains, and simply pickup where the plans for these fools left off.

_**"Be patient my son. Soon we will have all information we need to produce an army of infested Terrains and then we will unleash them on the unsuspecting populace," **_said Kerrigan to her son via telepathic link knowing such burst of communication would not be detected by the Terrains.

Naruto smiled at his Mother's words. Trusting her judgment in the matter, as she knew how to deal with the Terrains from her many years of experience fighting, and crushing their armies. Looking out the viewport of one of the refugee ships, Naruto saw the large Behemoth-class battlecruiser that belonged to Raynor, and sensed different emotions running through the man's man with thoughts of Kerrigan floating among the many surface ones. Reaching further around the minds of the ship, Naruto sensed other less then honorable people on board, and had to be cautious when he sensed a Ghost on board near Raynor unless the psychic detected him. The hybrid Zerg didn't know how Raynor was able to obtain a powerful Ghost under his command, but Naruto wasn't a fool to try anything that would alert the assassin, and possibly inform Raynor.

When the ship landed on Meinhoff, Naruto disembarked like the rest of the people, but instantly hated the place due to the brightness the world possessed on account of the damn sun, and preferred a home with a lot of shade. Sure Char was bright, but in a dim lighting sort of way, and he simply had to wait until the infestation process could begin with all the infested Terrains waiting to change into their intended design.

Which fucking sucked in the hybrid's mind.

Even more when Raynor returned with his Raiders to help out the populace that was not infested and threatened to ruin the whole plan to turn the entire planet. Oh, how the urge to unleash his psi blades on the man became so overwhelming, and Naruto would have done it had the mental command his Mother gave once again came to the forefront of his mind.

Again, Naruto knew what it meant to obey his Mother, and stayed his hand along with psi blades from making their presence known.

'Mother, why can't I kill him?' thought Naruto to his Mother in the hopes of the woman understanding his plight, and finally giving the order.

_**"Patience my child. Raynor will not die just yet. He has another part to play in taking down my other enemies among the Terrain race. Besides, the test is only just finished its second stage of the plan, and are now going to move to stage three,"**_ said Kerrigan to ease her son, who she sensed was filled with the growing anger for Raynor's constant interference into her plans, and loved how the boy wished to gain his Mother's love in all that he did.

'When Mother? He has just learned our army of infested Terrains can be harmed by the UV light. When day sets in, his forces will burn all that we have created to the ground, and weaken us with each new day!' thought Naruto, as he heard the cries of the infested Terrains when they died, hearing his brothers, and sisters of the swarm dying horrible _painful_ deaths.

_**"I know it hurts you my son. You feel your powers alone could crush the Terrains, but we both know they have a part to play against another, and if its one thing Jim Raynor has in common with me is the filthy Terrain that we both hate with all our heart," **_said Kerrigan and felt her son's rage grow since Naruto was told of the history she had with this slime of a Terrain.

'I will look forward to bringing _him_ before you my Mother. I will drag his bleeding and broken body at your feet,' thought Naruto and could almost feel Kerrigan smiling at her favorite son for the unmatched passion filled loyalty he felt for his Mother.

_**"As do I Naruto. Until then, channel such energies elsewhere, and see to it you get onboard Raynor's ship. I want to know what my enemy plans to do now that he is more involved in fighting my swarm. Should his plans for me become to great a threat, only **__**then**__** will the order to terminate him be granted, and by your hands will the man die,"**_ said Kerrigan sensing her son's displeasure, but accepted her command nonetheless, and would do what she asked.

'It won't be easy Mother. Raynor has a Terrain Ghost on his ship. A powerful one. I have sensed him,' thought Naruto knowing such a psychic could detect his psychic energies and the beast inside howling for battle.

Yes. Naruto knew about the Kyuubi.

During the time training Naruto in his psychic abilities, Kerrigan had the boy look back on his memories with Zeratul, and why the young boy became such an interest to the Protoss Dark Templar. As it turns out, from what Naruto could recall, there was some kind of creature sealed inside his body of incredible power capable of matching the Overmind itself in psionic power, and even the rage the large behemoth of monster was capable of reaching in those moments from Kerrigan's own history when she was first turned.

The fox itself had been a factor apparently to Naruto's abduction from his home world from one of the lost fringe colonies long lost ago and the Dark Templar wished to help the boy harness his power should it get too far out of control. As it stood, only the Kyuubi knew every single memory Naruto possessed, but the fox refused to let the boy see them, and wouldn't say why in those moments when it appeared during his times of sleep.

_**"Stay away from Raynor's pet Ghost Naruto. His powers will no doubt detect your very unusual power and may report you to Jim. We can't have that,"**_ said Kerrigan, as she had not expected Raynor to get Ghosts on his side, and wondered what exactly the man had done to get one to join his ranks.

'Understood Mother. I'll use my Blink ability Zeratul taught me should I need to escape from them,' thought Naruto, as he had regained some memories of his time with Zeratul, and one of them was how to use that ability the Dark Templar used called "Blink" to teleport over short distances around him undetected.

_**"That's my boy. I have trained you well. I am proud to call you my son. Go now and complete your mission in the name of the Queen of Blades!"**_ said Kerrigan sensing the boy embrace her command and knew he would not fail her.

Naruto and failure were _never _used in the same sentence in a negative way.

With his task assigned, Naruto watched the Terrains under the command of Jim Raynor destroy the infested Zerg, and waited until it was time for them to move out. The woman among the colonist, who was a scientist from the way she acted had wished to study the Zerg biology when it came to infesting Terrains in the hopes of curing such a plague, and not having to wipe out her people if not others should it infestation spring up elsewhere.

Raynor had apparently liked the idea, as he had a strong moral conscious when it came to wiping out the members of his own race, and preferred curing over killing. While Naruto could understand, if not respect that part of the Terrain, it infuriated the Zerg hybrid that the man saw their problem like it was virus, and not the next stage in Zerg evolution to take a race into the swarm.

For the next week, Naruto found things were quiet after Meinhoff, and wondered what Raynor planned next for Raiders. It was even more difficult acting like one of the crew on the _Hyperion_, as he had to manipulate the minds of those around him to ignore his presence, assume he was "a new guy", and just let him do whatever the hybrid wanted. Again, it wasn't an easy thing to do given how the former Terrain Dominion Ghost by the name of Gabriel Tosh was hanging around, and Naruto sensed the Specter was keeping a close eye on him when at the cantina of the ship. The bridge, armory, and the laboratory were restricted to Naruto on account he didn't have the clearance for them. Even if Naruto could get it, he had doubts it would be without killing some member of the crew with clearance, and getting away with it.

Then the unexpected happened.

The Dark Templar Zeratul had somehow snuck onto the ship, wounded in the arm, but capable of movement, and had a message to give to Raynor.

'Mother! Zeratul is here. On this ship. Wounded!' thought Naruto sensing his Mother's surprise.

_**"So he's still alive. That old fool. There has been a change in plans son. Do not bother with Jim Raynor anymore. Focus on Zeratul. Kill him before he leaves the ship and bring me his head. It will make a nice addition to the Hive on Char while it slowly rots there among the flames on Char,"**_ said Kerrigan feeling anger at the Dark Templar once again getting involved and knowing that the Protoss was here to see Jim for something important meant his plans most likely involving herself.

Grinning at no longer hiding among the shadows of the Terrains, Naruto sensed his once surrogate Father seeking his way out of the ship, and the Zerg hybrid moved to intercept him. It wasn't hard, as the psionic signature was familiar to Naruto from the time he had spent in what felt like another lifetime, and could sense the Protoss was indeed surprised.

_**"Naruto? So you **__**are**__** alive," **_said Zeratul a mixture of surprise, joy, and sorrow filled his heart.

"You sound surprised," said Naruto transforming in front of his former surrogate Father and unleashed his psi blades.

_**"I had thought after what happened on Ulaan when I learned of the ancient prophecy that you were destroyed. In fact, I prayed you had been destroyed, and not transformed into what stands before me. Do you remember? Your life before me? Of the time you spent learning from me? How I saved you from it and raised you...as if you were my own,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto narrow his eyes and suspected the boy merely had fragments of them.

"It does not matter anymore. What matters to me is what my Mother commands. And what she _commands_ of me now is your head mounted beside her throne. _**LIVE FOR THE SWARM!" **_said Naruto giving into his rage brought about by instinct and desire to appease his Mother by leaping in a spinning in a drill motion with his blades out to close the gap between them so they could duel to the death.

_**"Stop this Naruto. Please. I beg of you as a Father pleads with their son. Do not obey the one you call a Mother. Remember your honor!" **_said Zeratul, who despite his right arm being injured was able to hold off Naruto's attacks, and used his countless years of experience fighting to stay ahead of the boy.

But it still wasn't easy. What Naruto lacked in experience, he made up for with intensity, aggression, speed, and savage precision that came from his unpredictability sown in with the training received from both his surrogate parents. While Naruto clearly wasn't able to remember everything Zeratul taught him in how to fight, the boy didn't need to use it in this duel, as the fighting had damaged parts of the ship, and the Dark Templar was certain it was being reported right now to Raynor. Within moment, the area would swarm with Terrains, and their weapons aimed at his surrogate son. All them aiming to kill Kerrigan's prized weapon of a child, which would further cause Zeratul even greater pain over the boy he had come to embrace as a son, and fellow warrior that had earned his right to be called a Blade of Shakuras.

_**"My honor? My honor is to serve the swarm. To serve my Mother. My Queen. My life is to serve the swarm until the day I die!"**_ said Naruto his eyes glowing crimson red, his psi blades once blue turning the same color, and he let out a howl of rage worthy of an Ultralisk.

_**"I'm sorry Naruto. I must do what I did with Raszagal. Forgive me,"**_ said Zeratul, as he moved into position to strike his surrogate son down, and once more experience heart ache at the loss of someone close to him.

A flash bang grenade rolled between them sending both warriors flying back, blinded by the unexpected interference, and Naruto was soon struck in the side of his face by a large fist before an equally massive foot was planted on his chest with a gun pointed at his skull. Naruto looked up at the man in the blue colored marine suit with the half naked woman with the symbol for spades you would find on a card behind her and the cigar in his mouth.

"You've caused quite a bit of damage here freak," said the man ready to put a bullet in Naruto's head and was surprised to see the hybrid grinning.

"You are one to talk. I know the _real _reason why you are on this ship Tychus Findlay and its not to help your old buddy," said Naruto having read the man's mind much better then the former Ghost of the Terrain Dominion.

"Give me the order Jimmy. This thing needs to be put down and a message needs to be sent to that bitch that control those monsters," said Tychus when Raynor came into the scene with the other Marines on the ship in battle armor and looking at Naruto.

_**"No! Don't. Please friend Raynor. I beg of you. Don't kill him,"**_ said Zeratul rising from the ground and walked slowly towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Zeratul. I don't know why you want this kid spared, but he's got to go, and with his death we can find a way to cure the infested Terrains that have been springing up by studying his body," said Raynor, as he turned to Tychus, who grinned at him, and then at the boy.

"Nothing personal kid. Just that your Mother happens to be the biggest bitch in all of the Galaxy," said Tychus, as he prepared to fire, and put the boy out of his misery.

However, before the man could pull the trigger, Naruto launched Tychus into the ceiling of the room with a psychic blast, and then grabbed armored leg before redirecting him at Raynor. The man leaped out of the way, but the large suit covered man thrown at him had hit the team of marines, and Raynor opened fire on Naruto. Unfortunately, the ability to be incredibly agile despite his size gave Naruto the advantage, and the ability to use Blink when moved into a corner was another move the Zerg hybrid was willing to exploit. In fact, Naruto was poised to kill Raynor with his still crimson psi blades, but he was soon tackled with incredible force by Zeratul into a wall, slugged hard in the face twice by the Dark Templar before the Protoss grabbed the side of his slightly bruised face, and now the Queen of Blades favorite son among the Zerg swarm felt incredible psychic pain.

"Zeratul, what are you doing? Kill him already!" said Raynor unable to get a clean shot and yet he was seeing his old ally doing something to the Zerg hybrid's mind.

_**"No! I told you I cannot kill him friend Raynor. He is my son. A surrogate son, but one I would gladly fight, and die for if given the chance. I will deal with him in my own way. Leave this to me...please," **_said Zeratul, as he kept the boy restrained for a time, and focused his psychic energy on the bond Naruto with Kerrigan.

"You heard him boys. Give him space," said Jim Raynor, as his men did just that, but kept their guns at the ready, and were prepared to fire should Naruto get away from the Dark Templar.

'Mother! Help me!' thought Naruto, as he tried to reach his Mother through the bond, but Kerrigan's familiar warmth that came with the connection of the swarm wasn't there, and realized Zeratul was somehow blocking it.

_**"The Queen of Blades cannot help you Naruto. She never could. But through my own powers, I will remove the bond the two of you share, and bring your soul back from the abyss that his her taint!"**_ said Zeratul, as he continued the mental assault on the boy's mind, and with one final push...had shattered the connection Naruto has with the Zerg swarm.

With a howl of pain that shook every man onboard the ship, who heard his cries, Naruto collapse unconscious, and held by his surrogate Father of a Protoss Dark Templar. No one spoke, as an exhausted Zeratul rose from the ground, only to collapse again to his knees, and was caught by Raynor with Tychus along with Tosh pointing weapons at the downed Zerg hybrid.

"Get the kid to the lab and put restraints on him. As for you my old friend, you're coming with me to the medbay, and see if we can't patch you up," said Raynor, as he helped his old ally to their intended destination, and watched Tychus fighting the urge to put a bullet in Naruto's head.

"I should kill him now. Save everyone the hassle should he decide to go psycho like his Mother," said Tychus before putting his gun away and picking up the surprisingly heavy hybrid up.

"That would be a mistake Tychus and we both know it. The Queen of Blades is one bad mojo packing woman on her own, but by killing the boy you would give her a _reason_ to unleash a hatred more powerful then her entire swarm, and that is not something I'd wish to invoke. Killing her son would give her a reason to attack this ship with everything she is capable of unleashing on us," said Tosh, as the made their way to the Lab with the good doctor Ariel Hanson from Agria looking at Naruto in surprise, and Egon Stetmann now interested in having a live specimen to study.

"Don't get too attached to him egghead. Jimmy wants him restrained and untouched until his Protoss buddy can clue us in on what went down," said Tychus seeing the two doctors looking at him in surprise at the order.

"But he's a live specimen! He could be the key to clue to undoing the infestation plaguing my people!" said Ariel, as she glared at the downed Naruto, and part of her suspected he had a hand in the colony's suffering.

"Plus, the data from that could help our research in creating new anti-Zerg weapons, and possibly take down Kerrigan," said Ego after he saw Tosh strap the boy down to a chair with restraints and both men in the room now had their guns ready should the boy decide to make some noise.

"You don't get it, do you?" said Naruto slowly looking up at them and didn't care less that the guns were pointed at his head.

"What do you mean we don't get it? What are you talking about you...you monster!" said Ariel, as she walked up to him, and slapped Naruto right across the face.

A now angry Naruto retaliated with a psychic blast with his mind that sent the woman flying across the room next to the door.

"That's no way to treat a lady," said Tychus pointing his gun at Naruto and aimed for his head.

"She shouldn't have slapped me," said Naruto more calmly, but the hunger for battle was still there, and looked at Tosh before the door opened revealing Raynor.

"Enough! I don't need to be a telepath, a Zerg, or even a High Templar of the Protoss to know something went down in here. Stetmann, take Ariel out of here to the medbay, and Tychus you go with them," said Raynor seeing the "geek" of the group do as he was told and Tychus doing the same with reluctance.

"You should be careful around that one. There's conflict in him," said Naruto when the trio were gone.

"Shut up. The only reason I don't have Tosh put a bullet in your head now is because my old friend believes you can be turned away from Kerrigan's hold. Part of me thinks its just paternal instincts long since surfaced after God knows how long and can't bear the thought of losing his child. So until he gets here, you are going to sit there, and behave like a good boy. If not, Tosh is going to blast your head open, and explain to your old man just what had to be done. Got it?" said Raynor seeing Naruto look at him calmly before the Zerg hybrid let out a cruel laugh.

"Jim Raynor. My Mother talks about you a lot. I can see why. You are _every_ bit the man she claims you to be. She knows all your strength and your _one weakness_. Would you like me to tell you _what_ or rather _who_ that weakness is?" said Naruto before Raynor had a revolver pointed at his head.

"Say it and I put a bullet through hers weakness," said Raynor making smile even more.

"Me? No. I'm not her weakness. Though in some way I wish I was given our connection to each other. Sadly, my Mother's weakness is _you_ Jim Raynor, and it has been ever since becoming the Queen of Blades. Think about it. She let you live now how many times?" said Naruto seeing Raynor's eyes narrow at him before putting the gun away.

"So there is a part of her that is still human," said Raynor carefully seeing Naruto nod.

"I have felt it within her. I have seen it at times on her face. I never told her that I know out of respect for the private nature of this matter. It was never my place to ask about it. It is_ still_ not my place. You still love her. Don't you," said Naruto sensing the man's mind picturing Kerrigan _before_ her change and the sorrow felt when she was left to die on Tarsonis.

"That's not important right now. What's important is dealing with you at the moment," said Raynor before the shadowed form of Zeratul entered the room.

"Greetings Father," said Naruto bowing his head.

_**"You clearly learned your manners from your surrogate Mother and as painful as it is to admit...she did remarkably well,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto grin at him now with those blue eyes.

"Disobeying her was not something one could do when it comes to the swarm. I would hear and obey. Though given what you've just done, I don't think its capable of me to do that, and have been freed from such a connection," said Naruto seeing Zeratul nod.

"You freed him from Kerrigan?" said Raynor in surprise.

_**"Correct. I did for Naruto what I sadly couldn't do for my beloved Matriarch of the Dark Templars. Raszagal's mind was old when Kerrigan enslaved her and could not be freed unless slain. However, Naruto's mind is young, filled with life, and the creature inside of him was surprisingly helpful in the end,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Raynor and Tosh frown at not understanding what the Dark Templar was talking about at the end.

"I always knew the Kyuubi didn't like my Mother, but tolerated her all the same knowing she would make me stronger, and the fox has only cared about _one _thing. Survival!" said Naruto, as he was going to have a _loooong _talk with the Kyuubi when this was over, and express his anger on the tailed beast for this betrayal.

_**"Even so, you must know the truth about what happened before you were changed into this stage, and that you did not become her son willingly. Just as she never willingly became the Queen of Blades at the hands of the Overmind,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto in pain at the flashes of past memories assaulting his mind, but they were still jumbled, and had no sense of time.

"I need time to think about your words my Father. Leave me. I promise not to make an attempt to break free," said Naruto seeing Zeratul nod and leave with Tosh nodding to Raynor to indicate his words were truth filled before they left the room

"What do you want to do with him now Zeratul? I can't keep him on my ship because my scientists will want to use him for their experiments and knowing Tychus he'll want to turn your son into target practice," said Raynor seeing the Protoss almost age before his eyes.

"The boy is mixed up more then a scatter jigsaw puzzle. He has terrible power. It rivals the Queen of Blades something fierce and she didn't terminate him knowing his loyalty to her is unmatched among the swarm," said Tosh while making sure his psychic abilities kept watch over Naruto should the hybrid change his mind.

_**"I will take him with me. To Shakuras. Look at what I gave you Jim Raynor. It is a means to understand what happened not only to my son, but the future that lies ahead should Kerrigan die, and the evil that will befall us should that event ever happen,"**_ said Zeratul knowing it would be the safest thing for Naruto now.

"Are you sure? Putting your now Zerg hybrid of a son on one of your sacred worlds isn't what I would consider a good thing for you or your people Zeratul," said Raynor seeing Ariel overhearing this around the corner.

_**"I am sure. The boy is my burden to bear now. When word reached my people of a male Zerg hybrid like Kerrigan attacking several of our worlds with the swarm, I did not want to believe it was him, but in my heart I knew Naruto was the one, and the probes recording the events during those attacks only proved without a doubt what the boy can do when unleashed on a battlefield. And while its is saddening that Naruto has spilled the blood of the Protoss in the name of the Queen of Blades, he has earned himself the nicknames given to him by my people," **_said Zeratul, as both his sorrow, and pride mixed together at the end.

"So he _is _the one the whispers talk about. The one my Brothers and Sisters keep hearing with their powers at the fury this man possesses. They call him 'The Bringer of the Death Storms' and 'The Prince of Shadow Blades'. These two are just some of the names I've heard being whispered," said Tosh seeing Zeratul nod.

_**"Yes. Names he is indeed worthy of. Also among them, my people have sadly called him 'Kerrigan's Rage, 'The Queen of Blades' Sword', and 'Maelstrom of the Swarm,'"**_ said Zeratul sadly at such named titles for his son.

_**"My ship Void Seeker will take us back to Shakuras. Thank you for honoring me with your friendship Jim Raynor. You are indeed a man of honor,"**_ said Zeratul, as he was glad to know a Terrain that had the heart, and spirit of a Protoss warrior.

"I'm always happy to help out a friend in need Zeratul. Just be careful with your son all right and don't be afraid to discipline him should he get out of line," said Jim hearing his friend chuckle for the first time _ever_ since they had been in a situation like this.

With that said, Zeratul went back into the lab to speak to his son, and seconds later upon the door closing did Ariel come storming up to Raynor looking furious.

"Jim Raynor, what do you think you're doing? That Zerg hybrid could be the best thing to happen to this lab since the samples you've been finding for Stetmann," said Ariel, as she felt a live Zerg hybrid could be the best lead in finding a cure for her people, and didn't want the specimen to leave just because of parental disputes/issues.

"Ariel, you know as well as I do, that boy in there is not going to just sit still, and be your own personal lab specimen. His power is too great to keep him contained on this ship and the only reason he doesn't tear this ship apart is because of his surrogate Father. Without Zeratul here, we could have all be slaughtered, and there would be nothing to prevent it from happening. Besides, any kind of harm we did to Naruto would just bring the wrath of Zeratul down on our heads, and I for one will not compromise that friendship," said Raynor knowing enough about the Protoss to know that rubbing them the wrong way is not a good thing and should be avoid if possible.

"Could I at least get a sample of his blood? _Something _before he goes that I can study?" said Ariel seeing Raynor sigh knowing she was going for the last ditch effort.

"You can ask. _Politely_! If either say no, then that's the end of it, and you keep that temper of yours in check," said Raynor before letting her pass to enter the lab.

"She's a real spitfire Jimmy. You sure know how to attract them," said Tychus having come around the corner.

"Well I'd like to think its my charming personality Tychus. Speaking which, I happened to overhear something Naruto said right before he sent you flying, and made your face go pale. What was it?" said Raynor seeing Tychus was twitching slightly even with that suit on.

"Its complicated Jimmy. You know that. Them Moebius boys put me in this suit and you know just how pushy eggheads get when they got your balls in a vice grip. They maybe physically weak, but they can make stuff that will make their other half cry out for their mommies, and right now they've got me at the edge until I pay my debts," said Tychus seeing Raynor narrow his eyes at him.

"Okay old buddy. I'll keep you on to help me with what comes our way with Mengsk and even with Kerrigan. _But_ you betray me and I'll put you down myself. Friendship or not," said Raynor seeing Tychus smile at him.

"I don't have a problem with that so long as its you that pulls the trigger old buddy," said Tychus before walking away while Raynor entered the lab to see Naruto freed from his restraints.

"Its time for me to go," said Naruto seeing Raynor nod since he had kind of overstayed his welcome.

"I know. Just don't be hard on your old man when you leave here kid. Believe it or not, he cares about you, and did what he had to do," said Raynor seeing Naruto nod and the two shook hands though it was a bit difficult for Jim on account of how the kid's hand felt when shaking it.

_**"Come Naruto. We have much to discuss back on Shakuras,"**_ said Zeratul before the to "Blinked" right out of sight and Raynor shook his head.

"So...no sample?" said Raynor seeing the depressed look on Ariel's face.

"No. Naruto said even if he wanted to, his honor, and loyalty to Kerrigan compelled him not betray her since she had raised the boy since his rebirth. Part of me understands that, but another part of me is angry, and just wanted to stab him with a needle to take what I wanted," said Ariel seeing Jim smile.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't Ariel. Chances are Naruto would have been offended and cut you to pieces. If that happened, I'd have to find another smart scientist to keep Stetmann in line, and chances are one wouldn't pop up like you did," said Raynor, as he left the room, and missed the now blushing face Ariel was sporting.

_"Be mindful of her Jim Raynor. She maybe sweet like honey right now, but inside there is an angry bee just waiting to strike, and sting you when you least suspect it,"_said Naruto in a psychic message to the man, which made Jim pause, and look back at the lab with narrowed eyes before walking to the bridge to talk to Matt along with Tosh about that message.

Jim just hoped the woman didn't turn out like Kerrigan.

(Shakuras-Days Later)

_**"Do you know why you are here before us Uzumaki Naruto?"**_ said the Protoss figure wearing the garbs of a High Templar standing across from the former pure terrain and Zeratul supporting his son.

"For what I've done while under the service of the Queen of Blades, who I have called, and still do call my Mother," said Naruto hearing the Protoss around him being angry with his choice of words in calling Kerrigan his Mother.

_**"Yes. While circumstances involving your change in allegiances has been factored in, we cannot ignore the sheer brutality of the damage you've inflicted not only on our race, but that of the innocent Terrains, and worlds you helped destroy. Zeratul has stood up for you, asking us to show you mercy in a way that doesn't involve your death to remove the shame brought upon by your actions, and after much thought on the matter it has been decided,"**_ said the Protoss High Templar while narrowing its eyes at Naruto.

"And what is it you have decided?" said Naruto waiting for his punishment.

_**"We have decided to **__**banish**__** you from Shakuras, from Protoss worlds, from the known Terrain occupied worlds, and forbid you from even entering Zerg filled space. The only Terrain populated planet you may occupy...is the one that you were **__**born**__** on, as our probes watching it have shown they have no means of reaching the stars, and probably never will for another several hundred more years," **_said the Protoss High Templar, as he saw Naruto reluctantly nod in accepting this decision, and knew it was punishment enough for the boy.

"I understand. I accept this punishment, as I deserve it, and ask that should Zeratul wish to visit me that he be allowed to without protest from his brethren," said Naruto seeing the Protoss around him not like the request, but Zeratul raised his hand, and all were now silent.

_**"My brothers, do not hate him for making such a request, for this punishment that is to be carried out will also hurt me as well, and my son only wishes to less my pain in being denied my right to see him. My surrogate son maybe a Zerg hybrid, but do not forget that while with us, he embraced the honor of the Protoss, and became worthy of the right to be called a Blade of Shakuras just as we all are here today,"**_ said Zeratul seeing his son smile at him.

_**"Your words speak truth Exulted One. Very well. Naruto will be banished to his home world, as punishment for his crimes against the innocent beings in this sector of the Galaxy, **__**but**__** he will be only allowed the right to see you when you come to visit, and such a right will not be challenged by us,"**_ said the High Templar seeing those around him nod in agreement to the decision.

With the decision made, the two made their way to the Void Seeker, and upon boarding their was silence between the two on the long travel to Naruto's home planet. Zeratul wanted to say something to his son, but was unsure what to even say, and how to even express it. His son had become a combination of a warrior and monster all in one with a surrogate Mother turning the boy into what he was now. His Protoss brethren had spoken of Naruto's fury like nothing they had ever seen before since the Queen of Blades, but even the woman herself never went to the front lines of battle unless she was absolutely sure victory was within her grasp, or could withstand the assault her opposition would unleash.

Naruto was similar yet do different from Kerrigan when it came to fighting, as he would fight with fury not unlike her, but unlike the Queen of Blades, he would be in the thick of battle, using his organic carapace armor both to take the brunt of the damage, and use it like a weapon given the situation.

A spin kick with his armored legs was the equivalent of a primitive spiked club with enough force to shatter bone upon impact.

There was also the state of Naruto's mentality, as the boy clearly didn't have any kind of influence from Kerrigan anymore, but his surrogate son no longer had the sense of honor a Protoss may have, and did not embrace it like he use to back when Zeratul trained him. There was still some form of honor in Naruto, of that much the Dark Templar could still sense in him, and the belief in keeping promises was there too. More then once, Zeratul had seen Naruto train himself to limits beyond a Terrain's limitations, and all on a single promise in making his surrogate Father happy. When the boy had been rescued from his home planet, all Naruto wanted was to prove himself, and needed a positive influence that nurtured the boy.

Considering how the boy was rescued from his home planet, Zeratul was unsure to what destiny had in store for the world, or Naruto's place of birth should he return there. At one point, Naruto spoke fondly of some of the people there, but not all of them were nice, as was proven by the way Zeratul had save Naruto all those years ago, and the memories the child possessed before then.

What would become of Naruto's home planet with him in his current state upon the boy's return?

Sadly, only the Void knew the answer, and the Void wasn't intent on revealing the future anytime soon regarding Naruto.

(A/N: YAY! I can't believe I wrote this ahead of schedule. Just so you know the next chapter will be a background on how Naruto was saved by Zeratul, and the event leading up to being captured by Kerrigan before being turned. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Shrouded Past

The Void is a mysterious, wonderful, and terrifying thing that all the Protoss have come to respect as well as fear in all their years of existence in the Universe. Very few have truly come embrace it like the Protoss have with the few exceptions outside of the species being the Overmind and the Queen of Blades of the Zerg swarm. Even a few handful of Terran Ghosts have had that rare honor, but lose their sanity soon after on account of what their minds are unable to grasp by the intensity of everything they've seen, and will eat their silencer pistol.

The only Terran truly understanding of the Void without losing his mind was Uzumaki Naruto, as he had felt it since he was child on his home planet, and whispering to him at night. It whispered warnings, speaking of the people around him wishing to end his life, and crush what life he had in his little weak body. Naruto was hesitant to listen at first on account of thinking he might be crazy, but after failing to listen to it once when a mob had formed on his birthday when he was sixth, and beat him within in an inch of his life the blonde paid _a lot _more attention. Over time, the whispers grew stronger, as they soon spoke in a volume of a normal person, but in a way that was not human, and yet there was a warmth to it that told the boy it was protecting him from harm.

The boy's psionic signature was like a bright flare in his section of the world, sparking up every so often when mobs would strike, and Naruto's power would surface in attacking his attackers at the Void's insistence that such fools be punished for their sins against him. That Justice _demanded_ they pay for their actions! Naruto did what he had to do, but his weak body while even empowered by the fox could only do so much, and still ended up in the hospital on more then one occasion.

It was on the boy's eighth birthday when the Protoss Zeratul felt Naruto's power when the Dark Templar traveled in his ship Void Seeker through that long forgotten Terran colony in the Fringe area and decided to investigate. Landing quietly outside of the small colony, the Dark Templar of the Protoss made his way into the Terran run area, and sensed an overwhelming sensation of emotions running through it with the energies of the people of the species in constant flux. However, what brought Zeratul to this planet was the source of emotional pain screaming through the Void itself, calling out to someone, anyone on this planet, and beyond to help whoever was in trouble.

The Dark Templar's honor _demanded_ he investigate.

What Zeratul saw brought the Protoss into a frenzied state not felt since the recent loss of his beloved Dark Templar Matriarch Raszagal. He saw full grown Terrans attacking a much younger one in the middle of the street, cursing, yelling, spitting, and hitting the boy with everything they had. It made no sense to Zeratul, as he saw these creatures of a race with such potential as a species show such _dishonor_ before his very eyes, and saw the young Terran male on the ground suffering look in his direction. Bright blue eyes shining with such an intensity at the Dark Templar, the boy's mind calling out for help, and Zeratul in that moment saw an image of Raszagal in his mind almost appearing as if alive while calling out in that voice that could always make him kneel in submission from beyond the Void to save this child in her name.

Alive or a spirit from the beyond, Zeratul would wage war for Raszagal, and if it meant protecting this boy then he would do so if it gave him some chance to reclaim a fraction of his lost honor. Blinking behind the mob, the Dark Templar sliced through the mob with ruthless precision with his psi blades, spraying their blood across the ground, taking limbs, heads, and ultimately the lives of these despicable Terrans unworthy of life.

When all of them were destroyed by his hands, Zeratul knew he had mere moments to escape with the boy before someone alerted the leaders of this colony of his actions, and set out to find the culprit. The Dark Templar could sense that the boy's life would be in further danger if left alone after this and quickly picked up the blonde haired Terran before leaving this tainted place.

No sooner had he done so had the Sandaime arrived with ANBU looking at the carnage that had befallen the people of the Leaf.

"Spread out. Find and secure Naruto," said the Sandaime seeing the ANBU behind him nod and spread out to find the Kyuubi vessel.

"Hokage-sama, my dogs smell something that is not human among the bodies, and he's frightened by what it is," said Inuzuka among his ANBU.

"What? Could it be the demon breaking out of its seal?" said another ANBU with a hawk mask.

"Follow the scent. Whatever this thing is, it may have taken Naruto, and its imperative we make sure he isn't taken away from here," said the Sandaime seeing them nod and try to locate the boy's kidnapper.

As for Zeratul himself, he had made his way to his ship before putting the unconscious boy down in front of him for a better examination, and was surprised to see the red like energy healing the Terran's wounds inflicted by the colonist. Putting his hand on the boy's small head, the Dark Templar was assaulted by countless memories, mostly cruel ones filled with hate for what this boy had become at the hands of his sire, and shroud of memories the boy would never be able to recall after it happened on account of being so young.

(Naruto's Memory-The Morning After the Sealing)

The boy sat in a crib beside the Sandaime Hokage, who had be recently been reinstated as the leader of the village, sat with the members of the various Clan Heads, all the Civilian, and Shinobi Council members. Zeratul walked around them, observing each one, and saw more then a few of them glaring in the direction of the infant child that would be the boy he just saved.

"I have called this meeting to inform everyone of the events pertaining to the Kyuubi's attack on our village and how the Yondaime defeated the fox...by sealing it within this boy," said the Sandaime with his words barely spoken before the mass of people in the room exploded with yelling for the boy to be killed, forced into submission, or become imprisoned deep beneath the village while never to see daylight ever again.

"This boy did not have a say in what he has become. Why should we do anymore to make this situation more complicated?" said Shikaku sighing at how troublesome this was.

"This _thing_ is not a boy. This thing is a _monster_ and he must be killed!" said a rather fat and elderly Civilian Councilman pointing at the child.

"I say we turn him into a weapon. Every demon vessel has become a weapon for their village and we are now in possession of the strongest of the nine. If we don't use this unique opportunity before us, our enemies will use it, and crush us while we sit on our hands like idiots!" said Danzo seeing some of the people in the room nod in agreement.

"You mean a weapon just for _you_ Danzo. We put him in your care and he'll be a zombie doing only what _you _want," said Inoichi knowing how those Root Shinobi were like in being without emotions.

"He'd be a weapon for the village. All the other major villages have their own and if we wish to survive we must do the same," said Danzo at the blond Yamanaka.

"No. He shall have a normal life in the village. No one will speak of his status to anyone and the penalty for doing so to the younger generation will be death. That is the law I am imposing right now," said the Sandaime while Zeratul seeing the Councils scowl and a man with dark hair from the Clan Heads doing the same.

"If that is the way you want it Sandaime-sama, then the law should _also _stipulate that no one can _help_ the monster, and he has to do things on his own. _Everything_!" said Fugaku, as he was not about to have this boy get a free pass, and be protected.

"I agree. If the boy is to live in this village, he must survive without any form of support, and prove he's a person rather then the fox," said Danzo grinning at the idea.

"And what if he's attacked? There is no guarantee the he won't after this meeting or when he's older," said Inuzuka Tsume frowning at Danzo.

"This is a Shinobi village. We don't coddle future weapons. They are molded through fire and combat. If the boy wants to live here, he has to pay the fox's debts, and if that means through losing a pound of flesh every so often...so be it," said Danzo hearing the Inuzuka growl.

(End Memory)

The memory quickly faded from Zeratul's mind, as he sensed people were coming, and quickly picked up the boy before the Dark Templar was soon surrounded by the Hokage along with his ANBU Shinobi. For the most part, the Hokage didn't seem surprised by the sight of Zeratul, as the old man had clearly seen a lot to not show surprise, and was on guard.

"Put the boy down," said the Sandaime calmly in a neutral voice, but Zeratul knew it was more of a command then a request, and the Shinobi around him prepared to use force if necessary.

_**"Why should I? I have seen into his mind. I have seen the cruelty of your people, as they constantly make him suffer for something that is not his fault, and you do nothing to stop the attacks. Your people on this world have **__**no**__** honor and I will not see what light this child still possesses be cast into the Void,"**_ said Zeratul seeing the Terrans wearing masks readying their weapons and the old man revealing past the Hokage robes his battle armor.

"You have no right to interfere in our affairs creature. Take him!" said the Sandaime seeing his ANBU charge at Zeratul only for the Dark Templar to vanish from their sight in an instant.

_**"Foolish Terrans! You are fortunate I am feeling merciful at the moment or I would contact my brethren to come here to lay waste to your colony. Pray to your Gods that the boy does not return here and is not feeling vengeful for if he does wish to return to your world to watch it burn...then we of the Protoss will let him,"**_ said Zeratul into the minds of the Hokage and the ANBU while the Dark Templar was in the Void Seeker with Naruto before the ship took the skies into the depths of space

(Planet Shakuras-Days Later)

Naruto awoke to find himself in a place he had never been to before, filled with a sense of life he had never felt, and yet this place didn't frighten him in the slightest. Not really surprising given the boy's past areas of waking up involved dark alleys, a rundown area of the hospital, and various trashcans with some of the lids stained in his blood.

'Am I dead? Is this some kind of heaven for me?' thought Naruto, as he looked around, and found the door to the room before heading towards it.

Only for the door to open and reveal Zeratul.

Instantly, Naruto jumped back in fright, but when the Dark Templar didn't make any kind of hostile move against him, the blonde calmed down, and somehow felt the Protoss in front of him would not cause bodily harm. As for Zeratul, if he had a mouth to form a smile, he would have done it, and merely let out a small chuckle at the boy's reaction to him.

_**"Greetings young one. I am glad to see you are awake. I am the Dark Templar Zeratul of the Protoss,"**_ said Zeratul seeing the boy was still in shock and awe at seeing him.

"P-Protoss?" said Naruto a bit scared since he had never seen anything like Zeratul before in his life.

_**"Yes. Its not surprising you have no knowledge of my people, we are not on your home planet anymore, but rather a sacred world of the Dark Templar called Shakuras, and I personally saved you from the Terrans causing you harm,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto was once more confused.

"Terrans?" said Naruto seeing Zeratul chuckle again.

_**"Our name for your race. **__**Humans**__** is the other name your race goes by,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto nod in understanding.

"Oh. Thank you for saving me Zeratul-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto means maelstrom," said Naruto bowing his head slightly and saw the covered face of the Protoss motioning him to follow.

_**"You are welcome young one. Come! I wish to bring you before my brethren to discuss your future while on this sacred world,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto's eyes widen and then quickly run to his side.

"My future?" said Naruto curiously while a bit fearful knowing his future life here could be a bad thing too.

_**"Yes. You wield great power deep inside your body young one. Those foolish Terrans of your world tried to beat you into submission. I felt your power through the Void calling to me, asking me to save you from harm, and I answered the call,"**_ said Zeratul recalling what he did to the people that hurt the boy.

"The old man won't be happy," said Naruto and Zeratul sensed the boy was referring to the Hokage.

_**'I wish I could tell the boy the Hokage was less then honorable. Maybe when he's older and can control his power,' **_thought Zeratulseeing the boy looking sad.

"I mean, sometimes I would be able to fight back, but every time I did, the Hokage would try to make it sound like doing so would make me more of a monster, and less human. Is he right?" said Naruto seeing Zeratul's eyes narrow at his words.

_**"Listen to me young Naruto, what those people did to you was wrong, and should have never tried to hurt you in the first place. You fought back to survive the attacks they were inflicting upon your being and let no one else tell you otherwise,"**_ said Zeratul, as he looked at Naruto absorbing this information, and saw the boy frown in thought.

"So...the Hokage lied? But...the Hokage has been there for me. At least...he tries to be there for me," said Naruto thinking about all the times the Hokage had come to visit him after a bad beat down or after his apartment had been trashed.

It was almost as if...the old man was expecting it.

_**"Do not dwell on such things now Uzumaki Naruto. Should Justice demand you two confront the other, then that time will come, and you will deliver the Justice upon those who wrong you,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto not fully understanding.

But in due time, the Dark Templar knew Naruto would understand, and only then would the boy follow the path he believed was right.

As the two walked to the Nexus pyramid, Naruto looked around, seeing huge crystal like structure giving off energy over a large area, which covered different Protoss structures, and powered them to function with their purpose. Not far from the pyramid structure were drones harvesting minerals, which frightened Naruto a bit, but then remembered he wasn't on his planet anymore, and tried to keep calm. All around, different Protoss were looking at Naruto with curiosity, whispering to each other in their own language, and watched the boy enter the Nexus.

"Wow! This place is huge and...well its amazing. Incredible even!" said Naruto seeing the internal structure of the pyramid and saw the smooth internal structure that felt almost _alive_ with so much energy running through this large structure.

Zeratul chuckled at the child like innocence this boy still possessed after all the brutality thrown his way and felt a part of his heart healing over the loss of Raszagal. The late Matriarch appeared in his mind again, the sorrow of losing her was still there, but when around this Terran child, the Dark Templar could feel it closing, and could almost sense the spirit of Raszagal approving of his actions.

_**"This structure is the heart of the base here on Shakuras. Where the most wisest and most powerful of the Protoss on this planet gather to discuss what is going on. It is here, you will be meet with my brothers, and decide on how to train you to harness your power,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto look at him again in surprise.

_**"Greetings Zeratul. We have come per your request to see this Terran child you have brought before us,"**_ said a Protoss High Templar, as he along with several other Protoss, who were Dark Templars, and Archons all gazing at the boy.

_**"Thank you for coming here to see me my brethren. I stand before you today to ask for your guidance in helping decide what to do with this Terran boy, who I have come to discover possesses a great power, and seek to claim him as my own. To teach him the arts of our people and empower him with our ways so that he may lead an honorable warrior like life,"**_ said Zeratul seeing the shock on their faces.

_**"Not to speak offensively to you Zeratul, but **__**why**__** should we let a weaker race even be allowed such privilege in learning the ways of the Protoss, and grant the Terran such an honor?"**_ said a High Templar gazing at the physically weak boy in front of him.

_**"Gaze into his mind to see his memories and **__**then**__** tell me if he is not worthy of us,"**_ said Zeratul before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and opened the link needed for the various Protoss in the room to do what was asked of them.

The end result was them screaming out in their own language in a vengeful war cry for the blood of those dishonorable foes, to send a fleet to the boy's home planet, and _purge_ it of all the Terrans that inhabit the world. Never had they thought that the Terrans outside of this sector of the Galaxy could stoop so low, beating on a child, who was given a great burden of their own making, and then forced to suffer for it. Madness! Pure madness!

_**"We have seen what you have Brother Zeratul. The child is indeed worthy for he has shown promise in his power and enduring pain a child of his species should not have to face. We entrust you to teach the boy all that you can of Dark Templar arts, as well as have the others here on Shakuras do the same, and teach him the art of combat. Any resources required to nurture the boy will be at your disposal should you need it,"**_ said a Protoss Archon looking at the boy.

_**"Thank you my Brothers,"**_ said Zeratul bowing with Naruto doing the same.

"Thank you. I won't let you down," said Naruto meekly since all these figures of this race of beings were all imposing and he could sense they were very powerful.

_**"We know you won't young one. Go now and learn from among the best of our race has to offer,"**_ said a High Templar seeing the boy bow quickly one more time and then run to hurry after Zeratul.

And thus began the four year training session and bonding experience had begun.

After Protoss healers had examined the boy, they were less then pleased with the boy's physical makeup showing such malnourishment, and proceeded to reverse the damage done to Naruto's body. Then, after that was done, Naruto was fitted with psi blades on his wrists though they were a bit...bulky at first, and the rest of the armor given normally to a young Protoss child much taller then the blonde was also heavy to wield. Still, Naruto was nothing if not determined, as he pushed himself physically to exhaustion each day, even when Zeratul told him to rest, and was slowly proving his worth in being on sacred world of the Dark Templars.

When it came to Naruto's psionic abilities, he spent most of his time within the Templar Archives learning from the Templars there, as well as the Dark Templars at the Shrines, and absorbing the knowledge that came from their teaching. First, he learned how to control his psionic energies using the various techniques they taught him that were past down ages ago when they were several centuries younger, and were impressed with his ability to learn so well for a Terran. The boy loved to learn, to prove he was worthy of their teachings, and even helped the Protoss Zealots with their training by showing them by fighting in an unorthodox manner could help in combating the Zerg.

Naruto even suggested that they learn to fight multiple foes at once, as the Zerg swarm would be overwhelming them with numbers, and not caring about fair fights when in battle. If the Protoss could slay more then one Zerg in combat, the greater success in winning, or at the very least dwindling their numbers more then usual in the event a retreat from a planet was required.

During the end of the four years of training, Zeratul had spent his time in space, traveling through the Void in search of answers, and may have found one on the distant forgotten moon touched by the Xel'naga called Ulaan. Zeratul had wished Naruto to join him on pilgrimage of sorts while researching the ancient prophecy that could bring hope the their sector of the Galaxy against the threat of the Zerg.

(Ulaan-Unknown Amount of Time Later)

_**"The Zerg swarm came as foretold. As the Protoss, firstborn of the Gods, rose to fight them. Now, the Xel'naga that forged us are returning. But do they come to save...or to destroy?"**_ said Zeratul, as he gazed at the ancient carvings of the Zerg, and Protoss rising to see a creature that was neither.

"These carvings leave much to be desired," said Naruto wishing these things were more descriptive and not just crude picture drawings.

I mean for an advanced race like the Xel'naga you think they'd leave some kind of holo projection or something to help understand this prophecy, but do they? No! They give you crude pictures and expect the person seeing this to understand it like they were one of the Xel'naga. Unbelievable! For such an advanced race they sure were stupid in leaving such crappy means of understanding things.

Suddenly, the presence of multiple Zerg Hydralisk behind them was quickly detected, and the two warriors of Shakuras quickly killed the creatures of the swarm with deadly precision. The end result was the sweet, yet poisonous sound of a chuck from a woman, who had long since made herself the most hated enemy of the Terrans, and the Protoss during the Brood Wars.

_**"Interesting. I've never seen a Terran wear the clothing of the Protoss before. Even one so young as this boy. Still, I find it rather crude of you to teach a Terran how to be a Protoss, and wonder just how many of your people are left if it means recruiting one to your fold,"**_ said Kerrigan, as she studied Naruto intently, finding his psionic power were impressive for a Terran, and his skills with the psi blades were indeed formidable.

_**"Kerrigan! Your very **__**presence**__** defiles this sacred place,"**_ said Zeratul seeing Naruto was more on guard now at the mention of their foes name and her interest in the young Terran.

_**"Do you hear them Zeratul? Whispering from the stars? The Galaxy will **__**burn**__** with their coming,"**_ said Kerrigan smiling a cruel smile at Zeratul, but it left when he along with Naruto "Blinked" out of her line of sight to higher ground, and had their psi blades ready to strike.

_**"Perhaps, but you won't be around to SEE IT!"**_ said Zeratul leaping towards her, but the Queen of Blades pushed the Dark Templar back while holding him in place.

_**"Our petty conflicts mean nothing to me Zeratul. A storm is coming that CANNOT BE STOPPED! Fitting that we should face oblivion together...along with your...son?"**_ said Kerrigan mockingly seeing the Protoss fighting her psychic power and was sensing the interesting Terran male child moving to flank her.

_**"NEVER!"**_ said Zeratul, as he broke free from her psychic push, and sliced through her "wing" before leaping back while Naruto took off her left arm at the elbow before doing the same.

_**"Impressive for a Terran so young. It's a shame he will die before realizing his full potential in this Galaxy. For Fate... cannot be changed. The end comes... and when it finds me... I shall embrace it, at last."**_ said Kerrigan while her arm and "wing" grew back before walking away with more of the Zerg following.

Like what just happened was nothing to her.

_**"Do not listen to the Queen of Blades' words my son. The prophecy is uncertain. There is **__**always**__** hope,"**_ said Zeratul before the two blinked away to another location.

"If she's here for the same thing we are, then we can't let her, and have to stop Kerrigan from retrieving the prophecy before its too late," said Naruto seeing Zeratul nod, as the two of them made their way through the maze of the ancient moon, killing Zerg, and preventing hatchery's from being placed to further defile it like Kerrigan wanted.

_**"Yes. Sadly, the prophecy we are seeking has been divided into three fragments, and even then the complexity of each is too much to decipher for myself,"**_ said Zeratul, as they had one fragment already, and two more needing to be recovered.

As the two made their way further, Stalkers appeared to provide support while stating they were in the service of High Templar Karass, and they would lead them to him. With thanks from both, the much larger group of warriors continued to fight through the Zerg swarm that came their way, killing spore, and spine crawlers along the way.

_**"The boy kills with deadly precision Zeratul. You must be very proud,"**_ said one of the Stalkers watching Naruto cut through his foes so easily.

_**"I am proud. He is like the son I never had. Full of life, strength, and power any sire would wish to have in their offspring. **__**But**__**, at the same time, I...I fear for the Terran boy should Kerrigan get her hands on his form, and turn him into an abomination like herself while making Naruto her slave. If that becomes a possibility, then I will have to do what I did years ago with Raszagal, and...kill him,"**_ said Zeratul, as he didn't' want to do that to Naruto, and swore that he wouldn't repeat his actions a second time.

It wasn't long since then that the group had finally reached High Templar Karass, but the Queen of Blades was anything, if not determined to see them fail, and die in retrieving the entire prophecy. Even if they succeeded, Kerrigan was going to make them pay for it with the majority of their numbers, and sent all of her swarm on the moon to engage the Protoss forces upon Zeratul retrieving the third fragment of the prophecy.

To ensure the prophecy was properly deciphered, High Templar Karass along with his forces stayed behind to fight off the swarm long enough for Zeratul, and Naruto to make it to the Void Seeker with what few Stalkers remained. However, the closer they got to the ship, the more Zerg sprung up trying their best to stop them at the behest of the Queen of Blades, and were damn near succeeding with some of the Stalkers being taken down by the enemy. They had nearly made it to the ship when several Nydus worms erupted from the ground and wave after wave of the Zerg came out of them hungry for battle. The Stalkers head on for a short time, but were soon overrun, and left only Zeratul along with Naruto remaining to get away on the Void Seeker.

_**"You cannot win Zeratul. You can try to escape, but I will catch you, and when I do succeed I will take that which you covet so,"**_ said Kerrigan coming out from the Nydus worm and quickly back handed the dead body of the Hydralisk thrown at her like it was a nothing.

Thrown at her by Naruto after he had gutted it with his psi blades.

_**"We must get out of here Naruto before we cannot even escape the Zerg in the Void Seeker,"**_ said Zeratul slicing through several more Zerglings and saw Naruto use his psionic power to push back a wave of Zerg not unlike what Kerrigan did to the Dark Templar earlier.

But with more power behind it.

"Go. I'll stay behind and hold her off," said Naruto dodging several Mutalisks and their attack before slicing through a nearby stone pillar that collapsed on the flying monsters.

_**"No! Get in the ship. Quickly!"**_ said Zeratul, but the blonde was too far away, too busy fighting to Blink to his position, and Kerrigan herself was closing in on him.

"You are the only one capable of have the prophecy deciphered. Your life has far more meaning then mine. Go!" said Naruto unleashing a psionic wave at the steps leading to the ship and creating a wall to block the Zerg from advancing on his surrogate Father.

_**'No! Not again!'**_ thought Zeratul while wishing he could Blink to Naruto's position, but his energy was spent, and did not have enough to Blink to the boy.

Something Zeratul suspected Naruto had sensed before creating the wall.

'Do not worry Father. You once told me that we all meet our end one day. This day is the day I meet my end. The only question now is...how many of the Queen of Blades' pets do I take with me into the Void!' thought Naruto before letting out a battle cry worthy of any Protoss Zealot or Dark Templar fighting inescapable odds.

_**'Goodbye...my son. Forgive me,' **_thought Zeratul, as he entered Void Seeker, and took off for the one planet he knew the prophecy could be unraveled.

"Goodbye Zeratul. I could not have asked for a better Father," said Naruto looking at the Void Seeker leave the planet, dodging the Zerg flyers trying to stop him, and until finally at last...the Dark Templar's ship was gone.

And it was in that moment, the Queen of Blades of the Zerg swarm struck with her sharp bladed "wings", and stabbed Naruto in both his shoulders. The blonde's psi blades had died away from sight, as he struggled to stand, but Kerrigan was forcing him to his knees, and saw the cruel smile on her lips.

_**"How sad. The mighty Dark Templar Zeratul has lost his surrogate son of a Terran to my hands. Another cherished creature close to his heart, is now at my limited mercy, and as I'm sure Zeratul no doubt told you...my mercy is indeed **__**limited**__**,"**_ said Kerrigan digging her "wings" into him deeper and Naruto gritted his teeth in pain.

"Yeah. Something like that. You'll have to forgive me in not disagreeing with his beliefs on the matter," said Naruto letting out a laugh, but changed to gasp at the increase in of the pressure from Kerrigan, and it was clear she was not amused.

Even if her cruel smile said otherwise.

_**"You think because you wear the robes and armor of the Protoss that you are one of them? Hardly! You are a Terran with above average power. You are just a weapon for them to use. You were made their prized weapon just as I was once made one by the Confederates and then the Overmind itself! Now...now you will become **__**mine**__**!"**_ said Kerrigan, as if she was struck by inspiration, and was beginning to love the idea.

"Over my...dead..._body_!" said Naruto shooting a psionic attack at Kerrigan, who went flying back against her Zerg children, and wall while the blond got up with his psi blades once more reactive.

_**"Foolish boy! I'm going to enjoy breaking you,"**_ said Kerrigan, as she charged him, and Naruto did the same with both roaring with rage aimed at the other with the intent to win.

However, in the end, it was Kerrigan, who proved to be the victor, as she stood over the beaten, and bloody body of Naruto with the Queen of Blades injuries healing quite nicely. The blonde had caused a few scars on her carapace armor, which would show given the proper lighting around her, and her two "wings" being lost before growing back like they were never removed in the first place.

Despite her anger, the Queen of Blades had been impressed with the youth before her, as the blonde been beaten, like no other Terran, and even Protoss for that matter had ever been beaten before. And yet this boy _still _kept coming after her, fighting with such fury, even in the face of annihilation from a clearly superior, and enraged foe that showed little mercy to her enemies.

Even now the boy still tried to rise to meet her in battle.

"I...I am not...d-defeated," said Naruto trying to rise, but the Queen of Blades foot on his chest told him otherwise, and knew with the slightest bit of pressure she could crush him in a second.

_**"Such is the warrior's pride and spirit to continue on even after defeat. Adopted and influenced by the Protoss no less. Still, you fought well for a Terran child taught by my enemy, and that in itself makes you worthy to join my swarm. Yes. You will indeed join me young Terran. Just as you once called the Protoss Zeratul your Father so will you call me, the Queen of Blades...your **__**Mother**__**!"**_ said Kerrigan seeing Naruto cough up blood and then spit on her foot.

"Fuck...you!" said Naruto before he lost consciousness.

Kerrigan grinned down at the boy, loving how she had him at her mercy, and the plan to use Naruto in the most cruelest way possible against Zeratul when the opportunity came. She would make the Dark Templar feel unending pain at seeing his surrogate son become her servant just as Raszagal had been during the Brood Wars those four wonderful years ago.

_**"You will become my greatest of creations among the swarm. Just as I had become the Overmind's upon **__**my**__** rebirth,"**_ said Kerrigan before she summoned an Overlord to her location and left with her prize.

(With Naruto and Zeratul-Present Time)

"Did you piece together the fragments of the prophecy?" said Naruto, as his Father flew Void Seeker to his home planet, and saw Zeratul nod.

_**"Yes. After I thought you were lost, I became enraged at my failure, and vowed to see Kerrigan pay for her crimes against the Protoss...and you. I flew quickly to another sacred world where three Immortal Preservers could help me decipher the prophecy fragments and their meaning. However, even with their help, I did not understand what the prophecy meant, and found myself heading to Auir to gaze into the broken mind of the dead remains...of the Overmind,"**_ said Zeratul sensing Naruto's shock at this news.

"And what did you learn there?" said Naruto sensing Zeratul still in disbelief at what he had learned.

_**"That our Galaxy is threatened by a creature from within the Void. A being called 'The Fallen One', who will destroy all that is creation, and then remold it in **__**his**__** image. I've also suspect it was **__**he**__**, who placed an overwhelming urge within the creature to fight us into its mind, and weaken our race so we would not have the strength to oppose him. The Overmind knew this directive could not be stopped so long as it lived, foreseeing the future of our two races, and the Fate that awaited us in the years to come. Which was why the Overmind had to create a means to override this all consuming directive and brought about the creation of...Kerrigan: The Queen of Blades,"**_ said Zeratul not believing it himself at first and only through the spirit of Tassadar.

"You mean...my Mother is..._she_ is the _key_ to the future of the Protoss, Terrans, and the Zerg?" said Naruto in disbelief.

_**"Yes. I myself did not believe it at first, but then I was shown the vision the Overmind had seen, and only **__**then**__** I had come to understand just how important Kerrigan's role was for the survival of all we care about,"**_ said Zeratul wondering how such a heavy price for the safety of creation had to be paid with the lives of so many?

"Wow. I had no idea. Is that why you were on Jim Raynor's ship?" said Naruto just as Void Seeker landed on the planet's surface.

_**"Yes. Jim Raynor will hold Kerrigan's life in his hands in the near future. If he was not told of the events that are to come should she die...I have no doubt he would kill her in that key moment and unknowingly bring about the end of everything we call life!"**_ said Zeratul before the two got out of the ship.

"For what its worth...I'm sorry for bringing shame upon you for what I've become," said Naruto seeing Zeratul shake his head in disagreement.

_**"No. There is nothing to be sorry for. Despite your physical form is no long the one I have come to know, you still have your honor, and your warrior spirit worthy of any Protoss. For all that you have become, I do not feel shame, and with pride I would still call you my son,"**_ said Zeratul before revealing from his ship the robes of a high ranking Dark Templar with Zeratul's mark on the back.

"I...I can't accept this!" said Naruto while slowly feeling the material of the cloth in front of him.

_**"You must. These robes will forever signify you as my son regardless of shape or form in the eyes of anyone around you. Wear it pride. With honor,"**_ said Zeratul seeing the boy take them and wrap the robes similar to the Dark Templar's own around his body.

"Perfect fit," said Naruto smiling at his surrogate Father.

_**"I had it made during your time on Shakuras before the trial. Whether it was worn in banishment or worn when buried in the ground it was to be yours,"**_ said Zeratul having added the hood to cover Naruto's head for good measure.

"How do I look?" said Naruto wishing Zeratul had a mouth to smile and didn't cover his face so he could see it.

_**"Like a true Dark Templar,"**_ said Zeratul before embracing his son in a hug and Naruto returned.

"Until we meet again...Father," said Naruto before they broke from the hug.

_**"Until we meet again my son. Whether in his life or in the darkness of the Void when we die. The path you walk is now your own,"**_ said Zeratul before reentering his ship and the Void Seeker took off into the depths of space.

"Well...now that I'm back, I think I'll see just how this place got along without me, and see just how much of an ass kicking it needs since I've been gone," said Naruto, as he would have to find the nearest village, and find out where the Hell he was on the planet, and where the Leaf village was located.

And demand Justice from those that wronged him!

(Takigakure-Forest Region)

Naruto had managed to "acquire" some Terran clothing fitting of his size from a Shinobi store from within the village he had found and infiltrated without notice. At least until the store reported the theft, which the Shinobi investigating had sensed an unnatural form of energy being used, and thus had warranted their Jinchuriki be sent out to investigate.

Hence why Naruto was currently masking his presence in a tree and trying to avoid the confrontation with the green haired woman's orange colored eyes. While he was hiding, Naruto had come into contact with the Kyuubi, who had explained its actions regarding helping Zeratul break the hold Kerrigan had on him, and that the girl in pursuit of him now was just like him.

With the exception being she was _not_ a Zerg hybrid.

As for Naruto himself, the Kyuubi had come to respect the boy as its vessel, as a warrior, and a bringer of death to his enemies. The fox was very pleased to see its vessel become so strong when fighting regardless if it was the Zerg, Protoss, or even the Terrans that the human race was called by the other two. _So_ _much_ in fact, the fox was willing to provide support should it be needed, and information pertaining to his other eight kin sealed away in vessels made into weapons.

"Fu knows you are here. Show yourself!" said Fu searching for the enemy she had been instructed by her Masters to find, retrieving, and if that failed then destroy before having the body brought back for study.

The young woman in question didn't have a happy childhood, just like Naruto, as she was hated by her village, beaten at times, _but_ nothing _too_ damaging that would cause her own psyche to become unstable. The leader of Taki had been kind to her, trying to protect the girl from harm as best he could, but sadly his kindness had limits, and the limits of that kindness were not enough to protect Fu from the villager's abuse.

One of the reasons why she spoke in third person. The leader of Taki would call her Fu, as was her name, but the people called her horrible names, and therefore when she spoke in third person it was meant to show people how much she cherished the name. It was what gave her a sense of identity beyond the hurtful names the people gave her, a name that was human, and to prove that she was human in the eyes of others.

"So that is your name. Strange you would speak like that. Perhaps its due to the way the people here treat you?" said Naruto, as he projected his voice to echo around him, and watched the girl freeze up with memories of her pain surfacing for him to read.

"You know nothing. Fu shows them she's not a monster. Fu shows she is a person like everybody else!" said Fu, as she tried to sense where Naruto was, and was finding it increasingly difficult.

Not to mention the frustration in trying!

"I know more then you realize my dear. I can read your mind like an open book. I know of the pain you have felt growing up, for I too am a victim of such brutality, and a fellow vessel to another that is the source of it all," said Naruto seeing Fu once more freeze up at his words and a sense of fear along with disbelief at what he just told her.

"You are...like Fu?" said Fu with a sense of..._hope_ in her voice?

"Very much so. What number do you hold?" said Naruto calmly.

"Fu holds number...seven," said Fu cautiously before she finally felt a presence behind her and saw Naruto in his robed clothing.

"And _I_ hold the number _nine_!" said Naruto his eyes almost glowing blue before the Taki Shinobi.

"Why did you steal from the village?" said Fu cautiously, as the "Inner Creature" she had come to know was speaking to her now, and saying to be just that when around him.

That he was no longer human in a physical sense. Not entirely anyway.

"I just stole clothing. I wasn't exactly dressed in what you would call _normal_ attire when it comes to the Terran way of life," said Naruto seeing Fu was confused at his choice of calling the people on this world Terrans and not humans.

"What village are you from? All of those like us are from a village," said Fu hoping to get some more information out of him and that it would make sense.

"Originally? I'm from a place called Konoha. I haven't been there in roughly four years. I was saved by my surrogate Father. Why don't you leave your village? What's keeping you here?" said Naruto with narrowed eyes and saw the panicked look on her face at his question.

"Fu cannot leave. Fu will not leave. If Fu leaves, then Fu will be punished if caught, and Fu will lose the respect of the village," said Fu, as she saw Naruto shake his head, and part of her wondered how he became this way.

"You're wrong Fu. I have seen your memories of your childhood. They will not miss you. They will not cry out for the blood of your murderer. They will only celebrate. They will only cheer. That is not worth defending," said Naruto walking towards Fu, who at his words had forced tears to fun down her face, and saw the angry fire deep within them.

"No! You're wrong. The leader of Taki was kind to Fu. He protected Fu when possible," said Fu her hands became fists and looked ready to slug Naruto right across the face.

"Yes he did protect you and was kind. I sense that much from your memories and him even now with my powers. _But_, one man's kindness is not worth the brutality of the entire village, who won't even follow his example, and choose to defy him to continuously hurt you. Even now you speak in third person because of their assaults on you in the past and are no doubt afraid to venture off into the world knowing there could be others just like them," said Naruto before grabbing the fist throw at his face, then the other, and didn't move when Fu kneed him in the gut.

His carapace armor was much stronger then her knee. Even if there wasn't natural armor there, Naruto's own muscle mass could easily absorb the blow, and be nothing more then a tickle.

Holding back the cry of pain from feeling like she just kneed a jagged mountain side, Fu struggled against Naruto, but the demon vessel didn't move, and instead brought the girl closer to him. Fu tensed at the close contact, as her past memories of such contact with people were not pleasant, as the memories involved weapons being used, and in the hands of people that hated what she was. She tensed further when additional appendages that were his "wings" came from Naruto's side before they wrapped around her waist and Fu suddenly felt sleepy. The girl tried to fight it, but the increase in the power behind the sudden urge to sleep was too great, and she fell against Naruto.

_**"This will stir up a hornets nest of trouble. No pun intended," **_said Kyuubi seeing the girl now in his arms before away.

'Let the hornets nest stir Kyuubi. Its high time this world got a kick in the ass and its only fitting it would be _my_ armored foot that's behind the kick,' thought Naruto, as he pried the headband off of Fu's arm, and dropped it on the ground before crushing the thing beneath his carapace armored foot.

(Konoha-Two Week Later)

"This report is accurate then?" said Tsunade, as she saw looked from the report to Jiraiya standing in front of her, and the look of seriousness on his face indicated the report was indeed accurate.

"Oh yeah. My contacts in Taki confirmed it. Their Jinchuriki was sent out on a mission just outside their village to catch a thief that gave off an unusual chakra and they had the girl investigate. When she didn't come back, an ANBU team was sent to hunt her down thinking she finally ran away, and found her headband crushed into the ground by a foot that was _not_ hers," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade frown.

"So she was taken. From what I understand, this girl hold the seven-tailed beast, and isn't a push over in the slightest. Though given how she was treated in the past, its any wonder this girl didn't leave sooner, or possibly kill herself," said Tsunade, as she had already chewed her sensei out for his stupidity in letting the village abuse her Godson, and have the nerve to _lie _about Naruto being dead just to keep him in the village.

Protection from the Yondaime's enemies her Shodaime's necklace!

At the moment, the old monkey was once again retired for nearly four years after being "talked" into it, and was currently at the Sarutobi Clan Compound with orders by the Shinobi of the village to keep a close eye on him when exiting the home. Jiraiya had been just as angry with him, calling their old sensei a hypocrite, and the two were so close to breaking all ties with the village for being a spineless coward.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy that stomped on her headband convinced the girl to leave Taki. It wouldn't take much if he knew how to do it. Iwa's two Jinchuriki also left about a Month ago under the impression they were going to go into seclusion to master their demon's powers and haven't been heard from since with the Tsuchikage upset to no end. He sent several ANBU teams after them four days ago. Lost all contact with them in two. A recon team was sent to their last known location and reported all of Iwa's ANBU were torn or sliced to pieces," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade's interest rise with this news.

"In what way? Were they sliced up just like...like...?" said Tsunade seeing the look on Jiraiya's face confirmed it before speaking.

"Just like our people were four years ago. Not all the body parts are taken apart like they were back then, but there are more then a few among them to suggest the guy _is_ back, and he's taking names. Kumo has already locked down their two so I doubt this guy will go through an entire village and I don't know much of what's going on in Mist right now. After what happened with the failed invasion at the Chuunin Exam Finals, Sabaku no Gaara is being treated for his mental state after I fixed the seal, and is now the Kazekage's second-in-command. Unlike her Father, that Temari girl actually cares for Gaara's well being, and has managed to get Suna to rethink their actions. Funny, I never thought you becoming Hokage would start a trend with Sabaku no Temari doing the same in her village, and now I'm hearing that the Tsuchikage's own Granddaughter Kurotsuchi is planning to take over soon after hearing that," said Jiraiya seeing a tick mark appear on Tsunade's forehead.

"This isn't a fashion thing Jiraiya! I became Hokage because the _males_ in power of this village screwed it up!" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya sweat a little when she pointed a finger at him.

One false move or word spoken at her and he would be punched out of the window via Tsunade's Fist Express. Pain included. Free of charge.

"Fair enough. So what do you want me to do with this situation with the three missing Jinchuriki and Naruto? I thought sensei had gone senile when he told me an alien like creature took Naruto had the ANBU with him during the confrontation not confirmed it with Inoichi going through their heads to make sure none of them were going crazy.

"Focus on the three for now. Since Taki is our ally, we can use this as an excuse to help them out, and try to recruit the other two should they all be together. If they refuse, let it be, _but_ you have to bring back the girl here for a time, and find out why she left in the first place," said Tsunade, as she was going to be respectful to the three Jinchuriki, and not make them do anything.

They already got screwed over in life already as it is.

"The Councils will want them brought here to be subjugated into the service of the Leaf," said Jiraiya knowing that they weren't pleased with Tsunade taking things over soon after Naruto had been kidnapped and then the Uchiha Massacre following Months later.

"Let them bitch. Unlike Sarutobi-sensei, I'm not bending over backwards for them, and they can shove any kind of protest they have up their ass! Its bad enough they spoil the Uchiha so much after Itachi destroyed the clan," said Tsunade before buzzing Shizune to bring in Genin team 8.

"You sent for us Hokage-sama?" said Kurenai seeing the Hokage with the Toad Sannin.

"Yes. I have a recon border patrol mission for your team near Lightning Country," said Tsunade seeing Hyuuga Hinata stiffen and wince like there was something burned into her forehead behind her headband.

Which sadly there was. The Cage Bird Seal

During the Chuunin Preliminaries, Hinata had fought her cousin Hyuuga Neji in one on one Gentle Fist combat, and fought with everything she had. She had lost the inspiration known as Uzumaki Naruto to whatever had taken him and her training lessened with the Hyuuga Elders demanding she be placed in the Branch family. Hiashi had stalled them only for so long, but the loss at the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries against Neji had been the last straw, even if her opponent was older, stronger, and a Prodigy in the clan with more then enough training under his belt. Hinata had regained some of her inner strength during the Preliminaries after Neji insulted Naruto's memory, but it was too little too late, and Neji was relentless in his pursuit to cause the girl physical harm.

After the injuries she sustained were healed, Hinata was immediately brought back to the Clan Compound became a Branch member of the Hyuuga Clan, and her younger sister Hanabi became Clan Heiress. Fortunately, Hanabi was not cruel to her sister like all the Elders had wished the younger girl to be, but the youngest of the two knew very well the fact it could _she_, who was the one branded, and owed it to Hinata to be more of a loving sister rather then a cruel Master.

Hinata was granted _that_ much in the form of small mercies.

"When do we leave?" said Kurenai while glancing at her student while cursing the girl's cousin for being so cruel.

"Tomorrow. Be careful, as Iwa has lost its two Jinchuriki, and now Taki has too. There is evidence to suggest the very creature that took Uzumaki Naruto is somehow behind this so be on guard while near the border since Kumo will have no doubt increased security on their side," said Tsunade seeing Hinata narrowing her eyes and saw a fire in them long since believed by the other Rookies to be burned out.

"Right. Understood Hokage-sama," said Kurenai, as the group left, and would speak to Hinata later when time permitted.

"She misses him," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya grin.

"Can you blame the girl? Not many people knows this, but it was because of Naruto the Kumo Ambassador failed to get away with Hinata, and those that _do_ know want to keep it quiet. Hinata sees Naruto like some kind of symbol, a beacon of hope in her own dark world, and deep down I think she's hoping to run into the creature that took him. Hell, I would be lying if I didn't agree with that same feeling, and I know you would be too," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade smile and rub the necklace between two of her fingers.

"Yeah. Wherever Naruto is, I hope it's a wonderful place, and not one like this Hellhole," said Tsunade, as she had disclosed Naruto's status in being a Jinchuriki to the Rookies, and Gai's team so they could know the so called _reason_ behind the village hating the boy.

(With Naruto-Location Unknown)

Naruto sat on a large boulder meditating like he always did when focusing his power, as he had learned to see glimpses of the future, scatter sections of things to come, and what to do in order to stop oblivion from happening. It wasn't easy, as he had the power, but the lacking control to pierce the veil of the future like Zeratul had done, and the Void was not speaking so much at the moment. His psionic energies would flux around him, as the trees around him would break, the ground would shatter in random places, and a body of water if nearby would boil like there was a stove underneath it with the dial turned on High.

"How could he generate that much power?" said Han watching the boy in interest, as did Roshi seeing the power Naruto was generating around him, and Fu was looking on with untold devotion at Naruto that would cause the two men from Iwa to sweat drop if they were to look in her direction.

"I don't know. My demon tells me he's no longer human, but not a demon, and to be very careful should I ever face that power," said Roshi seeing Han nod while hearing Fu sigh in pleasure at seeing Naruto in his current state.

"Fu doesn't care. Fu sees Naruto-sama as mate. Fu accept Naruto-sama no matter what!" said Fu proudly making the two men sweat drop now.

Ever since Fu had been taken by Naruto away from Taki, the green haired girl was, after successfully calming her the Hell down, beside the former blonde of the Leaf village, and at almost every second of every day! Her inner demon had been guiding her instincts in all things, as she had no one else, even the leader of Taki to help her with such feelings, and the horned beetle inside of Fu had basically taught things from _its_ perspective. From the bug demon's own _unique_ point of view, Naruto was an Alpha male of their group, which by the seven-tailed beetle's standards was someone of incredible power, and was unmatched by any of the other nine. Fu herself was, according to known information about their brethren, the strongest woman of their kind, and needed someone like Naruto if not him to mate with to have strong offspring in the future.

Hence why she had wished on multiple occasions to mate with him since the demonic beetle had been so insistent on the matter, but Naruto himself had hold off her advances, and not because he wasn't interested in her. If anything, Naruto had found her to be very attractive not only because she was a beautiful female, but another part of him that was of the Zerg nature found the insect part of Fu appealing too, and there were times that the Kyuubi vessel was tempted to give into the seduction attempts.

As for Fu herself, she was a patient woman , as the girl knew her actions to spur him into mating had not gone unnoticed, and knew that the man was not weak willed like others would be in his place. Another reason Fu saw him as an Alpha male, as anyone _weaker_ in the need for the pleasures of the flesh would have rushed to ravage her, and no doubt be a poor lover in the process. A true Alpha male according to the seven-tails had to be of sound mind and body with the lack of either being a poor choice in a mate.

Seeing Naruto now in meditative lotus position, harnessing his power, and focusing on controlling it showed the Zerg hybrid was indeed worthy of being called _her_ mate.

When Naruto finished, he opened his eyes, and let out a calming breath before he let his mind go deep into thought on his next move given his brief glimpses into the future. His Mother had not been able to accomplish this, as she did not have that connection like the Overmind did, which Naruto suspected had been done to insure the Queen of Blades did not become to powerful while under its command, and defy the overall way of the swarm too much even for _its_ liking.

However, Naruto had the gift due to his time training with the Protoss Templars, and then enhanced by his transformation. The only reason Naruto had not used it upon becoming a hybrid was due to Kyuubi keeping it from the boy, as the demonic nine-ailed fox didn't want Kerrigan to know, and then use it in the name of the Zerg swarm. The Kyuubi felt such a power was not meant to be used by someone like the Queen of Blades, as such an edge would make it easy for Kerrigan to sweep through the Galaxy, and even the very Universe itself unopposed.

Naruto reluctantly agreed with Kyuubi after this was made known to the boy now that he was no longer under the command and control of the Queen of Blades.

"Han, bring me the map, and show me our current location," said Naruto looking at the tallest member of this group after encountering the Iwa ANBU searching for their "lost weapons" and had sent the Zerg hybrid into a small rage before tearing them apart with one having his mind torn to shreds for the location of where the two vessels had gone for their "seclusion".

Doing as commanded, Han saw Naruto raise a small stone "table" from the ground below to hold the map, and several rocks on the corners of the map to keep it pinned down.

"We are here in Fire Country on the western side bordering Rice, Wind, and other smaller countries with minor Shinobi villages to them on account of their sizes. To the East, there are Lightning Country, Wave Country, and farther out there is Water Country with that one being a continent unto itself though its currently in a state of unrest," said Han seeing Naruto gazing at the map with ominous blue eyes that almost glowed with power.

"Where do we find Shinobi with this particular headband symbol?" said Naruto bringing out one of his psi blades and began drawing on the ground the symbol into the ground with delicate artistic precision.

"That's the symbol for Kumo. You wish to enter Lightning Country Naruto-sama?" said Han having heard his own demon telling him to speak with the utmost respect for the Kyuubi vessel and not just because the boy had the Kyuubi in him.

"No. We won't go to Kumo. Not _yet_ anyway. I have only just begun to pierce the veil of the future and from what fragments I've seen we need to head to the borders of Lightning Country," said Naruto pointing to the spot on the map where they needed to go.

"And what is it that Naruto-sama wants there?" said Fu walking up to him and swaying her hips a bit to further catch his eye.

"_Leaf Shinobi_!" said Naruto grinning and the others did the same due to the psionic bond he had created around them to further establish his leadership type of position.

"You want to kill Leaf Shinobi Naruto-sama?" said Roshi wondering why kill a few Leaf Shinobi on this side of the world when there were plenty to kill where they were now?

"Kill? No. Not unless I have to. We're going to _liberate _a Leaf Shinobi from their ranks and have her join us," said Naruto seeing Fu narrow her eyes slightly.

"A female? Fu does not understand," said Fu not believing her mate wanted another of her gender in their group and not even a vessel either.

"When I was younger, she was always nice, and never hated me for what I was even if she didn't know it. When I was three years old, she was being kidnapped, and I helped setoff the alarms while tripping the kidnapper long enough for him to be stopped," said Naruto simply while hearing Fu growl at this possible competition.

'Fu will not let this other female near Naruto-sama. She will not mate with him while Fu is around,' thought Fu, as she would just have to continue her means of luring Naruto to mate, and then mark him so no other could.

"When I looked into the future, I saw her in pain, then suffering, and finally..._death_ at this very place in a battle with Kumo Shinobi. I wish to stop it from happening and free her from the life of the Leaf," said Naruto seeing the Iwa Jinchuriki nod in understanding, but Fu was not so accommodating, and he knew why.

"What if she doesn't wish to leave? Will we have to take her by force?" said Han, as that was always a possibility, and could complicate things.

"No. It will be her choice. I will not push her to come with us and no one will force her to make one. Am I understood?" said Naruto using the commanding presence his Mother used when addressing him in giving verbal commands before a battle.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said the three Jinchuriki before Naruto.

"Good. We move out in 15 minutes. Not a second later," said Naruto knowing they would need to pack their gear from the camp they were in before heading out.

"Naruto-sama, may Fu speak with you...privately?" said Fu, as she waited until the other two were a few feet away, and the map rolled up.

"Of course Fu. What is it?" said Naruto walking with her not that far away from the camp site, but enough to be out of earshot, and they could have a private conversation.

Instead of talking however, Fu grabbed his face behind the hood, and kissed him with a passion while pressing her body against him. Naruto was a bit surprised at the sudden action, but returned it nonetheless, as he held her by the hips, and heard the woman moan at the sensation of being close to him. She had seen him without his robes, which he took great care not to have damaged when fighting, and seen his physical appearance that was clearly part insect of some kind. She didn't care. Whether it was her own preference or because of the seven-tailed beast inside her body Fu didn't care. This man was her mate and she was going to remind Naruto of this fact with all the passion inside of her body.

"Just this Naruto-sama," said Fu after breaking the kiss and breathed in his smell that made her shiver in pleasure.

"You feel threatened...by the girl I wish to bring into out fold," said Naruto sensing her thoughts and felt her hold him tighter.

"You are Fu's mate. Fu does not want to lose Naruto-sama to other girl's wicked charms," said Fu, as she held him, felt Naruto's muscles ripple, and loved how he would let out that chuckle.

"We've been over this before Fu. What was it I told you?" said Naruto hearing Fu sigh at the memory.

"That Naruto-sama's heart is big enough for more then one mate should he desire more then one. That Naruto-sama wouldn't forget about Fu if he did bring another female into his pack. That Fu should respect other female or females unless they wish to hurt Naruto-sama and show proof they are before crushing them at your feet for their betrayal," said Fu kissing his muscled shoulder.

"While I don't recall saying _that_ part at the end, it is a possibility you will do that, and if so then you have my full support. _Provided _you don't try to abuse it," said Naruto giving her a knowing look and Fu submissively nodded.

"Fu is still Alpha of females," said Fu, as she was not going to give up that title with out a fight, and more specifically to the death.

"Yes. You are the Alpha among females. Feel better?" said Naruto seeing the girl nod.

"Fu feels a lot better," said Fu kissing him on the cheek and then skipped off to her side of the camp.

No female was going to steal her mate!

(A/N: YAY! I hope you loved this chapter. It has back story and everything. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Shadows Rise

Team 8 had set up camp a good 20 miles from the borders between Fire and Lightning Country where they could consider proper in their side secure while keeping a close eye on the other side. The reports of tension rising from the previous border patrol going over into Lightning Country had not been a pleasant read for the Hokage and needed to put a more apt group of Shinobi in the Leaf capable of staying on their side of the field. Still, the Hokage had made it known to them not go easy on any Shinobi entering their side of Fire Country, and make sure Kumo knew that the Leaf wasn't a pushover. So far, their patrol had seen little in terms of action, and they wished to keep it that way until their shift was over.

"Sensei, may I inquire upon you a question?" said Shino, as he sat by the fire of their camp, and watched the wood sustaining it burn for the fourth cold night of their patrol.

"You may. Depending on the question of course," said Kurenai looking at her student's stoic form.

"Its about...Uzumaki Naruto," said Shino seeing Hinata stiffen in her futon sleeping bag at the mentioning of his name and knew she was listening despite the appearance of her sleeping.

"What about him?" said Kurenai neutrally.

"When he was in the village, Uzumaki Naruto was hated, and despised by everyone in it that knew of his situation regardless of the Yondaime's dying wish. Why did the people go against it? It seems...illogical," said Shino though there was a tone of anger in it at the way people treated the blonde.

"People do illogical things when it comes to hating others. Kyuubi ruined a lot of lives for people when it attacked, not to mention no one knows why it did attack, or if it even attacked for a reason," said Kurenai seeing Hinata rise from her portable bed with a scowl on her face.

"It shouldn't have mattered if Naruto held Kyuubi or not. He didn't deserve their hatred. He deserved to be loved," said Hinata seeing the group look at her now.

"We know Hinata-chan, but you know how people act like bakas, and can't think straight when it comes to these things. How do you think I felt when I found out my old man was one of those people and my Mom tore my Dad a new hole in his butt that he ran away out of fear. Haven't seen him since. Would the clan take him back if he showed up? Probably not with my Mom still Clan Head and even less from my Sister Hana," said Kiba putting in his two cents into the conversation.

"I must confess, I had felt some form of..._contempt_ for Naruto when I was younger, and of Chuunin rank. It was the way things went at the time, very few had the means, and the power to go against the way people had directed the tide in regards to Naruto. It was so much easier to hate him, then follow the Yondaime's dying wish, and people were just so tired of doing things the hard way," said Kurenai knowing she had been chewed out for that after Tsunade became Hokage and had Ibiki get every single Shinobi from ANBU to Chuunin to confess what they thought about the gaki.

The results had been _less _then encouraging for the female Fire Shadow.

"But not anymore, right?" said Kiba seeing his sensei smile a gentle smile.

"No. I realize now I was being foolish. How I wish I could take it back," said Kurenai before she frowned at sensing something behind her and so did the rest of the team.

"Look what we have here boys. A couple of Leaf Shinobi preparing to turn in for the night," said a Kumo Shinobi wearing a Jounin vest and was joined by several others of Chuunin rank wit him.

"You're trespassing!" said Kurenai with her and the rest of the team rising to fight.

"No shit. Word has it, a Hyuuga was among your group, and I'm sure you know how we feel about that particular clan," said the Kumo Jounin smiling an evil smile at Hinata.

"She would be of no use to you. She's a Branch family member," said Shino knowing it would deter them from taking her.

"Yeah. We figured it was the only reason a Hyuuga would be so close to our borders. Which is why we're going to test out our seal we have to _counter_ that pesky thing on her forehead," said the Jounin seeing the look of horror on Hinata's face.

"A counter seal?" said Kurenai knowing what that meant.

"Yep! Of course it's still in the beta testing stages so if she by chance dies we'll just have to go back to the drawing board. One less Leaf Shinobi to worry about," said the Jounin seeing the look of disgust on the female Leaf Shinobi's face.

"Bastard!" said Kurenai seeing the man give her a cruel smile.

"Why thank you! If you must know I am a bastard son because Leaf Shinobi killed my Father before he could marry my Mother in the last war," said the Jounin before laughing at Kurenai.

"So you're holding a grudge," said Shino simply.

"Absolutely!" said the Kumo Jounin before he and the his group charged the weaker Leaf Shinobi.

Kurenai quickly went through hand signs and threw up her most powerful Genjutsu at the group while knowing they had only _moments_ to get away with Hinata, as they had clearly come to snatch, and grab her before putting their beta testing counter seal on Hyuuga girl. Even if they failed, Kurenai shuddered at what they would do _prior_ to testing it just to get their own sick pleasure, and the Leaf Jounin wasn't about to let that happen. The Genin in her squad felt the same way, as they knew what Kurenai had planned the moment she went through hand signs, and took off to get deeper into Fire Country where more Leaf Shinobi were stationed.

"Spread out. Shino. Kiba. Take Hinata to the nearest Leaf outpost. I'll hold them off here as long as I can," said Kurenai seeing the shocked look on their faces.

"That would be unwise Kurenai-sensei. You used up a good portion of your chakra for that Genjutsu. Given the number of Chuunin with the Jounin, they will overpower you quickly, and become their prisoner," said Shino seeing Kurenai tense at that thought since she knew what that meant should it happen.

"I'm aware of that Shino, but they are after Hinata, and they will do worse should they succeed in using the seal. Much worse," said Kurenai seeing the trio nod.

"Understood Kurenai-sensei," said Shino knowing news of the possible counter seal to the Hyuuga's Cage Bird Seal needed to be told to the Hokage in the hopes action would be taken to combat this.

With that being said, Kurenai stopped to make her stand against the enemy, and saw two of the Chuunin Kumo Shinobi come at her while some went around the woman knowing she couldn't fight them all. The Jounin leading them just grinned knowing his team would get a nice _bonus_ out of this mission to get the Hyuuga girl and get some form of medal in the acknowledgement for the capture of such a prize of Leaf Jounin. Tactical information, how much strength the Leaf currently has, any upcoming missions they could pounce on to make them fail, and not to mention Kumo's breeding program would want to produce powerful Genjutsu specializing Shinobi through this woman.

"Why not make it easy on yourself and just give up? You're out numbered, you're not at full strength, and we both know your Genin team is not going to make it to their intended destination," said the Kumo Jounin seeing the woman frown at him and yet still held firm in her stance against his point of view.

"I wouldn't be much of Leaf Shinobi if I just gave up at the sight of being outnumbered," said Kurenai hearing the man chuckle.

"Perhaps. Still, it will be fun to have you brought before the Raikage looking like the slut we are going to turn you into, and make his personal concubine," said the Kumo Jounin with his Chuunin associates grinning while Kurenai shivered in disgust at the idea.

"I'll kill myself before I let that happen," said Kurenai knowing she'd bite her tongue off, and choke on the blood before leading the life they planned for her.

"Not when we get through with you. Take her!" said the Kumo Jounin, only for silence to follow, and the Chuunin behind him were _not _moving.

When the Kumo Jounin turned to yell at them for not obeying, he along with Kurenai saw the upper half of the two Chuunin fall _diagonally _from the rest of their body. Their now exposed flesh showing signs of cauterizing from a hot burning weapon used to kill them. The look of horror on their faces was clear, as they fell to the ground in slow, agonizing pain, and then death that soon followed. Before the two Jounin could say anything on the matter of how the Chuunin died, two tentacle like blades shot out from the ground, and ripped the Kumo Shinobi in half.

'What in the name of Kami?' thought Kurenai, as a figure rose from the bloody spot that the Kumo Shinobi once stood, and saw the tentacle blades retract into his back.

"Such despicable Terrans this world has," said Naruto before focusing on Kurenai, who took a step back, and the Zerg hybrid could see she was thinking out her plan to fight him should he become an enemy.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" said Kurenai seeing the figure smile behind his hood and it made her feel an uneasiness deep in her gut.

"I would love to tell you, but I'm running a little short on time, and need to help out your Genin team," said Naruto before snapping his fingers with Han and Roshi having quickly flanking the woman with a hand on either of her shoulders.

'The two missing Jinchuriki from Iwa!' thought Kurenai before seeing Roshi shake his head at her.

"Don't try anything and there won't be trouble," said Roshi seeing the look of fear in her eyes at being captured by them.

"Keep an eye on her. Fu, you're with me," said Naruto with the green haired girl right beside him in an instant.

"Fu is ready Naruto-sama," said Fu seeing Kurenai's eyes widen at hearing the name.

'_That's_ Naruto? It can't be! He should be the proper height of a 12 year old,' thought Kurenai seeing Naruto looking at her with narrowed eyes after reading her mind before he vanished into the trees with Fu following.

(With Team 8)

"They're gaining on us!" said Kiba, as he heard Akamaru barking in his hood, and Shino nodding in agreement.

"Hinata, head to the outpost. Kiba and I will cover your escape," said Shino seeing Hinata look at him in protest.

"No! I won't. I don't care anymore if I die or taken away. My clan will just see me fleeing from them, as an excuse to use the Cage Bird Seal, and discipline me in front of everyone in the clan," said Hinata with all three of them stopping now and turned to face the two Kumo Shinobi.

"So you've decided to give up," said the Chuunin on the right with a scar coming down his right eye.

"No. We've decided to kick your ass!" said Kiba with his dog barking in agreement.

"How cute," said the Kumo Shinobi on the left.

"I won't go with you and I'd rather die then be your test subject," said Hinata getting into her Gentle Fist stance.

"Good. I'd hate to think we weren't earning our pay," said the same Kumo Shinobi before the two charged forward at the three Genin.

Using the strategy of divide & conquer, the Chuunin were able to split Hyuuga Hinata way from her teammates, and force the girl to fight one of the Kumo Shinobi by herself. However, the Hyuuga branch member wasn't without backbone, and her Gentle Fist was nothing to scoff at since the girl had gotten back into training after the end of the failed allied invasion against the Leaf. Why timid at times, when push came to shove, Hinata would shove with a purpose, and knock her foe on their ass.

Hence why the Kumo Shinobi attacker her was clutching his stomach where he was stuck while skidding back from the blow she landed there. The Kumo Shinobi held his stomach more, as he coughed up blood, and glared at the girl holding her own against him. It was clear he was expecting a weaker Shinobi given the girl was still clearly a Genin and thus could be taken down with ease after witnessing her fear at being taken back to Kumo.

"Surrender now or they'll die!" said the other Kumo Shinobi holding Hinata's teammates in neck snapping headlocks while Akamaru's own under his foot ready to snap.

Not wanting her friends to die, Hinata did just that, and saw the two men smile cruel smiles before the one Hinata injured fell to his knees.

"Damn Hyuuga bitch! That Gentle Fist of hers feels like she took out by insides," said the Chuunin coughing up more blood before getting to his feet and pulling out the counter seal design going to be used against the Cage Bird Seal.

"You all right?" said the other Chuunin from Kumo seeing him stagger towards Hinata.

"No! I'm in pain. Damn it! I think she shredded by innards. Kami, I hope this hurts her when we place this seal on the bitch's head," said the injured Chuunin, as he kicked the girl in the stomach, and knocked Hinata to the ground.

"Shame your injured. You could break her in and make the girl into a woman," said the other Chuunin snickering while tightening his grip on the two unconscious Genin in his arms.

"And have the Raikage get angry at me? Hell no! Now hold still you bitch and scream out in pain while this seal does its job," said the injured Chuunin, as he removed Hinata's headband, and was about to shove the counter seal to the one on her forehead when an unexpected force threw him off the Hyuuga girl right into the nearest tree.

What the Hell?" said the other Chuunin before he turned having sensed someone behind him and was greeted with a fist to his face by a green haired girl with orange eyes with the force behind the punch freeing his prisoners.

"Fu hate males like you. Treat females like objects. Unworthy for mates. Naruto-sama much better then you," said Fu before she leaped into the air and slammed her foot down hard onto the Chuunin's chest with a crater forming from the impact.

'N-Naruto-kun? Did she just say Naruto-kun?' thought Hinata, as she looked around for the hero of her childhood, and wondered if it was the same boy now become someone else's hero.

"You did this! Didn't you? Don't you know who we are? We're from Kumo. We are one of the favored units in all the village and the Raikage will see to it you _pay_ for this," said the remaining Kumo Shinobi getting off the ground, now bleeding further from his facial injuries, and glaring hatefully at Fu.

"Fu wishes. Naruto-sama behind you caused your pain," said Fu seeing the Chuunin turn around to miss the form Naruto "Blink" behind him and then stab the Kumo Shinobi in the back with his psi blade.

"To do what you were about to do is _disgraceful_! May your soul be forever tortured from within the Void!" said Naruto, as he brought back his psi blade, and then took the man's head clear off before turning to face the a surprised Hyuuga Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she got off the ground, and saw the robed figure walk towards her.

"Its been a long time...Hinata-chan. You've grown," said Naruto standing before her almost like a giant and knew she was uncertain of him being who she thought he was given a boy his age should _not _be over 6'5 in height.

Hinata for her part was a bit terrified at the sight of this giant of a man, who claimed to be the boy responsible for her rescue all those years ago, and knew as he did that a 12 year old boy shouldn't be so tall. One part of her mind reasoned this was not Naruto, but just someone else, who was trying to mess with her head, and not accept this. Another was saying it was him, but had one Hell of a growth spurt, and had return to be her hero once more. Eyeing the tense girl to her left, Hinata saw Fu was holding back the desire to slug the Hyuuga girl in the face, and the pleading look in those orange eyes now redirected at Naruto to not be near the Hyuuga branch member.

"S-So have you. W-What happened to you?" said Hinata, as she saw him _kneel_ to look her right in the eyes, and it was by looking at those unmistakable blue eyes she knew he was Uzumaki Naruto.

No other boy in Konoha had blue eyes like his just as no one other boy had the intensity behind them Hinata remembered belonged to Naruto alone.

"Many things. I have seen, heard, and felt many things where I traveled in the last four years Hinata-chan. Things you wouldn't believe if I told you. Things no other has ever experienced from our world and possibly never will in our lifetime," said Naruto, as his mind drifted to the memories of learning from the Protoss to that of being the ever loyal servant to the Queen of Blades, and his Mother known by the simple Terran name that was...Kerrigan.

"Does the change have anything to do with Kyuubi?" said Hinata seeing Naruto stiffen at the mention of the fox and could tell he was curious to how she knew.

"So you know. The..._new_ Hokage told you. A...Senju Tsunade," said Naruto having read her mind and could see the shock on the girl's face.

"H-How did you know?" said Hinata since the disclosure to her and the other Rookies along with Gai's team had been told by the Hokage with all parties involved sworn to secrecy on the matter.

"One of many powers. I can read your mind. Well, more like your surface thoughts, and I'd have to pry deeper for others. But that's not me," said Naruto seeing Hinata raise her hand and move it to his hood to push it back when Fu let out killer intent at her.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto-sama! Hyuuga female is not worthy to see Naruto-sama's face!" said Fu, as she walked towards Hinata, and was stopped by Naruto raising his hand.

"Stop it Fu. Let her see," said Naruto sensing Fu's displeasure and Hinata's fear at being attacked by the older female.

"But...Naruto-sama!" said Fu in protest, but a sense of power rising from Naruto with the mental command to stop entered her mind, and the seven-tailed Jinchuriki obeyed.

'I must not be afraid. I must not be afraid,' thought Hinata, as she slowly took a firm grasp of the hood on Naruto's face, and slid it back before gasping at the sight of him.

'Hyuuga female hates Naruto-sama. Fu will smash foolish female to pieces!' thought Fu, as she moved to crush the girl beneath her feet, but once more the silent mental command from Naruto told her to stop, and just watch things play out.

Slowly, Hinata ran her small hands over his face, feeling the strange texture of his skin against her finger tips, and gently touched the tendrils that had become his hair. She did not need her eyes to see the rest of his body was indeed different from an average human and that many might view him as some kind of monster. A freak of nature, who should only live to be experimented on, and then tossed aside when his value was down to zero.

"You've been through a lot...haven't you?" said Hinata calmly seeing those eyes filled with such intense energy and filled with the knowledge of things she could never begin to imagine.

"Far beyond anything this world has to offer," said Naruto smiling at Hinata and saw her smile back before she hugged him.

"Thank you. For back then. I never got a chance to say it, but...thank you for saving me," said Hinata before she pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan," said Naruto smiling back too before it left at the sight of the Cage Bird Seal on her forehead, which Hinata now saw him staring at, and she now became sad knowing he knew of her current situation within her own family.

"Please...don't look at it," said Hinata looking away in Fu's direction and the green haired girl's eyes widen in shock.

'Female Hyuuga hated like us, yet...she is not like us. Is that why Naruto-sama wishes her to join? To be free like...us?' thought Fu, as she saw Naruto place a finger from his hand on her chin, and brought the Hyuuga girl to face him.

"They shouldn't have done that to you. Not to that lovely forehead of yours. Such a mark is a taint on your very being that I can remove...if you'll let me try?" said Naruto seeing Hinata was shocked by this news, and wondered if there was anything he couldn't do.

"But the Elders always said the Cage Bird Seal couldn't be removed. How can you do it when others have tried and failed?" said Hinata seeing Naruto smile and took out the counter seal the Kumo Shinobi had in their possession.

"Because I have this _and_ have a seemingly ageless fox in my head. From what it's told me since I've returned to this world, the Uzumaki Clan was known for their mastery of seals, and even used that against the Kyuubi in two out of three sealings," said Naruto seeing Hinata's eyes widen in surprise at this news.

"And the fox is willing to help you? Can you trust it?" said Hinata worriedly while seeing Naruto smile at her.

"So far it's done right by me with a few...line skating situations, but nothing I can really can't be mad at the fox for doing, and we've come to an understanding. You can trust me though, right Hinata-chan?" said Naruto holding the girl's face in his right hand and could tell the girl wanted to believe in him like he was the Knight in Shining Armor responsible for saving the Princess in those Fairy Tale stories her mother use to read during bedtime.

"Hinata! Get away from him!" said Kiba trying to get off the ground now that he was once again conscious, but was having difficulty, and Shino was starting to stir too even with his bugs not willing to obey him on account of Fu nearby overriding the Aburame's mental commands.

Hinata torn between speaking to Kiba and Naruto looked from one to the other and then back again wishing she could somehow talk in some way that would prevent possible bloodshed between them. She didn't want to lose her teammates on a misunderstanding, which would cause Naruto to be a wanted man, and she didn't want to leave her lost hero after all these years. She didn't know what to do! Why couldn't something take the choice right out of her hands?

Naruto merely smiled, as he sensed her turmoil, her secret wish for it to end, and granted that wish by quickly hitting a pressure point on the girl's neck to make her fall into his arms unconscious. After giving Fu an "I'll explain later" look, Naruto used his psionic powers to command the two Leaf Genin to sleep, and then reached out to his other two followers to meet up with him while leaving Kurenai to retrieve the majority of her team. The Jounin would be crushed to know Hinata was not coming back to the Leaf anytime soon, but Naruto knew it was either that, or live her life like a slave within the confines of her own family.

That was no life for her.

"A change of plans?" said Han appearing with Roshi and Kurenai with them while they ignored the woman's protest for Naruto to let go of Hinata.

"A bit. Knock her out...gently," said Naruto seeing Han karate chip Kurenai in the back of the neck and the woman was out like a light.

"I thought you were going to give her a choice?" said Roshi seeing Fu was not as angry as he thought she'd be with the Hyuuga girl.

"I did, but she got caught in a crossroad making decision when the baka of an Inuzuka over there decided to speak up before she could make her own decision, and wished for something to take the decision out of her hands. I simply granted the wish," said Naruto before they came together.

"She's a Hyuuga branch member from their clan. They won't let this slide when her team reports this to the Hokage," said Roshi seeing Fu tense in realization.

"I know she is. I saw the Cage Bird Seal on her forehead. As for reporting my existence to the Hokage? Let them. I want Leaf to know Uzumaki Naruto is back! I want them to tremble in fear. I want them to sleep with one eye open knowing the Jinchuriki they had made suffer is alive and has grown strong while away from their suffocating rule," said Naruto smiling before putting his hood over his head to once more cover his face.

With a quick psionic connection he made with the group around him, Naruto was able to use his Blink teleportation skill take them out of the area, and give them a head start to a safe location.

(Akatsuki HQ-Moment in Time Unknown)

"This report is disturbing," said Pein, as he stared at it before looking at Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. It seems Uzumaki Naruto is alive and has become something...different," said Itachi, as he had been there when Zeratul had taken Naruto away, and only joined the organization after killing most of his clan was to spy on it in secret for the Leaf should it become a threat to the village.

"Different? How so?" said Konan, as she appeared beside Pein, and eyeing the report.

"A witness report from Yuhi Kurenai state the Kyuubi Jinchuriki appeared from the very shadows killing two Chuunin Kumo Shinobi at once and then a Jounin when two bladed tentacles came out of the ground before tearing the Jounin from Kumo in half. But that is not the worst part," said Pein seeing Konan raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's the worst part?" said Konan curiously.

"He also has three other powerful Jinchuriki with him _and_ a Hyuuga girl he apparently kidnapped from a team that was attacked by those Kumo Shinobi. Its caused a frenzy within Iwa, Taki, and the Leaf with Kumo closing ranks on the borders of their country. If we don't do something soon, the other villages will seek to capture one, or possibly _all_ of them to be used for their own gain. We cannot allow that to happen. Itachi. Kisame. Find them and capture one if not more of them before the other villages do," said Pein seeing Itachi nod and Kisame grin at the idea of taking on a possibly worthy opponent.

"Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum...and would you know it I'm all out of bubble gum," said Kisame laughing while the other three Akatsuki members sweat dropped while Itachi mumbled "idiot" when leaving.

"What do you think of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki being back after so long Pein-sama? Is it possible the boy has done something to gain the Kyuubi's favor and been given a means to get stronger?" said Konan seeing Pein deep in thought.

"Maybe. The boy's power is still unknown. He kills with the element of surprise. Until we know the full nature of his skills, we can't assume anything, and have to be cautious until we _do _know more," said Pein seeing Konan nod.

"Do you think Itachi and Kisame can take on all the Jinchuriki at once?" said Konan seeing Pein nod.

"They were placed together for that purpose. Itachi's eyes will suppress their power and Kisame can absorb the chakra they use. It doesn't matter how strong the demonic chakra of each tailed beast has and can generate throughout its vessel. Those two can handle such things easily and bring us ahead of schedule with the majority of all the Jinchuriki captured," said Pein seeing Konan nod again.

"And should they fail the mission?" said Konan having wished to plan ahead for every worst possible situation.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Pein though he highly doubted those two would fail in their task.

(Wave Country-3 Weeks Later)

"Wow! This bridge is impressive. Its huge!" said Fu dancing around excitedly, as the group walked across, and saw the ocean beneath them.

_**"Only if you've never been out there beyond this sky and into space,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto mentally telling the fox to shut up.

"Yes. Genin team 7 came here for their first C-ranked turned A-ranked mission to escort the bridge's builder home and fought Momochi Zabuza along with his apprentice Haku. Ironically, Zabuza died killing his employer upon learning he was about to be betrayed, and Haku was captured after she lost the will to fight," said Hinata while keeping out what happened to Haku after getting back from the Leaf out since the girl had been less then cooperative with the officials there.

Tsunade had been civil with Haku given the ice users situation, but the anger filled girl had stated she would _never_ marry Uchiha Sasuke upon learning what the Councils had wanted from her, or sire any of his children to be used as weapons for the Leaf. Tsunade had come to respect that, but the Councils did not, and stated should the Uchiha wish to bring about his CRA rights with Haku in mind then the girl would have no choice in the matter. The only reason Hinata knew of the girl's situation was because Sasuke had let his ego drive him and told the Rookies with Ino telling the village with the people cheering over the fact an even stronger Uchiha Clan was possibly in the works.

Naruto was going to have to do something about that after sensing this tidbit of info from within Hinata's mind.

After Hinata regained consciousness after roughly a day later after the battle, which she had caused her to be a tad afraid of what had now befallen herself, and the Leaf Shinobi left behind that she called friends. Naruto had told her that they were very much alive and no doubt reported her kidnapped by his group of Jinchuriki Shinobi. Hinata had at that point fearfully on instinct grabbed her forehead knowing the Elders could easily use the Cage Bird Seal to end her life, but upon touching her forehead she felt there was _no seal_, and the look on Naruto's face meant he had done the seemingly impossible.

He had set a caged bird free.

Hugging him with all her strength, Hinata thanked him for once again being her hero, and apologizing for being so weak while crying on his shoulder while also missing the fact Fu was itching to skin her alive. Naruto of course calmed the girl before giving her a choice. She could go back to the Leaf, tell them everything she knew about him, and what he did in freeing her from the Cage Bird Seal. _Or_, Hinata could go with him, train, get stronger, and see what the world had to offer.

Hinata chose the latter.

The only problem Hinata had was the territorial line Fu seemed to be drawing in the sand when it came to Naruto, calling him her Alpha male, how _she_ was the Alpha female to him, and how the two of them would eventually _mate_. It also didn't help Hinata that Fu stated all other females he was with, should Naruto choose to have any others aside from the green haired seven-tailed Jinchuriki, would be considered betas, and submissive to her just like they would Naruto.

"I wish I could have met this Momochi Zabuza. Sounds like a true warrior of the battle. It would have been an honor to fight him to the death," said Naruto, as they made their way into the country, and saw the plaque honoring the fallen Missing Nin for slaying Gato.

"The Great Zabuza Bridge! Named after a demon, who chose to regain his lost humanity, and restore hope to our people," said Han reading the plaque and saw the statue above it showing Zabuza in his sword stance ready to slice an enemy to pieces.

"Naruto-sama, if you don't mine me asking, we'd like to know why are we here?" said Roshi seeing Naruto stop before turning to face them.

"Simple my friend. We're here to have a vacation," said Naruto grinning at their shocked faces.

"Vacation?" said Han with surprise.

"Of course. These last few weeks have been hard on you all. We've had to move quietly throughout the Elemental Countries to get here and avoid every Hunter Nin the major villages can throw at us. The only reason Taki doesn't is due to their number being so small and prefer to keep themselves in a constant defensive state while letting Konoha Shinobi take care of the offensive due to the alliance setup by the two. I thought it was only fitting you all get some rest and relax for a time before we continue doing...well whatever it is were doing," said Naruto walking further into Wave Country while Han and Roshi had sweat drops forming on the back of their heads.

"You have no idea where to go from here, do you?" said Roshi seeing Naruto shrug.

"No. I need to mediate and once again pierce the veil of the future to find some path for us to follow. Wave Country is the perfect place to hide from our pursuers and rest our tired bones," said Naruto seeing the group nod while Fu latched onto his arm.

"Does this mean Fu and Naruto-sama can mate soon?" said Fu while sensing the dark aura of Hinata looming behind her and made a face at the Hyuuga girl causing the dark aura to skyrocket.

"Perhaps. Patience Fu. You must have patience," said Naruto sensing Hinata's anger at Fu and didn't want to cause a scene from this.

"Okay. Fu will be patient," said Fu making a pouting face while the seven-tails telling her to wait until the time was right.

(Konoha-Hokage Tower)

"We need to find them and soon!" said Homura, as the rest of the Councils, Clan Heads, and the Hokage were in another meeting about the same situation for several weeks now.

"Its not easy. The trail with that group had gone cold and something is clearly masking their chakra. My dogs are afraid of whatever scent they picked up saying its not human," said Tsume knowing anything that frightened her animals had to be a real badass.

"What about Hiashi-san's daughter? Any news regarding her in that group?" said Shibi, as he had been disturbed to hear his son tell the family his bugs had submitted to an outside source, and was most likely Fu on account of her demon being an insect.

"Nothing. Her signature is masked too. According to Jiraiya, Kumo hasn't received her body, or the Byakugan Eyes. That in itself is troubling," said Tsunade seeing Hiashi's face sweating a little with a hint of nervousness in it.

"I thought the Elders did the needed hand sign to activate Hinata-san's Cage Bird Seal the moment they heard about it? Shouldn't they have just left her body to rot?" said Danzo seeing Hiashi scowl at him for that remark.

"They did, but given the fact no body has turned up, we have to assume she's not dead, and that somehow...they removed the Cage Bird Seal," said Tsunade seeing the Councils once more erupt with shouting.

"All the more reason to find them! If that's the case, she could be held by those demons for breeding purposes, and create some kind of demonic abomination!" said a Civilian Councilman and got nods of support from the others.

"But where would they go? There aren't that many places in the Elemental Countries a group like that can hide," said Shikaku in deep thought over the matter.

"The question is not 'where they would go?', but rather 'where _could _they go?', and '_why_ go there?' on account of their past history with hidden villages," said Inoichi seeing how everyone was now focusing on him.

"Please explain Inoichi," said Tsunade, as she knew the man could give a psychological stand point to this, and it could be the clue needed to find them.

"You have to understand, this group is made up of _four_ Jinchuriki, and one Hyuuga Clan branch member. For the moment, let's take Hiashi's daughter out of the equation, and focus on the four Jinchuriki. Sorry Hiashi. Now, when you look at these four people, you see monsters, demons, abominations, and weapons to be used. Nothing more. Correct?" said Inoichi seeing the Councils not hiding the truth on the matter, but saw Tsunade, and the Clan Heads disagreeing with what they saw in those four.

"That's what Jinchuriki are. They're weapons! Pets at the very least to keep on a leash that needs to be pulled every so often," said Koharu seeing the other members of the Councils smirk while the Clan Heads shook their heads in disagreement.

"And you wonder why they each left without any kind of remorse. Not that it matters at this point. What the _point_ _is_, these four Jinchuriki will want to go someplace where the people don't _know_ them as Jinchuriki, won't judge them, and start acting like you bakas across from me," said Inoichi with a smirk while the Civilian Council side of the table scowled.

"So the best place for them to go, is a country _without _Shinobi in them, and is currently under the status of neutrality," said Shikaku with the other Clan Heads agreeing.

"It would be the best and most logical strategy to use given their situation. Most neutral countries have always heard faint rumors of Jinchuriki or not at all. The people wouldn't know what or who to look for when trying to spot one. They could practically hide in plain site," said Shibi seeing the brilliance behind the move.

"And the Hyuuga girl could be mistaken for being blind. Sorry Hiashi, but your girl does look like she's blind from a distance, and has been told so in the past," said Tsume seeing Hiashi nod in agreement since it was somewhat common for the Hyuuga clan's eyes to be misleading in terms of people thinking they were blind.

"What neutral countries are near Fire?" said Tsunade seeing Homura looking at the list.

"Only a handful. Given where the location of the abduction of Hyuuga Hinata took place being near Lightning Country's borders, its quite possible they will head deep into Wave Country, and seek some kind of reprieve from the Hunter Nin seeking them out.

"Team 7 just completed a mission their recently a few Months back before Orochimaru's failed allied invasion during the Chuunin Exam Finals and the country now has a bridge connecting to the mainland," said Tsunade having remembered that mission and chewed Kakashi out for being so supportive to the whims of Uchiha Sasuke wanting to go on high ranked missions.

"We should send three ANBU teams and Jiraiya-sama to subdue them all so they can be brought back here to become the_ Leaf's _weapons," said Danzo seeing the Councils all nodding in agreement with him.

"We can't send so many into Wave Country. If we do, it could start a war with Iwa, and it could hurt us with Kumo too on account of what Naruto did to the squad he so ruthlessly killed. Its bad enough we still have to deal with Orochimaru somewhere in Rice Country, but a war with those two Shinobi villages is not something we can endure right now, and Suna won't have the numbers needed to support us should we ask for their aid in it," said Shikaku knowing if that did happen, then the Leaf would be attacked on three fronts since Orochimaru would join in the war against Konoha just to see it burn.

"Shikaku is right. A great deal of finesse is required here rather then the overwhelming use of Shinobi with this matter, which could be looked by Naruto as a threat meant to provoke him, and his group of Jinchuriki. Not to mention Hyuuga Hinata's status with them is still unknown and I won't have any action made provoke a possible attack on her well being. Jiraiya along with Kakashi and Kurenai will travel to Wave Country to see if Naruto is there and if he is there I want a confirmation of Hinata's status within his group before anything is done. I won't provoke Naruto or the others into lashing out at the Leaf for something that we purposely did out of foolish pride," said Tsunade seeing everyone nod in agreement though some were doing it with reluctance.

(Wave Country-Days Later)

Naruto watched sitting in his mediation stance, as Fu swam happily through the water of the beach they were on, wearing only a tiny white two piece bikini, which the woman had clearly designed to entice him into mating with her, and the Uzumaki would be lying if he said that the temptation wasn't there. Han along with Roshi found it a bit interesting when walking through Wave that no one hated them for what they were, even if no one actually knew, and would smile genuine smiles at them. It was a strange feeling, which brought about warmth to their usually skeptical hearts about the human race, and there ability to look past such discriminating things.

As for Hinata, she training with Naruto on her Gentle Fist skills, and a few of the long range Jutsus the other Jinchuriki had taught her that didn't require their demons. The first thing Naruto did was use his psionic powers to manipulate a projection of an enemy like the ones her team had fought before he interfered. While Hinata couldn't "kill" Naruto's projection, she had seen that he had made sure to mark the "blows" on body, and then gauge the damage done after the session ended. Naruto varied his projections from Kumo Shinobi to Iwa Shinobi and even Leaf Shinobi with the latter of the three being the most difficult for Hinata to face. However, she knew that such a fight was inevitable with the Leaf, and that they would not be so hesitant in returning the favor in order to bring her back home.

Away from Naruto.

She couldn't have that. Fu had offered to "spar" with Hinata, but Naruto suspected the battle would result more then a few bruises, and closed chakra pathways. Instead, Naruto had Fu just enjoy herself while in Wave, and then redirected himself on the task at hand in training Hinata to get stronger. So far, Hinata had made some significant improvement in the time she spent with him, and didn't find his outward overall physical appearance from behind the robes to be horrifying. Even when Naruto went to take a swim of his own, Hinata didn't look away in disgust, and rather was quite impressed with how much muscle he had been hiding.

However, as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and this was one of them when Naruto sensed during his training session with Hinata that there several people headed in their direction. Naruto sent out a mental signal to Han and Roshi to return before the unwanted individuals on the island got here.

"Fu, get dressed. We have uninvited guests," said Naruto turning to the direction of the pair of individuals headed their way and saw Hinata's worry.

"Is it the Leaf?" said Hinata seeing Naruto close his eyes for a moment and then shake his head.

"No. But they're not friendly either. Stay sharp," said Naruto with Hinata nodding and got ready to use her Byakugan for the upcoming battle.

"I won't let you down," said Hinata, as she saw the two shadowy figures appeared, and let out a gasp at who they were.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"So that's the brat, right Itachi? Damn he got big for a 12 year old. Ugly looking too," said Kisame grinning at Naruto without his robes and saw how the skin was different from even his own.

"You are one to talk. You look like fish," said Naruto mockingly in a way worthy of his Mother.

"What did you say?" said Kisame seeing Naruto grinning now at making him angry.

"Calm yourself Kisame. He's only baiting you," said Itachi before his eyes opened up more at a fraction at realizing the choice of words used.

"Not you too!" said Kisame while Naruto let out cruel chuckle.

"So the infamous slayer of the Uchiha Clan graces me with his presence," said Naruto now turning his attention to the Uchiha of the pair.

"So you know of me. Even after four years of being away you know of what I did," said Itachi sounding a bit impressed by this.

"Your mind is easy to read. Do you still hear their voices Itachi? Whispering to you when asleep in your dreams? In your nightmares? Their hate filled words calling you a traitor to the Uchiha Clan? Does your partner there even know who it was that helped you with the bringing of their death? Someone thought to be long dead for over a hundred years," said Naruto seeing Itachi's eyes widen before they narrowed and the Uchiha's Sharingan Eyes activated.

"You know nothing of what you speak Jinchuriki," said Itachi in a cold voice that had taken even Kisame by surprise.

"Do I? You hide your emotions well Uchiha Itachi, but I know the truth, and I know they are locked away in a prison of your own mind. I also noticed that you didn't answer any of my questions," said Naruto seeing Itachi's eyebrow twitch.

"He's mine Kisame. Find the others," said Itachi calmly though there was an edge in his voice.

"What of the Hyuuga girl?" said Kisame seeing the girl was ready to fight.

"Not a problem. I'll disable her and use out contacts in Kumo to arrange she be given to the Raikage for a large fee," said Itachi seeing Hinata narrow her eyes at him and Kisame just grinned.

"Sweet!" said Kisame before Fu appeared dressed and ready for a fight with a specially made spear she had within her large sealing scroll filled with multiple items.

"Fish man look tasty. Fu will cook him up for a big feast to honor Naruto-sama," said Fu with determination.

"That was easy. One of them is already here," said Kisame before turning around to see Roshi and Han were behind him.

"Correction. It just got harder," said Roshi glaring at the shark man.

"Yeah. For you!" said Kisame readying Samehada to fight all three Jinchuriki in an area he had the advantage with water nearby.

"Hinata, provide them support. Your Gentle Fist will shut down Kisame's chakra points and prevent him from using Water Jutsus," said Naruto having read the man's mind.

"Are you sure?" said Hinata since she didn't want to leave his side.

"Yes. Kisame is strong, but he lacks finesse, and agility needed to keep up with someone with your gracefulness. Believe in yourself and fight without fear or hesitation. Strike at his form when the moment is right and you will achieve victory," said Naruto seeing her nod and rushing over to support the others against the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

"Inspiring and impressive words coming from one so young," said Itachi calmly while Naruto just smiled.

"If you only knew what I've been through in the last four years, you would not speak of me as though I were a weak, and inexperienced child. I have killed far more then you or your partner on a level could never achieve in your lifetime even if you lived far beyond the normal Terran lifespan," said Naruto seeing Itachi frown in confusion to his choice of wording at the end.

"So you were taken beyond the sky and into the stars beyond," said Itachi seeing Naruto smirk a feral smile worthy of one his Mother would give.

"More then that. I have waged on over ten worlds. Each world with a populous that far exceeded this one. Do you want to see some of my memories Itachi? Perhaps they can break through to that barrier you placed to block your emotions. It would be amusing to see you cower at what it is I've done and faced in the heart of a battle," said Naruto before letting out a chuckle while eyeing the one behind the Uchiha.

"Your demonic powers will not help you against mine Kyuubi Jinchuriki," said Itachi, as he got ready to suppress that demonic power of the fox within Naruto while the Uzumaki just laughed at him.

"Me? Use the Kyuubi's power? That's hilarious! Not once did I _ever _use the fox's power when in combat on those worlds. You can use those Sharingan Eyes until the blindness finally take your sight, but the fact remains they will do little in the ways of defeating me, and my powers," said Naruto bringing out his "wings", his carapace armor, and his talons manifested themselves before Itachi's eyes.

"Foolish boy. Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi, as he prepared to take Naruto into his domain, and force the Kyuubi Jinchuriki into submission.

(Inside the World Tsukuyomi)

The world around Naruto darkened, red skies, dark clouds, and found himself unable to move while Itachi walked towards him. Naruto however, wasn't impressed by this world, as he had been on Char, Shakruas, and other bleak worlds with all their own beauty in a twisted way.

"So this is your own little Genjutsu made world. I've seen better ones that are in the real world," said Naruto calmly while Itachi waked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have Kyuubi Jinchuriki. However, in this world of Tsukuyomi, _I _am the one in control, and _you_ are nothing more then a puppet," said Itachi while pulling out a sword.

"Is that so. Do you believe that with all your heart?" said Naruto smirking at Itachi, who frowned at him, and the Uzumaki boy could see the doubt in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Of course. No one has ever overpowered the Tsukuyomi. For the next 72 hours, you are mine to do with as I see fit, and you will know the horrors of this world of my making," said Itachi though the grin on Naruto's face never waivered.

"Until now," said Naruto the world around them began to shake around them and Itachi looked around in surprise.

"What is going on? What are you doing?" said Itachi before the ground erupted with the Zerg swarm and an image of Kerrigan: The Queen of Blades appeared with them.

"Allow me to introduce to you the Zerg swarm and my _Mother_!" said Naruto, as Itachi's world soon changed to that of Char, and the Uchiha found himself unable to cancel the power of his eyes that created this place.

"This cannot be. What did you do?" said Itachi, as he could only stare in horror at these Zerg, and the woman that Naruto called his Mother looking at him with an intense level of bloodlust.

"Simple. I took complete control of my mind. You may use the Genjutsu to trap people within their minds, but they fail to rise against this because they don't know its happening within their mind, and never do until its too late. Now, I believe you were getting to know _my _family, and for the next...72 hours I believe? Yes. For the next 72 hours, you Uchiha Itachi will know the generous hospitality of the Zerg swarm, _and _my Mother...the Queen of Blades!" said Naruto seeing the billions upon billions of Zerg of all shapes and sizes charging the Uchiha while consume him in their ever unmerciful wrath.

(In the Real World)

Itachi fell to the ground, his body having an incredible spasm, flesh being torn from his body by unseen claws, teeth, and "wings" while blood sprayed all over the ground. Any form of crying out in tormented anguish that Itachi wished to unleash from his now blood overflowing mouth in order to vocally express his pain, was prevented when slash marks from invisible claws ripped through the Uchiha's throat, and slash marks across his face.

When it was over, Uchiha Itachi's body wasn't even recognizable among the remains, and only the cloak with the hat were the only thing that determined this pile of torn body of mangled flesh was indeed a member of the Akatsuki. Naruto was a bit disappointed at the way Itachi had met his end at the hands of the Tsukuyomi, as he was hoping to slay the Uchiha himself since he had suffered at the hands of that bastard clan growing up, and part of him wished they were still alive.

Only for Naruto to kill them all himself.

Looking away from Uchiha Itachi's no longer identifiable remains, Naruto focused on the battle Kisame was having with the rest of his group, and saw the blue skinned shark man trying to hold his own against them. Even with water not far off, Kisame found it hard to use since the four Shinobi he was fighting were not giving him a chance to go through the hand signs needed, and was trying to swing his sword to eat their chakra while shaving their flesh off.

Watching the fight, Naruto decided to let them prove their worth, and saw Hinata doing surprising well since it was clear Kisame was overlooking her. The man was so focused on the three Jinchuriki around him, he failed to notice Hinata's waiting, and watching before striking out at different points of his body. By the time he _did _notice Hinata, it was too late, as the Hyuuga girl had ducked under a wild swing, right between his legs until she was behind the swordsman, and then struck rapidly along the spinal column before Kisame fell to his knees while only barely being supported by the sword in his arm. Not that it was in there for long, as Hinata struck key areas along his elbows of both arms, and thus forced the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist to be without any support.

"You think by beating us that you've won? That with my death and Itachi's its all over in being hunted? HA! That is almost considered laughable. The Akatsuki will come for you and when they do it will be against our most powerful members. All you've done is delay the inevitable," said Kisame looking up from his position to see Naruto walking towards him in all his Zerg hybrid glory.

"You think death frightens any of us. Me? Fool! I'd gladly march to my death if it meant protecting others I care about from harm. Do not worry about entering the Void alone, as you will have the rest of your fellow Akatsuki members joining you there, and keep each other company," said Naruto, as he brought out his psi blade, and pierced the man's skull without hesitation.

"Its safe to assume our location is no longer safe. If two members of the Akatsuki could find us here, then Iwa, and more importantly the Leaf village will seek us out here too," said Han seeing Naruto reluctantly nod.

"Agreed. Pack up your things. We're leaving again," said Naruto before he stiffened and turned to glare at another presence entering the area.

This time it _was _Leaf Shinobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the one with long white spiky hair.

"And what if I am," said Naruto seeing his group get ready for another fight.

'What happened here? There is a...well what _use to_ be a body belonging to the Akatsuki organization and is that...Hoshigaki Kisame on the ground over there? It must be given that sword is the Samehada and only he wields it,' thought Jiraiya, but kept those two facts stored away to tell Tsunade later, and hopefully use in some way in Naruto's favor.

"You are to come with us please. The Hokage would very much like to speak with you _and_ bring back Hyuuga Hinata to the Leaf," said Kakashi while hoping Kurenai kept a cool head about her.

"Hinata, please come here," said Kurenai motioning for her student to come be by her side while trying not to look at the _creature_ that had become Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why would I want to come back to the Leaf? Why would Hinata-chan wish to return to the Leaf? Why would _any _of us wish to live in a bigot infested village, filled with fools, who hate what they ironically created out of their own actions, and then expect us to just obey like whipped dogs? How is the old man by the way Jiraiya-san?" said Naruto while keeping his eyes on Jiraiya while stalling the Sannin to read his mind.

"Uh...retired and mostly under house arrest," said Jiraiya wondering how the boy knew his name while seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him and began to sweat a bit.

"That's it? He wasn't physically tortured? Executed for his crimes? He spat on the dying wish of my biological Father. People have been killed for _less_!" said Naruto glaring at the Sannin with intensity in his voice and the sky above darkened with clouds while rumbling from them could be heard.

"Naruto, while what the Sandaime Hokage did was wrong, there were other key factors to consider before punishing him, and weighed them against what happened. The Sandaime Hokage's many years of loyal service to the Leaf, his leadership when he was Hokage during the years growing up, and his current age," said Kakashi while very much aware of the growing thunderstorm above now forming through the manifestation of the boy's own anger.

"I see. So just because he's an old fool of a former Hokage, the man gets a walk, and nice happy second retirement package. You know what? I've changed my mind. I think I _will_ come back with you to see the Hokage," said Naruto smiling a cruel smile and ignored the protest from the group while raising a hand to command them to be quiet.

"Really? Just like that?" said Kakashi, as he saw the cloud dissipating, and made a mental note to file it away for later.

"Yes. On the grounds a _few conditions_ I make be honored by you and your current female Hokage," said Naruto seeing the trio of Leaf Shinobi look hesitant to agree.

"What are the conditions?" said Jiraiya seeing Naruto retract his...extra appendages.

"First, Hyuuga Hinata stays with my group here, and...," said Naruto only to be stopped by an angry Yuhi Kurenai.

"Out of the question! Hinata's coming back with us to the Leaf," said Kurenai, as she was not about to leave Hinata with two Jinchuriki from Iwa, and the one from Taki too.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kurenai and growled something almost demonic from the inner workings of his throat

"Don't. Interrupt. Me. Again! The next time you do, I'll tear out your guts, and stuff them down your throat. I have experience in doing that," said Naruto making the woman go pale and take a step back.

"Sorry. Kurenai is very protective of her students. What are your conditions again?" said Jiraiya while giving a glare to Kurenai to not do that again.

"Thank you. As I said, my _first _condition is that Hyuuga Hinata stays with my group here to ensure nothing bad happens to me, or my dear friends here. Second, I want to meet your Hokage in private, and see just how different she is from the old fool. For my third condition...," said Naruto pausing and seemingly hesitant in the matter.

"What's the third condition?" said Jiraiya curiously.

"You wouldn't like it. More importantly you probably wouldn't agree to it," said Naruto grinning again at Jiraiya seeing the man's curiosity getting the better of him.

"Try me. What is the third condition to your terms?" said Jiraiya knowing whatever it was Naruto wanted would need to be granted to get him into the Leaf.

"Well, it nothing big really, but if its not _too much_ trouble, I would like to..._visit_ the Third Hokage, and see him just...One. More. Time!" said Naruto seeing the shock on their three faces.

'Why do I get the feeling that meeting won't end well for Sarutobi-sensei?' thought Jiraiya though he knew the answer to that one easily.

"If you agree to _all _of these conditions, then I'll come with you back to the Leaf, and answer any questions you may have," said Naruto turning off his one active psi blade called his robes to his hands with his psionic energy.

"Give us a moment?" said Jiraiya before the three Shinobi went into a huddle.

"Okay. So what do we do? Agree? Disagree? Negotiate?" said Kakashi seeing Kurenai looking angry while Jiraiya was unsure.

"We can't let Hinata stay here with them. She should come home with us!" said Kurenai seeing the others look hesitant.

"We all know what awaits her if she does. They'll just brand the Cage Bird Seal on her again and then use it just for the Hell of it," said Jiraiya seeing Kurenai grimace.

"Not only that, but the Hyuuga Clan Elders may demand Naruto be branded with it too, as a form of punishment, and we know if that happens...," said Kakashi since it would become the future pastime of all the Hyuuga Elders in making Naruto scream out in pain and force him into submission.

"What about the other three? They may not even stay here. If we know where they are, then chances are Iwa might too, or Kumo for that matter," said Kurenai seeing Jiraiya once more think before snapping his fingers.

"I've got it!" said Jiraiya walking back over to Naruto with grin on his face.

'You think he'd share his idea with us. Inconsiderate jerk,' thought Kurenai with a frown.

"So you came to a decision?" said Naruto seeing the grin on Jiraiya's face.

"Even better!" said Jiraiya still grinning like an idiot.

"Better?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow despite Jiraiya not seeing it.

"Yep! The way I figure it, if we know where you are, then Iwa along with Kumo aren't far behind, and that means your friends are in a bit of a bind. Your friends aren't safe here anymore and they need a place to stay where all of them can be safe," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto narrow his eyes while his fellow Jinchuriki and Hinata were on edge.

"Get to the point Jiraiya-san," said Naruto sensing where this was going, but wanted to hear it from the man's own mouth, and not his mind.

"The point is, as you probably learned from reading my mind, you Naruto are the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and thus entitled to all that is your inheritance back in the Leaf. That includes Jutsus, Clan Heir status, weapons, money, and more importantly an huge Estate with a lot of empty rooms," said Jiraiya seeing the shock of the people behind Naruto.

"You're the son of the Yellow Flash?" said Han feeling torn inside given how the Yellow Flash had decimated Iwa in the last Shinobi war and the man they had been following was the late Yondaime's own son.

"Apparently. Though because of my status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki I've received _none_ of the royalty the Sannin here claims to say it entitles me to have. All my life, I have lived with the last name Uzumaki, and was hated for what I hold just as you were all hated. If you by some chance hate me for the sins of my Father, then so be it, but I have _never_ lied about the fact I am still one of you, and that will not change. The question now is...have you changed in regards to me?" said Naruto turning to face them and saw the conflict in the eyes of the Iwa Jinchuriki.

"Fu will always stay by Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama is Fu's mate. Fu will go where mate goes," said Fu walking up to Naruto and hugging him.

Jiraiya had to hold back the nosebleed that wanted to form.

"I'm staying with Naruto-kun. If my clan wishes to brand me again then...so be it, but I will face my destiny with honor, and courage of a Hyuuga while beside Naruto-kun," said Hinata while walking up to him and smiling at her hero.

"What do you think Han?" said Roshi looking at the taller man.

"He has not let us astray so far. He is one of us regardless of his Father. I say we continue to follow him," said Han walking over to Naruto and extended his hand.

"Thank you Han. You too Roshi. Rest assured I will not betray either of your trust or the others while we are staying in the Leaf," said Naruto shaking the man's hand and then Roshi's own when he extended it.

"It is not your trust we worry about, but rather this female Hokage, and the people within the Leaf I question," said Roshi seeing Naruto nod.

"Same here. If the Hokage's intentions are not pure, she will personally know why I was called the Shadow Blade of Shakuras by my surrogate Father Zeratul of the Protoss, and see what happens when you anger the son of the Queen of Blades of the Zerg swarm," said Naruto before turning to the three Leaf Shinobi and could tell they were glad to see this turn of events.

_**"Don't forget me kit. We both have a bone to pick with the Leaf and the old Sandaime Hokage,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that things could go sideways for Naruto and the others in the group at any time.

'I know Kyuubi. We'll both get our pound of flesh before we leave Konoha and maybe even someone else from there too,' thought Naruto, as he had been pondering things for the last few days about the image he saw in the future involving a beautiful woman with the ability to manipulate water into ice, and was currently locked away in Konoha.

It wasn't until now that the brief vision of the future showing the female ice user by his side made perfect sense in to him and now Naruto was going to retrieve Haku from the prison the Councils had made sure she stayed in. Naruto would not let her suffer for their arrogance just as he had years ago and was going to set her free no matter what.

The Akatsuki just got their wake up call. Now it was Konoha's turn.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Man that was crazy. Hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Liberation

They made a strange sight, the eight of them all walking through the front gates, almost like they had done it for years, and this was just one of the many times doing it. It was even stranger for Naruto in seeing the faces of the tormentors of his life here for eight years and now being back after four of them. They knew it was him, even if he was so much different in appearance since they last saw their old punching bag, and his face hidden by the robes of the Dark Templar. They saw Hinata staying close by his side, as they whispered to each other about him corrupting the Hyuuga girl to becoming his slave, and how the Hyuuga Clan would have to "remedy" that.

To the left of Naruto was Fu, clinging to his arm, glaring at everyone around them, and daring the fools to take a step forward towards their impending doom. Han along with Roshi were behind Naruto at a close distance should they need to pull him back from something he couldn't block himself. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kurenai were also on alert for anyone trying to provoke the group into fighting. No doubt, the people while afraid of the young boy's wrath being brought down upon them, had also come to believe he would suck it up, and take it just like before when growing up.

"I take it we're going to the Hokage's Office first," said Naruto simply.

"Kind of have to. Tsunade will bust our balls if we don't bring you to her," said Jiraiya, as he along with Kakashi shivered, and Kurenai smiled.

"Speak for yourself. I'm the only woman between the three of us," said Kurenai before letting out a chuckle.

"There are ways around that you know. Tsunade can hurt a woman just like she can hurt a man," said Kakashi making Kurenai pause in realization that was indeed true.

There _were _ways to hurt a woman in that way. It was just women don't usually do that to other women like that.

Women just normally did it to men.

Making their way into the Hokage Tower, the group of eight had _finally _made it all the way to the Hokage's Office where word had already reached Senju Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the success of their mission, and the return of two members of the Konoha been declared missing. Tsunade smiled at Naruto, though she was inwardly surprised that the boy had become so damn tall, and had thought Kurenai along with the rest of team 8 had seen some kind of henge when they first reported the boy's physical appearance. Now that she was seeing her long lost Godson for the first time in roughly 12 years, it was a sight to behold, and Naruto had yet to remove the hood from his face so she could see it!

"Hey Tsunade-hime! Mission accomplished _plus _bonus with Naruto's three friends and Hyuuga Hinata joining him," said Jiraiya proudly like he did all the work before a strong cough came from behind and the Sannin sweated a little at the piercing look Kurenai was sending his way.

"With help from your teammates, right?" said Tsunade seeing his laugh a nervous laugh with a sheepish look on his face.

"Of course! You know me Tsunade-hime. Humble to the end," said Jiraiya feeling more of the piercing glare from Kurenai and a raised eyebrow from Tsunade.

He felt like a piece of meat being circled by two angry cats wanting to tear the flesh right off the bone.

"Riiiight. So Naruto, would you like to tell us where you've been in the last four years?" said Tsunade, as she wanted to hear the boy's tale of his life he had since being outside of Konoha, and more importantly the planet if the Sandaime's story was to be believed.

Before Naruto could answer her however, a Chuunin came in, and the Zerg hybrid didn't need his psionic reading powers to know this guy was a loyal servant of the Councils.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but the Councils, and the Clan Heads all wish to convey a meeting with you about the...about Naruto with his presence also being dem-_requested_ by them," said the Chuunin while trying not to make eye contact with Naruto before leaving.

"I'm sure they do. So be it. Might as well get it over with anyway," said Tsunade letting out a sigh and mentally cursed those fools for being so demanding.

"There were a few...conditions made I want honored and made known to you before we go to this little meeting," said Naruto before looking at Jiraiya, who sweated a little at the look Tsunade was now giving him, and the two Leaf Jounin behind the Sannin were now whistling nonchalantly.

"Explain Jiraiya. Now!" said Tsunade before Jiraiya told her everything about how they met Naruto, leading up to the conditions, which he mentioned, and saw Tsunade was in need of _a lot_ of sake'.

"Damn it Jiraiya. Why do you do this to me?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya protest that it wasn't his fault.

"Never mind that for now. What I want to know is will you honor the conditions I have asked be honored?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade close her eyes in thought.

"Yes. I will. I'm not like my sensei. Consider your friends here and Hyuuga Hinata the honored guests of the Namikaze Estates," said Tsunade smiling at him and Naruto did in return.

"Good. You head to the meeting while I take my guests to the Namikaze Estates," said Naruto before "Blinking" out of sight with the others.

"That's just creepy the way he does that," said Jiraiya with everyone agreeing.

(Meeting Room-Sometime Later)

"So? Where is he?" said Homura impatiently after Tsunade arrived and explained Naruto would be along in a moment.

"Patience Homura. After all he's been through, _you_ are the last person Naruto should have to wait on, or anyone else here that wronged him for that matter," said Tsunade seeing the old man scowl since he was clearly expecting Naruto to be the obedient attack dog they had so desperately wanted to train in being their pet and weapon.

The Councils had eventually got their wish in seeing Naruto, as the boy appeared in what looked like shadowy fire, and walked towards them casually. He ignored the tenseness the hidden Shinobi assigned to protect the Hokage and the others in the room before he calmly sat down in a chair with a grin on his face. The Councils scowled at him, as if the glares alone would force the boy into a cowering submissive heap, and whimper for their mercy.

"Let's get this over with," said Naruto not impressed by the Councils and gave nod to the Clan Heads before returning to stare at the Hokage.

"How dare you! You will show the people in this room the respect we deserve monster," said a gray haired Civilian Council member.

"Why? What have any of you done for me to demand such a thing? What have you done to make me even _consider _giving you the respect your overinflated egos demand of me? A majority of the people in this very room either wanted me dead or enslaved to be your mindless weapon in less then a day after I was born while knowing what I hold. Should I continue explaining the reasons behind the opposite of what you want? Because I can!" said Naruto seeing them glare while he just grinned.

"What about my daughter?" said Hiashi wanting to know about his daughter first.

"Relax Hiashi-sama. Hinata-san's doing fine. She's currently at the Namikaze Estates and staying there as Naruto's honored guest," said Tsunade seeing the Councils protesting not only Naruto staying there, but also Hinata, and the Hokage was glad she didn't tell them that the three Jinchuriki were in the Estate too.

"Does she still have her seal?" said Danzo eyeing Naruto with his one uncovered eye.

"No. I removed it myself using an altered version of the counter seal the Kumo Shinobi had on them," said Naruto hearing the Councils protest once more.

"Don't you know what you've done?" said Koharu knowing what this meant.

"Yeah. I set a bird free. A bird, who was _never_ meant to be caged, and I did with a key Kumo helped make that I altered to work. If I hadn't, Hinata would have died, and they would have taken her body back to Kumo to study. I was not about to have her die," said Naruto before eyeing Hiashi and could sense the family divided had been hard on him too though he hid it well from everyone.

"So what if she died. It would be better for everyone if they study a dead corpse of a weak and worthless Shinobi," said Danzo seeing Hiashi narrow his eyes at him.

"Silence Danzo! Naruto, I believe you are to tell us about your time up in space, and with the individual that took you away from the Leaf," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod.

"That's correct. First, the four years I had in space were the best years of my life, and I'd take the offer of going out there again to be with my surrogate Father if given the choice. The very same surrogate Father responsible for saving me, as he was of the Protoss, who are an ancient, and powerful race far older then ours. For nearly four years, he taught me the Protoss, from fighting with psi blades to that of honor, and respect to others when it is _deserved_. Also, in case you are all wondering, the Protoss have seen my memories of my eight years here, and I do believe they were _very_ tempted in sending a force to _purge_ the majority of life on this planet. They could have too and they could do from orbit above without any difficulty or opposition getting in their way of doing it," said Naruto seeing the people in the room pale at this news.

"They didn't though. Why?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto shrug.

"Don't know. I do know they were pretty pissed off. Maybe they felt I should be the one to lead the assault in the years to come. Then again, they did have quite a bit to deal with at the time, and felt their resources would be better spent elsewhere," said Naruto seeing something of a smug look on the some of the Councilmen in the room.

"Either that or they clearly aren't the superior beings they think they are," said fat Civilian Councilman arrogantly with a smile to match before Naruto let out a cruel chuckle.

"You don't get it. They are superior to you in everyway possible. Culture, technology, and even honor. Nothing your race has in its possession is strong enough to oppose them. Even if you did, death means nothing to them, and they would all gladly march to their death if it meant removing your tainted souls from the Universe as a whole. You are just fortunate enough to be considered too _insignificant_ of a species right now to take them away from their own affairs," said Naruto seeing the Councils scowl at him.

"What else did they have to deal with Naruto-san?" said Shibi while sensing some kind of connection with the boy in terms of the insect like nature Naruto was giving off.

"The Protoss's other half. The Zerg swarm. They were second born of their Gods called the Xel'naga. An even older more _powerful _race that spawned the two, which are even now fighting, and killing each other," said Naruto knowing it didn't matter if they knew this since the arrogant Terrans in the room couldn't do anything.

"What are the Zerg exactly?" said Tsunade knowing that was key to the boy's physical change.

"One simply cannot define the Zerg or truly understand them unless you are one of them in some way. Picture...a massive swarm of creatures, of all different shapes, and sizes with these creatures all obeying a single mind among them. A being of superior intellect that cannot be challenged within a Hive mentality A Queen among the warm, who rules over them all, and guides them wherever she commands them to go. You of all people Aburame Shibi should understand this," said Naruto, as he saw Shibi's eyebrows rise, and it was clear he was very interested.

"And who was the so called _ruler_ of this Zerg swarm?" said Danzo seeing Naruto now look at him with narrowed blue eyes.

"The leader of the Zerg swarm is my surrogate _Mother_, who is known to all in that sector of the Galaxy as Kerrigan: The Queen of Blades," said Naruto before pulling back his hood and revealing his face to them while enjoying the absolute shock mixed horror on the Councils' faces.

"Demon! I knew it! He's become a demon!" said a Civilian Council member rising from his seat and pointing at Naruto.

"I'm not going to go into details about my physical appearance with you. I told you what you wanted to know and now I'm done. I have nothing more to say to you," said Naruto standing up, but as he headed for the door, Root Shinobi barred his path, and brought out weapons.

"I think not. Uzumaki Naruto, it is the decision of the Councils that you be placed under arrest, and interrogated for further information," said Danzo rising from his seat with his cane in hand.

"That is not your decision to make Danzo and its _Namikaze_ Naruto now," said Tsunade looking at Danzo with anger in her eyes at this man's stupidity.

"It is actually. At the time of his birth to leaving the village, Uzumaki Naruto was never part of any clan, and neither was he recognized as a Namikaze. Nor will he so long as we of the Councils have anything to say about it," said Danzo seeing the Councils nodding in agreement.

"So that's how it is? Nothing's change. Four years without me. Four years to get over your hatred and arrogance. Such mistake. Such a mistake in letting this world go and not burn in a fiery purge of this race on this planet. At the very least, the Protoss would have just reduced your numbers to a nice, small, and _humble_ amount to start anew so everyone could embrace life after surviving near extinction. No matter. I'd prefer to get my pound of flesh from this village _myself_," said Naruto while his robes swelled a little with some movement that went unnoticed by everyone around him.

"You and the other three Jinchuriki will become the property of Konoha and be used how we see fit. Failure to submit to us and doing what we say will result in your immediate termination!" said Danzo before motioning for his Root Shinobi to seize Naruto.

Naruto in turn shot his bladed "wings" out of his robes and pierced the Root Shinobi in heir hearts and heads with their bodies being pinned to the wall.

"Care to try again? By yourself this time?" said Naruto turning his head to look at Danzo and saw the man was angry at this turn of events.

"Stop it! Now! Danzo, you will stand down, or I will send you to Ibiki. Naruto will not be harmed, arrested, tortured for information, and the same goes for the others. Any action that goes against my orders will be the result of treason and you will be executed for it," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod before retracting his "wings" back into his body.

"Good to know. As for you Hiashi-san, if you want to see Hinata-chan, I'll grant you an audience on the condition she is not removed against her will, and is not pressured into leaving the Namikaze Estates," said Naruto seeing the Hyuuga Clan Head nod.

"I would like that very much. Thank you Naruto-sama," said Hiashi bowing his head at the Zerg hybrid.

"No need to be formal Hiashi-san. I'm just trying to be polite," said Naruto before using his psychic powers to open the door while putting the hood back on his head.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

"Hello daughter," said Hiashi standing in front of Hinata and saw her standing straight in front of him.

"Hello Father," said Hinata respectfully with her tone even and tried to be a "proper" Hyuuga in his presence.

"You have been freed from your cage from what I've heard," said Hiashi seeing Hinata nod and smile a bit.

"Yes Father. Naruto-kun saved me in my hour of need. I'm sorry I had to be saved since I know how it is viewed as a sign of weakness by our family," said Hinata seeing him nod.

"From what Naruto told me in private, you severally damaged a Chuunin ranked Kumo Shinobi, and was ready to face death," said Hiashi seeing Hinata nod.

"I did what any Shinobi would do in my place. While I regret being saved from the Kumo Shinobi that attacked, I do not regret the choice I made in following Naruto-kun, and not making any attempt to return. I wanted to be free," said Hinata seeing Hiashi look at her with sad eyes.

"You are a girl after an old man's heart. The Hyuuga Elders originally wanted me to bring you back home to have another seal placed on your forehead, but I knew it was in the best interest of the clan, and for yourself that such an event never occur. It hurt to have you marked with the Cage Bird Seal the first time around and I don't think I could survive another time witnessing a repeat of history," said Hiashi seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Father?" said Hinata questionably.

"I have always hated what happened to your Uncle with your cousin soon following in his footsteps in being marked with the Cage Bird Seal. After that whole mess with Kumo, I was fully prepared to meet my end for the good of the clan, and Konoha from certain doom. Your Uncle gave his life not because he loved the Hyuuga Clan that had enslaved him, but more for me out of love, and to choose how he died rather then be bound to a life of unbending traditions. A life of...predictability, where you knew when your end would come, and without a choice in the matter," said Hiashi seeing Hinata's eyes widen and fill with tears.

"But if you don't return with me, then the Elders will punish you, or even Neji-Nii-san!" said Hinata worriedly fearing for her Father and cousin.

Even if her cousin had been the one to nearly kill her during the Preliminaries.

"I'm fully prepared to meet my end Hinata if it means protecting you from the Cage Bird Seal," said Hiashi seeing the girl rush to and hug his body while crying into his stomach.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me," said Hinata, as she looked up at her Father, and he just smiled.

"I won't. The Elders can demand things from me all they want, but they won't succeed, and I will fight them to my last breath," said Hiashi smiling down at his crying daughter.

While this was happening, Naruto watched from a safe distance, and smiled at the sight of the two getting along knowing that they both needed this. He closed his eyes, as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around his waist, and a certain seven-tailed Jinchuriki woman kissing his shoulder.

"Still feeling threatened Fu," said Naruto knowing why she was doing this.

"A little. Fu still wishes to claim Naruto-sama as mate. Fu will not give up," said Fu, as she kissed his shoulder and massaged his torso while loving the muscle she felt behind it.

"I know. That's one of things I love about you. A woman after my own heart. You give your all in the task at hand. I'm sorry I haven't been returning it like the way you wanted," said Naruto turning slightly so see Fu look up at him.

"Fu doesn't mind. Fu sees it as a challenge to earn Naruto-sama's heart...and body," said Fu sensually before kissing him on the lips now and moaning at the way he was returning it.

"Okay, but you know that because of my clan status, I have to have multiple wives, and that means having multiple mates?" said Naruto feeling her arms tighten.

"Fu doesn't care. Fu just wants to be Naruto-sama's mate. That's all Fu wants," said Fu before Naruto turns around to face her and he smiled at her orange eyes.

"Come then. Let me grant your hearts desire," said Naruto seeing Fu's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" said Fu with joy in her voice.

"Really. Let's go to the bedroom where we will have some privacy," said Naruto seeing Fu leap up and kiss him on the lips with a whole of passion behind it.

"Let's go," said Fu at last when they broke the kiss to breathe.

"As you wish," said Naruto while sending a mental command to his group to let him to not disturb the couple for the next couple of hours.

While the two went to the bedroom, Hinata had stiffened at the mental command from Naruto, and knew what he along with Fu were about to do with that knowledge causing her to blush. Part of her felt jealous over Fu doing _that_ with Naruto, as she thought any chance of being with him the future was lost to her, and have to find someone else.

"Daughter? What's wrong?" said Hiashi seeing the strange look on Hinata's face.

"Oh, nothing Father!" said Hinata, but Hiashi would not back down, and saw the red face that reminded him so much of his late wife.

"Hinata, you can tell me. Why make that face?" said Hiashi going from stern to loving Father voice when he spoke.

"Its just...I like this boy, but he's...with someone right now, and I...really don't want to come between them," said Hinata fidgeting a little.

"Does this have to do with the boy in question being Naruto?" said Hiashi seeing the shy girl's face redden more and he knew it was.

"Maybe," said Hinata in a whispered voice while afraid her Father would disapprove.

"Hinata, if there is another girl in Naruto's life, its all right to feel hesitant in not wanting to come between them, as it means you have a good heart, and don't want to break theirs. However, what no one has yet to tell you is that Naruto is the last of the Namikaze Clan, and can have multiple wives under the CRA," said Hiashi seeing Hinata's face light up at not missing her chance to be with Naruto should she wish to pursue a relationship with him.

"Really? You mean I can...he can...we can...," said Hinata before passing out with a rosy blush on her face.

"Just like her Mother. Shy now, but something else later, and barely unstoppable," said Hiashi picking up his daughter and placed her on the nearby couch before kissing her forehead.

Without another word, he put a blanket over her, and left knowing his work for the day in mending the rift between them had been completed.

(With Naruto and Fu)

The door was shut, locked, and a Sound Proof Jutsu courtesy of Fu had been created for the two lovers so they wouldn't be disturbed. Their instincts on this matter had made this decision for them, commanding their minds to be overridden on the fact she was older by a few years, and he was a 12 year old boy with more battle experience then all the other Jinchuriki put together. Not that their minds would protest, as both had lost all of their naïve childhood innocence years ago being hated, beaten, and killing others for reasons that had never been truly their own.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was what their bodies wanted and what their bodies wanted was pleasure from their partner.

Fu ripped the shirt Naruto was wearing off his body, then running her hands all along his upper body, and shivered at the power she felt rippling there. Naruto returned the favor using his talons to gently slice Fu's shirt from the back off while also cutting through the fish netting that was her bra so she was bare in the upper body area before him like he was with her. Fu moaned at feeling his other hand cupping her rear still covered by the skirt, massaging the flesh, and was gyrating her hips against Naruto's to once more entice the Kyuubi Jinchuriki into claiming her as his mate.

She wasn't disappointed.

Naruto again used his talons to cut through the clothing Fu wore, as he made short work of her skirt, her fishnet coverings underneath the skirt fell, and revealed the girl wasn't wearing any panties. Feeling herself completely knew, Fu wished to have Naruto join her in that feeling, and went to his pants to undo them only to become frustrated at how they wouldn't come off. Having enough of the pants denying her, Fu ripped them off, and was surprised Naruto wasn't wearing any form of boxers. Or even briefs for that matter, but considering the uh _size_ of his thing...briefs would only constrict Naruto, and Fu didn't want any kind of constrictions on his tool that could possibly cause him to not want to do additional mating in the future.

And Fu wanted to do more mating.

"You like Fu-chan?" said Naruto grinning while nipping her ear and knew she liked it.

"Claim Fu now Naruto-sama. Please! I don't want this to be a dream," said Fu into his ear and grabbing his hardened length while positioning it against her sacred spot.

"You sure? Last chance to back out," said Naruto grinning while ignoring the increasing pressure Fu was putting on his manhood and the growl she was making.

"Fuck. Fu. _Now_!" said Fu, as she wanted him so badly, and wasn't going to back out after getting _this _far.

"With pleasure," said Naruto before holding Fu by her ass after a quick pause he thrust in filling her with everything that would fit.

It was a good thing Fu set up the Sound Proof Jutsu, as the scream she let out practically shook the room, and she had to bit down on Naruto's shoulder hard too. Fu waited for her body to adjust to his size before wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist, as her arms had done the same with holding onto him, and stopped biting his shoulder currently healing from its "injury".

"Continue Naruto-sama. Take me with everything you got," said Fu, as she began kissing him passionately on the lips, and basically telling the now Namikaze to just go all out in screwing her senseless.

"Gladly," said Naruto, as he pulled back, and thrust up into the woman while enjoying the sharp inhaling of air from the pleasure he just sent through her body.

Naruto's mouth attacked her neck, as he thrust into Fu while standing, making good use of the incredible strength his body possessed on account of the Zerg part of his body, and loved the now heavy panting sound this girl was making with each thrust into her juice dripping pussy. He felt her scratch his back, tighten her legs' death grip around his waist, and the movement of his chest touching Fu's was constantly involuntarily massaging the girl's breasts. Fu moaned out loudly, as his tongue touched the spot on her neck that was one of the few weak spots on her that if attacked could cause the girl to spam in pleasure.

"Cum. Fu is cumming! Cumming soon Naruto-sama!" said Fu, as she felt him increase his thrust, his actions, and desire to bring her to her first orgasm that would one of many.

"Cum then Fu. Cum for your Alpha!" said Naruto thrusting harder, feeling his own need to release approaching, but kept trying to bring Fu to hers first, and then give the poor girl a reprieve.

"Oh Kami! Almost...almost there I-I am...NARUTO-SAMA!" said Fu, as she hit her climax, and began crushing Naruto with all her strength while the Namikaze had his own orgasm from the pussy muscles squeezing his cock like a vice and spilling his seed into her body.

Fortunately, one of the things Naruto learned regarding his biology was that he could make it so until he wanted children, the ability to produce fertile seed could be shut off, and just shoot the sterile kind. It was designed that way by his surrogate Mother in the event he was ever captured, studied, and Mengsk tried to "breed" himself an army of powerful human Zerg hybrids. That way, Mengsk could try until he was blue in the face, as only Naruto could make the sperm potent, and any attempts would have resulted with failure.

Focusing away from the tyrant ruler of the Terran Dominion a couple bazillion light years away, Naruto looked at the quivering body of Fu, as she became jelly in his hands, and carefully stepped over the puddle of juices currently on the floor they caused while doing this standing up before putting his fellow female Jinchuriki on the bed. She was glowing now from their orgasmic high, using what strength she had left from the impact of such a powerful, and pleasurable sensation to hold onto him. Resting himself onto the bed too, Naruto managed to keep himself connected to Fu, hearing gasps escape her mouth, and had the tired woman resting on top of him while still sweating from what they just did.

"Enjoy your first time?" said Naruto rubbing the girl's back with smooth human fingers while she moaned at his gentle touch.

"Perfect Naruto-sama," said Fu, as she felt a blanket being put over them, and knew it was time for them to rest.

Well more her then Naruto though the Namikaze didn't want to tire the girl out on the first day.

"I hope I didn't overwhelm you. Is a second run possible for us" said Naruto feeling her shift a little and slowly sit up with the covering on top of her sliding off to once more expose her nude body to him.

"Always Naruto-sama," said Fu, as she gyrated her hips again, and let out a loud moan when moving them around while one of Naruto's hands cupped her ass with the other massage her breast.

"Good. Because I'm going to make you pay for those continuous mating enticing dances my _mate_!" said Naruto grinning deviously at her and Fu felt a bit nervous while a part of her mind had this feeling she was going to be sore after this.

(With the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team)

The Rookie Nine, minus Hinata of course, and Gai's team were all currently sitting down in a training field in a circle discussing the news of Naruto's return. They were, for the most part, glad that he had, and Hinata were back in the Leaf. Neji remained impassive at that last part, as he had been still somewhat cold to his cousin, and even now with the rumor Hinata's Cage Bird Seal had been _removed_. Something that had caused a massive shockwave to erupt from within the Hyuuga Clan, as many Branch members secretly wanted to visit Naruto, and beg him for their freedom like he had granted Hinata.

"I can't believe Naruto is alive," said Choji, who was happy to know his old friend, and eating partner had returned.

"I heard he's changed," said Shikamaru having heard what his Father told his Mother at the house before the man went for some sake'.

"He has! The guy is a giant now compared to us," said Kiba wondering how someone could get that huge at their age.

"Yes. Something to do with his surrogate Mother. She turned him into some kind of hybrid of this Zerg swarm. My Father was most interested to learn about them," said Shino having talked with his own Father about and saw the Clan Head very interested in the subject.

"Eww! So he's part bug now," said Ino shivering at the idea of being one.

"She must be very powerful to turn Naruto into what he is now," said Lee deep in thought on the matter.

"From what I am to understand, his Mother was the leader of the swarm, and gave herself the title 'The Queen of Blades,'" said Shino calmly though he could only just imagine what the woman looked like if Naruto's own physical appearance was anything to go by.

"I thought he was taken by another alien?" said Neji with a frown.

"He was," said Kurenai walking towards the group.

"Kurenai-sensei," said Shino nodding his head at the woman while the others did the same though Sasuke just seemed to be brooding over this news.

"Naruto was saved by another race of alien called the Protoss far more advanced then we could ever hope to imagine. He was trained in their arts before being raised by the Queen of Blades," said Kurenai deciding to fill them all in on that piece of information.

"He's still a monster," said Sakura finally with Kurenai frowning at her.

"Sakura! How can you say that?" said Tenten seeing the pink haired girl scoff.

"How can you not see it?" said Sakura countered with Tenten seething at the idea of not seeing clearly.

"Stop it! Both of you. Sakura, if Naruto was really a monster, he would have never saved Hinata from the Kumo Shinobi, or stopped them from using that counter seal on her head. From what I understand, had Naruto not intervened, I'd be mourning a dead student, and not welcoming her back," said Kurenai making the others look at her in surprise.

"I thought the Cage Bird Seal was successfully removed?" said Lee happy to see the girl was not bound to such a life.

"It was removed, _but_ only because Naruto was able to alter the counter seal, and prevent its use from being deadly," said Kurenai wanting them to know _exactly _how Hinata was able to gain her freedom.

"I don't know why he bothers with that weakling. It was clear she wasn't up to the task of advancing through the Chuunin Exams and even less then competent in handling a simple border patrol assignment," said Sasuke seeing several eyes glaring at him now.

"I'll have you know Uchiha, my student severely wounded a Chuunin ranked Shinobi on that mission, and helped Naruto's group _successfully_ take down Hoshigaki Kisame. If you were to check your most recent Bingo Book, you would know that man is a former Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and considered the strongest of them all," said Kurenai seeing the Uchiha scoff at that statement.

"She helped defeat the man. But not kill him herself," said Sasuke insolently.

"The fact Hinata-san survived at all proves she is not so weak like _some _of us thought she was," said Tenten while glaring at both Neji and Sasuke.

"She got lucky," said Sakura since she didn't want Sasuke to become interested in the girl over herself.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The girl is quite skilled in the art when allowed to show her true form," said Han appearing before the group with Roshi along with Jiraiya and one ANBU being their assigned escort the two around.

"I doubt it. Hinata-san is a weakling now and was a weakling when she lost to me in the Chuunin Preliminaries," said Neji confidently while the two Jinchuriki narrowed their eyes at him.

"I see. So _you _are the one responsible for that," said Roshi while keeping Neji's face in his head and sending it to Naruto at a later time.

"So you heard about that," said Neji almost proud of such an act.

"Hard not to. The people that spoke of it called your actions towards your own cousin to be that of a dishonorable _coward_," said Han seeing Neji narrow his eyes at him.

"You would be wise to speak with more respect to your betters," said Neji while getting off the ground.

"Only Naruto-sama deserves to be called my better and even then he does not demand it like others here would do in his place," said Han seeing Neji scowl at further before the Byakugan the Hyuuga Branch member activated.

"I am not him and you will grant me the respect I deserve or I will see you fall under the strength of my Gentle Fist," said Neji while finding Han's chakra to be unusual to him.

"Neji!" said Kurenai in shock the boy could be so arrogant and stupid.

"Such foolish pride. Its amazing how arrogance seems to grow with the number of so called 'Prodigies' this village has. I have neither the time nor the patience to teach this fool how to breathe properly much less teach him humility," said Han walking away with Roshi to prevent an incident that would make Naruto look bad and dishonorable.

"Go ahead! Walk away like the pitiful monsters you are! You are just like that weak loser Naruto and my cousin Hinata!" said Neji seeing Han and Roshi stop before the former of the two looked his way.

"You are either extremely arrogant or extremely _foolish_!" said Han narrowing his eyes at Neji while Roshi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto will understand. Finish him quickly," said Roshi whispered with Han nodding in agreement.

"Neji stand down. Jiraiya-sama do something!" said Kurenai seeing Jiraiya shrug.

"You want to stop Neji from getting the snot kicked out of him, be my guest, and stop them yourself," said Jiraiya knowing his hands were tied and so was the villages since Neji started this.

"This won't take long," said Neji confidently with a smirk on his face, but was silenced when Han vanished from his line of sight, and a massive fist connected with his face.

"You're right about that Hyuuga Neji. This won't take long," said Han, as he was moving at incredible speed for someone of his size, and was knocking Neji around like a ping pong ball.

'He's moving too fast for my Sharingan to see!' thought Sasuke with frustration before Han literally grabbed Neji's face and slamming him hard against the ground.

"I tried to walk away, not because I am weak Hyuuga Neji, but rather to prevent the ever needless use of force, and showing just how big the gap in power there is between us," said Han before walking away from the downed Hyuuga boy and left with Roshi to be elsewhere while Kurenai took Neji to the hospital under the appearance one of the intense training sessions the boy had with Maito Gai.

Given the Jounin's reputation, no one would prove the statement false, and just patch Neji up.

(With Naruto)

Naruto got out of bed, quietly showered, got dressed, and kissed Fu's sleeping forehead before leaving the room while hearing the girl moan out for him again. He smiled at hearing her call out to him in such a loving way, but knew even Fu needed to rest after all the mating they went through, and let the girl have it.

Walking down the steps, he saw Hinata was asleep on the couch, mumbling his name with affection, and ran a hand through her hair. Kissing her temple, Naruto watched her face turn a nice shade of red, and he wondered if Hinata somehow knew it was him that kissed her. Walking out of the Namikaze Estates, the Zerg hybrid silently headed out to see someone he had not seen in roughly four years, and decided now was the time for them to have little..._reunion_.

Fortunately, the Namikaze Estates were not that far from the Sarutobi Clan home, and it was a brief minute away via Blinking to his intended destination. He barely made it onto the grounds when several Root Shinobi appeared, as they had been assigned by Danzo to watch the retired Hokage, and wait for the opportune time to strike should Naruto arrive to see the old man.

"By order of Danzo-sama, you are under arrest for trespassing, and will surrender to us for immediate interrogation," said the Root ANBU Captain.

"First off, Danzo has no authority to have anyone in this village arrest me, and even if he somehow did _you_ are Shinobi. Therefore you would fall under the command of the Fifth Hokage. She's letting me visit the former Sandaime Hokage because we haven't seen each other in quite some time," said Naruto seeing the Root Shinobi falter a bit.

"We are Danzo-sama's private security force. We are his to command," said the Root ANBU Captain seeing Naruto.

"I'm sure you are. However, Danzo does _not_ have the authority to command me, or even you _to_ arrest me for being here. If you do, then you will have to appear before the Hokage with me, and show cause for the arrest," said Naruto seeing the Root ANBU were once again hesitant since they didn't want to disobey Danzo and at the same time knew if they did anything to jeopardize the elderly man's position of power would be disastrous.

"You will come with us nonetheless. Danzo-sama wishes to speak with you and it would be foolish to oppose him," said the Root ANBU Captain finally.

"No thanks. I'm done being the pawn of power hungry fools," said Naruto, as he focused his psionic power, and fired a Mind Blast at the Root Shinobi causing all their heads to explode.

A little something he learned after secretly picking through Gabriel Tosh's head while on the _Hyperion_ when in the lab.

Tychus was right about one thing. Gabriel Tosh did indeed have something broke inside on a mental level.

Walking into the Sarutobi Clan home, Naruto could sense the former retired Sandaime sitting down in his chair, acting like nothing was wrong with his world, and didn't even blink in surprise when he saw the former pure blonde haired boy. Bringing a chair to his hand, Naruto sat down in front of the old man, who was sipping some tea, and just gave boy a smile.

"I knew you would return Naruto. You've grown by the way," said Hiruzen simply.

"I'm sure you did, but not for the reasons you think, and for the purpose that satisfies your desires old man," said Naruto calmly.

"My desires? What desires could an old man like me have?" said the elderly man, as he drank some tea, and kept on smiling.

"To make me fight for you. To be your pet. You sold me out to the mob of angry, hate filled bigots, and the seal was barely dry when you did it. You wanted me under your thumb from day one. What I want to know is...why? Why betray your very beliefs?" said Naruto seeing the retired Sandaime stopped smiling.

"Because they couldn't help me. Those beliefs couldn't help the village. Only by going with a new path could the village survive. I bet the future of the village on your Father, the Yondaime Hokage to take the village into the future, but the Kyuubi's attack ruined everything, and changes for a better future for the Leaf had to be made. You had to suffer for Konoha's survival," said Hiruzen moving to drink some more tea, but found it crack, and break in his hand thanks to Naruto's psionic power.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking speak of _my_ life like it was some part of a Master Plan you can just write off when it fails. You destroyed my childhood, you made me miserable, and what's worse is you sit here drinking tea like there is nothing wrong with it," said Naruto seeing the former Sandaime Hokage shrug.

"It has been done before with other Jinchuriki in the past Naruto so why should I feel any guilt over something like what happened to you?" said Hiruzen before reaching for yet another cup to pour tea and found that along with the tea pot shatter with the tea spilling everywhere.

A teapot that belonged to his late wife.

"Just because you're an old man does not give you an excuse or the right to be an old _fool_ like the rest of the people on the Councils. You think just because you're old, retired, and lived a full successful life gives you a justified excuse to do whatever the fuck you want while those that you made suffer just suck it up. We both know if it had been a kid from your family, you'd be bending over backwards to protect the child, and make sure no one knew the Kyuubi was sealed away," said Naruto seeing the old man's smile return and it was a mocking one.

"But none of them were. So why should an old man like me care?" said Hiruzen calmly only for Naruto smile back with an evil smile of his own.

"Oh but you do need to care old _fool_! You see when I was learning from the Protoss, they taught me a lot about Justice, and one's honor. Among those things they taught was that when Justice demands an old fool like you _die _for his crimes, it must be done with a swift blade, and without mercy," said Naruto seeing the retired Hokage not show any fear on his face towards him.

"I'm not afraid to die Naruto. I'm an old man, who has done many things in his long life, and I have no regrets. Killing me will only close the book that is my life in the world and history will always remember me as one of the greatest Shinobi to have ever lived. You can do nothing to me," said Hiruzen though Naruto just smirked.

"Actually I can old man. You see while my surrogate Father taught me all about Justice, my surrogate _Mother_ taught me about _vengeance_, and how to achieve it at the maximum level of cruelty," said Naruto revealing his face to the old former Hokage of Konoha and could feel Kyuubi giving him some of its power to further intimidate the old man.

And it was working.

"And how _exactly_ do you plan to hurt me?" said Hiruzen narrowing his eyes at seeing Naruto grinning an even eviler grin.

"You took away childhood so _I_, in return...will _destroy_ your _Grandson's_!" said Naruto seeing the old man's eyes widen and fear _finally _showed on the man's face.

"No! You can't! He's just an innocent child," said Hiruzen getting to his feet with Naruto doing the same.

"So was I! You can't undo the ringing of the bell old man. You set the standard when it comes for the Leaf when it comes to hurting innocent people. You ruined my life so now I'm going to do the same to him. Why should your Grandson be loved, pampered, and have a reason to love anyone else in return who'd sooner slice his throat the moment a demon was sealed inside of his body? What makes your Grandson so special that he would be granted immunity from my wrath? _Nothing_!" said Naruto seeing the former Hokage go pale with fear.

"Don't! Please! Kill me instead," said Hiruzen seeing Naruto walk to the door before stopping and smiling back at the retired Sandaime Hokage.

"Why should I? You're an old man. You said it yourself. All I would do is close the book on your life and I don't want to do that just yet. Not until I destroy your poor Grandson's _mind_," said Naruto heading again to the door, but was stopped by the sudden grab by the Sandaime, and was slammed back first against a wall.

"I won't let you!" said the retired Hokage angrily, but the smile on Naruto face indicated that the old man had fallen into the younger one's trap, and multiple sounds of flesh being punctured echoed throughout the room.

Naruto's "wings" and his psi blades hit their marks.

"You can't stop me anymore then you can command the sun no to rise old man. Now do the world a favor and _die_!" said Naruto before tearing the man apart with his blood and body parts sprayed all over with the look of horror on the old retired Sandaime's face.

_**"Are you seriously going to destroy his Grandson's mind?"**_ said Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow.

'No. I just said that to piss him off and make him regret dying knowing he couldn't stop me from "hurting" his Grandson,' thought Naruto smiling knowing he had been victorious in his revenge in bringing about the death of the old man and making sure he died with regret.

That was Naruto's victory.

_**"Where to now? Back to Fu?"**_ said Kyuubi wiggling its eyebrows suggestively.

'Later. I have to free that Haku girl from her prison before the Councils jump the gun in ordering Sasuke to do three seconds of hump and shoot,' thought Naruto retracting his "wings" and psi blades.

_**"And here I thought only I could hold a grudge,"**_ said Kyuubi finding it and the boy had a ever burning hatred for the Uchiha Clan.

Not surprising since all the Uchiha were bastards to him. Helped in the beatings, made up things to excuse the villagers from being punished, and had silenced witnesses that would actually do the decent thing in trying to defend Naruto. So yeah. If Naruto wanted to get his revenge be complete by wiping out the remaining Uchiha _and _make them suffer in the process...then Naruto was going to do just that!

He was his Mother's son after all.

(Hokage Tower-Lower Levels-Interrogation Area)

The young beautiful girl in the cell was calm despite everything, as she had kept herself focused through the years of training with her sensei, and surrogate Father figure to not crack under pressure. In her mind, the girl knew what was going to happen eventually, as the Councils had told her, and then later a Shinobi loyal to them told her the same thing despite what the Hokage had said to the contrary. They wouldn't dream of letting such a rare bloodline die with her, which Haku had wanted to do since the day she had lost the very man, who raised her, and gave her life purpose in the world. Zabuza had died killing the backstabbing business man, knowing it was the only way to get his revenge on the scum, and weaken the resolve of the hired thugs Gato recruited.

By that point, Haku herself was drained from using her bloodline, and the strange pale boy Sai capitalized on it by using his ink paintings to strike a solid blow to her head in order to successfully knock her out. When Haku came do, she was dressed in women's clothing back at the bridge builder's place, and saw Tsunami smiling at her while trying to be civil despite being told by Kakashi to keep the chakra suppressing cuffs on. The Genin of the group had been less then civil, as the pink haired girl Sakura had called her a whore in trying to seduce _her _Sasuke, and the Uchiha himself telling the ice user that one day the clan would be restored using her body. Sai had been assigned to watch her with his fake smile, as he would draw in his sketch book, and say the strangest things. Possibly the only one, who was nice to Haku was Kakashi himself, and kept the other three away when possible though that was a small mercy she would never afford when back in their village. Since Haku was their prisoner, she would be taken back to their hidden village, where they would then interrogate, tortured, and use her in a breeding program upon learning of the bloodline she carried.

So far, only one out of three had occurred, but that didn't mean one of the others wasn't a possibility, and Haku had to keep her mind sharp at all times. Her guard could not be lowered, even for a second, and kept a sound mind despite the food they gave with mind altering drugs the girl was sure was laced into it. Several times since she was captured, Haku had tasted a small sample of food with such drugs, and spat them out before she threw it across the wall along with the water.

The Hokage having been told of this had apparently set things straight with the Shinobi responsible for this, but Haku could never truly trust her either, as the woman could be just a power hungry person seeking to twist ice user in their own cruel way. However, Haku stood firm in her resolve, knowing once she got free from this place, the fury upon the Uchiha would be truly great, _and_ make sure his lower regions never produce children _again_!

"Hey! You can't be here. ACK!" said the Shinobi guard a few feet from her cell and the sound of flesh being sliced echoed in the corridor.

"Stop him!" said another Shinobi, who from the sounds of it to Haku, had paid the price for his interference, and had met his end too.

"As if you could," said a cold voice echoing back at the dead men with the sounds of heavy footsteps being heard getting closer and closer to Haku's cell.

Fearful of who this intruder was someone from Mist, Haku held her breath, as she hid quietly moved to the darkest corner of her cell, and prayed to Kami this person did not sense her presence. She did not know if he was here for her or possibly someone else in this level. The only thing Haku _did _know, was her own survival was key to being silent, and not be heard by this intruder.

As the footsteps got louder, could hear the Shinobi standing in the intruder's way saying "the demon is here" over, and over again before they met their end. Part of Haku thought it was Zabuza having come from beyond the grave to free her, but sadly even she knew that was not possible for him, and yet wished it all the same. When the shadowy figure reached her cell, Haku heard the footsteps stop, and it made the girl's heart want to stop too in fear.

'I'm not here! I'm not here! Keep walking! Keep walking!' thought Haku feeling dread fill the pit of her stomach when the figure did not continue walking and instead saw several organic "blades" pierce the metal door of her cell before it was thrown off its hinges.

Without hesitation, the figure stepped into Haku's cell, and then turned in her direction to face the frozen in fear girl currently looking back at him. Walking towards the female ice user, the figure stopped right in front of her, and just held out his hand for Haku to take. As for Haku herself, she was hesitant to take it, and showed no sign of reaching out to the man's extended appendage to help her up off the ground. No! She would rather stay here in this cell, then go out there with _him_, and possibly meet the same gruesome death the Leaf Shinobi outside of the room had.

"You have nothing to fear from me Haku-san. I did not come here to take your life," said Naruto seeing the girl was hesitant to take his hand.

"Then why are you here?" said Haku feeling like a child again back when Zabuza had found her.

"To liberate you," said the figure simply.

"And in return? What price must I pay for this rescue?" said Haku knowing nothing was for free.

"Nothing. They had no right to imprison you in the first place. Gato was dead, their client was safe, and Wave Country was free from oppression. They captured you out of pure greed to advance their village's power. Instead of offering you a home, they forced you into a prison, and tried to make you submit to their whims. They made a mistake. Now I must do what is right and correct that mistake," said Naruto not moving in an inch from his current position.

"Why?" said Haku seeing the figure just smile more and she saw something in his eyes that spoke of experience with being hurt by others.

"I know what its like to be in a prison for something that's not your fault. To be hated. To have those around filled with arrogance try to bend you to their desires," said Naruto, as he knew the only way for the girl to agree was to show how similar they were, and how he had no reason to betray any of her trust.

"Then I will come with you," said Haku, as she took his hand, and was surprised he could lift her up so easily without straining his body.

"Tell me your name," said Naruto looking down at the girl while destroying the shackles and cuffs that bound her.

"Haku. Momochi Haku," said Haku, as she would take up the last name of the man, who took her in, and raised the girl into the what she was now.

"I'm honored to meet your acquaintance," said Naruto before he had them both Blink out of the room.

By the time more Leaf Shinobi arrived to investigate, the two were gone, and a search for the missing female ice user was underway.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

Uchiha Sasuke was livid. Why? Because his future wife was gone! Stolen! Taken away almost like how Itachi had taken away his family that dreaded night four years ago. The Councils had demanded a full investigation, wanting to know how this happened, and who could have pulled it off. Of course, Sasuke had been there when they made all that noise, and told him the bad news while not holding back in speaking about the matter in his presence. Some accused Naruto of the attack, not believing for a single moment the boy didn't have a hand in Haku's escape, but Tsunade had never told Naruto about the girl, or that Sasuke was even remotely interested in having her to be his future wife.

Next, they suspected it was a Mist Shinobi seeking to finish off the last ice manipulating bloodline user, and thus prevent the Leaf from gaining a powerful clan within its ranks. However, Jiraiya via his spy network, determined Mist was still knee deep in their own troubles, and had no one to send for such a mission. Not that it mattered, as the Councils felt they could use this to gain some kind of excuse to go to war with Mist, and finish them off while gaining the spoils from the aftermath of an easy victory. Tsunade shot that down since the other hidden villages, allied with the Leaf, or otherwise wouldn't allow it with the looming threat of Orochimaru still capable of striking them should they choose such a course of action.

'That woman has no idea what she is doing. If I were Hokage, the village would have every Shinobi, and Hunter Nin searching all over the Elemental Countries searching for what is _mine_! Damn alliances, neutralities, and enemies of the Leaf. What _I_ desire matters far more then anything this stupid requires,' thought Sasuke, as he headed towards the Hokage's Office, and noticed the door was partially open so he could hear part of the conversation in the room.

"You're sure. The tests prove the remains were of Uchiha Itachi?" said Jiraiya through the door and made Sasuke stop with eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. The samples you provided from the remains where you first encountered Naruto are without a doubt the body was that of Uchiha Itachi. Where is Kisame's sword?" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya shrug, and Sasuke heard the sound of the man scratching his hair.

"Don't know. I think one of the Jinchuriki have it. My money is on Han. He'd be able to use that thing no problem if he doesn't already know how to use it," said Jiraiya calmly.

'Itachi is...dead? Killed by...by Naruto? By Naruto!' thought Sasuke angrily.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is the Akatsuki organization has been weakened and gives us more room to maneuver to stop them in a few years if your information on them is indeed accurate. For now, we need to focus on taking down Orochimaru, and preparing a strong defense against Iwa since they know we have two of their former 'weapons' in our possession," said Tsunade, who indicated she hated to use the term given to Iwa's two Jinchuriki, and the fact she had to say it.

"Kumo is going to breathe down our necks too. Even though the Kumo Shinobi were on our side of the border, they still feel the death of the entire squad was unnecessary, and demand retribution," said Jiraiya with Sasuke hearing the woman scoff.

"As if they'll get it. The Raikage should have kept his people on his side of the village and not sent them on that mission to capture Hyuuga Hinata in the first place. Besides, as long as Naruto stays in the village, the man will think twice before demanding anything from us," said Tsunade with Jiraiya sighing.

"The kid may not want to stay for much longer Tsunade-hime. From what I understand, he's been picking up on village's emotions about him returning, and they aren't exactly positive _regardless _of word spreading of his heritage. Then you have our sensei's death recently and the former Root Shinobi Danzo has under his command under the guise of a 'Private Security Force' to keep them all," said Jiraiya with Tsunade sighing now.

"I know. I want the gaki to stay in the village. We were suppose to be his Godparents Jiraiya and because of our stupid sensei we were denied what should have been our chance to be parents. Surrogate parents, but damn it we would have been _his_ parents, and given him a loving childhood. Not that crap the village put him through," said Tsunade wishing her Godson would stay.

"Did you tell him that? Did _we_ tell him that?" said Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow.

"No. No we didn't. We should have and we will. Ask him to see me. We'll tell him right away," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod and leave through the window.

'So the weakling stole my revenge against Itachi and possibly killed the retired Sandaime Hokage. What's more, is the village is gaining more enemies then it can handle, and they this pathetic Senju of a Hokage is hoping to protect it with a demonic _freak_ like Naruto. I need to get out of here. I need to get stronger. I can't do it here with all these weaklings, who are so afraid to make a move, and do something about their situation. They seem to fear Orochimaru, which means he's strong, and could be useful in my revenge against the Namikaze loser for killing Itachi,' thought Sasuke, as he left to prepare for his departure from the Leaf to better waters, and greater power.

And no one was going to stop him.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you enjoyed it. I hope it met your expectations. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Void Claims

Sasuke had just left the borders of the Leaf village, fully packed to make the trip to Rice Country when he sensed four people with impressive chakra reserves above him in the trees. Each of them had Sound headbands indicating they were from Sound village and agents of the snake Sannin Orochimaru with four of them staring at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the biggest and fattest of four Sound Shinobi.

"I am. You four work for Orochimaru," said Sasuke simply.

"We do. We're the Sound Four. Orochimaru-sama's personal bodyguards. He sent us here to retrieve you," said the other with four arms instead of the usual two.

"Well then, he's fortunate I was heading his way, and seeking him out to get stronger," said Sasuke smugly at being needed by the Sannin.

"Don't let this go to your duck ass head shithole. Orochimaru simply wants you to be his new host in the next couple of years and can't do that if you're fucking here with the other retards," said the red haired girl not liking the Uchiha's attitude.

"Does it matter? The point is, he needs me more then I need him, and that's why you were sent," said Sasuke seeing the four narrow their eyes at him.

"Just remember, if you don't live up to Orochimaru-sama's expectations, he will kill you, and no amount of your so called 'great bloodline' will save you from his wrath," said a the fourth member of the group with a second head looking at the Uchiha from behind.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now let's go before the fools in this village learn of my absence," said Sasuke, as the five of them departed further towards Rice Country, and the Sound village.

(Hokage Tower-Shortly After)

"That little prick! You're sure of this? That he left of his own freewill?" said Tsunade seeing Neko from ANBU nod his head having witnessed the incident.

"Yes Hokage-sama. He was already out of the village before they approached him. It was clear Uchiha Sasuke intended to head to Sound before those Shinobi even reached him," said Neko seeing Tsunade slam her hand on the table while clearly being pissed off at this situation.

"Do we have any info on these four Sound Shinobi? Orochimaru-teme wouldn't have sent low level grunts to retrieve his precious _Uchiha_," said Tsunade seeing Neko nod.

"They were here during the Chuunin Exam Finals and are the personal bodyguards of Orochimaru himself. They won't be easily defeated with the forces we have now and the Councils are just looking for an excuse to declare you unfit to be Hokage," said Neko, as she knew the Councils had little love for Tsunade, and wanted her under their thumb since she became Hokage.

"Yes. I'd send your team out, but they're currently out on a mission without you, and on account of being sick were unable to join them," said Tsunade seeing the masked woman sigh.

"Still, I could go on this mission if I had enough Shinobi join me, and assist with this retrieval mission," said Neko seeing Tsunade's eyes narrow.

"Retrieval? Who said the mission was to _retrieve _Uchiha Sasuke?" said Tsunade, as she saw Neko's head jerk back, and knew her words had surprised the female ANBU Captain.

"Its not?" said Neko clearly surprised by this.

"The Uchiha Clan is a stain on this world. Always has. The only reason they were even allowed to survive this long is through luck and the arrogance of their supporters. I am tired of this village bowing down to the boy and praising him for his damn bloodline. Not only that, but the boy has turned traitor to join another for power, and no doubt thinks he will be shown mercy due to this Sharingan. Well he's _not_! When you and your team find the brat I want him killed. The Uchiha bloodline will die with him!" said Tsunade making sure Neko understood the command loud and clear.

"And the Councils?" said Neko knowing this would have considerable backlash with them.

"Fuck the Councils! This is a Shinobi matter. One of my Shinobi went rogue and needs to pay the penalty. Bloodline be _damned_!" said Tsunade seeing Neko nod.

"Who should I recruit for this mission? Not many are willing to take this mission and even less if its meant to bring back the Uchiha in a body bag," said Neko seeing the Hokage rub her temples to relax the headache building.

"You can only take so many Shinobi with you on this. Even then, I would prefer none of you take any heat for this mission, and get away with kill them all without fear of being punished by the Councils," said Tsunade knowing that anyone that went on this mission was going to be punished in some way by the Councils.

"There is..._another_ alternative," said Neko hesitant to speak out on what that alternative was to the Hokage.

"What is it?" said Tsunade seeing the woman's hesitance even with the ANBU mask covering her face.

"We _could _ask Namikaze Naruto to do this mission solo. Off the books of course," said Neko seeing Tsunade's eyes widen and then narrow.

"You want _me_ to send my Godson on a mission, an _unofficial _mission min you, to kill the Uchiha knowing that if he is caught in this scheme to kill the brat, I have no way to even protect him from the Councils, and throw the last link of a family I have right now aside from Shizune to the wolves? That's what you're suggesting, right?" said Tsunade seeing the woman fidget in her presence.

"We could provide Naruto with a window of opportunity to leave the village to perform the mission," said Neko seeing Tsunade sighing again knowing this was becoming a pain in her ass.

"I don't want to burden him with this Neko. I have to talk to Naruto about something important and you drop this on me. Where the Hell is Jiraiya?" said Tsunade before Naruto appeared with a choking Jiraiya in his hand due to the hand was thing _responsible_ for choking the Sannin.

"Jiraiya tells me you wanted to talk about the relationship you were both denied when I was born?" said Naruto feeling Jiraiya clawing at his arm while trying to breathe.

"I take it you didn't take the news very well," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya pleading for air while Naruto kept it from him.

"_You_ I can understand. _You_ had lost so much and from this very village. _You_ were told I was dead. So did he. _But_, this Sannin should have known better during his visits to the Leaf for reporting outside activity, and done more for me simply because I was just the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," said Naruto before he released Jiraiya's throat from his death grip.

"Yes. I was so furious with sensei. I'm sorry we weren't there for you Naruto. I know its hard to accept, but I never would have hated, or shunned you on account of the Kyuubi. Believe it or not, your Mother, and my Grandmother were both Uzumaki's along with being chosen as the Kyuubi's previous vessels after my Grandfather defeated Uchiha Madara in battle," said Tsunade seeing the boy raise an eyebrow at her.

"So we do have some kind of family connection," said Naruto seeing her nod.

"Yes. My Grandmother was an Uzumaki too. At the very least we are distant relatives on your Mother's side of the family," said Tsunade seeing Naruto smile at that, which made her smile too, and it felt good to see that they had made some kind of connection with each other.

"I'll remember that in the event you need a kidney and I'm the only person even remotely capable of giving you one. I also believe you just recently wanted to speak to me about another matter," said Naruto seeing the woman frown while sensing Tsunade was cursing his mental abilities.

"I personally didn't want to do this to you Naruto, but Neko feels this would be perfect for you, and the village on account of what just recently happened," said Tsunade before she filled him in on Uchiha Sasuke leaving with Orochimaru's bodyguards and headed for the Sannin to be molded into his next body.

"I was under the impression that Sasuke was driven by revenge against Itachi. A man I killed. Does he know?" said Naruto with a frown with Tsunade doing the same.

"I don't know. I don't see how. Regardless, word will eventually get out about Sasuke leaving, and don't want resources sent to bring him back when we both know the baka won't come back willingly. That being said, I feel I should at the very least, ask this request of you to undertake the mission of..._killing_ Uchiha Sasuke, and bringing back at least _one _if not more of Orochimaru's bodyguards back to Konoha to interrogate for information," said Tsunade seeing Naruto narrow his eyes in thought for a moment, then grinned a wicked grin that made everyone in the room shiver in fear, and wondered what was going on inside his head.

On second thought...maybe they didn't want to know.

"Okay. I'll go on this mission. Kyuubi and I have a score to settle with the Uchiha Clan anyway," said Naruto grinning sticking it to the second to last Uchiha alive knowing there was just _one _Uchiha left after the boy.

How fitting that the founder of the Uchiha clan would be the last to die.

"Remember Naruto, this is an _unofficial _mission, meaning that what you're about to do is not one I can authorize, and if I did you would have to _officially _return Sasuke back _alive _in the village," said Tsunade seeing Naruto grin further.

"Well..._accidents _happen. Uchiha Sasuke is used at the last minute, _possibly_ as a human shield for one of Sannin's bodyguards, and tragically...he dies!" said Naruto offhandedly seeing Tsunade grin at the idea of using that kind of cover story should word get out of _who _killed the Uchiha.

"Do what you have to do," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod before leaving.

"Damn that kid has a vice grip of a hand," said Jiraiya hoarse voice struggling to talk.

"It could have been worse pervert," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya raise an eyebrow.

"How could it be worse?" said Jiraiya with Tsunade smirking.

"It could have been his surrogate Mother or Father with their hand wrapped around your throat," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya go pale, faint, and foam coming out of his mouth while his mind projected images of the horrible torture those two would do to him if they ever learned of his lack to check on the boy during those eight long years.

Tsunade and Neko could only laugh at Jiraiya's expense.

(North of Konoha)

"How much longer is this going to take?" said Sasuke, as they traveled through the trees to the Fire Country border, and where his new life awaited him.

"Quit your fucking yapping. We could just as easily knock your ass out before chucking you the rest of the bitchy way," said Tayuya glaring at Sasuke, who glared back, and was not about to be pushed around by her.

"I'd like to see you try weakling. Maybe when I get to Sound, I will talk to Orochimaru about making you be my bitch, and sire me a few kids. After all, it what your gender is, and will always be meant for," said Sasuke smirking at Tayuya, who was enraged by his comment, and moved to bash him over the head with her flute before possibly sticking it up his ass if not for the timely intervention by her four armed partner.

"Let me go Kidomaru! The pig fucker deserves to have his duck ass shaped head and brains smashed!" said Tayuya struggling against the man while Sasuke just smirked at her like he had willed it.

"You know what will happen if you do. Orochimaru wants him alive and unharmed for the most part. Do you want to explain to him how you damaged his future vessel?" said Kidomaru seeing Tayuya stop squirming.

'I hate this job sometimes,' thought Tayuya seeing the Uchiha continue to smirk like he was Kami and therefore untouchable.

'As always, an Uchiha Elite is always protected by his servants, and the weaklings chosen to be his subordinates,' thought Sasuke before leaping to another tree.

Only for an invisible power to throw him off in another direction while leaping in midair, which caused him to go through two tree trunks, and his the ground hard with the chance of his shoulder being dislocated. The Sound Four were instantly on the ground, forming a defensive circle around the Uchiha, and looking for his attacker.

"How the mighty have fallen. Is this what Konoha has been reduced to? What the Sannin has been reduced to in wishing for a body to change into in three years time? Its truly laughable," said the voice coming from a within the shadows of the trees.

"Show yourself!" said Kidomaru while sensing a wave of power washing over this very area.

"Do you really want me to? My appearance would only frighten you. As it has so many others before I killed them!" said the figure laughing some more while seeing the Sound Four shivering in fear of him.

"Bring it on!" said the fat one of the group.

"Shut your fucking fat ass mouth Jirobo!" said Tayuya knowing the man's boldness was going to get them all killed.

"Don't presumed that 'safety in numbers' will save you in this matter. It only makes you a bigger _target_!" said the voice, as he moved quickly into the middle of the defensive circle and stabbed Jirobo right in the back through the chest along the heart before disappearing into the shadows.

"What the Hell?" said Kidomaru seeing his fellow comrade fall to the ground.

"Coward! Afraid to fight us all fairly?" said Ukon extending his head more to help his brother search for the attacker.

"Just because I strike from the shadows, does not mean I am afraid to fight in the light, and as to your question in fighting fairly...I am merely evening the odds at the number advantage you possess," said the figure while seeing Sasuke stirring and fighting back the pain he felt in his shoulder.

"What happened?" said Sasuke, as he pushed his shoulder back into place, and grunted at the pain it caused before seeing Jirobo dead on the ground.

"We ran into a little interference," said Sakon while the figure in the trees just laughed.

"You've run something more then just a 'little interference' boy!" said figure seeing the Uchiha stiffen at hearing him.

"I know that voice. Its him. Its that loser Naruto!" said Sasuke angrily.

"Naruto? Who the fuck is that?" said Tayuya glaring at Sasuke knowing their opponent was _not _a loser.

A loser couldn't kill Jirobo.

"Just some demon _freak_ of nature that should have been killed years ago," said Sasuke, as he activated his Sharingan, and began looking for Naruto in the shadows.

"Bold words for someone, who hides behind others, and then claims to be an elite. You have done nothing to earn that title Uchiha Sasuke. Now your _big_ _brother_ on the other hand...I must say he would have been a great asset Zerg swarm and possibly worthy of being a Dark Templar of the Protoss. It's a shame he had to die at my hands," said Naruto seeing Sasuke getting angry at the mention of Itachi and that Naruto killed him.

"What the fuck is the Zerg and who the Hell are the Protoss?" said Tayuya looking at Sasuke seeing the boy was too angry to answer her.

"Who the Hell cares? We need to get out of here with Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama," said Kidomaru, only for Naruto laugh again, and made everyone tense.

"What makes you think your mission will be a success?" said Naruto from his position in the trees and seeing his foes tense even more.

"We are the personal bodyguards of Orochimaru-sama himself. You can't win!" said Ukon angrily.

"So why is it one of you is already dead?" said Naruto mockingly before shooting a blast of psionic energy at them, which they dodged, but the power behind the attack had shook the ground, and had served it purpose in scattering them.

Kidomaru took to the trees, as he felt the most comfortable there due to his spider like bloodline, and tried to beat Naruto at his own game. Sadly, Naruto had expected this, as he moved even higher up the trees then Kidomaru, and tackled the spider like man down the ground with sickening thud that broke the Sound Shinobi's spine. Kidomaru cried out in pain, his arms stretching out with the nerves telling the sensory receptors of the body of this, and then felt nothing when the entire upper potion of the body going numb. The Sound Shinobi tried to use his Curse Seal, knowing it would actually heal his body in order for him to fight, _but_ before he could, Naruto had stabbed him in the back with his "wings", grabbed the man by his head, and snapped Kidomaru's neck.

"Hurry! Take Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama. We will deal with this fool ourselves," said Sakon to Tayuya knowing the mission came first.

"Come on asshole. Unless you want this fucker to kill you before reaching Orochimaru," said Tayuya motioning Sasuke to follow her, and the Uchiha let the insult slide knowing he could punish the girl later once in Rice Country under Orochimaru's tutoring.

"You're not going to stop our mission," said Sakon glaring at Naruto, who just smirked at him, and didn't like it one bit.

"Such a blind fool you are. Your belief that the sacrifice you've made here today will be acknowledge for years to come by Orochimaru, but all you are to him, is just a footnote in history in being a lowly, and expendable subordinate to become a means to an end," said Naruto seeing Sakon scowl at him before charging towards the Zerg hybrid.

"You know nothing! Now you will _die_!" said Sakon, as he along with Ukon used their bloodline limit to merge with Naruto's body, and trying to destroy it from the inside.

"Fools! You think your bloodline will stop me. My body has become so complex on a cellular level, it would take generations of the greatest medical minds for centuries, and even _millennia_ to unlock its secrets! All you've done is quicken your death," said Naruto brining out one of his psi blades and stabbing himself in the gut to the left of his seal with both his enemies now crying out in pain while the young Namikaze just grunted at the painful sensation that tickled compared to his past injuries he suffered in life.

He had been hurt in worse ways after all.

"It hurts!" said Ukon, as he squirmed like a worm on a hook, and biting back tears of pain from feeling the blow Naruto gave himself.

"That's the idea," said Naruto, as he twisted his wrist, and knew it was only a matter of time for the two Sound Shinobi to remove themselves from his body.

"I can't take this pain anymore!" said Sakon, as he along with his twin brother finally broke away from Naruto's body, and reformed into their shared one.

"Smart move. If you hadn't left when you did, I would have simply had to move North up my body, and perform the necessary surgery to remove one of you from me," said Naruto seeing the two look at him in shock.

"You would have been incredible pain. You would have been killed by your own hands!" said Ukon in shock at seeing Naruto just chuckle.

"So? Death is nothing to be afraid of. Its one of the many things the Protoss taught me and the Zerg swarm itself live by when I was with them both. Your Master is so afraid of death that he will do anything to defy it by sacrificing others in his place to postpone his own end. Unfortunately for him, death is tired of waiting, and tired of the scrapes its been given to appease what it wants. The Void will claim Orochimaru and there is _nothing_ the Sannin can do to stop it!" said Naruto, as he pulled out his arm, and let the wound heal without any sign of the wound ever being there.

Even now the organs in that part of his body lost or damaged were being fully repaired or replaced by the means of his healing factor along with the genetic makeup of his body. His mind knowing what organs are meant to be there, which ones were damaged, or destroyed by his psi blade. Creating the molecular organic mix that his body had within his body to make them, repair them, and replace them upon being hurt by anything.

"Orochimaru is a God! Death has no power over him!" said Sakon seeing Naruto shake his head.

"Then he wouldn't need his pawns to give him new bodies to live in every few years," said Naruto grinning, as he vanished from the sight of the two brothers, and once more put them on edge.

"I don't care what you say. Every second I stall you here, my mission is one step closer to success, and yours a complete failure!" said Sakon before the cruel laugher of Naruto was heard.

"Hardly. I want them to run. They still have a long way to go before reaching the border so we still have time to play," said Naruto appearing behind Sakon with his blade ready.

"Behind you!" said Ukon with Sakon spinning around with a kunai in hand and stabbed the Zerg hybrid in the face.

Only to see the Naruto in front of him wasn't real.

'Is it some kind of Clone?' thought Sakon before multiple sharp pains from behind into his chest was felt when Naruto's bladed "wings" shot out of the ground and Naruto doing so moments later.

"No. A hallucination technique developed by the Protoss. Its solid, yet it doesn't disperse when struck, and can fool even the Zerg swarm when faced with such an illusion," said Naruto before ramming a psi blade into the Sound Shinobi's back and Ukon's "front" to killed them both.

Both were dead before they hit the ground.

_**"Three down. One to go and one to spare,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing which one would be spared and the other dead.

'Yeah. Is it me or is the red haired girl interesting?' thought Naruto hearing the Kyuubi let out a chuckle like it heard an inside joke.

_**"Its you. Your Mother was a red haired woman too. Fiery with a passion and she was not afraid to speak her mind. A lot like this Tayuya girl from what we picked up when you were chasing them through the forest,"**_ said Kyuubi sensing Naruto's agreement on this matter.

'Well there's food for thought. Speaking of food, I should visit Ayame, and see if she will still serve me some of that ramen I haven't had in awhile,' thought Naruto knowing he had been keeping a low profile of being seen in the village since his return.

Not anymore.

"Hurry up you bitch! I can easily leave you behind if you start slowing me down," said Sasuke, as he looked behind at Tayuya, who was glaring at him, and was tempted to smash his skull in with her flute.

"Shut up asshole! We're going to keep a fucking pace that Sakon can use to follow and meet up with us you limp dinked pig fucker," said Tayuya before Sasuke grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to a nearby tree.

"Call me that again one more time and I'll fuck your pig shaped ass right here just to make that statement true!" said Sasuke before groping her breasts.

"Kind of hard with a _limp dick_!" said Tayuya before kneeing him in the groined.

"You bitch! Orochimaru will make you pay for this," said Sasuke, as he saw Tayuya smile a cruel smile, and he hated it with a passion.

"He doesn't care about your tiny noodle and nuts donkey dick licker. All the snake wants is those damn eyes once your body becomes his so suck it up and more before I add onto your list of injuries being the shitting of blood to the pissing of it," said Tayuya, as she wasn't about to take shit from the Uchiha lying down, and was going to make the baka pay for being one.

"When we get to Sound, you are going to _pay_, and its not going to be _pleasant_!" said Sasuke with his Sharingan Eyes flashing at her.

"Same old Sasuke. Always bitter to others because they insult or hit you for your sheer stupidity," said Naruto appearing not far from the two.

"Shit!" said Tayuya bringing out her flute, but Naruto had sent her flying through a tree with a psionic blast of energy, and took the girl out of the equation.

Just the way he wanted it.

"So you've come to take me back. Figures the Leaf would send only their best to bring me back to them. Considering how weak and hesitant they are all the time its not really surprising," said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Take you back? You must have me confused with one of your loyal fans. I'm not here to bring you back Uchiha. I'm here to kill you so Orochimaru can't have what he wants and thus cause more problems for this world. Its suffering enough as it is with people like you and your loyal ass kissers," said Naruto seeing Sasuke frown and got ready for a fight.

"So the Hokage gave the order. Figures the bitch would finally give into her feelings of jealousy towards me and my clan," said Sasuke with Naruto laughing at him.

"Jealous? Of you? No. I have seen into her heart, mind, and very soul. She isn't jealous of you at all. She's _disgusted _with you and your behavior. You flaunt your status like it was blessed by the God of this world known as Kami. You disregard the people in the village, who do everything in their power to please you, and yet here you are trying to run away from all that. They would give you anything you want within reason, yet here the great Uchiha Sasuke stands, betraying the Leaf village by running to another one where another traitor awaits, and then become a means to an end in killing the very village you were born in. How pathetic. No wonder Itachi thought you were so weak," said Naruto laughing more at the young Uchiha, who didn't like this, and charged at the Namikaze with a kunai in hand.

"I'll show you who's weak!" said Sasuke charging forward, as he stabbed Naruto in the shoulder, but found the hidden carapace armor was extremely thick, and the kunai broke when trying to force the blade through before the Zerg hybrid pierced through Sasuke's shoulders with his own bladed "wings" while examining the Uchiha with skilled eyes.

"Such a weak thing you are. How can you be so weak? Everyone has gone to such great lengths in trying to train you to be this Shinobi Elite that may one day become Hokage and yet here you are with your progress being so...well I guess pathetic would be the general term to use in your case since there is no other that can be used to describe what you are Uchiha Sasuke," said Naruto before throwing Sasuke away from himself when another presence appeared and struck the ground where he had been when standing there.

"In the name of Orochimaru-sama, I Kaguya Kimimaro am to assist in the retrieval of one Uchiha Sasuke, and the death of anyone trying to impede that mission," said the albino figure known as Kimimaro and readied himself for a fight with Naruto.

"I see. Your body is very ill. You must be in a considerable amount of pain right now," said Naruto seeing Kimimaro struggling to stand and was coughing for a bit with blood dripping from the albino's hand over his mouth.

"I am, but I can endure it all for the glory of Orochimaru-sama, and help him achieve his dream," said Kimimaro forming spikes made of bones to form in his arm and shoulder.

"Then allow me to put an end to your pain," said Naruto while looking at Sasuke trying to crawl away from them or at least get to his feet before running with his shoulders being almost falling off while being held together with what little bone an tissue was left.

"You will try and you will _fail_!" said Kimimaro charging at Naruto, who in turn activated his psi blades, and did the same with both letting out a warriors yell.

For his part, Kimimaro was impressive for a Terran in Naruto's mind, as the albino had great agility, speed, and strength with the bones being dense enough to stall his psi blades for a fraction of a second longer then usual. Kimimaro used this fraction of a second to move before the energy blade would cut through into flesh and summon a whip made from his very own spine. Kimimaro used the whip slice into Naruto's armor, which came off in chunks, but quickly grew back, and Naruto countered by dodging the last attack before grabbing the whip with his bare hand. It became a tug of war between the two over the weapon, which caused Naruto's palm to bleed slightly, but it didn't even register to him, and increased his grip on it before using his incredible strength to break the bone whip to make it useless.

Naruto smirked, as he saw Kimimaro throw away the broken weapon, and vanished from the albino's sight. Kimimaro however, was not about to be killed so easily, as he had six sense that came with his clan over the years through training, and battle to sense Naruto at the last moment before the psi blade could strike him. Holding his burning injury of a future scar, Kimimaro realized his foe was playing with him, and was not taking this fight seriously. Why? He didn't know. What the albino _did_ know was that Sasuke was getting away, but a blood trail would lead Naruto straight to him, and thus make Orochimaru very unhappy.

"You're pretty good. At another time, we could have been good friends, and maybe even brothers of the path all warriors take. A shame I have to kill you now," said Naruto, as he opened hidden holes in the back of his arm to reveal hundreds of needles, and fired them in rapid high velocity succession.

And they were all laced with a lethal poison.

Kimimaro tried to dodge them, but there were too many, too fast, and too damn accurate to dodge period. This poison was not native to this world, as Naruto during his time in the Hive on Char, and other planets had been experimenting on poisons that could further improve the swarm once it was administered into creatures capable of unleashing it. With what knowledge he possessed from his time with the Protoss that Naruto could recall, the young Zerg hybrid had examined his progress on an abandoned Terran research lab the swarm had claimed, and then proceeded to destroy the lab along with any evidence of his presence there before the Queen of Blades had sent her son off to that infiltration mission. However, at the time of the experiment, the results had shown promise, but Naruto didn't have a chance to integrate the poison into the swarm to use prior to his disconnection from his Mother, and thus the formula along with the only one capable of unleashing it.

Still, it was time to see the results of this poison on an actual test subject, and how badly the subject suffered under its effects.

As expected, given the number of needles that hit Kimimaro, the albino was effected by the poison almost immediately, as the veins in his body became dark, puffy even, as they rippled beneath the flesh, and the man screamed out in pain. Collapsing to his knees, the last Kaguya's body was moving uncontrollably in pain, blood now overflowing from his mouth, the eyes swelling blood, and the flesh around the bones sticking out began to tear throughout the body.

In short, Kaguya Kimimaro died a painful agonizing death, which Naruto knew would earn him high praises from the Queen of Blades, and expressing how he was indeed her favorite of children.

In fact, he was going to name this poison after her, and call it..._Kerrigan's Kiss_!

With the name of the poison now made up in his mind, Naruto set out to capture, and kill Uchiha Sasuke before the bleeding baka actually managed to make it to Sound. It didn't take long to find Sasuke given the serious nature of the injuries that the Uchiha had taken to his shoulders and leaking blood like a half turned kitchen sink faucet.

"You think I'm beaten, don't you?" said Sasuke trying to make his way to Rice Country and to Sound.

"I don't think it. I _know _it. Big difference," said Naruto seeing Sasuke snarl at him.

"You can't kill me. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you do? The Leaf will call for your blood. So will Orochimaru. Iwa has wanted the Namikaze Clan dead since the last war. Kumo hates you for butchering its Shinobi and so does Taki for taking their demon pet. Mist is in the middle of a civil war and will consider your transformation a bloodline limit, which will give them a reason to kill you, and that weak Hyuuga _bitch_!" said Sasuke hatefully before he was pinned to a tree by Naruto with the Zerg hybrid's now talon clawed fingers wrapped around the Uchiha's throat.

"Let them come. _All of them_! Let the fools march to their deaths! I will see to it the Void claims them all. I will pile their corpses upon the ground, one by one at my blood stained feet until I live on a mountain of bodies with a throne made of their bones, dripping with their crimson blood, and the cushion I sit down on being made of their preserved _flesh_!" said Naruto bringing his psi blade arm back and smiled at the Uchiha showing signs of fear.

"Hey!" said the female voice behind Naruto belonging to Tayuya.

"Can't this wait? I'm a little busy here," said Naruto seeing the Uchiha smirk in the belief this girl would sacrifice herself for him and he could make his escape.

"I can see that you asshole, but I still owe your pig fucking shit eating ass a good kick to the nuts for knocking me flying through all those fucking trees, and nearly getting my ass killed!" said Tayuya bringing out her flute.

"Let me kill Sasuke and then we'll have our fight. Sound fair?" said Naruto sensing the girl pause and saw Sasuke frown.

"Why are you hesitating? Kill him you red haired slut!" said Sasuke commandingly, but to his surprise, and horror the girl put the flute away from her hips.

"Why the fuck should I you tiny dick and nuts bastard? You'd leave me to die if our positions were reversed," said Tayuya seeing the Uchiha's eyes flare with rage.

"Of course I would you dumb bimbo! Are you just figuring that out now? An Uchiha Elite like myself does not save others from death. We step over them to achieve what is ours and leave people like you on the ground to die with your blood to soak there to be our footnote in history," said Sasuke before he cried out in pain when Naruto rammed his psi blade into the boy's gut and then sliced the Uchiha literally in half.

"Be gone from this world and your soul cast into Void," said Naruto before one of his "wings" stabbed the Uchiha in the head.

"Finally!" said Tayuya seeing the gory sight of the Uchiha in pieces.

"So...do you still want to fight?" said Naruto seeing the girl rethink that choice after he used his psionic power to destroy the Uchiha's body into dust to prevent a body being identified.

"Nah! You could have killed me easily. I know that fucking much. Shit! I'm technically the weakest of the group since my strength is in long range fighting. Even with the snake fuckers Curse Seal on me, my power is shit compared to yours, and you're holding back!" said Tayuya, as she knew that much after secretly witnessing Kimimaro fighting him, and saw what that poison did to the albino.

There were less painful ways to commit suicide.

"Very perceptive of you. You have brains to make up for whatever brawn you may lack," said Naruto seeing the girl huff and blow some of her hair away from her face.

"Save all that mushy shit for some other girl that will swoon and spread their legs," said Tayuya though it was clear to Naruto she was a bit nervous going back to Sound empty handed.

"What will you do now? You can't go back to Sound and I need a prisoner to take back to the Leaf to have interrogated," said Naruto seeing Tayuya stiffen.

"Well given how things are, I guess the Leaf _would _be the lesser of two shitty evils, and at least have a chance at living. The snake pedophile would just kill me in a gory fucking fashion and I don't feel like dying yet," said Tayuya glaring at Naruto, who just chuckled, and walked over to her after turning off his psi blades along with retracting his "wings" into his back.

"Agreed. Follow me. I happen to know the Hokage will show leniency and take care of the Curse Seal on your neck," said Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder and before the red head could speak/swear at him...they were gone from the area.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"Are we done? I have to go pee and take a shit," said Tayuya before crying out at being zapped by the morality seal on the chair that shocks its user swearing or lying.

Or both.

_That_ shock was for swearing.

"In a moment. As you may know, many here in the village just _loved_ the Uchiha for all that he did, or rather _didn't _do for Konoha. They also have an opposite tendency directed at Naruto, who is my Godson, and I don't need to tell you the first eight years of his life were Hell. He chose to spare your life out of the other three Shinobi in your group in the belief that mercy would in fact be shown by me to you upon your cooperation. Lucky for you, he is a good judge of character, and chose wisely in sparing your life. So this is what I'm going to do so listen carefully and think it over while in this room since this will be a _onetime _deal," said Tsunade glaring at the redhead with Shizune and Neko in the room quietly watching her..

"I'm listening," said Tayuya knowing better then to swear and not just because the chair would shock her.

"Officially, you are a prisoner of the Leaf village, _but_ you are cooperating with us against Orochimaru, and wish to redeem yourself for your past crimes. However, given your own connection to Orochimaru on account of being his bodyguard, as well as his Curse Seal, we need to place you with a specific guardian I can trust to keep you in line, and one who can bond in terms of being connected in that way. That being said, _you _my dear Tayuya will be placed under the guidance of our second top I&T specialist Mitarashi Anko, and she will see to it your integration into the Leaf is productive. She was once Orochimaru's apprentice, but was thrown away due to her prototype Curse Seal being a failure, and was discarded for it. She's hated him ever since. I'm trusting that the two of you will play nice with each other. Do not misplace my trust," said Tsunade seeing the redhead nod quickly at her glare.

"Okay. So...where is she?" said Tayuya looking around for the woman before a crashing sound, which came from the nearby window to reveal the trench coat, fishnet, and short skirt wearing Mitarashi Anko making her appearance.

"Fear not! The sexy and deadly Mitarashi Anko is here!" said Anko grinning at the group now sweat dropping.

"As dramatic as ever Anko," said Tsunade seeing Tayuya's eyes bug out of her socket.

"_That's_ Anko?" said Tayuya seeing the woman looking back at her with an mischievous smirk.

"What? Afraid I'll molest you in your sleep or something?" said Anko seeing Tayuya's face match her hair in color.

"Fuck you! I'm not going to be roommates with this carpet licking bitch!" said Tayuya while Anko just laughed when the girl got shocked again.

"She's got spirit. I like that in my roommates. All the more fun to break in once they're in my clutches," said Anko eagerly while licking her lips.

"Down Anko. You're both going to be civil to the other or _both_ of will get time with Ibiki to make you get along," said Tsunade seeing them both calm down.

"If I'm not needed anymore, I'm going to return to my clan home, and retire for now," said Naruto heading for the door.

"Wait! Naruto, I need to know some things, and only you can answer," said Tsunade, as she did have questions for him, and they did need to be answered.

"Such as?" said Naruto turning to face the Hokage while ignoring Anko hungry look aimed at his direction.

"Were you the one responsible for breaking out that female ice user out of prison? I've already moved suspicions past you and with the Uchiha dead it's a mute point for the Councils to even complain about it once they hear the news," said Tsunade seeing the Zerg hybrid smirk.

"Maybe. Haku didn't like being caged. Nor should she have been," said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod in agreement.

"So this is the Namikaze boy I've been hearing about. Nothing _boyish_ about him really. Looks like a grown man," said Anko walking towards the Zerg hybrid, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and the Kyuubi just chuckled at its vessel's luck.

"So I've been told. Though I am a few years your junior," said Naruto hoping to halt off her sudden advance.

"Age wise? Yes. But not from what I'm seeing of you physically. Its in your stance, the way you speak, and I can even smell the scent of blood on your body both old along with new. Wherever you've been in the last four years was a warzone," said Anko seeing him narrow his blue psionic charged eyes at her.

"You could say that. Doesn't mean I'm a man though. More like a child soldier with a growth spurt," said Naruto, as he never even considered himself in being an adult due to knowing his age, and what he had done in the time away from the world.

"I _could_ make you a Shinobi of the village to make you an adult legally in the eyes of the Leaf. As being the last remaining member of your clan, you could be given status, and Shinobi rank of my choosing given what you've done for us in the past. I know several Clan Heads would support you on account of saving their children from death or worse," said Tsunade seeing Naruto frown a little in thought on the matter.

"Even though the majority of the village still hates me? I don't wish to put my fellow Jinchuriki in danger in being the village or risk the possibility of them being put under thumb by the Councils. You know they will. If they can't get to me, they will try to get them, or me _through _them. Not to mention Momochi Haku and Hyuuga Hinata are also at risk of such arrogant fools trying to manipulate them in some fashion," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade sigh knowing that was indeed true, and risked having enemies swell from the massive powerhouses now within the village that could rival Kages.

Four Jinchurikis within the village. _Four_! Not to mention a woman with a near extinct bloodline and the red haired girl having given locations of different bases she knew of that Orochimaru operated in. While Tsunade knew there were possibly more, there was a chance they could capture some people, who knew about other bases, and would seek them out too.

"We can work something out Naruto. I know we can," said Tsunade seeing Naruto sigh now since he didn't want to be in the village.

"I suppose so. However, I will not allow those that travel, and follow me on my path in life to suffer for this should it become a mistake. Do you understand?," said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod knowing that should this go wrong, it would put the others at risk, and things would become crazy.

Even if there was some bridge of trust between them, Naruto was not willing to put all his weight on it in the belief the damn thing was strong enough, and hold against the weight of things to come. Not that she would blame him. Eight years of lies, abuse, and hate did less then wonderful things for someone's ability to remotely trust others in the very place such negative memories were born.

"I'll do what I can to help you Naruto. I promise you that much," said Tsunade seeing her Godson nod before leaving.

"Please tell me he's single," said Anko simply yet hungrily.

"Down Anko," said Tsunade seeing the woman pout.

"What? He maybe 12 years old, but that body clearly is that of someone much older, and if you _must_ know...I also smelled something _else_ on him despite the shower he clearly took," said Anko grinning with the women in the room blushing.

"Anko!" said Neko not needing to hear this.

"What? We're all legally adults here. Even the swearing red haired cunt lacking some form of feminine hygiene here is more then capable of hearing this," said Anko seeing Tayuya glare at her in anger.

"What did you say? I dare you to say that again you donkey ass licking, foot fucking, cunt, and ass bleeding whore!" said Tayuya before being shocked violently by the damn chair.

"Enough! Both of you. Shizune, please get Tayuya out of the chair before she accidently electrocutes herself to death, and Neko I need you to inform the Councils along with the Clan Heads of an important meeting," said Tsunade seeing the ANBU Captain nod before she left in a "poof" of smoke.

"Naruto-kun's teleporting is better," said Tayuya offhandedly.

"Oh so he's Naruto-_kun_ to you huh? Does the red hair bitch have a thing for _my _future boy toy?" said Anko grinning evilly at Tayuya glaring while her face was beet red.

"I do not you fucking shit eater!" said Tayuya before being shocked violently again for swearing.

And lying.

"Damn it Anko. Stop provoking her so I can free the girl!" said Shizune seeing Anko grinning a childish grin.

"What? We're bonding," said Anko while Shizune glared at the Special Jounin.

'This is going to be a headache. I just know it,' thought Tsunade, as Tayuya continued swearing, getting shocked with Shizune getting shocked too, and Anko constantly doing everything to make it happen.

Until Tayuya's one hand got free and shocked the Special Jounin still in limb grabbing distance.

(Namikaze Estates)

"Welcome home Naruto-sama," said Haku bowing to him despite the Namikaze having told her several times _not _to call him that since he did not consider her to be his servant.

Just an honored guest.

At the moment, Haku was in civilian/semi-Shinobi clothing, but the white t-shirt she now wore with the tight black pants did little to hide the woman's female attributes, and could see Fu off to the side glaring at the woman in an attempt to mentally make the ice user explode into a thousand pieces. It was clear from the moment Haku entered the house that Fu saw the girl as a threat to her Alpha female status and made sure that the ice user now living in this Estate for the time being knew that title was reserved for seven-tailed vessel. How? By being continuously affectionate to Naruto, glaring at Haku when she could, and at Hinata on occasion when the Hyuuga female blushed at what the female Jinchuriki of the four in the home did her thing.

Still, Haku had tried to keep the possessive mate of Namikaze Naruto at ease, stating she was merely a servant to the Namikaze in terms of payment for freeing her from that cell that had been, and called a poor excuse of a home for the last few Months. If Naruto did wish to claim her as a second mate, Haku willingly admitted to Fu she would accept, _but_ never try to usurp Fu's position, and be the submissive lover of the seven-tailed Jinchuriki should that ever happen.

Word travels fast about the CRA and Naruto being the last Namikaze with Haku putting together the obvious fact that came with it.

"I keep telling you Haku-san, you don't have to call me that, as you are not a servant, but a guest, and can leave at anytime should you wish it," said Naruto, but the girl seemed to ignore that last part, and just smiled like she knew something he didn't.

"You remind me of Zabuza-sama. He was the same way in a sense. After he trained me, I was given the option to leave his side only _once_, and yet I stayed. Zabuza-sama told me that I would be his tool should I stay by his side. Not a person. Not a human being. Just a tool, _but_ before I gave up my humanity to be his tool, he wanted to make sure I had my one chance to not be it, and even asked if I was sure. Just as you have made it clear that I may leave at anytime, I am making it clear I will serve you, and your lover like I did with Zabuza-sama in anyway you ask of me," said Haku seeing Naruto smirk at her and shake his head.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it Haku. Gather the others in the living room, as we need to talk about something important and tell them that it cannot wait," said Naruto seeing Haku nod, bow, and leave to get the others currently somewhere in the house.

"Naruto-sama senses trouble?" said Fu walking towards Naruto and looking into his eyes that held a glow of mystery in them.

"I don't know. I'll explain everything once the others are here," said Naruto kissing Fu's forehead and sat down with the girl beside him with the others sitting down upon their arrival.

"You asked us to come here to tell us something important Naruto-sama?" said Han knowing Naruto wouldn't do that unless it was important.

"Yes. I just came back from the Hokage's Office. As you now know, the woman is in fact my Godmother, and Jiraiya of the Sannin is my Godfather. They were denied being there for me by the now late and former Sandaime Hokage of Konoha in order to manipulate me into being his servant. After I left for a mission, which I cannot state what it is for secrecy purposes, the Hokage has respectfully requested...that I stay here in the Leaf, and become a Shinobi of the village," said Naruto seeing the group around him look at each other with uncertainty.

"What would happen to us?" said Roshi knowing that this could spark problems with Iwa and other Shinobi villages.

"I don't know. I have no sense of loyalty to the village with the same being felt by most of you with an exception of Hinata being tied to her Father and sister," said Naruto seeing Hinata look down shyly though not out of shame.

"You are hesitant to embrace this offer because of the governing bodies aside from the Hokage," said Haku seeing Naruto nod.

"I can trust Senju Tsunade. I could see into her mind and read all the emotions regarding myself along with the rest of you. There is no deception in her heart when it comes to all of us. She's called a meeting with Councils and Clan Heads to discuss integrating me into the Leaf by becoming a Shinobi of Konoha along with the Clan Heir to the Namikaze bloodline to further strengthen my status here should some of the more..._arrogant_ fools on the Councils try to do anything. However, I do not know what this means for the rest of you, and what you wish to do. Part of me feels we should _all_ leave the Leaf and pursue other places of residents to live in while we still can before things get too complicated that we would have to fight our way through. Another part wants me to stay here, help my Godmother fix this broken village, and save the next generation from this poisonous arrogant way of thinking," said Naruto seeing them nod in understanding.

"What if you choose to take our own paths?" said Han knowing the question was a valid one to ask.

"They you can go. I'll understand and no one else will think any less of you or of those that do the same. We'll even help cover your leave so you aren't pursued by anyone in the Leaf," said Naruto seeing Han nod.

"Fu hates Taki. Fu stay with Naruto-sama," said Fu wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I have no real home, except here with you Naruto-sama, and I would like to stay here with you along with Fu-sama," said Haku bowing slightly.

"My clan would just put me in the Branch family and then mistreat me. While I miss my Father and sister I know they will suffer too if they see me being branded with the Cage Bird Seal. I will stay with you Naruto-kun," said Hinata while blushing slightly at his eyes looking at her.

"Iwa is in a state of confusion due to Han and I leaving. Though upon learning we have joined the son of their greatest enemy doesn't help much either in turning their confusion into anger. If we did return to our village, there is a chance Iwa will retaliate, and there is still the threat of the Akatsuki organization. While I cannot speak for Han, I would like to stay with the group, and to possibly find a way to control my demonic power further. I believe the key to that lies within you and your home respectfully," said Roshi with Han nodding in agreement.

"So you are all staying with me here should I wish it. Am I hearing that correctly?" said Naruto seeing the group nod their heads once at the same time.

"If we separate now, we'll be picked off by our shared enemies, and help them achieve their goals. However, in staying here, we must ensure we can be safe in this village, and not have to worry about these members on the Councils being a threat to us too," said Han calmly with Naruto nodding.

"Hence why this meeting Tsunade is going to have is so important right now. In fact, I should go to that meeting now, and find out who to keep an eye on," said Naruto standing up and got a kiss from Fu on the cheek.

"Come back soon Naruto-sama. Fu has _plans_ for us tonight," said Fu huskily making the other girls in the room blush and the men look away while trying to keep their noses clean of dripping blood.

"I'll remember that for later," said Naruto kissing her back before he vanished in a swirl of blackish like flame.

"I'm going to go mediate and speak to my demon more," said Han simply before leaving the room.

"I'll join you," said Roshi following Han.

"I should go," said Hinata starting to rise.

"Me too," said Haku turning to leave.

"Hold it!" said Fu with commanding authority that made the two girls freeze in place.

"Yes Fu-sama?" said Haku seeing the green haired woman walk towards her and Hinata.

"Fu needs your help to further entrance Naruto-sama to Fu's whims for mating. You two are betas and will help Fu pick out revealing clothing to catch Naruto-sama's eyes so we will mate tonight like animals," said Fu seeing both girls blushing with Hinata on the verge of fainting at the image now in their heads.

"A-Are you sure?" said Hinata while the image shifted from Naruto "mating" with Fu to Naruto "mating" with an older version of the Hyuuga at Fu's age.

"Yes. Fu needs a woman's opinion for best choice of clothing to entice Alpha male and you two betas have the best eyes along with good judgment. Come!" said Fu grabbing both girls and dragging them upstairs to the bedroom.

She missed Hinata's pleading look to Haku for help, but sadly the ice user could not give any help, and merely gave a "endure it for as long as you can" look.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

Naruto appeared in the room, hidden among the shadows, as he soon waited until all those present for the meeting were all accounted for, and could start with the Hokage calling the meeting officially to order. First thing Tsunade did was inform everyone there of one Uchiha Sasuke deserting the village, which got everyone into a frenzy, and more so after learning the boy was killed. When proof was asked regarding the boy's death, Tsunade produced a blood cut horizontally in middle Leaf headband with the blood of Uchiha Sasuke staining it, and the Hokage told them one of the Sound Four escorting the boy to Orochimaru had been involved. Naruto smiled at the little white lie about one of three the _male_ members after losing his temper because of the Uchiha's own arrogance, and killing the child before an agent of the Hokage could arrive in time. Naturally, the Councils demanded the heads of the Sound Four, which Tsunade said was done, as the members of the Sound Four were "officially" dead, and a future member being detained having been captured to explain what she witnessed of the events.

Naruto frowned at some of the Council members saying 'the bitch should die with them', which the Hokage put down, and stated Tayuya was already in possession of knowledge leading to several bases Orochimaru had in Rice Country. Such destruction of these bases could give the Leaf a chance to put the snake Sannin on the defensive long enough for a plan of attack to be made in order to finish off her old teammate. Reluctantly, they all accepted this, and moved onto what Naruto felt was more important business outside of the fate of the lost now _dead _Uchiha Sasuke.

Himself and the others.

When Tsunade brought Naruto to their attention, the Councils immediately called for his head, or to be forced into submission to work for the Leaf. Silencing them all with killer intent, as well as slamming her fist into the table causing the room to shake, the female Hokage was able to _continue _talking further without interruption. She made it known that Naruto _was_ interested in working for the Leaf, _but_ only for the Hokage herself on account of the boy being her long lost Godson, and him wishing to give the woman a chance. The Councils with the Clan Heads were pleased by this news, but for different reasons, and instantly there was talk on how to arrange this to work out.

Before it could be worked out, Tsunade wanted to express to them that while Naruto was _considering_ the idea of joining the Leaf, the other Jinchuriki were not willing to do the same, and wished to remain out of the affairs of the village unless Naruto himself asked for their help. Naturally, the Councils were outraged, claiming weapons like them did not have a say in whether they can, or cannot be used for the single purpose of fighting for a village they were living in. For Tsunade though, it wasn't surprising they would go off the handle like this, as they were expecting a full packaged deal of having _four_ Jinchuriki at the village's command, and not just the one they had wanted to command from the start.

Tsunade further explained it was either Naruto join the Leaf, under _her _command, or it was nothing with a third option not being there. Despite this, Danzo stated they should just have Leaf Shinobi storm the Namikaze Estates, and force the four Jinchuriki along with the Hyuuga living with them into submission. That they now had a chance to truly dominate all the Shinobi villages in the Elemental Countries and rule unopposed for years to come.

By this point, Naruto decided to make his presence known, and scaring the Councils at the sudden sight of him.

"You speak with such arrogance Danzo-san. You have no right to use us as weapons for the village's and your own _personal_ ambitions. The right to choose our own destiny is something we Jinchuriki deserve to have like everyone else and we will destroy _anyone_ trying to take that right away from us!" said Naruto seeing Danzo scowling at him.

"You have _no rights_ demon! The moment your body was used to seal Kyuubi into it, the right to have any choice was stripped from your very soul, and became _our_ slave," said Danzo while trying to use his hidden Sharingan Eye behind his bandaged face and bend the boy to his will only to find it wasn't working.

"Is that so? Is that why you're trying to use your hidden Sharingan to influence me? To bend me to your will and become your slave?" said Naruto seeing the shocked faces of those in the room and Danzo's at being discovered.

"What?" said Tsunade glaring at Danzo while Hiashi used his eyes to look at old man's face.

"Naruto-san is right. He _does_ have a Sharingan Eye and...oh Kami!" said Hiashi seeing the other secret hidden there too.

"What? What else does he hold?" said Tsunade seeing Danzo scowl at her and quickly rise from his seat with a sword drawn from within his cane.

"He has an arm with Sharingan Eyes surgically _implanted_ into it and the chakra coming from the arm is...just like the Shodaime's own!" said Hiashi with the Clan Heads all on their feet.

"What have you done to yourself Danzo?" said Tsunade seeing the man remove all the bandages from his face and his arm.

"What is needed to be done for the good of the Leaf. _I_ should have been Hokage instead of the Sandaime Hokage. _I _should have taken his place and not you Senju bitch! _I_ should have taken control of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to mold into a weapon of the village, but all the morality embracing fools in this room wouldn't allow it. Now I'm forced to tip my hand in removing such weak people in this room and take control of the Jinchuriki in this village to wage war against our enemies to ensure Konoha is unstoppable!" said Danzo, as he glared at Naruto, who faded from his sight, and found the Sharingan was barely capable of detecting the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Such arrogance. Such foolishness. You remind me of an enemy of my Mother when she was once human. Unlike her however, I will not allow _my _enemy to live on a whim, and remove you from this world," said Naruto from behind Danzo, as he used his psi blade to slice the large arm filled with Sharingan Eyes off at the shoulder, and the former rival of the Sandaime Hokage retaliated by turning to face the Namikaze before stabbing his sword into the boy's gut.

"If I go down, then I'll take you with me, and see to it that the Yondaime's son never lives to fulfill _his_ destiny!" said Danzo grinning at Naruto knowing the strike was lethal while using his Sharingan's power to prevent the Kyuubi from healing him to make sure the wound wouldn't be healed by the demon's power.

Someone should have reminded Danzo that Naruto was _not_ a normal human being.

"Fool. I do not need the Kyuubi's power to heal my physical injuries," said Naruto before grabbing Danzo by the face with his clawed hands and loved how the man cried out in pain when the Zerg hybrid's talons tore through the old man's flesh with the Sharingan Eye implanted being torn out of the socket.

"Filthy beast!" said Danzo letting go of his weapon and leaping back away from Naruto with several Root Shinobi appearing now to shield their Master.

"Says the man, who helped orchestrate the Uchiha Clan Massacre with the two old relics on the Shinobi Council, and harvested the Sharingan Eyes from the corpses," said Naruto letting his sword wound heal before shooting his bladed "wings" out and pierced through the Root Shinobi into Danzo's old one.

"What?" said Tsunade glaring at Homura and Koharu.

"Yes. Something I easily pried from his mind while tearing at his face and ripping out his Sharingan Eye. He along with the Shinobi Council members and eventually the Sandaime Hokage conspired to have Itachi wipe out the Uchiha Clan due to them preparing a coup. against the Leaf. They played it off to be a massacre in the belief that if Konoha's various enemies would think the Leaf is weak if they could not keep an entire clan loyal to the village and strike out at this supposed sign of weakness," said Naruto before retracting his bladed "wings" from the dead corpses on the ground and then disintegrated the bodies with a psionic blast.

"Lies! Unfounded and unsubstantiated lies!" said Homura, as he saw Tsunade looking at him, and knew she would side with the abomination of a child over someone with his experience.

"ANBU! Take these two to Ibiki. I want to know _everything_ that they know in the deepest darkest parts of their mind!" said Tsunade summoning Neko and her ANBU squad to her office where they took the two struggling Council members away.

"Hokage-sama, you can't do this!" said a Civilian Councilman, who was now receiving one of the woman's angry glares, and knew he had crossed the line.

"I can't do this? Is that what you said? Watch me you fool! As of right now, I am hereby disbanding the Civilian Council until further notice, and all the power it has taken away from the position of the Hokage along with those of the Shinobi Council. Until proper replacements for my previous 'Advisors' are found, I shall make decisions for the village with the help of the Clan Heads since they have a great deal of Shinobi experience, and can keep an open mind," said Tsunade seeing the Civilian Councilmen sputtering at this outrage and that the people they represented wouldn't stand for this before the Hokage unleashed an incredible amount of killer intent that sent them all running out of the room.

"Are _all_ of your meetings like this?" said Naruto before Blinking back into his previous position across from the Hokage.

"I wish. You know how much restraint I've had to show when dealing with those bakas? A lot! Now I don't have to worry about having such a terrible headache anymore," said Tsunade collapsing into her chair before letting out a squeal of joy that made everyone sweat drop.

'Terrans are so weird,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi nodding in agreement.

_**"I'll never understand the your birth species,"**_ said Kyuubi simply.

"You didn't hear or see that," said Tsunade looking at the Clan Heads and Naruto seeing them all nod.

"What about my status?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade brighten at his words.

"Oh! Right! Well since the people within this room capable of making this complicated are either dead, imprisoned, and/or fired it means the remaining governing body of the Leaf can handle it. Does anyone oppose Namikaze Naruto being a Shinobi of the Leaf, being afforded all the rights, liberties, and status that comes with it along with being future Clan Head of the Namikaze Clan?" said Tsunade seeing the Clan Heads shake their heads no in saying they didn't oppose the idea.

"Looks like I'm in. Though I will make this clear right now for future purposes. I will not tolerate the people of this village harassing my fellow Jinchuriki or anyone else I bring into my home that they dislike. If the people do _anything_ to cause them discomfort, I will do what I must to ensure it stops, and that includes taking their lives if necessary," said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod knowing the Clan Heads could keep their families in line and that it was just the civilians that were the problem.

"We understand that Naruto. I hereby welcome you into the life of a Konoha Shinobi. I promise you, as your Hokage, and Godmother I will do everything in my power to make sure you along with your friends get the respect you all deserve," said Tsunade handing him a headband, which Naruto took, and tied to his right arm just above the elbow.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I shall take my of you leave now. I feel like celebrating with my extended family and I haven't been to my favorite restaurant in four long years," said Naruto before vanishing in a black fiery swirl.

"He's going to do great things for this village," said Shibi seeing the others nod.

"We just have to turn this village around so he has a reason to do great things. Man this is going to get troublesome," said Shikaku sighing while wishing he could nap.

"Hey it could be worse Shikaku-san. Your wife could have been here too," said Inoichi with the others laughing and the Nara male paled since that was worse.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you like. Nice and long. I just hope it went about in a way everyone can agree to in liking it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Family Reunion

"Naruto-sama, why do we have to go out? Fu wants to stay in bed. With _you_!" said Fu, as she latched onto his arm, and cursed her Alpha's stomach for demanding food at a time when they could be mating.

"Patience Fu. We'll do _that_ soon enough. Trust me. Besides, I think you'll like eating at the ramen stand I use to eat at when I was a kid, and the people there were good to me," said Naruto while they walked by the people, ignoring their whispers of disbelief, and how they couldn't believe the "demon boy" was back in the Leaf.

Even now, word spread of the Councils "liquidation", and the support the people had in that form of government to do anything to the boy while getting away with it were now impossible. The Hokage had already made it clear, she would _not_ protect them from the boy's wrath should they provoke it, and that they were on their own should they try.

Making their way to their destination, Naruto smiled at the sight of the food stand, which had been his source of nourishment for what was a major part of his young life, and sat down with Fu doing the same. The smell of ramen brought back wonderful memories of the food, he had come to depend on, and the warm smiles Ayame along with her Father when they brought him food.

"Coming! Just a second," said the female voice in the back that Naruto knew to be none other then Ayame.

'Another woman?' thought Fu while trying to keep the shot of jealousy under control.

"Hello welcome...to...Teuchi's...Ichiraku...Naruto!" said Ayame, as she nearly leaped over the counter, and hugged the boy having missed out in seeing him until now.

"Hello Ayame-chan. I've missed you," said Naruto wrapping a free arm around her before the let go.

"Look at you. You're a giant!" said Ayame amazed the boy was so tall since the last time she saw him was so long ago.

"Thanks. You're looking well too," said Naruto seeing Ayame blush a little while Fu just watched the interaction with the two.

'She does not care what he looks like,' thought Fu seeing the woman call her Father from the back to see Naruto.

"Ayame, I swear if you're pulling my leg again, I'm going...to...holy crap its Naruto!" said Teuchi coming out from the back and seeing the boy now turned into a man sitting on the stool with a pretty green haired woman.

"Hey old man. Its been awhile. Your hair turn more gray since I was here?" said Naruto seeing Teuchi laugh at his question.

"Bite your tongue boy. I'm more then fit for my age," said Teuchi with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"If you say so. Now, I want all the ramen you can make for myself, and lovely lady here sitting next to me," said Naruto putting an arm around Fu, who blushed at being close to him, and yet didn't push him away.

"Of course Naruto. You know I'd never turn you down my boy," said Teuchi before pausing and looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I can pay," said Naruto knowing what was going on inside the man's head and Saw Teuchi grin increase before heading in the back to make more ramen in a single day then he had in most likely a single year.

"So what happened to you Naruto-kun? I've heard rumors, tall tales, and a whole lot of farfetched junk from everyone else," said Ayame wanting to know the truth from the source of it all.

So for the next hour, Naruto had spent his time eating, and telling Ayame along with her Father about his time up in space. His time with the Protoss, the Zerg, Zeratul, Kerrigan, and how things turned out that forced him to come here. Ayame was shocked by all of this, as she thought the rumors of Naruto being taken by a creature from beyond the stars to be a fabrication, but to hear it from the boy, and his physical appearance being more then enough proof was something else all together.

"I went without eating this four long years. Damn, I've missed it," said Naruto before patting his belly and looked over at Fu looking like she was pregnant before the demon inside of her used its power to burn up the food to give her body its toned form.

"You've run up quite the bill Naruto," said Ayame while her Father danced in the kitchen room.

"Yeah. Uh...put it on my tab. Run!" said Naruto before grabbing Fu and running quickly away from the ramen stand.

"Hey! You owe me a lot of money! Naruto!" said Teuchi before seeing a slip of paper on the counter and picked it up.

_Gotcha! The prankster in me couldn't resist. Don't worry though. There is a seal at the bottom of this paper holding more then enough to compensate you for your time._

_-Naruto_

"Looks like the prankster in him is back," said Ayame seeing her Father activate the seal and was soon consumed in an avalanche of money.

"Yeah. That's one way of looking at it," said Teuchi trying to get out of the large amount of cash threatening to bury him alive.

(Sometime Later)

With their bellies happy, Naruto walked with Fu to show her around Konoha, and saw some of the things the stores were offering she might like. Fu entered some of the stores with him, but not all the shopkeepers were nice, and some even spit at Fu's feet saying they'd be dead before 'accepting a demon and his whore" into their place of business.

So with that being said, Naruto assured Fu out of the current place of business to speak such harsh words, and turned his attention to the current old hag running the store. With the sound of things breaking, an unholy cry of rage, flesh being torn asunder echoing for a good couple of minutes, a now calm Naruto walked out of the place of business, and casually placed "we're closed" sign hanging on the door facing forward.

"You spoil Fu with your affection Naruto-sama," said Fu, as she accepted his kiss to her forehead, and gave him one on the lips in return.

"No one calls you a demon whore and gets away with it Fu-chan," said Naruto calmly before they walked away looking someplace else for them to go.

They soon came to the Isis weapons shop and Naruto saw Fu looking into the window before grabbing his hand to lead him inside. Sure enough, there was Shinobi equipment, clothing, and all things a ninja would need to go out into the world when doing a mission.

"If you are going to be a Shinobi of the Leaf now Naruto-sama, you should get some of the equipment a Shinobi requires, and Fu could use some things too," said Fu seeing some kunai, shuriken, and other standard weapons they both needed.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" said Tenten coming out from the back and saw the boy was indeed back while wearing normal Shinobi based yet casual clothing instead of what he wore upon his arrival into the Leaf.

"Yeah. Its me. Do I know you?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow since he really didn't know the girl in front of him.

"Sadly no. I'm Isis Tenten. My family owns the store here," said Tenten, as she got a good look at him now, which showed the boy looking older then her at the moment, and she wouldn't believe it at first glace this kid was supposed to be her _junior_ in terms of age.

"And what do you think of me? Being a Jinchuriki and all?" said Naruto seeing the girl shrug.

"I know the difference between a kunai and the scroll that holds it. You're not the fox. I know that much about you," said Tenten seeing Naruto smirk and Fu giving her the "back off he's mine" look Sakura gave other girls trying to get the attention of now late Uchiha.

"You're one of the few smart people in this village then," said Naruto before glancing at Fu before looking at Tenten.

"I heard several people talking about you coming back with several Jinchuriki. In fact I met both of them briefly. Is she...the other one?" said Tenten looking at Fu and saw the girl stiffen slightly.

"She is. The one thing we all had in common was our villages hating us to no end. Tried to force us into submission through brutality and neglect unless they wanted something. I decided it was high time for them to be free of such leashes on their necks and we haven't looked back," said Naruto seeing Fu had picked out several things for future missions for himself and possibly her should he require backup.

"We'll I'm not going to hate you. In fact, if you ever need Shinobi gear, or just friendly person to talk to I'm the girl for that," said Tenten giving him a cheerful smile, which he returned, and saw Fu give her a weird judging look.

"Fu thinks you're okay. Should you wish to mate with Alpha, let Fu know, and Fu can set the ground rules," said Fu before paying for their things while leaving a stumped, and rather red faced Tenten looking at the two with her mind having a mental overload.

"Did she...just...? DAD! MOM!" said Tenten now confused while wanting to know what to do about such an offer and politely turning it down without provoking people with the power to turn your body inside out.

"You didn't have to suggest that Fu-chan," said Naruto seeing the girl smile at him with a semi-mischievous look on her face.

"Naruto-sama is insatiable when we mate. Fu wants Alpha to be satisfied when mating. If it means beta women be involved, then Fu will let them join in, and see which females this village has are worthy of you," said Fu seeing Naruto blush a little at her praise of his ability to mate.

Several women overhearing the conversation couldn't help in blushed too.

"And here I thought I was the one doing all the spoiling," said Naruto smiling now, as his hand grabbed her rear with Fu jumping slightly in surprise, and she leaned closer to him so it would continue.

(A Nearby Bar)

"Hey! Isn't that Naruto?" said Asuma seeing the Jinchuriki couple walking and Naruto groping Fu's rear.

"Yes it is! Such a grand display of love further proving their Spring Time of Youth. Right Kakashi?" said Gai looking at Kakashi reading his book.

"Huh? You say something Gai?" said Kakashi making Gai weep and cry out about his hip attitude.

"He's groping her butt. Such a pervert," said Kurenai narrowing her eyes at Naruto for doing such a crude thing in public.

"Oh don't be so prudish Kurenai-chan. I'd let him do it if it were me there and not the girl he's with," said Anko grinning while wondering if they had an open relationship.

"Anko!" said Kurenai glaring at her female friend.

"What? The kid's hot. The fact he's groping her ass and she's letting him proves those two have gotten the other in the sack," said Anko simply while watching the two with a grin on her face while Kurenai just sputtered with a red face.

"Makes you wonder how good the pup really is if he can get away with such a display of Alpha superiority over the girl?" said Hana seeing Anko now have a glazed look in her eyes and giggling like a pervert.

"Naruto was known for outrunning ANBU when avoiding capture for the pranks he was pulling when younger. Considering how he's been enhanced the way he is now...," said Kakashi offhandedly while turning another page of his book and missing the blushes on the female faces of the kunoichi in the bar.

'Must...have...him!' thought Anko now turning her hungry gaze back to Naruto before rushing off to grab the boy for herself.

"Uh oh. Someone better stop Anko," said Hana seeing the guys in the bar nod absently.

"Yes. Someone should," said Asuma simply while looking away.

"Oh yes. It would be foolish for Anko to fight the female Jinchuriki over Naruto," said Kakashi still reading his book.

"Assholes," said Hana before rushing off to save Anko from being destroyed or losing a limb.

"What?" said Asuma seeing Kurenai elbow him before following Hana to help.

"Leave it alone Asuma. Women are always double standard when it comes to men. If you help them out, they hate you, if you don't they still hate you, and then claim your not a man for doing so. The 'Catch 22' as they say," said Kakashi seeing Asuma slumping in defeat knowing the man was right.

While this was happening, Anko was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, and looked down at the couple with her hungry look growing the more she kept her eyes on Naruto. The boy maybe 12 years old, but his body was clearly that of a growing man, and it was clear in his stance that Naruto had been in his fair share of battles.

"Anko! Stop what your planning," said Hana with Kurenai behind her.

"Stop being such party poopers. I'm just going to...talk with Naruto," said Anko giving them a mischievous grin.

"That's what were afraid of," said Kurenai seeing Anko's grin grow.

"Glad to know I'm the source of your gray hairs appearing much sooner then later," said Anko before leaping down and seeing the Genjutsu Mistress involuntarily look at a few strands of hair.

'Damn it Anko!' thought Kurenai realizing she had been played before joining Hana in her pursuit of the snake woman.

"You would think they'd keep their voices down," said Naruto having long since sensed and overheard their conversation on the roof.

"Sadly no," said Fu before Anko appeared and tackled Naruto while maneuvering him out of the green haired girls grip so she was almost holding him she was a second skin.

"Why hello Naruto-kun. What are you doing this fine evening?" said Anko in a seductive voice and heard Fu growl.

"Enjoying my time with Fu-chan," said Naruto calmly.

"Can I join in-I mean join _you_?" said Anko hearing Fu's growl get louder.

"This time is more for Fu then myself. It would be rude of me to add another individual into this outing," said Naruto being polite though Anko's hands were roaming a bit on his body.

"Aw! No fair!" said Anko pouting like a child before being pulled off by Hana.

"Down Anko. I swear my dogs have more obedience training then you do at times. Sorry for her Anko's behavior Naruto-san," said Hana, as she put Anko in a headlock, and kept the Special Jounin in place.

"Its all right. The woman is just energetic. Just try to arrange some form of date with me in more polite fashion Anko-san," said Naruto before walking away with Fu while Anko just blushed along with Hana.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" said Anko looking at Hana while still being held in headlock position.

"I think he did," said Hana with Kurenai appearing on the sidelines to witness this and was clearly had mixed reactions to this.

(Namikaze Estate-Four Days Later)

"Naruto-sama? Are you all right?" said Haku, as she saw his face had gone pale almost overnight, and looked like hadn't slept well the previous night.

And not because of Fu.

This had happened two days ago, but Haku like the others had ignored it, as it was not their place to question Naruto's health unless it showed signs of declining. Sadly, it had showed signs of declining to the point where Haku could no longer ignore the sight of his pained face, an needed to address this before it became worse.

"I feel...cold. Empty. Like a piece of myself has...been destroyed," said Naruto, as he had awakened that morning feeling hollow inside, and nearly collapse the moment he got out of bed.

"Perhaps you are ill. May I examine you? I do have medical skills," said Haku seeing him sit down and shake his head no.

"Its not physical. Its mental. My connection to my Mother. Its _gone_. My connection to her. To the Queen of Blades is no longer there. I feel like...like I've lost a large piece of myself," said Naruto, as he was sweating heavily now, and it almost hurt to breathe.

"Is she...dead?" said Haku worriedly seeing Naruto seem uncertain.

"It feels like it and yet...I_ know_ she's a alive," said Naruto not understanding his own words.

"How certain are you that your Mother is alive even with the mental connection lost?" said Haku sitting down beside him and seeing the strain of this was not letting up.

"I feel it. That part of our connection was not removed. It just feels like everything else that connected us has been ripped away. I wish I could find out," said Naruto feeling the incredible pain his head was feeling right now overwhelming him.

"You need rest. Go back to bed. I will summon the Hokage here if you wish it," said Haku seeing him smile at her and nod.

"Yes. I need rest. My mental energies are out of sync. I need time. Time focus," said Naruto, as he was helped to the bedroom, and Haku put him in it before the Namikaze fell asleep almost instantly.

"Alpha is in pain. Fu is helpless in stopping it," said Fu coming into the room with Hinata since the Hyuuga girl was worried too.

"I'm going to see the Hokage. Her medical skills could help in soothing his pain," said Haku before leaving to retrieve the woman.

"Use your eyes Hinata-san. Just to be sure," said Fu, as she knew the Hyuuga girl could see into his body, and if anything physical was happening to him.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata, as she scanned his body, and shook her head no to indicate the Namikaze was physically healthy.

Well...as healthy as she could tell considering the boy had other organs in him that were not part of the normal human body.

"What's the situation?" said Tsunade moments later, as she came into the room to see the sight of her Godson lying in bed, sweating heavily, and in some kind of pain.

"Nothing has changed since put into bed. Though it is clear Naruto-sama has been feeling some kind of mental backlash from whatever happened to his surrogate Mother," said Fu seeing Tsunade nod before her hands glowed green and ran them over the temples of the boy's head.

"Its okay Naruto-kun. Tsunade is here. Relax," said Tsunade in a soothing voice hoping it would work and noticed for the moment it was decreasing the signs of fatigue.

"How bad is it?" said Fu finally seeing her Alpha in a more calm state of sleep.

"I don't know. Something clearly happened to his surrogate Mother. For now, we wait to see what has happens when he wakes up, and keep things from getting out of hand," said Tsunade running her hand through his dreadlocked hair and finding it was sensitive to the touch.

"Naruto-kun won't become violent, will he?" said Hinata knowing that such an instability could lead to such things.

"I don't believe so. However, stay with Naruto at all times, keep him calm, and make sure nothing provokes his anger. Something tells me it will lead to a lot of trouble. Naruto's own biological Mother was the same way with her temper and something tells me he also inherited his surrogate's temper too," said Tsunade before leaving the room to see if there was any kind of sedative on file that could keep the boy calm.

"We'll do our best," said Haku before sitting on the edge of the bed and gently caressed Naruto's face.

They could only hope their best was enough.

(2 Days Later)

"Kiba, you are being an idiot, and a pervert. Something I doubt will sit well with the girls living at the Namikaze Estates, which I believe includes Hinata, and could bring about the wrath of your sensei," said Shikamaru lazily while wondering why he was here.

Shikamaru didn't want to be here. Not because of Naruto. Oh Kami no! Shikamaru had always felt Naruto got the short end of the stick in life and only now was getting things back on track. In fact, most of the Rookies wanted to meet, and interact with Naruto so they could get to know him again after four long years without his presence in Konoha. The only one, who didn't want anything to do with Naruto was Sakura, and began to distance herself from them all with the pink haired girl's only remaining friend being Ino.

Though even that friendship was strained at times.

"Oh come on Shikamaru. You know fully well Naruto's got hot girls living with him. I just want to see if I can see one of them and maybe...steal some panties," said Kiba while muttering the last part.

"You do realize Hinata's living with Naruto here, right? That if your own sensei doesn't kill you, then your Mother, and sister will in the event you get caught?" said Shikamaru seeing Kiba go pale for a second and then grin.

"Yeah. But it will be worth it," said Kiba sneaking onto the ground and leaping up to the second floor while Shikamaru watched from a safe distance.

"Troublesome. I'm out of here. Last thing I need is for _my _Mom to come looking for me with an excuse to bash my head in with a frying pan," said Shikamaru before walking away from the place and setting up an alibi for himself.

As for Kiba, the Inuzuka entered the second floor window of the home, trying to keep the perverted giggle from slipping out, and searching for one of the rooms where the three girls slept. Entering what he assumed was Fu's bedroom, Kiba moved to the nearest place to contain female undergarments, and the Inuzuka failed to realize this was in fact the _Master Bedroom_. Another thing he failed to notice was the sleeping form of Naruto in the bed, Haku under the covers with him with her arm wrapped around his form per green haired Jinchuriki's request, and Fu herself was taking a shower.

"Come on! Where are they? Where are the panties? Surely these girls wear panties!" said Kiba digging through clothing until he paused when the door to the bathroom opened and killer intent soon leaked out with Fu wrapped in only a towel came out seeing the caught red handed Inuzuka digging through clothing.

"What...are you...doing...in...Naruto-sama's..._room_?" said Fu dangerously while Kiba went pale before looking at the bed to see Naruto sleeping and Haku snuggling next to him.

"Uh...housekeeping?" said Kiba while trying to keep the blush at seeing Fu in such a state and making sure the girl herself didn't know he was staring.

"Get out beta male. _**Now!"**_ said Fu unleashing more killer intent and her demon's chakra from her body.

Not needing to be told twice, Kiba ran for his life out of the Estates, as he knew it along with his very manhood were at risk, and yet he failed to realize the backlash this would cause for himself. Even before Kiba made it to the first floor, Naruto had stirred from the use of Fu's demonic power, as he knew the girl would only use it when angry at someone, or feeling threatened by an enemy.

"Fu-chan? What's wrong?" said Naruto seeing Fu calm down before walking over to the bed and collapsed on it with her head in his lap.

And began to cry.

"Fu-sama?" said Haku, as she too had stirred from her slumber, and rose to see the crying green haired girl resting her head in Naruto's lap while tears ran from her eyes.

"That Inuzuka from the female Hyuuga beta's former team. He came in here. Searching for things while Fu was in the shower. Forgive Fu. The baka pervert could have been an assassin and Fu was foolish in keeping Fu's guard down," said Fu with Haku realizing she had failed too in protecting the Namikaze and looking at Naruto currently petting the female Jinchuriki's hair gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Fu. Nor is it your fault Haku. You were both happy, safe, and protected here. Make no mistake, the person responsible for this emotional upheaval will pay, an pay _dearly_!" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the invisible foe in front of the bed and the room seemed to darken around him.

"No! No! You can't get angry Naruto-sama. Please! Tsunade gave explicit orders for you to stay calm and well rested until you were feeling better," said Haku seeing the Zerg part of Naruto coming out and its animalistic instincts demanding some form of action be taken.

Be taken against Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oh I am well rested Haku-chan. I know the last couple of days, my health in terms of the mental, and physical variety have been called into question after sensing the sudden loss of my Mother. However, make no mistake, if some fool comes in here to take something of yours, I will make it my _personal mission_ to make that fool responsible suffers, and pays for such stupidity..._in blood_!" said Naruto before getting out of bed and heading for the shower to leave two stunned girls on the bed looking at him before looking at each other.

"What do we do?" said Haku worriedly seeing Fu was unsure of herself right now.

"Fu doesn't know. My inner demon tells me Naruto-sama is doing what any Alpha would do when his Alpha female is scorned by another male. Once Naruto-sama has showered, he will head downstairs to eat, and then...then Naruto-sama will hunt down the Inuzuka," said Fu with both girls hearing the shower running.

"Where is Hinata-san?" said Haku realizing the girl was not here.

"She went to the market with Roshi and Han as her assigned bodyguards," said Fu sadly knowing those three could help stop the impending destruction that was to come.

"How do we stop Naruto-sama?" said Haku worriedly.

"We can't," said Fu before the water in the shower ended, Naruto came out in a towel, and then proceeded to get dressed while ignoring the blushes both girl now had at seeing his figure.

With his own customized Shinobi attire on, Naruto went downstairs, and ate quietly all the while his eyes were shining with a storm of energy behind them. A growing anger, which fed his desire to make Kiba suffer for this insult upon Fu, Haku, and the Namikaze Clan _itsel_f! Honor had demanded Kiba pay for his crimes against the girls and his thirst for vengeance against the Inuzuka only drove such a desire further. He had just finished eating when Hinata came home with supplies with Roshi and Han before the three had noticed Naruto was dressed for battle with a look in his eyes to match.

"Naruto-kun? Is everything all right?" said Hinata seeing Naruto rise from his seat before walking over to her and looked right into her concerned eyes for what felt like minutes.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me for what I'm about to do," said Naruto simply before kissing her forehead moments prior to Blinking out of her sight just as a fully dressed Fu and Haku came down.

"What's going? Why is Naruto-sama dressed for battle? Is he going on a mission?" said Han confused by Naruto words, as was Roshi, and saw Hinata was just as baffled.

"Inuzuka Kiba came here to do some..._perverted things_. After he fled, Fu told Naruto-sama, who now blames Kiba for Fu's distress on the matter, and no doubt...seeks to end the Genin's life," said Haku seeing Hinata gasp in now knowing why Naruto had said he was sorry and had asked for her forgiveness.

"We have to stop him somehow. Or at least warn the Hokage!" said Hinata even though she didn't want to fight Naruto or get him in trouble with the Hokage.

"Hinata-san is right. At the very least we need to warn the Hokage of the impending doom that is about to befall Inuzuka Kiba. With any luck she can calm him down," said Haku knowing that the Hokage needed to be informed of this and their failure to keep the Namikaze calm.

With that in mind, the group set out to find the Hokage, and quickly knowing that they had only moments before the village would see just how angry the boy could be when provoked.

(Above the Planet-Battlecruiser _Hyperion_)

"So this is Naruto's home planet. Not bad looking either," said Jim Raynor looking at the planet on the screen on the bridge.

"From the coordinates Zeratul provided, this is the planet, and even now our scans are picking up Naruto's bio signature. Not that we needed to. The kid's output of psionic power is growing exponentially at the moment," said Matt Horner before Tosh came to the bridge spinning his switch blade.

"There is a lot of energy pulsating around this planet brother. Maelstrom upon maelstrom of power circulates and can be mighty dangerous if we're not careful," said Tosh seeing Jim nod his head in agreement.

"Which is why we're not staying long on the planet. We just came here to see Naruto and help him out after Zeratul came to see us about the kid when Kerrigan was turned back to normal," said Jim before focusing the image of Naruto in the Leaf village looking pretty pissed off at the moment.

"The boy's definitely his Mother's son with that power brother. Do you really want to go down there knowing what he'll do should his rage get the best of him?" said Tosh seeing the image the ground around Naruto cracking and buildings being damaged while the boy looked for something or someone within the village's walls.

"Not really, but what I have to tell the kid may cause him to calm down, and see straight rather then see red," said Jim before heading down to the medbay to see his reason for being here and then the armory to suit up.

"How's he taking Tychus's death Tosh? Can you see that much into Jim's mind?" said Matt seeing Tosh shake his head though with Tosh it wasn't an indicator of a yes or a no.

"His mind is still handling that painful event. Jim gained and lost someone on Char that day. The pain will go away and the wound will heal. But the scar will always remain," said Tosh seeing Matt nod while looking at the screen to see Naruto heading straight for the Hokage Monument where the Hokage Tower was located.

"And Naruto?" said Matt seeing Tosh almost _flinch_ at the boy's name.

"An enigma. His mind is raging like a storm. At he moment, he's hunting someone, who has dishonored someone close to him, and wishes to spill the blood of his prey to regain it. The Zerg in him is hungry for blood," said Tosh seeing grimace.

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Matt sadly seeing the transport leave the _Hyperion _and descend down to the world below.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

_**"Where are you Inuzuka? I know you're still in the village. I can still smell you **__**BOY**__**!"**_ said Naruto unleashing a pulse of psionic power that shattered glass, caused fractures in the ground, and lots of cracks into the buildings around him.

Naruto had been following the Inuzuka's scent, as well as the energy trail the boy gave off, which wasn't much, but more then enough to follow, and find Kiba to obliterate him from existence. Every animal within the village had basically tripped over each other to get far away from Naruto, as they sensed his intentions, his rage, and the animalistic nature behind it.

At the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was currently glaring at Kiba, who had been brought to her office by his Mother, and sister while demanding an explanation as to _why_ Naruto was hunting for him after being told of the boy's rampage throughout the village. Naruto's group had come into the room telling her, but Tsunade wanted to hear from Kiba's mouth, and get the boy to confess to his crimes.

Of course, Kiba had been hesitant to speak at first knowing what these women could do to him, but an explosion below, and the fact Naruto was behind it from the demonic roar he heard following the explosion made the boy crack. So Kiba spilled his guts to Tsunade about his perverted adventure into the Namikaze Estates, the failed panty raid, and how he saw the green haired female Jinchuriki Fu in only a towel before she scared the crap out of him with her demonic chakra that caused him to run out of Naruto's home.

Tsunade was less then pleased and so were the other two females in the room.

Shizune would be too if she weren't busy at the hospital keeping Tayuya there for several days after initial tests to deal with the girl's Curse Seal since it was different from Anko's.

"Do you know what you've done Kiba?" said Tsunade having to find herself torn between restraint to let Naruto claim his vengeance and her own female fury being unleashed on the Inuzuka.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Kiba in a whimpering voice of submission.

"Good. Because I'm very much inclined to in fact give Naruto what he wants and by what he wants I mean handing him your ass before he turns the village inside out for your little stunt," said Tsunade seeing Kiba's face go pale.

"Wait! What? I know what I did was stupid, but...but you're not going to let Naruto crush me for uh..._that_! Right?" said Kiba seeing Tsunade's eyes narrow at him.

"Don't tempt me boy. I will talk to Naruto first, _if_ that's even remotely possible given just how angry his state of mind is, and if Naruto leaves anything left..._I_ get the remaining pieces before handing over the last of _that_ to your _Mother _when I'm done," said Tsunade seeing Kiba whimper knowing he was royally screwed before leaving her office to deal with this situation.

"Crap!" said Kiba with Hana putting a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Don't worry your dumb head too much Kiba-baka. Mom will still let you keep your manhood so she can get Grandchildren...provided Tsunade or Naruto let you keep it," said Hana with a feral grin and made Kiba whimper more.

As for Naruto, he was finding himself walking to the Hokage Tower, and frowned at the thought of Kiba going there for protection against his wrath. The Inuzuka had _no right_ to go to the Hokage, begging to be spared for something that was _his fault_, and dodge the much deserved punishment.

'Just like all those fools in the past. Going to their Masters to be let off the hook for their abuse of me. Only now the abuse aimed at Fu and the others in my home. _MY HOME!_' thought Naruto, as he felt his hands become talon like claws, and made his way to the large tower to continue the hunt for the Inuzuka.

"Naruto stop!" said Tsunade standing in front of Naruto's path and feeling the energy the boy's body was generating.

_**"Why? Did the fool come to you? Begging for mercy? That he be spared my wrath for his perverse actions? Did he tell you how Fu cried in my bed, her head was on my lap when she cried, and called herself a failure? A FAILURE!"**_ said Naruto before a blast of psionic energy struck several buildings to his left and right with both buildings being sliced it in half.

'Damn you Kiba,' thought Tsunade while trying to think of a possible solution to this situation.

"Dynamitic Entry!" yelled Gai, as a kunai flew past Naruto's head, and a foot hit instead that belonged to Maito Gai with the force of the blow sending the Namikaze skidding back.

"Gai stand down!" said Tsunade knowing this would only provoke Naruto further.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but I cannot allow the destruction of the village to proceed further, and needed to stop Naruto-san's rampage," said Gai before a cruel chuckle was heard coming from Naruto's form.

_**"Rampage? You haven't **__**seen**____**me**__** on a rampage Maito Gai. Do not provoke me further and denying me what I want," **_said Naruto cracking his neck before taking another step forward.

Only to be kicked in the face again, only this time it was at the hands of Lee, and the boy was soon joined by the other Rookies along with their senseis to oppose him. In the deep human part of his mind, Naruto did not want to fight them, and tried to think of a way around them. However, the part of him that was of the Zerg howled in fury at being denied what he wanted, and called for the blood of all those that would defend Kiba from his wrath.

"Naruto please stop. There is no need for such destruction. We will punish Kiba for what he did," said Kurenai, as she had been told by Hinata, who had informed everyone what was happening, and begged them to talk some sense into Naruto.

_**"The only punishment deserving of the mutt, is the removal his limbs, the shredding of his organs, and his soul obliterated from **__**existence**__**!"**_ said Naruto before activating his psi blades and showed they were now crimson red.

"Think about Hinata. She'll be devastated if her teammate is killed," said Kurenai seeing Naruto's eyes narrow at her.

_**"And what would you suggest would be a proper form of punishment? Speak!"**_ said Naruto glaring at the woman, who flinched back at his words, and couldn't properly think of a punishment for her dumb student.

"If you give us a chance to properly punish Kiba, I promise that justice will be done, and there will be no need for violence," said Tsunade, but to her horror, Naruto merely smiled a cruel smile, and his power seemed to increase in output.

_**"No deal. I've had my fair share of Konoha's version of justice work against me in the past. I will not trust it now when it comes to Fu, Haku, or anyone else under my clan's protection. Never again!"**_ said Naruto releasing his "wings" from his back ready to fight those around him.

"What about me kid?" said Jim Raynor in his Marine battle suit with a large squad of his Raiders Marines appearing from behind Naruto and got the boy's attention.

_**"Jim Raynor. You had a hand in my Mother's sudden disconnection from me. Didn't you?"**_ said Naruto turning his attention from the Leaf Shinobi to the man in the black colored battle suit.

"Yeah. I did. We used some Xel'Naga artifacts to create a device to reverse her own Zerg hybrid state. She's alive though. In my custody and protection," said Jim walking towards Naruto and seeing a mixture of emotions running through the boy's face.

"Mother is...all Terran again?" said Naruto in shock while Jim just nodded.

"Yep. We used the device on char though it was a one time thing so it can't be used again for a second time. She's asked about you though. Even now Kerrigan still considers you her son," said Jim seeing Naruto calming down a bit and the psi blades shifting colors from red to blue.

_**"Can you...take me to her?**_ On board the _Hyperion_?" said Naruto his voice no longer sounding demonic at the end.

"That's why I'm here," said Jim smiling at the boy seeing Naruto calm down and retract all his forms of administering pain to someone back into his body before following Jim to the transport.

"That was so troublesome," said Shikamaru before getting sucker punched by Ino.

"That's because you didn't do anything you lazy baka!" said Ino before turning to see Hinata, Fu, Haku, Roshi, and Han arriving with Jiraiya.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" said Hinata worriedly.

"Took off with some guy in some weird metal armor I've never seen before. He looked human, but sounded like he was from beyond the stars too, and could take Naruto to see the Kerrigan lady," said Tenten before looking up to the see the transport flying up into the sky.

"Why do I feel so insignificant right now?" said Jiraiya scratching his head.

"You're just feeling like that now?" said Tsunade joked with Jiraiya now crying anime tears at the insult.

"Why do you have to be so cruel Tsunade-hime?" said Jiraiya while crouched in a corner with a dark cloud over his head raining.

(Battlecruiser _Hyperion_-Sometime Later)

Naruto headed straight for the medbay of the ship, ignoring the looks of the people seeing the Zerg hybrid on the ship, and quickly rushed for the room where his surrogate Mother was being held. Almost ripping the doors open himself, Naruto entered medbay, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Lying in a bed, sheets covering her form, was his Mother, and former Queen of Blades of the Zerg swarm...Sarah Kerrigan. As per what Raynor had told him, Kerrigan had indeed been transformed back to a normal Terran again, as her physical body no longer showed signs of being a Zerg hybrid, and aside from the hair...she looked like an ordinary Terran woman.

"Mother," said Naruto at last before walking over to the woman's bed and kneeled in front of the bed.

"Naruto?" said Kerrigan in a tired voice due to being still out of it after all this time from being turned back to normal.

"Its me," said Naruto smiling at Kerrigan and she returned it.

"My special little boy," said Kerrigan reaching out to touch his face and felt their nearly destroyed bond slowly rebuilding itself from their contact with each other.

"I've missed you," said Naruto, as he loved being near her again, and their psychic bond once more returning.

"And I you. I bet you have to beat off girls with a stick these days," said Kerrigan, as she saw Naruto blush, and looking away with a sheepish face.

"Yeah uh...I'm kind of with someone now," said Naruto, as he rubbed his head, and was looking a bit uneasy.

"Really? This girl must be something to get you all flustered like this. Is she here?" said Kerrigan sensing there was more to this.

"Its...complicated," said Naruto before telling his Mother about Fu being a Jinchuriki like himself and how they had..._mated_ with their instincts taking over.

Along with the fact he was the last of his clan back home and under their laws needed to have multiple wives to ensure the clan flourished.

"My boy became a man in record time. Under normal circumstances, I should be feeling different about this, but since our situations were never normal to begin with, we'll let it slide this time, and just accept you're being loved by others," said Kerrigan with a smile on her face and Naruto returning it.

"Agreed. Right now I'm just glad you're alive," said Naruto, as he kissed his Mother's hand, and before long she was asleep again.

"Don't worry kid. She's just tired. Turning back into a normal Terran seems to be taxing on her body, but my doctors say she's going to pull through, and survive it," said Jim, as he had watched the whole affair silently, and walked up to the kid before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I sense your friend is no longer on this ship or among the living for that matter," said Naruto referring to Jim's friend Tychus.

"Yeah. Turns out Mengsk put him in a tight spot. He was only following the man's orders to gain his freedom. I had to kill Tychus to save Kerrigan," said Jim knowing it was a tough choice to make.

"Because of the prophecy?" said Naruto seeing Jim have a fall away look in his eyes for a second.

"No. I don't care about the prophecy. I saved Kerrigan because I love her. I've loved her since...well before she became the Queen of Blades. I never thought I would again, but that shows you love can hit a man more then once, and boy did Kerrigan hit me," said Jim before laughing slightly at the past memories they had together.

"I understand Jim Raynor. I can't leave the planet due to my banishment by the Protoss, as I'm sure Zeratul told you before coming here, and can only give you my blessing in being with her. She loves you as you love her. I don't need to have psychic powers to see or sense it. However, if you break her heart, if you do _anything_ to hurt my Mother, I will find away off planet, and hunt you down. You thought your past enemies were bad? _I'm worse_!" said Naruto glaring dangerously at Jim, who just smirked, and looked back at him right in the eyes.

"I know kid and I'll make sure to pray everyday that Kerrigan's happy while with me. You have my word," said Jim extending his hand and Naruto taking it.

"The Protoss have always found value in the word of Jim Raynor so I will do the same and hold you to it," said Naruto before leaving the room and encountered Tosh grinning his usual grin.

"I sense it. You healed some of the scars in the dark corners of your mind. Well done my brother," said Tosh while playing with his switch blade.

"I had help. Though there is still an issue back home involving a perverted boy and his scarring of the girl I care about," said Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Not to mention the other women wishing to be a part of your clan in order to be with you. Many men would kill for such a position your in brother. Don't close out your heart like I did. It will only make you go insane," said Tosh before walking away.

"Something tells me he was speaking from personal experience," said Naruto to himself before heading for the hangar bay.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

Naruto entered the village again, finding himself no longer completely angry, but still ticked off all the same by Kiba's actions, and decided to handle things differently. So with that in mind, Naruto quickly wished to calm down Fu, Haku, and Hinata since all three girls were clearly worried about him.

Upon entering the Namikaze Estate, he was instantly tackled by Fu, who hugged him, kissed him, and then begged him not to leave her. Even now, she considered what had happened earlier to be her fault, and Naruto had to set the record straight that it was not. After telling them about his surrogate Mother being alive, happy, and that his overall mentality was back in the normal safe range of sanity. Haku along with Hinata came to him next, as they knew it was not there place to simply crush the Namikaze in hugs like Fu, and waited for their turn. Roshi and Han decided to give them privacy since it was clear everything was under control before going to see the Hokage to tell her everything was okay.

"I gave you all quite a scare, didn't I?" said Naruto calmly sitting down on the couch and the three girls sitting beside him.

"It was hard not to be scared," said Hinata honestly despite the slight glare from Fu for what she perceived to be an insult to Naruto.

"Quiet female Hyuuga beta!" said Fu making Hinata go "eep!" before hiding a bit behind Naruto's broad well muscled shoulder.

"Be nice Fu-chan. Hinata-chan is being honest. I like that about her," said Naruto seeing Fu growl at Hinata before snuggling into his chest with a seductive grin mixed with a hint of mischievousness.

"Fu knows something you'll like even _better_," said Fu, as she kissed Naruto's chest, then his shoulder, and moved her way up to his lips while the two girls blushed.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what it is," said Naruto before kissing Fu back with more passion and scooped the happy female Jinchuriki up before heading to the bed room.

"I think we better let them have some privacy," said Haku seeing Hinata nodding her head quickly while blushing to the point of nearly fading.

"No. You're coming with us," said Fu grabbing Haku's arm before she was out of reach.

"W-What?" said Haku with Fu picking her up off the ground and somehow putting the female ice user on her lap.

"You heard Fu. Alpha male wants to mate now and need female beta to help satisfy his desires. You will do since Hyuuga beta is still too young to handle Alpha," said Fu seeing Hinata pass out on the couch with perverted thoughts running through her head.

"Wait! Wait! Be gentle," said Haku weakly, as she soon found herself in bedroom with the two, the door locked, and clothing removed before the echoes of their sexual romp began.

(Omake-Kiba's Punishment)

"This is humiliating!" said Kiba whimpering at his current attire of wearing a sundress, high heels, and a fake upper body plastic to mimic fake boobs to hide the fact he was _not_ a she.

"Suck it up. You have to pay for nearly causing Naruto-kun to tear through the village," said Hana, as she made Kiba put it on, and walk a bunch of dogs in public places with some boys his age trying to hit on him.

It was pretty funny in Hana's eyes. Not so much Kiba's.

"You could have at least respected my one request and let me wear my _own_ _underwear_!" said Kiba while keeping his voice to a minimum.

"What? I thought you would like wearing panties since you tried to steal some from Fu," said Hana, as her grin increased, and saw Kiba trying to keep his inability to properly walk from the crowd.

"You're a real sadist bitch!" said Kiba trying to keep his anger in check.

"Only to panty raiding perverts like you. Now come on, we have to report to the Hokage Tower before my date with Naruto-kun later, and I will not be late because my gender confused brother couldn't walk right in women's clothing," said Hana before kicking her brother in the butt and making him walk faster.

"What? You're going on a date with Naruto? He's younger then you. He's my age!" said Kiba before he was kicked again in the ass.

"So? He maybe your age, but from what Fu has leaked out, the boy's _all_ Alpha, and I intend to see if he is for myself. NOW MOVE YOUR ASS BITCH!" said Hana, as she continued to kick Kiba in the butt to make him move with the dogs faster to the Hokage Tower.

Inuzuka Hana was going on a date soon with Naruto and intended to strut her stuff!

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope it met your standards. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Snake Falls

A knock at the door of the Namikaze Estates, which stirred Naruto from his slumber, and slowly focused on his surroundings. He was in his bed. Check. He was in the middle of it. Check. And on either side of his body were two _female_ bodies snuggled against him with happy smiles on their face. Che-wait what?

Frowning slightly, Naruto recalled what happened with Fu's desire to mate, and dragging Haku along for the ride. Oh yes. That was indeed quite a ride.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Oh yes. The knocking at the door. He needed to get to the damn door.

Slowly rising from the bed, Naruto had to fight against the hands that lay on his chest, the hearing of female moans, and the whispers of the words begging him to stay. They didn't want Naruto to leave, but sadly neither woman had the strength to stop him, and only a soothing psionic pulse to go back further into sleep.

Getting dressed, the Namikaze walked towards the door, and saw the ANBU handing him a scroll once the door was opened before the Shinobi vanished. Opening the scroll, the Namikaze read the contents of it, and shrugged knowing this was an important summons by the Hokage herself.

So that being said...he went to see the female Hokage.

"You want me to have a physical? Why?" said Naruto seeing the Hokage nod behind her desk.

"Standard procedure for all Shinobi within our ranks. Since you have been busy with all that's happened since becoming a Leaf Shinobi, I haven't had time to five you one, and I'd like to do one now that things have calmed down," said Tsunade hearing a noise coming from Naruto's throat that sounded between a growl and a whine.

"When?" said Naruto simply.

"Sometime later today would be the best time. Shizune will be performing the exam and then reporting directly to me," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod before leaving the room.

"I'll see her then," said Naruto before exiting her line of sight.

(Konoha Hospital-Sometime Later)

Naruto had never really liked hospitals. Before _and_ after becoming a Zerg hybrid. It was just something about the smell of stale death that made his skin want to literally ripple with displeasure. Now here he was, being asked to have a physical, which to him meant he going to be probed, prodded, and basically studied like a damn lab rat. Why did he agree to this? Naruto didn't know, but he sensed that it would be all bad, as Shizune was trusted by Tsunade to her job, and do it in a respectful manner.

"Hello Naruto-kun," said Shizune with a smile on her face and the Zerg hybrid returned it.

"Hello Shizune. I'm here for my physical. Tsunade's orders," said Naruto in a tone stating it was Tsunade's order that he was here and still had reservations about this.

"Yes. I know. Come with me please," said Shizune while sensing his displeasure and yet knew being civil was the best way to keep the hybrid from feeling like a cornered animal.

Entering the room Shizune showed him where his physical was to take place, Naruto's own hopes this wouldn't be too evasive was starting to rise, and turned to see the woman shut the door gently before turning to face him. She was writing some stuff down on the clipboard, no doubt his name, and other information she already knew about him.

"So what do you need from me exactly?" said Naruto seeing Shizune was still being civil and part of him was still waiting for the woman to bring out surgical tools.

"Just the basic stuff Naruto-kun. Just sit down in the chair for now," said Shizune, as she could feel Naruto's uneasiness from him, and understood the hesitation of being here.

With a nod, Naruto complied with Shizune's request, as he sat in the chair, and went through the standard procedures of the physical. An eye exam, hearing checks, a look inside his mouth, and checking his blood pressure being among them. Though the blood pressure part didn't seem to be effective given Naruto's biological makeup prevented an accurate reading for Shizune.

She also recorded his height, weight, and asked Naruto to show her the "wings" on his back so she could examine them too. Everything was going smoothly until she brought out the needle and Naruto instantly tensed at the sight of the pointy thing in Shizune's hands.

"What do you need _that_ for?" said Naruto while fighting the urge not to use his power to break the damn thing in her hand.

"I just need to draw a small sample of your blood Naruto-kun. I'll be extracting along the side of your right arm. Tsunade-sama wants your blood on file like all the other Shinobi in the Leaf do should and possibly study the sample for other purposes," said Shizune seeing glaring at the object in her hands.

"I hate needles," said Naruto growled while Shizune smiled politely.

"I know. No one likes them. I don't either. I promise it will be quick. All Leaf Shinobi have blood drawn for record purposes," said Shizune seeing fist clench while holding back the instincts that wanted to lash out at the needle in her hand.

And possibly take the hand too.

"You better hurry. My instincts cannot be held off for much longer," said Naruto, as he retracted his "wings", and was trying to keep his talons from coming out.

To her credit, Shizune's face didn't stay pale for long at hearing his words, and moved quickly to procure a sample of Naruto's blood before he lashed to spill hers. After taking it, Shizune quickly put the sample away, and threw the needle away so Naruto could calm down.

"Okay. Now that's done, I need you to strip down to you boxers Naruto, and let me use a Diagnostic Jutsu to examine your body," said Shizune seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?" said Naruto with Shizune looking at him curiously now, but then blushed when she realized that the Namikaze had been with a woman, and suspect that this last step was less then professional.

"Of course I'm being serious! Look Naruto, I know you think this last request is not of the medical persuasion, but I can assure you it is, and I wouldn't do anything to violate your trust," said Shizune seeing him narrow his eyes at her and finally relented.

"Very well," said Naruto before removing his clothing until he was only in his boxers while Shizune kept her blush to a minimum while secretly admiring the boy's physical form. _Respectfully_ as well as secretly admiring it.

Completely unaware of a certain purple haired woman wearing a trench coat, fishnet shirt, and short skirt taking a pictures of him for her _personal _collection. All the while smiling like a fat kid at the end of an assembly line rolling down wave after wave of chocolate cake.

'Wait until I show some of these to Hana, Tayuya, and the other girls see these,' thought Anko before giggling perversely knowing these photos would bring a lot of girls down Naruto's way for those willing to overlook the Zerg hybrid and Jinchuriki status part of the boy's life.

As for Shizune, she was running a Diagnostic Jutsu on Naruto's body, finding that it was difficult to get a proper reading on the boy due to the Zerg part of him interfering with the Jutsu. There were more muscles, organs, and sacs within the Namikaze's body that made a proper diagnosis of his physical form impossible to narrow down. Shizune could only imagine what the blood sample she took would show when analyzing it with Tsunade and suspected it would be considered the crown jewel of DNA samples with new strands of code from "outside sources" being the official term.

"Almost done Naruto. Just relax," said Shizune while trying her best not to look at the boy's waist line and keep the blush that wanted to rise up.

"I'm trying," said Naruto finding this becoming very weird for him.

"And done!" said Shizune before quickly moving to her clipboard and writing things down while Naruto got dressed.

'About time,' thought Naruto before he got fully dressed.

"One more thing Naruto. How sexually active are you?" said Shizune seeing Naruto stiffen again and once more a blush came to her face for being so causal sounding about it.

"Are you asking in terms of being a medical professional or are you hitting on me?" said Naruto seeing her blush increase.

"Its just for medical purposes. I noticed that your body has been showing signs of you being sexually active," said Shizune while waving her hands defensively at him with a sheepish smile though Naruto didn't look convinced.

"I'm sure. If you _must_ know, I've been active only recently with Fu, and only just last night with Haku joining us," said Naruto seeing Shizune's jaw fall to the floor in shock and disbelief.

"You mean...you, Fu, and the Haku girl engaged in a...in a..._threesome_!" said Shizune seeing Naruto nod like it was normal.

"I don't know why you're so shocked. My animal side requires my desires for mating me satisfied almost on a daily basis. Fu has been the main female in my life to help satisfy my needs with Haku just recently joining us to help when I need more physical pleasure then usual. In fact, I have no doubt that such a joint activity with the two will be a repeat occurrence in the near future," said Naruto seeing Shizune was still shocked by this news.

'He's only 12 years old, yet he acts like someone in his late teens, and acts like this is natural!' thought Shizune while wondering how she was going to explain _this_ piece of news to Tsunade.

"In any case, I've answered your questions, done the physical part of this exam, and I'm now going to walk around to see what the people in the village are up to," said Naruto before Blinking out of sight while leaving a still stunned Shizune in the room.

(Hokage Tower)

"So he's healthy?" said Tsunade seeing Shizune nod yes to her answer.

"As healthy as I can tell. His physiology is difficult to map with all the additional parts within his body. To be honest Tsunade-sama, I've never seen anything like it, and makes me wonder what else Naruto can do," said Shizune seeing the Hokage looking over her report regarding what the Diagnostic Jutsu revealed.

"Unfortunately, he's essentially Orochimaru's wet dream in terms of a host body, and it won't be long before Iwa learns of Naruto's heritage if they haven't already. We can't rule out my traitorous teammate going to them under the pretense he'll help kill Naruto when in reality the teme will just try to posses the boy's body. Anything else I should know?" said Tsunade, who now saw Shizune blush, and look away slightly.

Well...it seems that Naruto-kun has been sexually active with the Fu girl and just recently with Haku," said Shizune seeing Tsunade's eyes widen slightly.

"And you learned this from the Diagnostic Jutsu?" said Tsunade seeing Shizune nod, but the blush remained, and knew there was more.

"I...also asked him. Naruto told me outright that he had been with the Fu girl and just recently with Haku...in a threesome," said Shizune seeing Tsunade's eyes widen until she thought they would fall out of her sockets.

"I see. Well, its not like this is unexpected given animal like side, and the fact the Fu girl has been enticing him to 'mate' with her. Have Fu come in for a medical checkup, as I want to make sure the girl doesn't become pregnant anytime soon, and cause us even further problems," said Tsunade seeing Shizune nod.

"I'll have to talk to Naruto about it. He's very protective of his group living at the Estates and won't let her just go in so easily. Naruto nearly gave into his instincts to shred me to pieces at the sight of the needle in my hand when I had to draw blood," said Shizune, as she didn't know if Fu had such restraints, and wondered how the girl would take such a physical?

Not well she imagined unless Naruto convinced Fu to do it.

"I know. Just set it up Shizune," said Tsunade seeing the younger woman leave the room before collapsing back in her seat sighing heavily.

Could this get anymore complicated?

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt the stares from the people of Konoha, as he always did, and ignored them while heading around the village doing random things. Something he felt would be good to clear his mind after the physical and wondered what the other Rookies were doing right now? Deciding to see what they were doing, Naruto headed to the training grounds to see Gai's team training hard, and approached them to see how it was progressing.

"Yosh! Naruto has come to see how powerful we are and test our Spring Time of Youth!" said Lee while Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Tenten.

"I'm here to test your what now?" said Naruto seeing the girl blush in embarrassment at her teammates words.

"Ignore his words. We do when he gets like this. Why are you here?" said Tenten, as she saw him just shrug, and saw Neji scowling at him slightly.

"Just wandering around. I'm feeling bored at the moment," said Naruto seeing Tenten nod her head and had his eyes direct themselves at Neji still scowling.

"Why did you save my cousin? It is her Fate to forever be weak," said Neji at last while Tenten just turned to glare at him.

"Neji! Don't be an ass!" said Tenten while sensing Naruto's anger rising.

"While I disagree with Tenten's choice of words, I must agree with your tone Neji, and request you not put down your Youthful cousin!" said Lee seeing Neji glare at him.

"This is none of your business Lee. Nor yours Tenten. The only one involved with this is Naruto and myself," said Neji with Naruto letting out a growl from his throat.

"It seems Han's attempts to teach you humility has failed," said Naruto simply while Neji activated his Byakugan and went into his Gentle Fist stance.

"That man was a freak of nature! Just like you. It will always be the Fate of your kind to be hated no matter what you try to do," said Neji seeing Naruto looking at him with a fire in his now cold blue eyes.

"I see. Lee, would you be so kind, as to inform hospital to prepare Hyuuga Neji into their care, and request their best doctors be at the ready to save his pathetic life," said Naruto cracking his neck in a circular motion.

"Why?" said Lee before he saw Naruto's hands turned to talons.

"Because I'm going to destroy him," said Naruto before taking a step forward, but Tenten moved directly in his path, and it was clear she didn't want the Namikaze Heir to crush the Hyuuga boy into paste.

Even though the girl herself was clearly wishing to do that herself.

"Please Naruto. Neji is being a jerk. I'll admit that, but sending him to the hospital won't solve anything, and will bring the Hyuuga Clan down upon you," said Tenten while she sensed Neji's arrogant "I'm superior" smirk on his face.

"Put the boy on a tighter leash. The moment he gets out of line..._pull_! The moment Neji acts like a bad dog, I'm going to put him down like one, and I won't be held responsible for it. This is your _one_ warning Hyuuga Neji. I'm far worse then Han when it comes to hurting people. I've made a career out crushing other life forms while you were still at Konoha's Academy learning the basics of being a Shinobi. In four years, I've killed more then any single Shinobi of the Leaf since its founding put together, and the fear of being punished by the Hyuuga Clan...doesn't frighten me!" said Naruto walking away from the Hyuuga boy while Neji's smirk lessened only slightly.

"Pathetic," said Neji when Naruto was out of sight, but was punched hard in the face, and saw it was Tenten's fist.

"Baka! Are you that brain dead?" said Tenten seeing Neji getting off the ground while he rubbed the spot where she punched him.

"What are you talking about?" said Neji before Tenten grabbed him and slammed his body into a nearby tree.

"Did you not _see_ what his rage is capable of when he wanted to hunt down Kiba? His power split to buildings _in half_! Imagine what that kind of power could do to a normal human being? You say he's pathetic, but the only reason Naruto didn't crush your stupid ass right here, and now was because _I_ asked him not to. Got it? Not you. Not Fate. Me! You got off easy Neji. Remember that," said Tenten before kicking the Hyuuga in the stomach and walking away.

(Yamanaka Flower Shop)

Ino sighed heavily, feeling bored at watching over the store on an apparent slow day, and wished she was elsewhere doing something that wasn't boring. Going shopping. Training. Even cloud watching with Shikamaru and Choji was more fun then this.

What she needed was a customer to make this day not boring.

The sound of the bell above the door ringing indicated someone had entered the flower shop, which made Ino look up from her fashion magazine being used to keep what little sanity she had left, and saw with great surprise the one person she didn't expect to see in the shop. Looking around was none other then Naruto, as he walked to some plants in the window, and examining them with some interest.

"Can I help you?" said Ino though she was a bit nervous and intimidated by the figure, who not that long ago had made a lot of people very nervous at feeling his anger from the other day, and Kiba himself had been sent to the hospital thanks to the beating his Mother gave that would no doubt leave marks long after being let out.

"No. I'm just browsing," said Naruto seeing one plant looking like it was about to die before touching it with his finger and sending a bit of psionic energy into its form.

In an instant, the plant rose with life, and show it was back to its peak form once again thanks to Naruto's touch. Smiling slightly, the Namikaze went over to some other plants, and did the same thing to those that needed them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" said Ino seeing life being restored to the plants.

"Bringing life back to these plants. From what I understand, your family is known for its love for plants, but from what I've seen these plants are screaming for help, and no one has heard their cries," said Naruto bringing about another form of plant revitalization to flower crying out for some attention.

"You can hear them?" said Ino seeing what he was doing with her own eyes.

"In a sense. My psionic abilities allow me to interact with organic plant life on some level and hear what it is they want. More sunlight. Water. Attention. Music. Or all of the above in some cases," said Naruto before turning to face her.

"Music?" said Ino confused by the last one he mentioned.

"Its true. Plants are living creatures. They may not show their ears like us, but they pick up on the sound like vibrations that music creates, and even the people speaking around them. They feed on it like they would sunlight or water. It helps them grow. Trust me. When I lived in Konoha a few years back, I had quite a green thumb, and made sure all my plants flourished using those examples I mentioned," said Naruto with his mind now drifting briefly into his memories for a moment.

"What's wrong?" said Ino seeing Naruto head for the door to leave.

"Nothing. Listen Ino, I know we didn't interact much early on, but I need you to do me a small favor, and it stays between us. Got it?" said Naruto seeing the girl nod.

"Yeah sure Naruto. What?" said Ino seeing him hesitate to speak while doing the same in opening the door.

"I want to get the kind of plants I had back in my old apartment. If I give you the names of the seeds I need to grow new plants again...will you keep it to yourself. You see, not many people even know I have a green thumb, much less that I had plants, and I would rather not let anyone know since some bold fool will most likely try to destroy them out of spite for me," said Naruto seeing Ino nod while still surprised by his request.

"Yeah! Sure! It will be something just between us. Of course Fu, Haku, and the others will know about your gardening hobby," said Ino seeing Naruto smirk and nod.

"They won't mind. They'll respect that what I'm doing is to be kept quiet. Thanks again Ino," said Naruto before leaving with a smile on his face while Ino just nodded and felt a warm feeling cover her face.

'Wow. Get past the creepy Zerg part of him and Naruto's not that bad a guy. What was I even thinking back then listening to people putting him down?' thought Ino, as she shook her head to clear her mind, and went back to the register finding today wasn't all that bad after all.

(Hokage Tower-1 Week Later)

"You want me to what?" said Naruto looking at the female Hokage like she was crazy.

"I want you to go on a mission with Jiraiya to kill Orochimaru," said Tsunade like she was talking about the weather while Shizune tried to keep her own shock at bay.

"Your former teammate," said Naruto knowing enough about Konoha's history to know that much after raiding the library and doing a little catching up on everything that was going on in his absence.

And then some.

"Yes. He's a traitor to the Leaf. Orochimaru fled because of his experimentations using different bloodlines on people without them in hopes they would bear fruit. He also used it on himself, as well as human test subjects taken against their will, and resulted in so many needless deaths," said Tsunade while cursing her dead sensei for being so hesitant in letting the Sannin go.

"And has been elusive ever since," said Naruto surmising the situation in a nutshell.

"Yes. With his failed invasion of the Leaf not that long ago, combined with the loss of the Sound Four, Orochimaru is in a very vulnerable position right now, and we may never get another chance to kill him at this stage. Ever! I know you've been give the rank of Genin, but we both know your skills, powers, and past experience in being..._destructive_ far exceed that rank. That's why I need you to help Jiraiya kill Orochimaru. The Super Pervert can handle Orochimaru himself no problem, but the snake Sannin's personal right hand, and Medic Nin known as Yakushi Kabuto. Take him out first and Orochimaru will be in position for the kill," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod in understanding.

"And everyone else at Orochimaru's hidden base of operations that loyally follow him?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade steel herself knowing what she was about to say next would one day weigh heavily on her conscious.

"Kill them. Wipe out the entire base. If you can't get Orochimaru, then make him pay in the long run in losing manpower, and let him know his days are numbered. You leave in two hours outside the North Gate entrance," said Tsunade seeing Naruto grin evilly and could see the psionic energy in the Namikaze's blue eyes come to life.

"I understand. The hounds of Void are on hunt," said Naruto bowing his head slightly and left the room to meet up with Jiraiya.

"You think that is wise Hokage-sama?" said Neko, as she appeared from her hiding spot in the shadows of the room, and saw the Hokage looking back with a raised eyebrow.

"You question my choice in bringing Naruto into this?" said Tsunade seeing Neko shrug slightly.

"Its not that Hokage-sama. Its just...that look in his eyes. Its one of someone that has been in life and death situations before. Someone, who can give it, as well as take punishment, and then there are his powers. The Aburame can sense the boy's power is making their bugs acting funky, whispering apparently about the kid being some kind of demi-God, and don't get me started on the Inuzuka Clan. Their dogs have been afraid to go any place with Naruto's scent and after that temper tantrum he showed the other day over what the Kiba boy did...," said Neko before shutting up at Tsunade's glare.

"First of, Naruto has been through more in his life, then we could ever dream of, and in some cases wished we hadn't dreamed it at all. Second, this maybe our only chance to kill Orochimaru before things spiral out of control, and damn it I'm going to take this once in a lifetime opportunity. Third, Naruto's power is something none of us could begin to even remotely understand, and maybe never will in our lifetime. Let's just let sleeping dogs lie and not cause problems from pointless worry," said Tsunade seeing Shizune pause for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Speaking of dogs Hokage-sama...what is to happen regarding the incident with Inuzuka Kiba and the female Jinchuriki Fu? I know Tsume-san punished him in her own right, but by Konoha's own laws on Clan Affairs, when one clan violates another in the form of privacy invasion, it requires a punishment far worse then what she gave her son, and the price needed to be paid must be a high one," said Shizune seeing Tsunade rub her temples in remembrance of this problem.

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. Damn! I was hoping the beating she gave that perverted boy would be enough. Sadly, we both know that's not the case, and something has to be done even though Naruto doesn't know about it. If he doesn't get the reparations now, one of his descendants could do it later, and they may not be so nice about it. I know for a fact Kushina could hold a grudge against people if they went after someone she cared about," said Tsunade knowing what happened when Sakura's Mother tried to hit on Minato and marry him just for his money.

Kushina nearly went on a rampage of her own had Minato not talked some sense into the woman and the pink haired one being punished by paying financially.

"But you just sent Naruto on a mission. The only one aside from himself, who can claim it is...well Fu! Naruto technically put her in charge of the clan when he's not home," said Shizune while knowing it was _unofficial_, Fu could claim the right since she was the one, who had been violated by Kiba's perverseness, and she could not see Naruto opposing the idea.

"I know. We'll wait until Naruto comes back to discuss this with both of them. Until then, the matter will be put on hold, and focus on other problems. Like Iwa," said Tsunade, as she showed Shizune a scroll sent by the Tsuchikage himself, and saw her assistant read the contents within the parchment.

"They're demanding the return of Han and Roshi. Threatening to go to war by the looks of it," said Shizune seeing Tsunade nod.

"Yes. Not only that, but Kumo has also sent a message stating that Han, and Roshi be returned to Iwa on grounds of 'keeping the balance' throughout the Elemental Countries," said Tsunade seeing Shizune scowl at this news.

"What about Taki?" said Shizune seeing the Hokage shrug.

"They're keeping quiet about Fu. The people didn't want her to begin with despite being the best deterrent to invasion. Since she's with us, its almost safe to assume they think Fu is in capable hands of keeping her in line, and away from them," said Tsunade seeing Shizune's scowl deepen.

"I can't believe how people can act like fools! Why is it people see Jinchuriki as less then human? That wasn't your Grandfather's intention when he divided up the nine throughout the Elemental Countries," said Shizune seeing Tsunade nod in agreement.

"No it wasn't his intention. Doesn't matter now. Fu is staying here in Konoha and _will_ be treated like a normal person while here so long as I'm Hokage," said Tsunade knowing she owed the girl and her Godson _that much_ after all the crap they went through already.

"What about the Haku girl? From what I understand she has some skill in the medical arts and Hinata does too," said Shizune knowing such potential was something that shouldn't be wasted.

"Talk to them about receiving such training. Since Hinata is technically no apart of the Hyuuga Clan, we can get around that situation, and Haku will jump at the chance if it means using those skills to protect Naruto in the future," said Tsunade, as she was not about to have their skills in the medical arts be thrown away, and help them reach their true potential.

"I'll speak to them at once Hokage-sama," said Shizune before leaving the room.

(With Naruto and Jiraiya- Just Outside of Orochimaru's Base)

"This is the place. I know it doesn't look like much on the outside, but my sources say most of the Shinobi part is underground, and helps avoid detection from invaders," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto put a hand on the soft dirt in front of him, and currently had his eyes closed.

"I know. I can sense them. Every tunnel, every secret passageway, and every single exit has now been imprinted into my mind. Not that it will matter. Orochimaru won't get away from us," said Naruto opening his eyes to see the skeptical look at him.

"How?" said Jiraiya simply.

"From what I understand, Orochimaru of the Sannin is someone, who prides himself on being a so called 'Immortal', and won't let anyone show him otherwise if he can help it," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya was still skeptical.

"And?" said Jiraiya waiting for the meaning behind Naruto's words.

"Pride. Its his weakness. Its always his weakness. Strike his pride and he will fall," said Naruto seem thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Good point! Though personally prefer stupidity," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto smirk.

"Pride will do Jiraiya," said Naruto standing up fully to look at the village in front of him with calculating eyes.

"So what's the plan I see cooking in your head? You do have a plan, right?" said Jiraiya seeing Naruto grin an evil grin and then turn his head to face him.

"Just follow my lead," said Naruto before rushing forward at incredible speed that Jiraiya thought was clearly possible thanks to his Zerg half.

'Stamina freak. Just like Kushina,' thought Jiraiya while rushing to keep up with Naruto.

As for Naruto, he leaped into the air, through the trees full speed, his Zerg hybrid blood pumping through his body through veins, arteries, and other organs that humans would have yet to name. His mind planning out multiple ways to draw out the snake Sannin and his right hand Medic Nin Kabuto in battle. In the days it took to get to this base, Naruto had milked all the information Jiraiya had about Orochimaru, and Kabuto down to the slightest detail of where they get their clothing tailored.

Now all Naruto had to do was knock on the snake's door with a loud _BANG_!

Leaping off the cliff above the Sound village, Naruto let out a battle cry charged his arms with psionic energy while the memory of taking down a Terran Battlecruiser in a similar manner came to his mind, and caused everything around him to crumble at his feet with the psionic energy from his arms causing a massive explosion upon impact. The entire upper front of the village was destroyed, buildings lost, its people dead, or dying with the underground base below definitely shaken down to its very foundation.

Yep! The front door of Orochimaru of the Sannin had definitely been knocked on.

The ground around Naruto soon shook moments later, as the giant purple snake Manda, the Boss of Snakes in the Summoning World, and Orochimaru was on top of his head with Kabuto right beside him. Both looking angry, but shocked when they saw just who it was responsible for the damage caused to their base of operations, and even Manda with his nose staggered his neck back at smelling Naruto's scent.

_**"What are you boy? You're not human. Not entirely,"**_ said Manda, as he felt his snake skin ripple, and fear rose from within his body that was from his own animal instincts.

"If you only knew what I was giant snake, then you would not be so willing to serve him, and leave this world. Now come. Die like your weak Master and his servant," said Naruto activating his psi blades and grinned an evil grin at Manda.

"Weak? You dare call me weak!" said Orochimaru drawing out Kusanagi.

"You're as weak as you are pale in the face," said Naruto once again attacking the man's pride and saw the anger the Sannin had on his face.

"How dare you insult Orochimaru-sama!" said Kabuto, as he charged forward with his palms glowing with green chakra, and using the Mystical Palm Jutsu in its lethal form to combat Naruto.

"Fool!" said Naruto knocking Kabuto away with a psionic blast from his palm.

'What kind of Jutsu was that?' thought Orochimaru before he sensed chakra behind him and then saw Gamabunta with Jiraiya on top of the Toad Boss.

_**"Jiraiya! You pervert! Why did you summon me here?"**_ said Gamabunta looking at the sight of Manda in front of him.

"Sorry Gamabunta, but I know you want another fight with Manda, and I just felt this would be the best time for it," said Jiraiya hearing the Toad Boss snort like it was a bad joke.

_**"You just don't want me to pound your body into paste for summoning me away from my wife the last time I was summoned,"**_ said Gamabunta before drawing his sword.

"That too," said Jiraiya, as he knew the last time Gamabunta was summoned, the Toad Boss that the female toad he was with had been "in the mood", and that mood was ruined the moment Gamabunta was brought out to fight Manda.

"Is this all you've got Kabuto? You're suppose to be Orochimaru's right hand and yet you haven't landed one strike against me," said Naruto in a taunting manner, as he had to deal with Kabuto's recovery, and once again charging him for close range combat.

Someone should have told the Medic Nin that Naruto defined close combat fighting.

"Shut your mouth you freak of nature. I am beyond anything you will ever know. My skills are second _only _to Orochimaru-sama himself," said Kabuto, who saw Naruto dodging his attacks easily, and was finding this little dance of theirs to be irritating.

"Such a foolish Terran you are. Thinking you are one of the superior beings on this world when you are nothing more then an insignificant speck of life in a far larger realm. The Universe is a vast place that has no end. There are beings out in it that could easily kill you with a flick of their wrist. Unfortunately, for you anyway, _I_ am one of those beings, and now you will meet your end with your Master soon following your diseased soul into the Void!" said Naruto, as he dodged two strike before slicing through one of Kabuto's arms at the elbow, and then stabbing the man in the gut.

'This wound. I feel my body is unable to regenerate. How?' thought Kabuto, as he lashed out with his remaining arm, but strange appendages came out of Naruto's back, and hit key points along Sound Nin's remaining limb.

"The Void claims all Kabuto. No one can avoid it. Not even me. However, unlike you, and your Master...I'm not afraid of it," said Naruto, as he stabbed Kabuto in the head under his chin, and could smell the man's brain burning from the heat from the psi blade.

"Kabuto!" said Orochimaru, as he saw Naruto now turn to face him, and the Sannin went into a rage before charging at the boy with Kusanagi ready to strike.

"Come snake Sannin. Come taste death," said Naruto, as the two clashed, and both were surprised that their respected blades didn't cut through the other's own.

"I am going to rip you limb from limb for that boy," said Orochimaru, as he tried to stab Naruto with his sword, but found the boy to be more troublesome then he thought was even remotely possible, and couldn't land a solid hit.

"How? You can't even stab me with your puny weapon," said Naruto in a taunting voice, which Orochimaru hated, and tried even harder to stab the Namikaze's body.

Behind them, Manda was being beaten back by Gamabunta with the help of Jiraiya, who was being an extra pair of eyes, ears, and mouth to prevent the Snake Boss Summons from flanking them. But at the same time, Jiraiya was also keeping an eye on Naruto in the off chance Orochimaru was able to severely injure the Namikaze, and was ready to intervene to save his Godson should such a rescue be required.

Not that Naruto needed it from what the Toad Sannin could see. In fact, Orochimaru had a few close calls with Naruto's psi blades, and the boy didn't even use his "wings" yet. So even if Orochimaru got through the psi blades, the Sannin would just fall into the trap of being caught in those other organic appendages, and killed by them.

A kick to Orochimaru's chest sent the man flying back and the man snarled in fury while biting back the intense pain from the force behind it. The blow was almost the equivalent of Tsunade's own punches she landed on him not that long ago and knew a few more hits like those would spell his doom. Unleashing a massive swarm of snakes from his sleeve, Orochimaru watched Naruto's psi blades slice them to pieces, and the Namikaze boy just grinned evilly at him.

"Why won't you die?" said Orochimaru, as he charged again, but sent back by a psionic wave blast, and hit a tree before the Sannin found himself pinned there by the unnatural appendages from Naruto's back.

"Because its not my soul the Void hungers for Orochimaru. You have deprive it of your life for too long now and the Void can no longer hold back. Its hunger for your soul will now be sated," said Naruto before stabbing the Sannin in the gut with his psi blades and enjoyed the screams Orochimaru was making.

This in turn allowed Gamabunta to strike a now distracted Manda and severely wound the Snake Boss before he disappeared in "poof" of smoke. While disappointed in not getting a nice snake skin wallet out of Manda's hide, Gamabunta still got satisfaction injuring the damnable purple snake, and that was good enough for him. As for Naruto, he moved his psi blades in a diagonal formation that took off Orochimaru's head clean off, and easily caught the man's head before taking out a sealing scroll to put it away.

"Well that was fun," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto pocket the scroll while smirking and did the same to Kabuto's head to collect the bounty.

"Indeed. Let's go home," said Naruto before heading off in the direction of Konoha.

_**"Jiraiya, is that the boy?"**_ said Gamabunta having gotten a good look at Naruto.

"Yeah. That's Minato's son. Don't ask how he got like that. Just knowing scares the crap out of me," said Jiraiya shuddering at what he was told by Tsunade about Naruto's change into his current hybrid state.

_**"Right. Well, I'm off you old pervert. Try not to die getting beaten up by angry women after being caught peeping on them,"**_ said Gamabunta before disappearing while Jiraiya just grumbled about Toad Summons not giving him respect.

"Hey! Gaki wait up! Not all of us are like you and can move through the trees so easily," said Jiraiya trying to catch up with Naruto.

(Konoha-Several Days Later)

"Here are the heads of Orochimaru and Kabuto," said Naruto revealing the heads of the Leaf's bitter enemies on her desk.

"Thank you Naruto. The Sannin was a dark cloud over the Leaf since he left and I curse my late sensei for lacking the spine to kill him," said Tsunade before she resealed by heads and put them away for future disposal.

"I understand. Now if you'll excuse me," said Naruto before he left the room.

"Where is he going?" said Tsunade with a frown at Jiraiya.

"I don't know, but if I were to guess...," said Jiraiya with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Don't say it Jiraiya," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya's grin increase.

"I think he wants to spend time with Fu and that Haku girl after being away from them for a few days," said Jiraiya before being punched out of her office and out the window of the Hokage Tower.

"Baka! Damn, I just remembered I have to talk to Naruto, and Fu about this situation with the Inuzuka Clan," said Tsunade while she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

As for Jiraiya, he landed on in a building filled with pillows, and rubbed his sore face.

"It was worth it," said Jiraiya grinning in victory at getting off lightly in terms of being punished for his perverse remark.

"Okay! Explosive tags are in place. Blow it!" said a Shinobi outside the building.

_**BOOOOM!**_

"AHHHH!" screamed Jiraiya, as he was now buried beneath the rubble of the building, and the Shinobi outside looked at each other.

"Did you hear something?" said the Shinobi of Jounin rank.

"No," said a Shinobi of Chuunin rank.

"Okay. Just checking," said the Jounin.

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

'Hey Kyuubi, do you sense someone following us, and a sense of anger in them?' thought Naruto stopping his walk through the village and raised an eyebrow when looking back.

_**"Yes. She's above you, three houses to your left, and seems to be barely holding back her rage. I believe its that Anko woman currently watching over the red haired girl,"**_ said Kyuubi having sensed the woman through her energy signature.

'Why would she be angry?' thought Naruto with a frown on his face and failed to notice Anko tackle him into an alley and put a kunai to his throat.

"Why?" said Anko glaring daggers at him.

"Why what?" said Naruto with the blade in her hand pressed closer to his throat.

"Why did you kill Orochimaru? He was _mine_ to kill! MINE! And you took it away from me. Why?" said Anko with tears coming out of her angry eyes with the news of the snake Sannin's death already spreading along with Naruto being the man's killer.

Even Tayuya was pissed off, but due to the fact she was still on probation, had decided to stay home, and not do something suicidal like going after Naruto for answers.

"Because it was the mission given to me by the Hokage herself. I did not realize you had a personal vendetta again the snake Sannin. Jiraiya did not mention it when I asked him for information about Orochimaru," said Naruto calmly while Anko narrowed her eyes at him.

"You didn't _realize_! Are you telling me that your mission was strictly business and not done in anyway to personally spite me?" said Anko seeing Naruto frown in confusion at her words.

"To personally spite you? Why would I do that?" said Naruto thinking her question was a bit absurd.

"Because I was his former apprentice. Almost everyone here in the Leaf village hates my guts due to his betrayal!" said Anko looking for any kind of deception in Naruto's facial features.

"Then they are idiots," said Naruto simply and calmly.

"Do you swear to me that you killed Orochimaru only because the Hokage gave you the mission and not because I wanted to personally kill him myself?" said Anko knowing that Naruto's next few words would determine if she slit his throat.

"I swear it. Ask the Hokage herself. Or Jiraiya of the Sannin for that matter. You will see I have no reason to hurt you in that way and depriving your right to the vengeance you seek Anko-san," said Naruto calmly since it was true and he knew Anko would see it in his eyes.

"Fine! I can see you're telling the truth. Had you lied to be I would kicked you in balls so hard they would have come out of your mouth," said Anko standing while seeing Naruto get off the ground and look extremely calm despite her actions and threat to his manly parts.

"I don't doubt you would have, but since I only told you the truth, I was in no real danger to such an act, but if you insist on some form of reparation from me, I have something in my possession, and in a sense would now rightfully belong to you," said Naruto seeing the woman raise an eyebrow at him.

"What could you possibly have that I would even remotely want?" said Anko, as she saw Naruto take out a scroll, and toss it to her before she opened it with wide eyes staring at the contents of the scroll.

"Kusanagi. The sword Orochimaru wielded is now yours to command. Also, if you want to summon the Snake Boss, and teach him some humility...you will know where to find me," said Naruto before Blinking out of her line of sight.

"Wait! Wait! Ah damn it! Now I feel like a total asshole," said Anko knowing she should make it up to Naruto somehow since this was her fault.

She'd have to talk to him later and pray Fu didn't go on a rampage for this.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

Naruto was a bit surprised to see Inuzuka Tsume and Hana sitting on his couch while Fu was sitting across from them talking civilly to each other. Naruto sensed Hinata was out back, currently training with Haku, Han, and Roshi to keep their skills sharp.

"Naruto-sama! Fu so glad you're back!" said Fu basically forgetting the two women were there and basically jumped into his arms.

"Hello Fu-chan. Energetic as ever I see," said Naruto smiling at Fu before she kissed him passionately.

"Only for you my Alpha," said Fu, as she guided him over to their couch to sit down on, and cuddled up next to him.

"You three were clearly talking about something when I came in. Please continue. Unless this involves certain things I shouldn't be apart of," said Naruto seeing Fu hold onto him tighter and thus making any escape impossible.

"We were actually talking to Fu about what my idiot son did not that long ago. Under Konoha's laws regarding a clan offending another clan, the offending party must bring about some form of reparations to the victimized clan, which in this case would be yours, and a suitable 'gift' must be arranged to bring about a long lasting peace," said Tsume knowing her son had been against the idea from the start, but she beat the crap out of him for his stupidity that brought this about in the first place, and ingrained into Kiba's skull not to do anything so perverse ever again.

"Its not necessary," said Naruto calmly, but he could tell it was for the Inuzuka woman, and saw the younger one next to her fidgeting slightly.

"Actually it is. According to the law itself, any descendant you have can call upon this at anytime, and we both know that there is a chance not all of your descendant will be so kind hearted as you," said Tsume seeing Hana being nervous about this while Naruto kept his face impassive.

Fu was content being by her lover's side.

"What exactly are you offering?" said Naruto seeing Tsume's reluctant face grow with each passing second.

"Its not exactly a 'what' I'm offering you, but rather a 'who', and that 'who' just happens to be my eldest child. My daughter Hana. I know money has no real value to you other then paying the bills, keeping a house over the head of your lovers, and other guests. Nothing in my clan in terms of material possessions can really be given and the only option I am left with is giving my daughter to you in the form of marriage. I know you are the last of your clans on both sides of your family, which means you fall heavily under the CRA that was put in place by the Leaf to prevent bloodlines from being wiped out, and thus we feel this is the only path open to us," said Tsume seeing Naruto sigh and close his eyes in thought before opening them to look at Fu.

"What about you Fu? I maybe the Alpha male of this pack, but you are the Alpha female of my pack, and want to be in charge of my future mates. Should I agree to this?" said Naruto stroking the woman's hair while she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Its up to you Naruto-sama. Fu trust you. Inuzuka Hana knows Fu is Alpha female and must fight Fu for the right to be Alpha female while in your presence. Same with Haku and Hinata. Fu accepts whatever choice you make regarding the Inuzuka woman," said Fu while kissing tenderly along his neckline while Hana was now blushing slightly at the female Jinchuriki's affections towards the Namikaze boy.

"What does Hana-san have to say in all of this?" said Naruto seeing the woman look him in the eyes before looking away.

"I don't mind Naruto-sama. Not really. To be honest, when you came back to Konoha, I thought you has a certain charm, and wanted to know you better. We wouldn't have to marry right away, but in the next couple of years, and during that time we can easily get to know each other better during that time too," said Hana while Fu grinned a feral grin and the Inuzuka woman was now getting nervous.

"And what are your preferences to _other _females joining in on mating with Naruto-sama? He has a lot of stamina in him. It very difficult to keep up with him. Sometimes such a task requires more then just one female to satisfy Naruto-sama's lust. Haku can tell you that much," said Fu seeing Hana blush while her Mother did the same.

"If that is what Naruto-sama wants, I have no reason to say no to it, as he is the Alpha male of his clan, and you are his Alpha female to enforce his will," said Hana seeing Fu's grin increase greatly.

"I accept your offer Inuzuka Tsume. However, I wish to reserve the right to terminate the arranged marriage should it not work out for Hana, and clear the Inuzuka Clan of this debt to me should I wish it before our marriage. Is that acceptable to you?" said Naruto seeing both women nod.

"Do you want Hana to start living here? Or should she stay with me until the marriage?" said Tsume seeing Naruto looking at Hana and then back at her.

"Hana is under no obligation to staying here at my home. She can do whatever she wishes in regards to living in whatever places makes her happy," said Naruto seeing Tsume and Hana smile at that.

"Thank you Naruto-sama. You are being a most gracious Clan Heir of the Namikaze Clan," said Hana smiling at Naruto with more affection behind it.

"I do what I can. Thank you for your time on this matter," said Naruto with both women nodding and leaving his home before focusing on Fu still snuggled against him.

"Fu likes her. She'll be a good mate for the pack Naruto-sama," said Fu hearing Naruto chuckle.

"I'm glad you approve Fu," said Naruto seeing the woman getting sleepy in his eyes.

"Hana is not like that ugly pink haired girl Fu saw walking around in mourning the loss of the Uchiha runt. Fu knows several others worthy of being mates, but Fu will let them come to Alpha, and see them prove their worth," said Fu before falling asleep in his arms.

"Well at least no one can say my life will be boring," said Naruto more to himself then anyone else before he fell asleep on the couch.

He had earned some rest.

(Akatsuki Base-1 Week Later)

"So Itachi and Kisame have both been confirmed killed. Even Orochimaru has fallen at the hand of the boy. This is indeed a new development given the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's age. He should not be able to use the demon's power on such a level," said Pein seeing Konan nod in agreement.

"There are some rumors pertaining the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's physical form being altered somehow beyond that of a normal human being. It may also help explain why both Itachi and Kisame lost. Then again, they were up against four Jinchuriki, and two of them at the very least had experience in using their powers," said Konan though she suspected there was more to it then that.

"Perhaps. Kisame was known for being arrogant and cocky when facing opponents. He might have underestimated them and Itachi was forced to pay the price for it," said Pein thoughtfully while Konan agreed.

"So what do you wish to do now Pein-sama?" said Konan knowing with those two dead would severely weaken them.

"We must wait. Wait until its finally time to strike them all. We know where the One-Tailed beast is located within Suna, Kumo has two Jinchuriki, my spies tell me one from Mist is long gone, and the one within the Mizukage won't reappear for the next three years. We can't complete the plan until then since the extraction requires a certain order be done for the statue to work properly," said Pein seeing Konan nod.

"Waiting is the best option. Given how we need several new members and need to wait for the three-tailed beast to return," said Konan simply.

"So we wait. Wait until the moment is right and then strike out at them with the fury of a vengeful God," said Pein in an icy voice knowing this insult to him would not go without a price his enemies would pay dearly.

In three years time, a clash of Titans would occur, and the world would shake to its very foundation when it happened.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Tension and Conflict

Three long years had past since Naruto's return to the Leaf, as he took up his position in being the new Clan Head of the Namikaze Clan, and a position in Konoha's government when important meetings came up. In those three year, Naruto had grown considerably into what many would see as a giant when considering his age, and now looked like a full grown adult.

During that time, Naruto had expanded on his relationship with those close to him, as he had developed a relationship with some of the strongest women in Konoha with Fu at the time of the female hierarchy, and making sure she stayed on top. It wasn't easy, as some of the women in Naruto's life, namely Hana, Anko, Tayuya, and Tenten just to name the people involved had at one point challenged Fu to that right. Ayame along with Ino knew they couldn't' fight Fu for that right given their own reasons with Ayame's being a simple civilian with no Shinobi training and Ino having enough sense not to fight a Jinchuriki of the female persuasion that was at the pinnacle of clan power for a woman. Mental Jutsus of the Yamanaka Clan were useless against Jinchuriki due to the demons sealed inside of them and Taijutsu was not something Ino was a full fledged Master of like Fu was when not using that spear of hers.

Of course, Naruto being the "Alpha Male" of this particular pack oriented Clan structure had set the ground rules when it came to these..._challenges_, and stated above all else that these fights would _not _be to the death. Ever! Next, the matches must be witnessed by him along with _at least_ two other female members in the clan hierarchy, or the fight did not count. Third, there would be no gloating from either side depending on who won, and if there was...the match was nullified out of punishment for such arrogance. Naruto wanted no form of arrogance in his family, whether it was his future children, or that of his future wives.

The others women in his life agreed. Han and Roshi did too since arrogance was a poison that could bring down some of the most power beings or entities in the world. The two Jinchuriki formerly of Iwa had wished to eventually leave Naruto's home, as well as the Leaf for a life of their own (with the Namikaze's blessing to do so of course), and find happiness they could call their own.

Naruto agreed. In fact, he promised them both when Akatsuki was destroyed, they would be free to pursue a life away from Leaf, and choose their own path in life. Roshi had, in his own way, expressed interest in Wave Country, and Han had admitted to Naruto that he had found the female Mizukage to be quite the interesting woman.

That aside, Naruto made sure to keep his skills up while expanding his arsenal by having Jiraiya, who being his Godfather after all, teach him a few things like the Rasengan, and modified it so it could work using his psionic energy. Of course, Naruto did not want the others to be left out of this, as he had Tsunade train Hinata along with Haku to be a medic on account of their skill allowing the two girls to do many promising things, and even got the female Hokage to teach her new students how to use the Super Strength ability that Tsunade was most notorious in using in a fight. Naruto had Anko work with Tenten, Ino, Fu, and Tayuya in teaching the girls her personal Taijutsu known as "Serpent's Strike" in the off chance they ever needed something to knock a foe off his or her ground.

Hana had requested her own dogs be allowed to live in Naruto's home, which the young Namikaze accepted since he understood her bond she had with the animals, and let them move in without problems. All he asked was they not mark their territory all over the clan home and not make a mess of the house like some dogs were known to do. Hana had assured him each of her three dogs were all house broken and wouldn't make a mess of things while residing in it while giving each dog a knowing glare so they understood _not _to make a mess of their new home.

When it came to the issue of sleeping with Naruto, Anko had been first, and foremost a pervert on the situation with innuendos that made Hinata blush for over a week. At first, only Fu with Haku on occasion claimed the right to be in his bed, and do more then just sleep in it. However, after time past, Naruto got to know each female that had joined his family, and one by one had joined him in his bed...for more then just sleep.

Tenten had joined his family 6 Months after Naruto joined Konoha, as she had been curious about Naruto, and had wanted to get to know him better. Fu's words to Tenten about how she could join them had made the weapon's mistress confused in more ways then one and the girl's parents were unsure how to handle this. To their credit, they asked Tenten how she felt in regards to Naruto, Fu, and about...her own sexuality. Something that made Tenten blush red and unable to speak to her parents for a week about the matter regarding the issue.

Strangely enough, Anko had come to the rescue in Tenten's confused state of mind, as the Special Jounin had been secretly been trying not to piss herself in fear knowing an angry Fu could be right around the corner, and the seven-tailed Jinchuriki go psycho on her was not something the woman wanted on her conscious right now. Sure, Anko herself was a bit crazy at times, but Fu was the kind of girl, who loved her man, and kicked the ass of every woman into the ICU if they hurt her hubby in some way. During that time waiting for the eventual bomb of epic female rage from Fu to go off, Anko had told Tenten that she shouldn't just jump into an all out relationship with Naruto just yet, but simply to test the waters in seeing if she would be interested in being a part of the Namikaze's family, and if being with another woman in that way was a problem?

So Tenten thought it over, as she thought about Naruto, and the idea of dating him to see if it went anywhere with the whole harem thing. While Tenten went to see Naruto, a now angry Fu, who had learned of Anko's harshness towards her hubby went snake hunting with spear in hand, and had caused some extensive damage to the village before Tsunade had to restrain a crazy eyed Fu from literally taking a chunk of Anko's butt off with the spear before going after other parts of the Special Jounin's body.

After some words of clarification were spoken, Fu apologized (more to Tsunade for the rampage then attacking Anko), and the Special Jounin did too before being told by the female Hokage that the apology should be given to Naruto. So when Anko arrived at the Namikaze Estates to give the meaningful apology for being a bitch did she stumble upon Tenten agreeing to going on a date with Naruto in the near future.

So after three long years, Naruto had acquired quite a few future wives, or "mates" as Fu had called her fellow harem sisters with the marriages being secret yet known to the few that witnessed them all. Still, during that time, tension had shot up through the Elemental Countries, as Iwa was currently experiencing a civil war with the Sandaime Tsuchikage fighting his own Granddaughter Kurotsuchi for the right to rule Iwa, and it was causing quite the bit of upheaval on account of it being the old guard versus the new one.

Jiraiya had been tasked with keeping an eye on it while Tsunade decided if she should interfere in some way and help the more open minded side Kurotsuchi wished to invoke within Iwa's walls. After their two Jinchuriki left, abandoning Iwa for greener pastures, and with the son of the Yondaime of all people...it was enough to get people in the village talking. They talked about _why_ the Han and Roshi left in the first place? What caused the two Jinchuriki to leave to join Iwa's rival and the son of their sworn enemy no less? More questions were asked, which came from Kurotsuchi's mouth then anyone else, and it was her questioning the way things were done in Iwa that sparked the civil war in the village.

Though the end was nowhere near in sight it seemed.

Elsewhere, Kumo was feeling that itch all major powers feel when another rises up to the point of rivaling them, and felt threatened by Konoha like they had when the Yondaime was alive. The Leaf had four Jinchuriki to Kumo's two, each Jinchuriki was _at least_ Kage level at this point, and below them was a small army of young high Chuunin bordering on low Jounin ranked Shinobi being well trained by those stronger then them. Kumo had its own Shinobi of considerable power, but given that one of the Leaf's Jinchuriki was one tail higher then the Raikage's little brother Killer Bee, and was the son of the Yondaime made the Raikage hesitant to provoke the young man's wrath.

Kumo had gotten countless reports describing Naruto's power during the last three years spoke of him doing impossible things that bordered on the insane and the brutality of his fighting only proved to make the rumors grow. The Namikaze had gone to Snow Country to protect the secret Princess disguised as an actress returning home in order to claim the royal birthright the woman's Uncle had taken for himself. Naruto didn't like the brutally cold weather there, but endured it all the same, and took on the opposition of Doto's hired Snow Shinobi assigned to capturing the young Princess.

Needless to say, Naruto had put the fear of Kami into his enemies before they died, and the young man showed just what a Namikaze of his caliber could do.

Tsunade had also been impressed, as Hatake Kakashi had also come with Naruto on the mission, and reported just what boy did on the mission. Using psychic energy to decimate glaciers. Roaring with such intensity that it caused a massive avalanche to fall heavily on the female Snow Shinobi, which would have killed the woman had it not been for her chakra armor taking the brunt of the punishment, and was soon subdued by Naruto a few seconds later. The Snow kunoichi's teammate, who was the leader was brutally destroyed by Naruto's psi blades, and the bigger bulkier one of the three was hit by the Namikaze's appropriately named Psionic Rasengan.

When Kakashi was asked to give a report on the attack, the man's words were chilling, and made Tsunade picture what the Jounin saw from the attack.

_Its lethal no matter how you look at it. Naruto's version of the Rasengan disintegrates you on the __**spot**__. First, the skin, and flesh are gone leaving only a brief sight of bones. After that...nothing is left. Not even ash._

Since the mission, the newly renamed country now of _Spring_ had been a powerful ally to have, the Leaf was seeing a flux of trade, and prosperity with the source of it being one Namikaze Naruto. More missions were coming in, Konoha was once more considered _the_ strongest village in all of the Elemental Countries, and like all things with Leaf being on top...certain people didn't like it.

Like Kumo.

And the Akatsuki.

That was another problem. As it turned out, Kumo was being harassed by the mysterious organization, or rather more specifically...their Jinchuriki. Yugito had been attacked by two members of the group recently and just barely got out of their clutches while being severely wounded for her troubles. The Raikage didn't know what to do, as a pair of S-class Missing Nin were nothing to sneeze at, and Yugito only held the two-tailed Nibi. While not the weakest of the nine demons, it didn't sit well with the muscled man that such people were hunting down what was apart of his village, and making Kumo look bad in the process.

And it wasn't just Kumo having the problem, as Suna had been attacked too, and Gaara had been badly injured despite the attempt to kidnap the red haired boy being a failure.

The only difference was the well timed interference by Naruto and several of the Rookies with him being able to arrive to stop the kidnapping from being a success. Among the two members of the Akatsuki, a blonde haired one of the pair with mouths in his hands had tried to blow Naruto up with massive clay bombs with incredible power. Some of the bombs had hit dead on and Naruto lost his right leg his left arm up to his elbow with his right "wing" being almost destroyed down to the stem.

Fortunately, they all healed thanks to his regeneration abilities he got from his Zerg half, and was further enhanced by Kyuubi's generation. Not only that, but that same blonde individual, who was known as Deidara was shocked Naruto survived at all, and it was through this shock that Tenten had been able to leap into the air with Temari's help before showering the skies with every weapon in her arsenal.

With one of the kunai thrown having an explosive tag on it, which upon exploding had triggered the large clay bird Deidara was on to go off, and sent the surprised Missing Nin flying into the desert below. From there, Sabaku no Kankuro's along with his puppets were waiting for him, and kissed the Missing Nin with poisoned tipped blades that had pierced his body.

As for the Master of Puppetry, which was Sasori of the Red Sands, had tried to retreat upon seeing he couldn't achieve the objective assigned to him by Pein, and had no choice except to flee with his partner now dead. However, when he tried to run, Naruto stood in front of his path, stained in his blood, his limbs now fully repaired, and looking at the man with very bloodthirsty eyes.

Sasori for his part, tried to use every arsenal he could at the moment in order to escape the Namikaze's wrath, and even launched wave after wave of what seemed like hundreds of puppets at the Leaf Shinobi in the hopes of possibly escaping. At the very least Sasori knew he could try escaping from Suna with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in his possession if the opportunity presented itself.

Unfortunately, Sasori had forgotten several simple facts with one being Naruto was far from human now, as the boy did not no fear being harmed at all, had just endured being nearly blown up by Deidara, _and_ was still ready to fight some more. The Missing Nin, who many said was the greatest Puppet Master in all of Suna's history had never fought a foe with such brutality, as Naruto destroyed each puppet with each strike, and while some of the puppets were able to stab into the Namikaze's body...it did little to slow the young man down.

_Tell me Sasori of the Red Sands...do you fear death?_

Tsunade still couldn't believe the report she had in her hands, which was given by Maito Gai about what Naruto said to Sasori when the Namikaze stared down at the broken form of the Suna Puppet Master, and soon finding out the man had turned himself into a living puppet to become an "Immortal" of sorts. It had sent chills down the Hokage's spine how Naruto could destroy every enemy around him in such a ruthless manner like that. There were times when Tsunade had forgotten that constant fighting was something Naruto had done for so long now and the fight with Sasori was just a small skirmish when compared to the other ones the Namikaze had experienced in the past.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune seeing the Hokage was still having a hard time reading the most recent report on the Akatsuki's fight in Suna that the Leaf assisted in.

"Yes. I need to see Naruto right away. Can you get him for me please. Its urgent," said Tsunade seeing the woman nod.

"Does this have to do with the Akatsuki or Kumo?" said Shizune seeing the tired look on the Hokage's face.

"Both actually," said Tsunade before Shizune left to get Naruto.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"This is un-ACCEPTABLE!" said Pein, as he was angry beyond anything he had ever felt before in his life, and his rage was felt by all the remaining Akatsuki members.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is more powerful then we anticipated. He was able to withstand Deidara's explosive clay and went after Sasori soon after that. From what I understand, Sasori used all his puppets on the Namikaze, and the boy just went through them all like they were nothing," said Kakuzu, who had found Naruto to be interesting, and wondered if he could go after the Kyuubi brat while getting the bounty for him later when the Kyuubi itself had been successfully extracted.

"I don't care! First Itachi and Kisame. Now Deidara and Sasori are gone too. This whole situation has gone on far enough! Out of all the demons, only _one_ has been acquired, and theses losses have only put us behind schedule," said Pein with his eyes narrowing at the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

"You're going after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," said Konan in a stating of a fact voice with the other member of the organization looking at Pein with shocked eyes.

"Yes. Not just him, but the other three as well in order to put things back on schedule for us. This has been put off long enough. Hidan. Kakuzu. You two will go after the Nibi vessel when the moment is right. Our spies in Kumo will contact you when the moment is right," said Pein before the hologram of the man vanished with Konan's doing the same too.

"This is risky Pein. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki will be a challenge in itself, but the boy, _and _the other three at once is too much. Even for you!" said Konan only for the man to wrap his hand around her throat.

"Are you questioning your _God _Konan?" said Pein with narrowed eyes.

"N-No Pein-sama," said Konan while looking into the angry eyes of her former friend now turned into something else.

"Good. Now follow me. We have a mission to complete," said Pein after letting go of Konan's neck and ignored the sorrow filled look on her face.

'Have we fallen so far from our goals? Our convictions we long since lived by?' thought Konan, as she knew the man behind Pein would have never choked her with his hand, and called himself a God while questioning the woman of her loyalties.

Konan now realized the man behind the form of Pein was gone and that things needed to change soon before it was too late.

The question now was..._how_?

(Hokage's Office-At the Moment)

"The Raikage wants a sit down?" said Naruto unsure how to take this crucial piece of information given to him by the female Hokage.

"Yes. In fact, he's requesting a Kage Summit, and since you missed out on that part of our history Naruto you should know this kind of summit hasn't happened in a long time. The last time it happened was during the end of the First Shinobi War and all the Kages got together to discuss a truce so everyone could catch their breaths. Everyone took such a pounding during that time that no one resisted the summit and peace was made for a short time," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod since his time away from the world had robbed him of knowing its history.

Though taking a crash course in the subject during the three years back was a very nice alternative given how things turned out.

"Such a summit is impossible with Iwa being unstable since the Tsuchikage cannot leave his village knowing his Granddaughter will use the opportunity to take the seat from him. Any Nara worth his brains would tell you that. What happens if the Tsuchikage is unable to make it to this summit?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade think about it for a second.

"It _could_ be considered an insult by the other Kages at the summit, but given how they know instable Iwa is at the moment, I doubt they'll throw a tantrum, and just let it play out until the smoke clears with one winner," said Tsunade knowing the only reason the other villages didn't strike out against Iwa was because of Naruto and Shikaku's own recommendation to let the village handle its own problems while keeping an eye on it.

The last thing Tsunade wanted was for Iwa to unite together in pushing out invaders and dropping their indifferences to redirect themselves at another village.

"Iwa will most likely miss the summit if that's the case though like you said its nothing the other three Kages will throw a fit over given the situation. What concerns me is _why _the Raikage is calling this summit? Do you think he'll want to make demands against us in order to decrease the village's strength?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod though the Namikaze could tell there was more.

"There is _that_ and there is also the fact Jiraiya's spy network has also been keeping tabs on Kumo to inform us that Akatsuki has in fact tried to go after the Nibi Jinchuriki Nii Yugito," said Tsunade showing Naruto a picture of the woman, who held the two-tailed Nibi, and saw the young man raise an eyebrow at the face.

"You said tried. Does this mean she escaped their clutches?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod.

"Barely. She had tried to trap them and fight the two on her own terms. The woman had cut her losses about 15 minutes into the fight. A few more and it would have been too late to escape them before being captured for whatever purpose the Akatsuki has for those like yourself Naruto," said Tsunade seeing Naruto rub his chin and thinking about this with great concentration.

"So the Raikage may address the issue of the Akatsuki. Not just us. Though we could be added into the mix given just how many of us are in the Leaf right now. I understood their were others aside from here and Kumo. What happened to them?" said Naruto with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"One was the former Mizukage of Mist, but was killed after they overthrew him, and the other one was also a Jinchuriki of Mist. Unfortunately, he's been presumed dead, and was likely killed by the Akatsuki to help achieve their goals," said Tsunade sadly, as she had known how Naruto felt about his fellow Jinchuriki, and hated how they were treated by their villages.

"While I was in the Namikaze Estates, I found my parents research on the subject of what happens to the demon within the host should the host ever be killed, and found out the demon _does not_ die. It just takes a while to reform again depending on how many tails it possesses. One year per tail. What was demon the previous Mizukage had sealed within him?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade relook at the file.

"Three-tailed Tortoise," said Tsunade simply.

"Then the three-tails will come back soon. Given the kind of animal it is, I'd wager it will be in the water, and not very friendly to any human that crosses its path," said Naruto, as he felt that any demon, once freed from the prison that was its host, would be less then happy to see a human seeking it out, and be more open to crushing any human in its path.

"Makes sense. Its been nearly three years since the late Mizukage was killed if you give or take a few Months since the time it happened. Do you think the Akatsuki will go after the three-tails soon after it manifests or will they wait?" said Tsunade knowing of Naruto being able to at certain times see the future though it was always difficult at times for the boy since it took immense concentration.

"Hard to say. If I was a member of the Akatsuki? I'd send someone capable of handling the three-tailed demon. Though given how the elite members of the organization are now down to a small handful...it would be difficult to pull off. The now sudden loss of two more of its members will no doubt cripple them for some time. I _could_ confront the three-tails when it finally appears and warn the demon of such people hunting for its power so its ready for them," said Naruto seeing the woman seem hesitant of that.

"We'll put that hold on for now. Right now we need to focus on the summit and if you want to join. The Raikage is having his younger brother Killer Bee, who is the eight-tailed Jinchuriki, and Yugito with him so the Akatsuki can't get them. I'd feel better if you were to join me at the summit, as Temari is bringing Gaara, and the Mizukage has a few of her new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist coming too," said Tsunade seeing Naruto shrug a bit.

"Might as well. It will give me a chance to possibly meet the other two in person," said Naruto seeing the woman nod though the smirk was itching to appear on her face.

"And the fact she might join your little family has nothing to do with it?" said Tsunade in a joking manner, which Naruto responded with a smirk of his own, and turned into a full blown mischievous smile.

"Possibly. Depends on her preferences to men. I know Anko doesn't mind it when I've been feeling the need to be rough in bed," said Naruto laughing at Tsunade's blushing face and the scowl she gave him while the young Shinobi just "Blinked" out of the chair.

"I hate it when he gets the last word," said Tsunade knowing her Godson was being more like Kushina now with every passing day for the last three years in being a joker of sorts.

(Namikaze Estates)

"Wow Fu-chan. You look wonderful in that. What's the occasion?" said Anko seeing the green haired woman was wearing a white kimono with a shadowy dark beetle design on the back that glittered with the bottom cut above the knee to show her man a lot of leg.

"Fu has important news to tell Naruto-sama and is going to make his day," said Fu, as she was glowing, almost dancing around, and had a million watt smile on her face.

"What's the news?" said Anko seeing the woman turn to her and moved closer before whispering the secret into the Special Jounin's ear.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" yelled Anko before Fu covered her mouth.

"Quiet! I told you so you wouldn't tell anyone until they're all here and I can tell everyone the wonderful news," said Fu with the other members of Naruto's harem coming into the living room after hearing Anko's yell.

"What? What's going on?" said Hinata, as she had grown out of her shyness, and had just a few Months ago became Naruto's lover in every sense of the word.

Hinata was glowing like she was the very sun itself for a week.

"Fu has important news to tell us and Naruto-kun," said Anko, who turned to see Naruto appear via "Blinking", and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Tell us what?" said Naruto before being tackled by Fu, who began kissing him hungrily, and squealing with joy.

"She's being more..._hyper_ then usual," said Tenten while wondering what was the source of it all.

"Calm down Fu-chan. Now what did you want to tell us," said Naruto while keeping the woman from jumping him in front of the others.

"Fu is sorry Naruto-kun. Its just Fu is just so happy! Because...because...," said Fu going into another fit of squealing that made Naruto chuckle.

"Because?" said Naruto giving her the "tell me before you explode" look.

"Because I'm...I'm _pregnant_!" said Fu seeing Naruto was shocked beyond belief and it took a moment for the fact he was going to be a Father to kick in.

"Pregnant? As in...with child? _My_ child?" said Naruto with a hint of hope in his voice.

"YES!" yelled Fu excitedly seeing Naruto before he picked her up and spun the woman around shouting out excitedly.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" yelled Naruto before kissing Fu with a passion and then turned to the shocked girls taking the news.

They had all fainted. Except Anko since she knew before Naruto.

"Congratulations you two," said Anko before hugging and kissing them both.

"Thank you Anko-chan. Don't worry though. With Fu with child, it gives Naruto-kun more time with you, and the others so you'll all be pregnant in no time!" said Fu, which made the woman, and Naruto blush red while the unconscious girls now had red faces.

'I'm going to be next!' thought the other women in the group.

(Konoha-Several Days Later)

Pein arrived at Konoha early that morning, staring at the village with an intense hatred burning in his eyes, as the failure of his organization awoke with the day, and knew the Leaf was the source for it all. Though the specific person in all of this was none other then Naruto himself, as he had a hand in Itachi's death, Kisame soon joining his partner in that situation, and now two more members were gone with only _one _demon extracted to show for it.

It was unacceptable!

'Okay _boy_! Let's see how you handle a true God amongst men of this world?' thought Pein, as he summoned his Six Paths, and began his walk towards Konoha before Konan appeared in front of him.

"Pein, please wait! You must stop. This is wrong. This is not you," said Konan seeing Pein and his Six Paths narrow their eyes at her.

"You are against this? Why? Why are you against this? Don't you remember our goal is to end the suffering of this world? Remove the fangs of these Shinobi villages and make us the pointed tip of the sword at the world's throat so people wouldn't constantly destroy each other?" said Pein looking ready to grab Konan by the throat again.

And this time he wouldn't let go.

"I do remember, but while our motives are pure, our means to accomplish are not, and the man before that I knew would _never _have gone this far. You didn't even use your power to bring others back to life on the Jinchuriki we captured from Mist after his demon was extracted. The man I knew before what you are now would have used it to bring the poor man back to life after the process was over. Now you wish to fight the Leaf, kill all that live in it, and just for one if not _all_ four Jinchuriki in this village. You are not acting like the man I knew," said Konan seeing Pein's hand flex and knew he wanted to grab her by the throat to crush her windpipe.

"We have to change with the times Konan. If we don't, then we will be swept away by the sands of time, and all we have been trying to accomplish along with it. I am no longer the man you knew and cannot be again," said Pein before walking towards Konoha again, but Konan once again appeared in front of him, and stared defiantly at the man with intense eyes that told him she wasn't going to back down.

"If you do this, then you'll have to get through me, and make no mistake I won't hold back!" said Konan seeing Pein just narrow his eyes at her before his Human Path move quickly and grabbed her by the throat with the intent of crushing her.

"Neither will I Konan. I will not let someone such as you stand in my way of the peace I have envisioned," said Pein while his Human path prepared to crush the life right out of the woman, who quickly became nothing, but flimsy paper flying into the wind before reappearing several feet away from the Human Path, and prepared to fight the man she cared about.

A man so lost he no longer followed the principles of behind their purpose.

"You forget I cannot die easily with my abilities," said Konan before making more paper manifest itself from her body.

"Just as I can't die so easily with my abilities," said Pein with his other Paths moving to surround her, but a figure to the left of his Preta Path appeared, and the face of the figure didn't look very happy to see them.

Well...not very happy to see Pein.

"You have some nerve coming here to take what doesn't belong to you," said Naruto, as he saw all Six Paths of Pein, and Konan looking at him.

"So the Kyuubi Jinchuriki graces us with his presence. How did you know our location so soon?" said Pein before casting a suspicious eye at Konan.

"She didn't have time to tell us so don't give her that look in your eyes of accusation. You don't give Jiraiya's spy network enough credit or the simple fact given the location your is in...well this is the spot that is the most direct into the Leaf," said Naruto with Pein's five other Paths looking around to see it was just him from within Konoha's walls.

"You came alone. Without your Hokage or anyone else for that matter," said Pein, as he sensed no one else, and suspected the Kyuubi Jinchuriki wanted it that way.

"Don't worry, they know you're here Pein. I just told them to let me handle you and only intervene should I fail. Which by the way I won't!" said Naruto seeing Pein just smirk at him.

"You are either extremely brave, strong, or most likely...extremely arrogant," said Pein with Naruto smirking this time.

"I'd say I'm the first two you mentioned and not necessarily in that order," said Naruto before going into full combat form and grinned evilly at Pein.

"So this is your form. Impressive. I had heard rumors about this, but never truly believed it, and now...now I stand corrected," said Pein before his Human Path attacked Naruto, which the young Namikaze countered, and found the Path to be very strong in that aspect.

"Same here. Using these puppets to fight me. Ha! I bet Sasori of the Red Sands would be displeased to know you made such puppets for yourself," said Naruto while engaging the Human Path of Pein while the Deva Path that was their leader of all six now scowled at him.

"They are more then mere _puppets_ boy!" said Pein, as his other Paths moved in to engage Naruto, but Konan had decided to interfere, cutting through Naraka, and Outer Path with her Paper Shuriken.

"They are bodies reanimated by Pein to use with the Rinnegan Eyes and he sees different things everywhere using their field of vision," said Konan before engaging the Animal Path of Pein in battle, as he had summoned various animals, and killed them all using her skills with paper.

"I see. So they are merely extensions of him. Still, no matter how you look at them, and describe them...they'll always be _puppets_ to me!" said Naruto ducking under the Human Path's fist and stabbing him in the gut with his psi blade before slicing upwards to cut him in half vertically.

Just in time to take a punch to the face courtesy of Pein's Asura Path, as the blow sent him through a tree, and broke the right side of his jaw. Getting up, Naruto felt his face healing, and dodged the next fist aimed at his face before grabbing the arm attached to it. With a harsh twist, Naruto broke the arm at the elbow, and the complete ripped it off so it was useless to the reanimated corpse. The Asura Path didn't show any emotional response to the loss of his arm, as he just continued trying to attack Naruto, but the Namikaze was not done in his attempts to put Pein's other body down, as the young Shinobi clawed into the torso of the Asura Path, and ripped out the organs in the body. The Asura Path of Pein stumbled, focusing himself on standing despite the damage, but failed when Naruto had leaped into the air, and brought his armored leg down on that Path's head with enough force to take it clean off its body.

"Be careful with Preta Path. It can absorb chakra from anyone it touches," said Konan, as she saw Pein scowl at her, and focus on the woman he once called a teammate.

"Really? Well then, let's see just how much this Path can take, and how much I can dish out," said Naruto seeing the Preta Path of Pein get into defensive position and waited for the Namikaze to get close to him.

Which Naruto did in a heartbeat before stabbing the Preta Path with his psi blades and soon felt his energy being drained by the reanimated body. However, what Pein didn't know was that Naruto deliberately did this on purpose, not out of arrogance, but simply because the Namikaze had a plan to deal with this Path, and it involved giving the man what it was designed for.

Only for the man behind the Path to realize that even his abilities have limits.

"What are you doing?" said Preta Path, as he felt his ability was, for the lack of a better word, being force-fed Naruto's energy by Naruto, and it was becoming more then the Path could handle.

Normally, the person Preta Path of Pein did this too didn't _give _him energy, but rather they tried to escape, and further weaken themselves in the process of resisting. Naruto was not resisting however, as he was sending wave after wave of raw energy into Asura Path, and it was becoming more then the body could handle. Naruto only made it worse, as he had his "wings" pierce the Preta Path, and began feeding energy to the reanimated body that way to further overload it.

"Simple. I'm Killing you," said Naruto, as he knew from experience with the Zerg swarm when it came to absorbing energy that if something with that ability is force-fed, then the entity will explode, and die a violent death.

The Preta Path surprisingly showed emotions in terms of actual pain, which was ironic given the name of the man behind the body, and within minutes had exploded all over the area. Naruto chalked it up to the _real_ Pein getting feedback from the attack, as he grinned with extreme satisfaction at the sight of Pein looking ready to blow his top, and took a step forward.

Only to find his body feeling an intense pressure to fall flat on his face.

"You are fool. I'm going to make you regret ever opposing me," said Pein manipulating gravity around him to make Naruto fall on the ground and try to break every bone in the Namikaze's body.

"So this is one of your powers huh? The power of gravity. Impressive...for a weakling," said Naruto, as he held his ground despite leaning forward, and saw the anger in Pein increase several times over.

"What did you just say?" said Pein seeing Naruto grin further with a feral appearance on his face that made the proclaimed leader of the Akatsuki increase the pressure.

"You think you're the first to do this to me. Ha! My surrogate Mother, the Queen of Blades, was a Master of psychic energy, and long since mastered the manipulation of such a skill when I served the Zerg swarm. She tested her skills on the countless Zerg to see what her limitations were when it came to lifting them in the air or slamming them down into the ground with enough force to make them explode on impact. I was the only one among her children during these tests to _survive_!" said Naruto, as he remembered how Kerrigan had been wishing to evolve herself to keep the edge over the Protoss in the event they came to kill her for taking the Namikaze away from Zeratul, and had decided to test the idea of gravitational manipulation using psionic energy.

"You're _Mother_ doesn't compare to me Jinchuriki. I am a God!" said Pein increasing the pressure of his power over gravity when he saw Naruto take a step forward and then another.

"And _I _am the Blade of Shakuras. _I _am Prince of the Zerg Swarm. _I _am Naruto: The Shadowed Blade!" said Naruto, as he challenged Pein's skill in manipulation of gravity with his own, and pushed against it with psionic energy.

'This shouldn't be possible. How can he fight a God?' thought Pein, as he was knocked back by Naruto's psionic power, and went flying through several trees before skidding into the ground hard.

"Had enough?" said Naruto seeing Pein get up, but his body was soon pinned to the tree by paper from Konan, and saw the blue haired woman above them on paper wings.

"That is not the real Pein. He is just another Path that Pein uses since his real body is physically incapable of fighting," said Konan before descended.

"Traitor!" said Pein before Naruto grabbed the front of his face and squeezed hard.

"No. _You_ are the traitor...Nagato. You have betrayed everything we stood for during the formation of the Akatsuki and must be stopped. Yahiko would have never allowed it to go this far and I am ashamed to say that I should have stopped this sooner," said Konan seeing psionic energy forming around Naruto's hand covering Pein's face.

"Nagato. So that's your real name behind the one you've been using. As for the _real _you, I know how to take you out, and this body will be the key," said Naruto seeing Pein's last Path struggling to break free.

"What are you going to do?" said Konan seeing Naruto use his "wings" to keep Pein's body pinned further into the tree.

"Making a connection. This won't take long," said Naruto before he used the man's own ability to connect to the Paths from his hiding spot to reach the real person behind them all and smiled a cruel smile at sensing the very skinny man who was the source of all six Paths of Pein.

'This cannot be happening. I have to break the connection before he-AAAAAH!' thought the real Pein, as he felt Naruto's psionic attack on his mind, and body hit him through the invisible lines connected to the reanimated bodies.

_"I know you can hear me Pein. Or should I call you Nagato now? Doesn't matter. I know you are physically incapable of fighting me with all your Paths now removed from your use. I can see into your mind the source of your fall and the losses you suffered for the betrayals of those responsible for your pain. I know of your goal to remove Jinchuriki as weapons used by Shinobi villages in times of war and while it is an admirable goal...you betray the very convictions you lived by to do it. The fellow Jinchuriki will suffer because they are hunted by you and your associates like dogs before being thrown away once they are dead after the attraction process. You don't care about the life taken in the process of getting what you want and it sickens me greatly to see a noble man like yourself become __**this**__! I have no choice, but to put you out of your misery Nagato, and stop the __**real**__ threat to peace in this world," _said Naruto inside Pein's mind.

'Uchiha Madara?' thought Pein, as the image of the man formed in his mind, and Naruto saw it.

_"Yes. He's the main source behind everything wrong with this world. The Kyuubi told me about how he was freed by the man from my Mother before being used to attack Konoha for his own personal gain. Its because of him, my Mother, my Father, and the people of the village died leading me to suffer for those eight long years before I was saved. I also see from your memories how he came to you to form the Akatsuki and now I have to clean up your mess because of your own stupidity in trusting an Uchiha,"_ said Naruto knowing that the clan was made up of traitors and backstabbers.

To trust an Uchiha on any level was like saying "stab me here in the back and don't forget to twist the blade" with big bulls eye there the size of the Hokage Monument.

'It was a necessary evil,' thought Nagato before he felt a psychic blast strike his mind and grunted in pain.

_"Foolish Terran! You are so blinded by the your own lie that you would justify anything to achieve your so called goal for peace. Well don't worry. Soon Madara will join you and your other associates with the of Konan here in the Void soon enough. Die!"_said Naruto sending a sharp psychic blast to Pein's brain stem to end the man in quick yet _painless _fashion.

"Is it done?" said Konan seeing Naruto let go of the downed form of Yahiko and saw the Namikaze step away from the body.

"Yes. He's dead. What will you do now?" said Naruto before Jiraiya appeared with the Hokage and several ANBU.

"I will return to Ame. I will take the reigns of leadership. No doubt word will reach the others of Pein's fall and my betrayal of the organization. They will seek to move the base to a location I have no knowledge of and you must find them on your own," said Konan, as she picked up Yahiko's body, and began to walk away after handing a large bouquet of paper flower to Naruto as a sign of peace between them before leaving them much to the shock of the Leaf Shinobi behind the Namikaze.

"Wait! Naruto, why are you letting her go?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto staring at the bouquet of paper flowers Konan gave him in deep thought.

"She's not the enemy anymore. Never was really. Her only crime was letting evil corrupt her friend into what he had become before I kill him. Konan no longer walks the Path of Pein, but her own path in life, and its one I know will not be corrupted by the likes of Uchiha Madara," said Naruto while ignoring the shocked looks from Jiraiya and Tsunade over such news.

"Madara? But...my Grandfather killed him years ago. Before both my parents were even born!" said Tsunade seeing Naruto shrug at this information.

"He was dead according to _who_ exactly? I've seen Pein's memories when I was connected to him before his death and Kyuubi himself swears to me that it was Uchiha Madara who caused his breakout from my Mother's seal when she was pregnant with me. The man is alive and pulling the strings in this organization with Pein being the face for it. Madara wanted Konoha destroyed, instead he got it weakened, and thus formed the Akatsuki to set his plan in motion of taking down the Shinobi villages by taking away their Jinchuriki in order to extract their demons. In doing so, the vessel dies, and with all nine demons in the massive demonic statue will cause something epic to happen. What it is Pein doesn't know, but Madara clearly wants it to happen, and the only way to do that is to kill the Uchiha founder _correctly_ this time," said Naruto seeing the two Kage level Shinobi nod in understanding.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have to prepare for the Kage Summit, and you coming along with me to get things resolved with that hardheaded Raikage in Kumo making the request for the summit in the first place," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod in understanding.

"I understand. Just let me do some updating on the Namikaze Estate seal security system just to be on the safe side since I wouldn't put it past Madara to try something in getting my fellow Jinchuriki after finding out Pein failed to achieve his objective," said Naruto, as he knew Madara wouldn't tolerate this any further then he had to, and the Uchiha was no doubt reaching his limit in terms of failure with the Akatsuki.

"Do you want to bring Fu along? Maybe Han?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto stiffen at the mention of Fu's name and wondered why he did.

"Fu can't come with us. Something wonderful yet frightening has just happened in my life with her. She needs to home where its safe and with people I trust to keep her safe," said Naruto seeing Tsunade flinch at that last part after knowing what happened a roughly a year ago.

The tension and restraint the people hating Naruto along with his fellow Jinchuriki had for them finally reached the breaking point in Konoha soon after the Namikaze became _infamous_ to put it in a nutshell of sorts. The Elemental Countries had known to fear Naruto like all his enemies did when serving under the Queen of Blades and that fear for what he could do was ironically centered in the Leaf.

And as it is most common with human nature...what people fear they tend to destroy.

Or in Naruto's case _tried _to destroy. The former members of the Shinobi Council had a few Root Shinobi under their command, as they were second to Danzo in some secret twisted way in regards to rank, and were sprung from their prison cells. They then tried to stir the people into a frenzy, call for the death of the "demon infestation", and pull off a coup with the support of the people on their side with the help of what Root Shinobi were left while going after the last Namikaze in the hopes his death would break the Hokage's spirit.

Sadly, for _them_ anyway, Naruto was in _no mood_ for their actions, and decided to remove this stupidity like a surgeon cut through cancer. Waiting for the fools headed his way to gather outside his doorstep before facing them all alone much to the protest of the others inside his house. However, one look from Naruto told them to trust his judgment, and leave everything to him in regards to this matter.

What happened that day is still rumored by many, as no one in the Leaf, much less the world understood psionic power, and the ability to use such energy to the _extent_ that Naruto did was baffling! Even those in his home witnessing the incredible event didn't truly understand the depths of his power and when Naruto unleashed his rage upon the mob of people...by unleashing a psionic storm on them that wiped out every single one of them.

By the time Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and every other Shinobi on duty currently loyal to the Hokage arrived...all that remained was one big black scorch mark. Naruto himself was breathing with a heaviness and was sitting down on the ground with a "what took you so long?" look on his face.

Still, even with the problem removed, Naruto didn't trust the majority of the Leaf to not sell out those worthy of his love, loyalty, and affection that he treasured like it was gold.

"I'll let you get to it then and inform the Raikage of us arriving at the Kage Summit in Iron Country. While that's happening Jiraiya, you will be in charge of the village, and I better not see anything _perverted_ being made legal upon my return," said Tsunade giving Jiraiya a "try it and you'll wish you were dead" look.

"Who? Me? No. Not me. Never," said Jiraiya while mentally screaming "NOOOOOO!" because his plan to do just _that_ had been taken away from him.

Naruto ignored the two and had already left them to their own devices.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

"It's a shame you have to leave on this mission," said Haku, but she understood why, and that this mission in traveling with the Hokage was extremely important.

"You know it can't be helped Haku-chan. You know that. Plus, I altered the security seals on the house so neither the Sharingan, or any of its abilities can work on the entire length of the property. However, just because that's the case, don't get overconfident in that fact, and keep your wits about you for anything that could go wrong. Uchiha Madara has a lot more experience in being a Shinobi then any of us here that spans over a hundred years so he may have a plan to counter whatever is thrown his way so be careful. Especially you Fu-chan," said Naruto seeing the girl nod and put a hand on her belly knowing of the life that was growing inside of her.

"Fu will be careful Naruto-kun," said Fu, as she wasn't going to let anything, or _anyone_ cause harm to her child.

"Han. Roshi. Protect her and the others while I'm gone. They're strong in their own right, but you two will bring a lot of power to a fight should there be one, and you're the only guys I can really trust outside of this house," said Naruto knowing that some men still looked at the women he had with envy and read their thoughts on how they would try to seduce them if only to brag about it later.

"Nothing bad will happen Naruto-sama," said Han, as he owed the man a great deal in the last three years, and helped master his demonic power since his time here.

"Not while we're still breathing," said Roshi just as much conviction knowing that while the young man was the son of the Yondaime, he was just like them, and treated them like family.

Something they always wanted from the start.

"Thank you. They mean everything to me. I promise you, on my clan's honor, this will not go unrewarded on my part, and grant you any reasonable wish if its within my power to grant," said Naruto seeing the two nod knowing what it was they wanted and that the Namikaze could grant it.

"Naruto, its time to go," said Hana seeing her husband nod and gave each woman in his life a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Come back soon Naruto-kun. I want to have your child too," said Hinata whispering into his ear after he kissed her.

"Trying to compete with Fu-chan again?" said Naruto in a whispered tone knowing the two had a much more rivalry based nature then any of the other girls did with the female Jinchuriki.

While Hinata wouldn't challenge Fu for the Alpha female position, she would certainly keep herself pretty damn close to it, and make sure she her fair share of love from Naruto.

"Damn straight!" said Hinata, as she had every intention of being the Mother of Naruto's second child, and no other woman in this pack family was going to stand in her way.

(Land of Iron-Hokage Summit)

The Land of Iron was a well defended country, forged through tradition, honor, and the way of the sword with samurai rather then Shinobi being overall bulk of its forces instead of Shinobi. While many Daimyos had frowned at the idea of using so many samurai over Shinobi considering how expensive it was to maintain such a force, the Land of Iron was considered a country no one wished to provoke, and was given space when they entered affairs pertaining to them.

However, at the same time, they had also been allowed to help with the problems Shinobi villages had with each other on a grand scale, hence _why_ their land was used for the Kage Summit now, and in the past per the agreement they had in order to keep the peace with the other Elemental Countries. At the moment, the female Kazekage was at the meeting with her younger brother Sabaku no Gaara, and had left Kankuro in charge of Suna until her return with Baki helping him out. Across from the Kazekage was one Terumi Mei, the female Mizukage of Mist, who had one of her new Seven Swordsman of the Mist with her named Chojuro, and an elite member of Mist's ANBU Hunter Nin named Ao with an eye patch over his right eye.

To the red haired woman's left was the Raikage of Kumo, who was a well built man, a serious look on his face, and it was clear he had a semi-short temper depending on how he was provoked. The man was strong in the ways of Taijutsu and could wield strength at a level practically on par with Tsunade herself. Beside him on the right of his seat was his younger brother Killer Bee, who was the eight-tailed Jinchuriki of Kumo, and was almost as muscled as his big brother. On the other side of the Raikage's seat was a blonde haired woman, who was the Jinchuriki of the Nibi, and her name was Nii Yugito. She had a look of seriousness on her face that was like the Raikage's own at the moment, but inside her mind, Yugito was a bit nervous, and twitchy in a sense after the near death experience when fighting those two Akatsuki members.

The last to arrive to this meeting Konoha's Hokage Senju Tsunade, as she came into the room, and taking a seat in her assigned chair with the Mizukage along with the other Kages raising their own eyebrows at her for coming to this summit alone. They had expected the female Hokage to bring the Kyuubi Jinchuriki with her to show off the Leaf village's own "muscle" like everyone else was doing at this summit.

"Keeping the Kyuubi Jinchuriki contained within the walls of the Leaf Hokage-sama? That doesn't sound like you at all," said Mei in a baiting fashion knowing the woman had a mean temper that was quick to provoke.

"Not at all. He's here. Naruto just likes to make a flashy entrance," said Tsunade, as the Namikaze appeared behind her moments later like he had come out of thin air when in fact the man had just Blinked into the room, and folded his arms in an opposing manner.

'Flashy indeed,' thought Temari, as she had seen him do the same thing in Suna moving from one place to another, and it was like some kind of Teleportation Jutsu only it was entirely different in terms of use.

"This Kage Summit is now officially called to order. Normally we would have Iwa here, but considering the state of unrest they are in, I trust you will not find it insulting if the Tsuchikage is not here with us, and continue on without him here," said Mifune, who had the rank of General in the Land of Iron, and was to act as the mediator while each Kage had their assistants move to their respected places behind the curtain so their leaders could talk while they listened.

"Indeed. If its all right with you Mifune-sama, I would like to be the first to have the floor for this meeting if only a brief time to ask the Yondaime Raikage a few questions," said Tsunade seeing Mifune nod.

"You may Hokage-sama," said Mifune calmly while seeing the Raikage himself grunt in acknowledgement.

"Raikage-sama, I wish to ask you about the recent strain between our villages, and to why you even called this summit? Did you call it to make demands of the Leaf as well as to address the threat the Akatsuki make to all of us? From what I've gathered, I know you feel threatened by the fact Konoha had four Jinchuriki living behind its walls, and the son of the Yondaime himself being one of them," said Tsunade seeing the man narrow his eyes at her.

"I called for this summit because the threat the Akatsuki present to us _and _the fact you having four Jinchuriki in your village would make anyone not your ally nervous," said the Raikage seeing the Hokage narrow her eyes at him.

"Well considering how they were treated in the past, maybe you should make sure the people of your village don't treat them like they're just weapons, and abuse them for their own amusement," said the Hokage before the Raikage smashed his massive fist onto the table and all the Kages' assistants with the exception of Naruto appeared behind them.

"Hypocrite! Your own Jinchuriki won't even appear to protect you like mine do," said the Raikage seeing Tsunade raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Are you sure. Maybe you should check again where your throat is located," said Tsunade seeing the man frown before he felt the energy from Naruto's psi blade near his neck.

Killer Bee and Yugito were being held back by Naruto's psionic power much to their own shock when they tried to stop him.

"The Hokage is my Godmother and you would do best to remember that fact Raikage of Kumo. Try that again and your brother will be an only child before this day is over," said Naruto into the man's ear and growled dangerously into it to make sure the Raikage knew not to challenge him.

With his current say at this meeting spoken, Naruto went behind the Hokage in an instant, and glaring dangerously at the Raikage with his intense blue eyes crackling with psionic energy that made Yugito shutter inside at the sight of them. The Nibi kept whispering that the boy was no longer fully human, but something else, as the rumors surrounding him had long since spoke, but it wasn't until her demon spoke that Yugito didn't believe the rumors, and the power he was said to possess. Nibi herself had been impressed by Naruto in showing such a "I don't fear you" approach to the Raikage since no one in Kumo dared to do such a thing, and even Killer Bee with his demon had always thought twice when the idea of upsetting his older brother with his rapping was concerned.

_**"He's strong kitten. Its expected for us to tremble when staring into those powerful blue eyes. This Namikaze is everything his Father was back in the last war and then some. I also sense something primal in him that does not come from the Kyuubi and the smell of various women he has claimed. We could be his too if you desired," **_said the Nibi, which by this point had made Yugito have to fight the blush wanting to rush to her face, and the scream of protest at the two-tailed demon's words.

'Are you nuts! The Raikage would _never _allow me to be with someone from Kumo, even if it was for political alliance reasons, and a Namikaze of all people,' thought Yugito, as she heard the demon cat inside of her just chuckle, and purr like a joke had just been told.

_**"Oh kitten. My sweet kitten. If only you could understand that I don't do this just for myself. I do this for **__**you**__**! How long have you been denied happiness? How long have you been denied a chance to find that special man in your life and be happy in being loved rather then being feared for having me in your body? This boy can give you all that you want and more my kitten. Just think about it...for me?" **_said the Nibi seeing Yugito in her mind nod, if only with some form of reluctance, and focused on the Kage Summit once more.

And trying to keep the Namikaze out of her mind.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Man I'm tired. So very tired. Now I rest to write another day. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Feed the Rage

The first day of the Kage Summit had ended a little less then civil, but aside from the name calling, accusations, and Naruto bringing his psi blade to the Raikage's throat...it went well! Right now, each Kage was in their assigned rooms, and there bodyguards were standing guard at the doors. Not that they were needed, but better to be safe, then really sorry should something happen, and cause a major incident.

Still, Naruto felt restless in standing guard outside the Hokage's room, and decided to do his own bit of exploring while leaving a bunch of Psionic Clones to guard Tsunade. If any of the clones dispelled, they would instantly alert Naruto, and he could instantly get to his Godmother with ease in the process since the excess psionic energy would be an energy marker for him to arrive at in an instant. Something Naruto came up with when he had looked though the Namikaze Clan library and saw his Father's feared Hiraishin Jutsu.

"You have a lot of nerve walking around near the Raikage's section of this building," said Yugito, as she appeared from her spot on the ceiling, and went down to the ground.

"I'm at the borderline between both designated territories of this building so don't try to insult my intelligence and create invisible leverage over me," said Naruto seeing Yugito frown slightly.

"Why are you here?" said Yugito after long pause of silence.

"I was bored. What about you? Shouldn't you be standing by your Raikage's door like I'm suppose to be?" said Naruto seeing Yugito shrug.

"Bee can watch over his big brother. Not that he needs it. Besides, I sensed you heading my way, and I became...curious," said Yugito seeing Naruto smirk at her.

"You know what they say about cats and curiosity, right?" said Naruto smirking at his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Is that a threat?" said Yugito while her muscles tensed and Naruto scoffed.

"Please! Give me some credit in being civil. Just because I have the appearance of being something slightly monstrous doesn't mean I do anything monstrous," said Naruto while Yugito flinched back knowing an accusation from her sounded hypocritical when aimed at a fellow Jinchuriki.

"Sorry. Occupational hazard when guarding the Raikage. By the way, is it true that you decimated the more powerful Missing Nin in the Akatsuki organization?" said Yugito seeing Naruto smirk at her.

"Yeah. All that remains of the organization are four members. Still, until the organization is wiped out completely, I wouldn't be celebrating just yet, and stay on guard since all four members will act out with more desperation to get their hands on all of us," said Naruto with Yugito nodding since the Akatsuki organization was like a wounded animal and wounded animals when cornered are the most dangerous kind.

Simply because they have nothing to lose when fighting.

"For someone so strong, you're certainly not arrogant, or blinded by your victories," said Yugito seeing Naruto shrug.

"I've suffered enough in life where arrogance has no room to grow in me. Suffering I have endured at the hands of the Leaf when I was child and then later when I saw the suffering of others like me. I vowed to never allow arrogance live in my heart or those close to me," said Naruto seeing Yugito raise an eyebrow at him.

"And yet you butchered your attackers and got revenge for past discretions," said Yugito with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"I said arrogance wouldn't live in my heart. I never said anything about being forgiving to my enemies that caused me pain in the first place," said Naruto seeing Yugito's eyebrow was still raised.

"Sounds a bit hypocritical to me," said Yugito seeing Naruto shrug.

"Not when it comes to my family. When outside forces try to dictate my life, my path, and that of my family then I will show no mercy. All who wish harm upon my lovers and future children will feel the wrath of an angry God," said Naruto seeing Yugito smirk at him.

"So the various rumors are true. I knew they were from their scent on you, but to have so many different women in your clan, and one of them is a Jinchuriki like us," said Yugito seeing Naruto nod.

"And so what if it is true? So what? I love them for them. And they love me for me. Its that simple," said Naruto seeing Yugito sigh.

"If only it was that simple for me," said Yugito though it was more to herself then Naruto still within ear shot of hearing the words.

"Its not? Considering the Raikage's own younger brother is a Jinchuriki, I was under the impression the man would make sure the life for both of you would be more pleasant, and different when compared to the rest of us," said Naruto seeing Yugito run a hand through her hair.

"If only that were true. Don't get me wrong, the current Raikage A is great to serve, but his predecessor wasn't, and a large portion of our lives growing up was under his rule. Bee more then myself, but we both still got screwed over until Bee's brother took office, and changed the policy Kumo had regarding Jinchuriki," said Yugito seeing Naruto nod in understanding.

"And yet some things still stay the same," said Naruto seeing Yugito nodding that some things had stayed the same.

"Yeah. No one in Kumo wants to be with me in a relationship. The Raikage forbids me from seeking one unless its in Kumo. He wants to make sure all the offspring I have are the strongest around and second only to his brother Bee when he has kids. That is..._if_ there is even one single woman out there remotely capable of withstanding his constant rapping attempts," said Yugito with Naruto and her both laughing at the poor woman Bee had that tolerated such a habit.

Unless she did something to break him from it.

"And you? What are you seeking in a guy? Besides, the condition the guy in question be someone from Kumo, and possibly knows you hold the Nibi," said Naruto seeing Yugito turn red in the face.

"That's none of your business! Why do you want to know anyway? Trying to lure me into your harem of girls? I'm so naïve as them," said Yugito in a mocking fashion.

Which got her sent flying into a wall via psionic blast and kept their by the Namikaze.

"Don't. Insult them. Again," said Naruto before releasing his psionic power on her and Yugito pried herself off the wall.

"Either you love them a whole lot or they spoil you in bed," said Yugito before sensing Naruto's psionic power spiking to dangerous levels and the area around him warping under it.

"What did you say?" said Naruto seeing Yugito shake involuntarily under his gaze.

"Nothing! It was nothing," said Yugito quickly seeing Naruto calm down.

"That's what I thought. Go back to your Raikage with your tail between your legs," said Naruto before walking back to the Hokage's room.

'With my tail between my legs! Oh I am going to put my foot so far up his ass he'll think I violated him with a customized strap on!' thought Yugito, as she took a step forward, but no sooner had she done that did Nibi remove her chakra from the equation.

Which in such a sudden rush caused Yugito to wobble and stumble towards the nearest wall.

_**"Sorry kitten, but you're not heading off to your death anytime soon. Even if you did manage to follow through with your on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, you're forgetting those women he calls mates, and the fury they will bring down upon your pretty head when they learn of their mate being harmed,"**_said Nibi knowing survival was vital for both of them and that couldn't happen if the cat's vessel went to attack a much stronger opponent out of wounded pride.

'I could take them,' thought Yugito while Nibi shook her head no.

_**"Not when one of them is the seven-tailed Jinchuriki and all the others are no doubt Jounin level,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito herself now hesitated at the thought of fighting so many strong furious females.

'So what am I supposed to do Nibi? Just take it?' thought Yugito feeling the sensation of her pride being wounded.

_**"For now? Yes. Better your pride be wounded then your entire body and **__**THEN**__** your pride along with it,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito grumbled at this not being fair.

'When this is over I am so kicking his ass,' thought Yugito before heading back to the Raikage after Nibi connected her power with the woman.

(With Naruto)

"Any trouble? I sensed your power spiking," said Tsunade looking out of her room and seeing Naruto shrug.

"Just a brief talk with Nii Yugito and convincing her not to insult the women I love," said Naruto simply while Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I want to sleep peacefully Naruto. That's kind of difficult when you're causing trouble with Kumo," said Tsunade seeing Naruto smirk at her.

"Then you should cut back on your drinking and go to bed early _old lady_," said Naruto seeing the tick mark appearing on her head.

"Watch it Naruto or I'll crush the means for you to have intimate relations with all your wives," said Tsunade with a raised fist in a threatening manner.

"And bring down their wrath? I don't think so. Go back to sleep Granny. The Void knows you need it," said Naruto giving the woman a slight psionic push back and shut the door with Tsunade cursing silenced in the process.

_**"That never gets old,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto mentally nodding in agreement.

'No it doesn't,' thought Naruto having read Tsunade's thoughts and most of the words in her head were not meant to be heard by children if spoken out loud.

_**"By the way, what do you think of Nibi's vessel? Another potential mate if you ask me,"**_ said Kyuubi while Naruto sighed.

'You think every woman I'm around is a potential mate. Last week you thought one Nara Yoshino would look hot bent over in just her bathrobe while I plowed her from behind. A few days later, you said I should mount Shizune, and then get her pregnant while telling the Hokage only _after_ she was drunk so we'd avoid her making attempts to break out body into hundreds of pieces,' thought Naruto hearing Kyuubi chuckle in his mind.

_**"And you're going to tell me I'm wrong about either suggestion? Both are hot women. Some pheromones, a little close contact, whispering into their ears, and you've got a recipe for some action in mounting either woman before making them yours. Hell it worked easily enough on Inuzuka Hana when you went on your second date with her and look what happened,"**_ said Kyuubi while Naruto sighed.

'Oh yeah I remember. I remember Kiba nearly swearing a blood oath to kill me to avenge his sister honor after I apparently 'defiled his sister' _and _I had to fight off Tsume to prove I was worthy of having Hana in my clan. Its bad enough the Inuzuka woman had called nearly every female Inuzuka along with all their dogs to fight me too _and _I had to do it without permanently hurting them. Your advice and actions on my behalf that set things in motion have worked _wonders_ for me,' thought Naruto while Kyuubi just shook his head in amusement.

_**"So you took a few bites and claw marks to your body when that little event happened. That's nothing really new. You've taken them in the past during combat and with some of your mates when they tell you to really give it to them during your romps. Besides, we both know that scuffle was worth it in the end, and getting some afterwards from your mates,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto sweat drop.

'You do realize that while I was getting some, Fu went on a rampage with her spear, and tried to kill Tsume along with neutering half the dogs in the clan kennel, right?' thought Naruto while Kyuubi had his "I'm remembering" face on.

_**"Oh yeah! Fu did go psycho on the Inuzuka Clan. I never did figure out if she did that because Hana joined the family or because you were bitten by one of the bigger dogs along the left side of your torso while you were distracted in keeping the other women at bay with your psionic powers. **__**That**__** one took a nice chunk of your flesh out," **_said Kyuubi seeing Naruto instinctively put a hand over that area.

'It's a good thing I don't taste good and the animal threw up soon after. The last thing I need is for the dogs in that home to develop a taste for Zerg/Terran hybrids,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi nodding in agreement.

There conversation ended however, when the Namikaze sensed something, and it wasn't good in the slightest. Using his psionic powers, Naruto determined an intruder was in the hotel, in Kumo's domain, and two more popping up in that area soon after. In the hybrid's mind, the only possible explanation for this was the Akatsuki had sent three of their last four agents to take Kumo's Jinchuriki in a hit, and run move in order to get right back on schedule. Sending a telepathic signal to all the Kages about the three Akatsuki members, Naruto left in an instant to investigate, and instantly saw the three Missing Nin fighting it out with Kumo's two Jinchuriki. Moments later, the Raikage, the Hokage, the Mizukage, and Kazekage with their bodyguards were soon on the scene to confront the Akatsuki members.

"Ah fuck! We've been discovered. Zetsu you asshole! You said we'd get here undetected and nab Kumo's Jinchuriki before the Raikage knew what was going on," said Hidan, as he was fighting off Killer Bee while Yugito fought Kakuzu, and Zetsu was covering the area in poisonous pollen.

"You can't blame me for this. You and Kakuzu spiked your chakra," said the white half of Zetsu.

_**"Yeah! Its your own fucking fault you Jashinist loving prick!,"**_ said the black half of Zetsu with Hidan looking ready to go ballistic on him.

"What did you say heretic? I'll kill you as a sacrifice Jashin-sama for that," said Hidan before being slugged in the face by the Raikage.

"Shut up! Both of you. Damn it! We need to get out of here before we're overwhelmed," said Kakuzu while fighting Yugito, the Mizukage, and her bodyguards.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon. I won't allow it," said Naruto before using his psionic energy to manipulate the gravity around the three member and forced them to their knees.

"I won't go down easily. I refuse to fall at your hands!" said Hidan while ignoring the pain of fighting the gravity and the bones in his legs cracking.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Now be a good psycho priest...and _**kneel**_!" said Naruto, as he increased the level of gravity on Hidan, and made the man break his legs in multiple places.

"Impressive," said Mei seeing the other two fighting him, but met with same result, and saw them cry out in pain.

"I'm sure it is. Those poisonous spores Zetsu released into the air are toxic to everyone, who are _not _Jinchuriki, and will soon require medical attention. Form a single line and my Hokage will treat you all of the toxic plague released," said Naruto having read the mind of _both _sides of Zetsu with the plant man trying to get away, but the Namikaze lifted the man into the air while covering the Akatsuki member in a gravity bubble, and kept him in a crushing position.

"And how can we trust her to heal us of this poison?" said the Raikage while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Two words baka. Hippocratic Oath. Now shut up, form a line, and accept that a rival Kage is curing you of an enemy smaller then your eyes can see. If not, then come here to die at the hands of my psi blade, and let your younger brother take over as Raikage in your place," said Naruto seeing the muscled man scowl, but the idea of Killer Bee being Raikage, and _legalizing _the right to rap all the time made him go slightly pale in the face.

"Damn brat," said the Raikage to himself, as he was in the back of the entire line while the Mizukage's bodyguards went first, followed by the Mizukage herself while saying "beautiful female Kages first", then Temari with Gaara glaring at the Raikage in a way that dared the older man to challenge the blonde Suna woman for her right to be cured before him, and then _finally _A got his turn with Tsunade curing him.

"When I get out of this hold, I'm sacrificing you all to the great Jashin-sama, and then I will be blessed by him to do even greater things in his...," said Hidan, who was silenced by Tsunade by a punch to the back of his head that caused it to explode, and everyone looked at her with a slight surprise.

"What? The baka keeps going on about 'Jashin this' and 'Jashin that'. Its annoying," said Tsunade with everyone pretty much agreeing with her.

"Let's us go. Please!" said the white side of Zetsu.

_**"Yeah! Its this guy next to us that you want. We're harmless!"**_ said the black side of Zetsu before feeling more pressuring in his gravitational ball of a prison.

"Right. And Tsunade doesn't suck at gambling," said Naruto while feeling the glare from Tsunade aimed at the back of his head.

"Watch it brat," said Tsunade while she saw the other Kages smirking at her expense.

"Anyway, here's how this is going to work. You either tell us where Madara's hide out is _or_ you die!" Remember, I only need one of you alive to tell me so whoever talks first, gets a better chance of living longer, and the other is crushed like trash in compactor," said Naruto before squeezing them further into tighter cages.

"We'll talk! We'll talk!" said the white side of Zetsu quickly.

_**"We know everything! We've been with the organization since the beginning. We were the spy network,"**_ said the black side of Zetsu.

"Zetsu you spineless coward!" said Kakuzu before crying out in pain when his body was compressed harder and practically exploded into a sight of blood with the body formed into a tight ball from the intense pressure.

"Tell us everything Zetsu. Down to the slightest detail. Leave one thing out, leave out one single piece of information, I will know, and your life is over," said Naruto seeing Zetsu nod his head really fast despite the confinement space before spilling his guts _figuratively _to them all.

After the Missing Nin told them everything, Naruto knocked the man out, and put a few chakra Suppression Seals on him before throwing Zetsu into a room with the Mizukage's bodyguards watching him. With that commotion over and done with the Kage Summit could continue with the matter focusing entirely on Uchiha Madara.

"We need to nip this in the bud quickly. It won't be long before Madara launches his attack since the loss of his last three members will become known to him soon enough," said the Raikage with the others nodding.

"With a vast army of Zetsu clones under his command, he could damage village at any time when we least suspect it, and possibly use the move to acquire another Jinchuriki. There is also the chance the three-tailed demon could be caught by Madara shortly after reconstructing itself too," said Tsunade seeing Mei nod knowing her people would have to handle that.

"There is also a matter of protecting the current Jinchuriki of our villages. My brother is one, Kumo has two, and the Leaf has the remaining four with two of them formerly of Iwa," said Temari seeing the Raikage nod at this knowing Bee was strong, but not that strong, and Madara could win against him.

"My brother is well protected in Kumo, but Yugito is another matter all together, and is the second weakest of all the Jinchuriki," said the Raikage with Yugito looking down at his words like they were an insult.

"Just because she possess the two-tailed Nibi doesn't make her weak," said Naruto at the Raikage while flexing his hands slightly.

"I'm not saying she's weak. I'm saying her demon is the second weakest of all the nine and aside from Suna's own Jinchuriki...Yugito could be picked off without us knowing. She has no defense against the power of Madara's Sharingan Eyes," said the Raikage knowing Bee had mastered his power in that aspect, but Yugito had a while to go, and she relied more on Nibi then her own skills.

"I have an idea then," said Naruto seeing Tsunade side glare at him for taking the floor since it was unethical.

"Naruto, you can't speak out any further about this. You are not a Kage," said Tsunade while the Raikage looked at Naruto and saw the boy was serious.

"Not yet anyway. Still, my idea will help Yugito, and provide good relations with Kumo at the same time. Everyone wins," said Naruto seeing the Raikage thinking it over.

"Say I'm interested in this idea Namikaze-sama. What is your idea or plan for Yugito to combat Uchiha Madara's Sharingan?" said the Raikage with Naruto smirking at him.

"Simple. Yugito trains how to counter the Sharingan...in Konoha," said Naruto before the Raikage slammed his fist onto the table and got up in a rage.

"Absolutely not! You think I'll let her live in the Leaf? There is no guarantee you won't manipulate her in some way to become Konoha's secret weapon," said the Raikage before the room became thick with psionic power coming off of Naruto and the room began to shake..._violently_!

"How _dare you_! You think I would do that to a fellow Jinchuriki? You insult my honor and my clan with that accusation. At another time and place I would have ripped your body in half. My idea is to help Yugito get stronger. The fact you don't want to consider the option means you don't have her best interest at heart," said Naruto before drawing his psi blades into existence.

"Naruto wait! Raikage-sama, I know from experience that my Godson would never allow anyone within the Leaf to do what you were suggesting to Yugito, and I swear on the soul of my own Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage that no such thing will happen to her on my watch," said Tsunade seeing the Raikage looking at her and then back at Yugito with his eyes softening a little.

"Its your choice Yugito," said the Raikage softly with Yugito being stunned by this.

'Nibi, what should I?' thought Yugito with the demon cat bouncing around.

_**"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes or I'll take control and tell everyone you slept with a stuffed kitty doll until you were 14 years old,"**_ said Nibi with Yugito now mentally blushing in embarrassment.

'You wouldn't,' thought Yugito with the cat smiling deviously at her.

_**"Try me,"**_ said Nibi with the grin never leaving.

"I accept!" said Yugito while trying to keep the thought of Nibi embarrassing her to no end.

"In that case Hokage-sama, I'll let Yugito travel with you to Konoha for her training, _but _would like Yugito to write me reports on her progress, and provide some details of how she's training to combat the Sharingan," said the Raikage with Tsunade nodding in her head in agreement.

"What about Kazekage-sama? Does your brother wish to join in such training?" said Mei while Gaara shook his head no.

"My brother knows how to combat the Sharingan in his own way. Shukaku's power is spread so thinly throughout the sand, it can't be detected even by those eyes, or even be suppressed by its powers. Its the one edge my bastard Father possibly knew Gaara had should he ever fight against an Uchiha with a pair of fully developed Sharingan Eyes," said Temari seeing Tsunade nod in understanding.

"Fair enough. While Yugito is in Konoha she can stay with Naruto at the Namikaze Clan Estates and get to meet his wife Fu formerly of Taki," said Tsunade seeing Yugito look surprised and hopeful even at meeting another female Jinchuriki.

"What is to become of Zetsu?" said the Mizukage knowing the man was a security risk if left unchecked.

"He will be..._dealt with_ soon," said Naruto seeing the Kazekage raise an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were going to let him live for his cooperation?" said Temari seeing Naruto smirk at her.

"I never said for how long. We all know if Zetsu gets out, he's going to go to Madara, and if he gets _after _we kill Madara...the plant man will still cause problems for everyone. The man is a rogue element in the purest form with no direction and hurts anyone in his path," said Naruto seeing Temari nod in agreement.

"When do you intend to kill him?" said the Mizukage curiously.

"In a few days. I still want some more time to run around through his head to make sure we're not missing anything," said Naruto knowing that Zetsu could have left out some details and just not realized it.

Considering he talked like two people it was always a possibility.

"You think he's holding something back," said the Mizukage with Naruto nodding.

"Possibly. Even if he was afraid to be killed, the plant man could easily have some more information stored in the back of his brain to tell us in exchange for staying alive, and to keep himself looking valuable. Would you give away everything at once to your enemies in the same situation?" said Naruto seeing the Mizukage smirk at him.

"How true. My you are a brilliant tactician Namikaze-sama. The rumors about you being one are indeed accurate," said the female Mizukage before winking at him.

'Just like Minato. Must be something on his Father's side that always attracts the redheads in the most bizarre ways,' thought Tsunade while seeing the female Mizukage continue to send Naruto flirting glances.

"I aim to please," said Naruto while winking back and making the red haired Mizukage blush slightly since she clearly expected to make him feel nervous from her actions.

The Kage Summit went on for several more days before declared officially over, as each Kage went back to their respected villages, and inform the other governing bodies what they experienced. Zetsu was killed quickly killed quietly before they left and his body burned to destroy it to prevent anyone from studying the strange man's remains. Yugito herself was surprised that no one dared glare at Naruto, as she had heard all about the people in Konoha that hated the Namikaze before they learned of his heritage, and soon met the man's wives. Each polite for the most part, but Fu was the most upfront, in your face kind of woman Yugito had ever met, and seemed to be gazing into her very soul to determine something. It wasn't until Fu said she "approved of the beta cat girl" did Yugito understand, blushing in embarrassment before stating she wasn't going to be another one of Naruto's wives, and was just staying in Konoha to train in the ways of combating the Sharingan Eyes.

Thus entered smiling Haku and compassionate Haku. At first, Yugito thought things were going to be okay with this seemingly calm woman, but all that changed when the training started, and boy did the training _hurt_. Haku was calculating in everything she did, as she studied Yugito during their talking prior to the training, and used that knowledge against the Nibi vessel during it.

Basically, Haku had Yugito fight her without Nibi's power, and with her eyes _closed_ to prevent the Sharingan's other powers from influencing the blonde woman. By the end of the first few days, Yugito had a new found respect for pin cushions, and hated all things needle like with pointy sharp edges. Tenten also helped on account of her abilities with throwing weapons after Yugito had improved in dodging Haku them while blindfolded, and now had to dodge deadly weapons from maiming her body. Then both girls launched all out assaults on Yugito at the same time while wearing _weights_, which were acquired thanks to Maito Gai, who went into a frenzy about "Flames of Youth", and Naruto had to use his psionic powers to redirect the man's energy towards some poor unsuspecting soul.

Namely an unsuspecting Hatake Kakashi reading his porn book in public.

The loud shrill scream from the Cyclops Jounin soon echoed through the village, as Gai not only scared the living daylight out of Kakashi with his sudden appearance, but the overzealous green spandex wearing Jounin had also began hugging the pervert in front of everyone, and giving Anko plenty of blackmail material when taking pictures of the event for future favors.

As for Naruto, he had informed everyone in his home of the key events taking place at the Kage Summit meeting, and how Uchiha Madara was now the last one to fight before they could have peace. Hinata was overjoyed this business with the Akatsuki was nearly over, but even during this moment of joy came news of dread came weeks later when Jiraiya came to the Namikaze Estates, and told them some bad news.

Iwa was being invaded by Uchiha Madara and his Zetsu clone army consisting of several hundred thousand in number, no doubt in a bid to draw out Naruto, and the vast majority of the Jinchuriki in Konoha.

"Iwa can't hold them off for long. A few days tops, but it won't be long before Madara's forces crush them, and everyone in the village after its been weakened by their civil war," said Tsunade with Naruto, Jiraiya, and several of the Rookies in the room.

"We have to flank Madara's army. At the moment, I suspect he can't replace the soldiers he loses, and is only doing this to put fear in the other Shinobi villages to buy himself some time to get the rest of us or until the three-tails finishes manifesting itself," said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod since Shikaku had heard this earlier and basically said the same thing.

"I know. However, I'm not going to send you alone on this since Madara will strike when you least suspect it, and losing someone of your strength would make things worse," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod knowing he could take out the Zetsu clones easily, but there was a risk Madara would use that moment to strike, and capture him.

"I'll wipe out his troops no problem, but I need people to watch my back, and fight off the Sharingan at the same time," said Naruto knowing who to call for this mission.

"Give me their names and I'll add them to group.

Naruto had asked for Haku, Yugito, Gai, Lee, Kakashi, Kiba with Akamaru, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Anko to back him up in protecting his flank against Madara. When Tsunade asked Naruto about the Zetsu clones, the Namikaze smirked, and said he had taken on such numbers before along with the enemy possessing a lot more strength then just numbers. When the meeting was over, Naruto returned to the Namikaze Estates with his loved ones to tell them the news, and it did not sit well with Hinata.

"You can't go. Not yet!" said Hinata, as she just got him back home, and held onto him tightly.

"I have to. If I don't, all of Iwa will be destroyed, and the innocent people there will in fact perish. Justice demands Madara pay for his crimes against the world and my honor compels me to stop him before things get any worse," said Naruto while holding Hinata in the bedroom while sending a message via psionic link to the others to let them talk since his Hyuuga lover was taking this hard.

She feared for his life and it wasn't surprising since he would be fighting a seemingly immortal Uchiha who was the founder of the Uchiha Clan along with the founding of Konoha.

"Make love to me then before you go. Touch me. Caress me. Fill me with your seed and grant my wish to have your child to love in the event you do not return," said Hinata, as she held onto him, and dared not let go.

"I will return Hinata. I promise you," said Naruto seeing Hinata look up at him with tears running down her eyes.

"I know you will, but I want you to grant me my desire to be the Mother of your child, and give you something to come back to when this is over. _Please_!" said Hinata seeing the Namikaze smile at her.

"As you wish my love," said Naruto, as he kissed her on the lips, and progressed quickly to them making love on the bed that Hinata would not soon forget.

(Konoha-West Gates)

"Ready?" said Kakashi seeing Naruto ready for battle while wearing the sacred Protoss robes given to him by Zeratul.

"Ready. Let us hurry. The Void demands Uchiha Madara's soul and I plan to deliver it," said Naruto before he rushed out the gate and the others following right behind him.

(Omake-Wedding Almost Interrupted)

Many people don't know about this, as all who attended the wedding of Naruto, and all his wives were sworn to secretly about what happened that day. Naruto had put on a nice customized suit, which he spared no expense for of course, and awaited the arrival of all his soon to be future wives. Among the witnesses to this wedding was the Nara Clan, Aburame Clan, Inuzuka Clan, and Yamanaka Clan, Gai, Lee, Shizune, Kakashi, and the rest of the Rookies with their senseis.

There were a few among them fuming however, as they did not approve of this massive union of so many women to one man, and for their own different reasons too. One was Yuhi Kurenai, who didn't approve of Naruto simply because of him kidnapping Hinata in the first place, and while she was happy her student didn't have the Cage Bird Seal...she would have preferred the man marrying the Hyuuga woman wasn't...like Naruto.

The second person with disapproval was Inuzuka Kiba, who had liked Hinata for a long time, trying his best for years to get the beautiful Hyuuga woman to like him more then a teammate, and _then_ out of nowhere come Naruto with his actions basically screwing the Inuzuka over! How could Kiba compete with such an act when he didn't know anything about seals, Hinata's feelings, or the concept on how to get a woman's attention properly without peeping on them in the hot springs.

'I need to stop this wedding. I need to stop Hinata from marrying him. I need to stop my own _sister_ from marrying him,' thought Kiba while seeing his sister earlier basically prancing around happily at today being the day she got married and it made the Inuzuka want to vomit.

His sister was not the prancing type.

Sneaking around the back to where the future wives of the Namikaze Clan were getting ready to become _the present wives _of the Namikaze Clan, Kiba found the room he was looking for, and saw Hinata in the room with Hana talking about their future with Naruto. It wasn't until Kiba shut the door and locked it did the two notice him in the room with confused expressions on their faces.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" said Hana with her hands firmly placed on her hips and scowling at him.

"Stopping the two of you from leaving this room to marry that baka," said Kiba firmly with the two women looking shocked at his words.

"Kiba!" said Hinata, as she was appalled her teammate would try to ruin this moment, and deny her the man she loved.

"What? What has gotten into you runt?" said Hana seeing Kiba scowl at her.

"Naruto's unfit for either of you. Hinata, you should be _my _wife, not that _thing_, and he's already got more then enough women to be his wives so he won't miss you. Sis, the guy is not sane, and could turn on you in an instant. You should marry someone, who can take care of you, and keep you at home where you'd be happy," said Kiba before seeing both women have dark auras of doom rise from their being.

"Naruto...unfit? Be..._your_ wife?" said Hinata while shaking angrily.

"Stay home? Where I'd be safe? Like...a domesticated housewife?" said Hana while she was also shaking with anger at him.

"Yeah! Come on Hana. You should just stay home, handle things like cooking, cleaning, and have a couple of kids with the _right guy_. Not _him_! Hinata, I can provide for you more then Naruto could, and we could easily have you plump with a kid in the oven so much sooner then Naruto will with all his other wives to satisfy," said Kiba like it was the most simplest thing in the world and completely ignoring the angry forms of the two women.

"Kiba, is that door locked?" said Hinata in a sweet voice.

"Yeah. I mean...how else am I going to keep you two from making the biggest mistakes of your lives?" said Kiba while thinking he had finally reached his sister and Hinata.

"Good. That's _very _good. Don't you think that's good Hinata-chan?" said Hana in a sweet voice with Hinata smiling now too.

"Oh yes Hana-chan. Very good. Because now, we can do what needs to be done, and no one will ever say we weren't within our right to do it," said Hinata before they turned their seemingly innocent smiles at each other in to evil demonic faces of rage.

Aimed at Kiba.

"Right to do what ex...act...ly?" said Kiba before seeing the looks on their faces and had a bad feeling about being in the room with them.

And regretting the fact he locked the door.

_**"THIS YOU BAKA!"**_ said Hinata and Hana together, as they charged Kiba, ripping him apart, his girly screams echoing throughout the room, and made everyone wonder what the Hell was going.

"Do you know what's going on Jiraiya?" said Kakashi with a raised eyebrow and winced at the sound of some bones snapping with Kiba's scream becoming more girly.

"No, but I do know Tsunade is going to be busy healing the one coming between Hana, Hinata, and this wedding to marry Naruto," said Jiraiya before he winced at hearing the boy's spine being bent in a very painful position.

Reminded him of past experiences with Tsunade.

"Don't get any ideas Kurenai-chan. Interrupt this for me and I'll slice your boobs off and do something bad to you downstairs," said Anko to her friend while grinning up a storm with Kurenai just whimpering in defeat knowing any plan she may have been thinking were instantly destroyed.

'You may have my student as your wife Namikaze Naruto, but I'll have my eyes on you, and when you do slip up...I'll be waiting!' thought Kurenai with righteous feminist fury while Naruto just grinned at her.

'You do realize I can read your thoughts, right?' thought Naruto to Kurenai, who's eyes widened, and saw him grin further.

'Of crap!' thought Kurenai realizing she had been caught.

'Indeed. And now...your punishment,' thought Naruto before he attacked her mind and did a little rewriting of the woman's mind.

"Kurenai? Are you all right?" said Asuma seeing the woman's eyes were closed for a moment while her body shook a little.

"Why yes Asuma-kun, I'm feeling great. How about when this is over we go home and we have a little _fun_!" said Kurenai huskily while Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling all right?" said Asuma with Kurenai smiling at him and stroking his bearded face.

"Your so sweet to ask Asuma-kun. When we get back to my place we are going to...," said Kurenai before she whispered the rest into his ear and made the man blush while the woman just giggled like a school girl.

'What just happened to her? Normally when we want to be intimate I have to bend over backwards just to reach second base, but now she's acting like a horny cheerleader, and I'm the jock she wants to jump before a big game,' thought Asuma while Kurenai kept whispering into his ear what she was going to do when they were together.

'You can thank me later,' thought Naruto to Asuma.

'Naruto?' thought Asuma with the Namikaze smiling at him.

'Yep! Long story short, she was going to ruin my wedding like Kiba just tried to do so I just...changed her sexual preference from being a dominatrix to being the dominated, and made sure she's _alll _yours. You'll thank me later,' thought Naruto to Asuma, who now had bugged out eyes at this news, and looked at Kurenai resting her head on his shoulder with that lustful look on her face never leaving.

'Naruto just turned one of the most feminist women in Konoha into a submissive bitch in heat and she's all mine? THERE IS A GOD!' thought Asuma before Hinata and Hana came out ready to get married.

"Hana, where's my idiot son, and your brother?" said Tsume seeing Hana smile at her.

"Oh he's...around. Somewhere. Its probably best if he's not here. You know how he gets when it comes to 'non _manly_ things' as he calls them," said Hana before lining up with the other women.

As for Kiba, he was currently on the ground outside Konoha's hospital, bleeding, broken, his mouth was gagged, and the words "wedding destroyer" written on his forehead.

He wasn't going to make it to the Wedding Reception.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. The next chapter will most likely be the last one and wrap things up. Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Dawn of Battle

The group consisting of Naruto, Haku, Yugito, Gai, Lee, Kakashi, Kiba with Akamaru, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Anko had reached the boarder between Earth and Fire Country. They had been heading to Iwa almost nonstop, resting every so often to replenish it, and consider battle strategies to fight off the army of White Zetsu Clones along with Madara himself. The plan itself hadn't really changed, even after going over the original one that Naruto came up with several times, if only to have him reconsider it, and not put his life at risk in being captured by Madara.

Naruto however, would not be persuaded to change his plan, as he had the experience in fighting such vast numbers, and trained by someone far more powerful then Madara. It didn't comfort his lovers, who had joined him on this mission, but they knew once Naruto made up his mind, there was nothing short of Kami's own intervention that could change it, and even then it would require _a lot _of convincing from the deity.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment," said Kakashi quietly knowing this would be their last conversation before facing Madara's army and the Uchiha himself.

"Sure. Make it quick though. My lovers want to have some last minute cuddle time with me and they won't like it being decreased because of someone else taking up our alone time," said Naruto while Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Naruto, I know how things for you were bad in Konoha when you were born, and being your Father's student...I feel like I failed him in not protecting you when growing up. It was wrong of me. The Sandaime Hokage had forbidden anyone from adopting you, it did not matter if the intentions behind the adoption were pure, or for ill means of causing you harm. All I could do was watch out for you the best I could, but again the Hokage sent me off on ANBU level missions, as that was my rank, and being ANBU Captain requires me to lead teams of them on missions that took me out of the village more times then I was even in the village," said Kakashi, as he had wanted to protect Naruto when the boy was growing up, but the Sandaime had always denied him, and was starting to reach a bit of a boiling point prior to Minato's son being taken away from the village.

If anything, Kakashi was going to ask Naruto be put on his Genin team so he could train the kid once graduating from the Academy, and bring him to the level of greatness both their Fathers had been. When the abduction came, Kakashi had been livid, blamed the Sandaime instantly for this happening, didn't even hesitate to testify against the old man when Tsunade came back to take over in being the next Fire Shadow, and while some would consider it treasonous to betray the old man...it had been treason in itself to betray the wishes of the Yondaime Hokage in the first place.

"I understand. Thank you for the apology. Even if it wasn't entirely necessary. It was the Third Hokage, who should be apologizing for his actions against me, and my family for the betrayal. Not that he can anymore since he's dead. Long overdue if you ask me. But that is neither here nor there. We have a new battle to begin. One where our minds must be focused and our hearts hardened knowing showing even the slightest hesitation in battle will mean our death or worse for some of us. Rest Kakashi. You will need it for tomorrow and given your own Sharingan Eye maybe needed in this fight...I think it would be prudent to regain every last drop spent today," said Naruto while patting the man on the back and then heading back to Anko, Tenten, and Haku for their much desired time together.

'Naruto's going to have some private time with those two and he's talking to _me _about getting some _rest_? Why do I suddenly feel..._old_?' thought Kakashi, as he let out a small chuckle, and decided to do what his sensei's son asked him to do.

(The Next Day)

"Wow! Look at the size of this army," said Kiba seeing the White Zetsu Clones marching against Iwa's walls, which were already weakened from the infighting, and showed signs of breaking within the hour.

"This is nothing. You should have seen the Zerg doing their thing on the planet Ulaan when I was still fully human and with my surrogate Father. They were _everywhere_!" said Naruto, as he grinned at the sight of so many White Zetsu Clones, and it got his blood pumping like the days of old when fighting for his surrogate Mother.

"I'll take your word for it," said Kiba nervously, as he saw Naruto face, and smell the ever growing bloodlust from the hybrid.

"You all know what to do. Let them come to me, be on your guard Madara, and if you get severely injured...retreat," said Naruto while looking at Haku, Anko, and Yugito more then anyone since they were close to his heart.

"I won't leave you!" said Haku, as she wouldn't have someone else close to her heart face a massive army alone, and without the power of her bloodline.

"If you are severely injured Haku, then you _must _leave the battlefield! That is not up for debate and I will _not_ allow someone that I care about die before myself on the battlefield. Do not argue with me on this Haku. It is an argument you cannot win," said Naruto, as he saw the girl staring defiantly at him, and knew this issue was one Haku was not going to let go of easily.

"My place is by your side. Whether I live or die here protecting you doesn't frighten me." said Haku while Naruto just smiled at her.

"That's what I love about you Haku. You always no what to say to inflame my passion!" said Naruto before kissing her on the lips and turned to see Anko pouting.

"Hey! What about me? I feel the same way too!" said Anko since she wanted a kiss and so did Tenten.

"Of course you do my sexy snake woman and weapons girl," said Naruto before giving the snake woman and weapons girl a kiss that he knew would make them weak in the knees.

'Lucky bitches,' thought Yugito to herself while looking away from the romantic scene, but soon found a hand on her chin turning her to face Naruto moments later, and was given a kiss that made the Nibi inside her mind jumping for joy.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Yugito-chan. In the time we've spent together, even before this when at the Kage Summit, I've been pulled to you, feeling your desires, and wanting to satisfy them. When this is over, I look forward to doing that, and I know you do too," said Naruto while the blushing blonde kunoichi could only just nod.

_**"Yes! My vessel got a hot stud for a mate. You're going to get laid! You're going to get laid!"**_ said Nibi while Yugito blushed even further in embarrassment and anger.

'Shut up Nibi!' thought Yugito knowing that hearing the demonic cat was not helping.

_**"You're right. You are right! We need to survive this and make sure he does too. Then we get back to Konoha and you get your freak on!"**_ said Nibi while Yugito sputtered at the idea.

'DAMN IT NIBI!' yelled Yugito in her head furiously before refocusing on the real world and seeing Naruto still smiling before realizing he was hearing this conversation with the feline.

"We'll talk later Yugito-chan. Count on it. Now, let's move out, and put an end to Madara _permanently_!" said Naruto before he transformed fully into his Zerg hybrid state and let out a great roar that shook the ground around him.

It had the intended effect, as the White Zetsu Clones looked in his general direction, and soon saw the form of Namikaze Naruto charging at them with blinding speed with a look of fury on his face. The army opposing the Leaf Shinobi turned to face him fully before they charged too in order to meet Naruto in glorious battle. Behind the Namikaze was his squad of highly skilled and deadly Leaf Shinobi preparing to assist in the battle in front of them.

(Inside Iwa)

"What the Hell is going on?" said Kurotsuchi, as she had destroyed several White Zetsu Clones at the wall of the village, and now seeing them leave it for something else.

"We don't know Kurotsuchi-sama. There was a roar from a beast of some kind and now all these creatures are converging on whatever made it," said a Jounin, as he saw the large number of the enemy moving away from the wall towards something charging towards them in the distance.

Another demonic roar echoed even louder before the sounds and sights of a battle soon appeared before the eyes of the Iwa Shinobi on the wall. Soon, White Zetsu Clones were being seen flying everywhere, and not always as a whole body. Many were cut to pieces, torn to shreds, and all out destroyed by whatever they were facing. Shortly after the battle with the unknown creature started, large Snake Summons appeared, and began smashing through the Zetsu Clones. A powerful Water Jutsu tore through a portion of the army before that same excess water went up into the air and came down again in the form of thousands senbon shaped needles. The sight of the dark blue demonic fire came next, as it quickly burned through the army, and some of them being strangled by tendrils made of shadows wrapping around multiple clones.

But what came next was really surprising, as the entire area around Iwa soon became heavy with energy that it made everyone's hairs on the back of their necks stand on end, and every Iwa Shinobi along with every citizen hiding behind its damaged walls could _feel_ the intense power being generated at this moment. The sky above became dark, as the clouds rumbled with thunder, flashed lightning, and all of it clearly being unnatural. Of course, everything that had been happening in the world lately was considered to be unnatural so it wasn't too surprising that a storm of this magnitude would just appear out of nowhere, and come down like a tornado upon the army that had just had a village size whole put through it.

"I know this power. The rumors are true!" said Kurotsuchi in a whispery voice.

"Kurotsuchi-sama?" said a Chuunin right next to her.

"Namikaze Naruto. There have been rumors speculating he can create such an attack to wipe out a large army if there was ever a time to use it. It was also rumored he used such power on the people of the Leaf when they formed a mob to overthrow the Hokage and kill him," said Kurotsuchi, as she saw large portion of the White Zetsu Clones become disintegrated into ash, and knew that this boy was to be feared just like his Father.

If not more!

"And he's here? Do you think this Namikaze is going to finish what all these creatures started?" said a Jounin having feared the Yondaime Hokage and now feared the man's son.

"No. His Father may have been a bane on our village, but the Yondaime was honorable, and I sense his son is too. For the moment, we stay defensive with our guard up, and just watch things play out," said Kurotsuchi, as she strangely enough found hope despite the seemingly bleak situation her village was in, and wished for the hope to increase in her heart that the son of their greatest enemy in the Leaf would ironically become their very savior in this dark chapter in Iwa's history.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was thrilled to be in a battle like this one, as it had been too long he realized since his last one, and relished the feel of his claws tearing through flesh of multiple enemies. His psi blade cutting through each Zetsu Clone like they were nothing. Naruto clawed, he sliced, the Namikaze even bit into the throat of several of his enemies, and spit out the flesh only because it tasted badly in his mouth. Kyuubi himself was howling with joy at the sheer brutality his vessel was delivering to Madara's forces and knew the Uchiha's time would come.

Speaking of the man...

"Most unexpected. I had heard rumors of your power, but even _I _did not believe them to be true, and thus assumed it was something of a bloodline from your Mother's side of the family," said Madara no longer wearing his mask, as he appeared in front of Naruto while the Zetsu Clones just went around them, and engaged the others.

"You're not far off from the truth Madara," said Naruto, as he was feeling all his instincts in him screaming to rip this bastard to tiny pieces, and show him what it means to suffer.

"So my pet has been talking about me behind my back. For shame Kyuubi. I'll just have to find a way to make you suffer for such things after your extraction from the boy," said Madara knowing the Kyuubi was listening.

"Kyuubi says you can try asshole. Unlike last time, you weren't dealing with an Uzumaki, who was pregnant, and unable to fight back," said Naruto having seen the fox's memories of how it stirred during Kushina's pregnancy and how Madara struck in order gain control of Kyuubi.

"Oh really? And how do you intend to stop me _child_? Surely the fox has told you of my abilities and I doubt even you can lay a hit on me regardless of your unusual powers," said Madara, as he didn't really care about the loss of his army, and could easily make more of them now with the Kyuubi or Nibi vessel.

By this point, _at_ _least_ one of them would suffice until the others were captured, and their demons were extracted.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine. Try it right now against me. Unless of course, the great Uchiha Madara is afraid to die in the same manner as Itachi, and the rest of his organization when it comes to fighting me?" said Naruto in a mocking fashion while the Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him.

"Such arrogance. Your village is the same way. The Senju Brothers spoiled them during each of their years serving as Hokage and the Sandaime was too in love in being among the pride of their students to make the necessary changes to stop it. Your Father actually did see it, but the Third Shinobi War came, and his duty to the Leaf only strengthened the arrogance in them into believing they were unbeatable. By the time I set in motion for Kyuubi's release, attack, and resealing...well by that point the only way one could even successfully humble the village was to destroy them almost completely if not _entirely_! The Sandaime Hokage _knew _that the people would hate your guts for what you held, as he also knew that the only way to take the title of Hokage _away_ from Danzo, who had long since desired the seat of power, was to let them hate you, and see to it that your life was considered lower then the dust in a corner of some poorly ventilated room. The old man did not have the strength, nor the '_Will of Fire'_ he long since preached about in order to make the necessary changes to the village, and there were no such supporters on the Councils," said Madara seeing Naruto scowl at him.

"Because all them would be removed from the seat of power through the change and they did not wish to give it up unless it was for greater power," said Naruto seeing Madara nod at the Namikaze understanding things.

"Exactly! I always thought a Shinobi village should have a tight inner working structure, which contrary to the Senju Clan, would have kept the Leaf strong, _and _free from the poison that is arrogance," said Madara seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.

"By making the Uchiha Clan the dominant force in the village and every other person not of Uchiha blood a slave?" said Naruto having read the Uchiha's mind and seeing Madara scoff at him.

"Perhaps. You make my way of doing things sound so...inhumane! At least, during _the time_ when I fought my rival for the right to be Hokage, the plan to make the village mine in that manner _was_ in my head, _but_ during the damndest thing happened in our fight, as I realized a man of my power was thinking too small, and should broaden my horizon. I mean, _why_ settle for ruling over a single village like Konoha, and only for a few decades at the very least? I had a revelation! A revelation where I saw how I could use my powers to rule over so much more in this world, and be more then just a single Hokage in what would be a long line of them. I read ancient text residing deep within the Uchiha Clan home, examining its contents behind left by the Eldest of the actual two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, and my connection to the great nine. Forming them into a single entity that is the Juubi, which was a being of incredible power far more so then that of the Kyuubi itself, and the Sage of Six Paths sealed that very power inside his own body. In truth, the Sage was the very _first_ Jinchuriki, and yet no one except his own family knew of it," said Madara with Naruto just continued to stare at him.

"Gee, I wonder why that is?" said Naruto sarcastically to Madara knowing no one outside of the man's own family knew because people would see him like everyone else had seen Jinchuriki up until now!

"The actual body of the Juubi was sealed into the very moon itself and the only way to access it...is...or rather _was_ to bring all the tailed beasts together in a single statue to unlock the means to gain access to the body," said Madara seeing Naruto smirking at him.

"You gain control of the body and use it for yourself using Orochimaru's body swapping based Jutsu and since this is the Juubi's body were talking about...it won't be too weak to reject your spirit given the connection the Uchiha Clan has to the Sage of Six Paths. But your plan hit snag since my return since all your members of the organization is lost and there are so many people still strong enough to oppose you. Namely..._me_!" said Naruto seeing Madara scowl again knowing he was right.

"Sadly yes. Given how Jinchuriki are treated, I was hoping you would weak, pathetically weak with your education sabotaged, and skills being marginal at best none existent at worse. Now here I see you now, as something more then human, dangerous, and a threat to my plans," said Madara before finding himself surrounded by mirrors made of ice.

"You also forgot one important thing Madara," said Naruto while Haku's masked face appeared around them in the mirrors.

"What? This? Hardly," said Madara before he tried to teleport out of the area, but found himself _unable _use his power, and frowned at why that was.

"Anything you can do with those eyes meant to help in your escape Madara...I can easily _nullify _with my powers! Haku, hit him with everything you've got!" said Naruto seeing his lover throw wave after wave of senbon needles at the Uchiha, who took out a kunai, and began block a majority of them using his Sharingan to see the moves.

Acting quickly, Madara drew his katana with his free hand, and moved to engage Naruto in combat while suspecting his attacker form the mirrors would hold off her throwing the senbon needles at him out due to the risk of hitting the Namikaze. With his psi blades at the ready, Naruto blocked the strike from Madara's sword, which was laced with a thick coating of his chakra to combat the psi blades themselves, and did the same for the kunai in his free hand. Using his eyes, Madara was able to prevent the "wings" on Naruto's back from hitting him, and two were fighting it out in close range combat.

"Do you really think saving Iwa will accomplish anything? They'll kill you for being the son of the Yondaime. Your actions will gain you nothing!" said Madara, as he slashed, blocked, dodged, stabbed, and tried to maim his foe standing in front of him.

"Then they would be fools. In my time being home, I have gained the support of so many individuals, and allies around the Elemental Countries. Not to mention, my mates would unleash a fury none of the Biju could match," said Naruto while mentally apologizing to Kyuubi.

_**"Don't apologize. You're right about that. Those women love you kit and I wouldn't wish their wrath on anyone. Not even Madara. And I **__**HATE**__** this guy!"**_ said Kyuubi inside his head.

"Such a pathetic emotion that is love. I despise all things that love. In my world, love will _never_ be felt by others, and _never_ be expressed once I become this world's rightful _God_!" said Madara while continuing his fight with Naruto while the Namikaze threw the man back with a psionic pulse.

_**"Enough! I am tired of your words and babbling on about being a God. You are as bad as Uchiha Sasuke was before I ripped him apart and to think I never even thought that there was someone just as arrogant as him.! It infuriates me!"**_ said Naruto, as he let out a roar that shook everything around him, and launched a massive psionic wave at the Uchiha.

Madara was thrown back by it, as he was unable to dodge, and smashed right through one of Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors before feeling his body get picked off the ground by that very same power. Naruto had manipulated gravity around the old living Uchiha and the only remaining one living in the world so the man was helpless.

"Naruto's really pissed. Kami it makes me hot," said Anko making the others sweat drop.

'Okay. Its official. She's spending _way _too much time with Fu,' thought the other Leaf Shinobi watching the woman from the sidelines and then looking at Naruto focused on the form of Uchiha Madara.

_**"I already killed the last two Uchiha before you. One was weak. The other strong yet was foolish to underestimate me. **__**You**__** on the other hand are coward, who hides in the shadows, and are too afraid to walk into the light unless there is no other choice. You have no honor. Your very **__**presence**__** is an insult to my own **__**and**__** those I care about! I cast you into Void that even now hungers for your soul more then any other on this planet Uchiha Madara. I assure you, what awaits there will not be pleasant, and your soul will suffer in its cruel...icy...grasp!"**_ said Naruto, as he began forming a psionic Rasengan in his one hand, but unlike the usual ones he made...this one was much bigger, and far more _powerful_!

This massive Rasengan was _created_ to make the one receiving it, whether an army, or a single individual..._suffer_!

"This isn't over!" said Uchiha Madara, as he tried to break free from his prison, and the execution that was about to follow.

_**"Wrong again! Unlike the Shodaime Hokage, I'm not leaving anything to chance, and there is nothing in your bag of tricks now that can save you from your long overdue death! 'Chōōdama Psionic Rasengan!'"**_ said Naruto, as he launched his attack right at Madara, and true to form the attack made a massive explosion that shook everything around it down to their very foundations.

Buildings, the ground, trees, and people trembled while feeling the power behind that one attack caused by one person.

Namikaze Naruto.

"By Kami's own eyes!" said Kurotsuchi, as she saw the area Naruto was in was no more, and neither was the body of the Uchiha he had slain.

Even the bodies of the White Zetsu Clones in the general area had suffered some form of disintegration at the hands of that Rasengan. Kakashi put up defensive Earth Wall Jutsu on reflex just to ensure his team survived, even though they were behind the Namikaze, and safe enough not to be harmed by the attack.

Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious, and not put up the wall in the first place.

"We're done. Let's go home," said Naruto walking away while motioning the others to follow.

"Wait!" said Kurotsuchi, as she appeared a few feet way from him, and the other Leaf Shinobi tensed.

"Yes?" said Naruto with his back still to her and only turned his head slightly to see the woman's face.

'Crap and troublesome all in one! We forgot all about them. A whole village filled with Iwa Shinobi facing us and we're exhausted fighting the army Madara made while Naruto is probably feeling a bit drained himself. Even if he hides it, there are signs that such an attack required concentration, and more energy when holding down someone like Madara in place to use it,' thought Shikamaru while seeing the Iwa kunoichi take a step towards Naruto.

"You are Namikaze Naruto, correct?" said Kurotsuchi, as she saw him turn face her fully, and nod his head yes.

"I am. Are you here to fight me now and regain some lost honor my Father took from you in the last Shinobi War?" said Naruto seeing the woman shake her head no while smiling at him and then surprisingly leaped forward before wrapping him up in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving us," said Kurotsuchi while Naruto was just as stunned as the others with jaws dropping and fingers pointing dramatically.

On _both sides_ too.

"You are welcome. Though I must admit, a thank you was not what I was expected from an Iwa Shinobi, and even less from the Granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage after just witnessing my power being used to destroy so many of our common enemy in battle like that," said Naruto while wondering how it was different women from all over seemed to pull towards him.

"Let's just say, your actions helped clean the slate, and give us both a fresh start. In fact, this whole thing with the Jinchuriki going rogue has opened up a lot of eyes, and ears to the truth. For too long, Jinchuriki have been used as tools, and weapons of war with no respect being given for their loyal service. You give that to them and because of that alone they would follow you. Han and Roshi at one point hated the Yondaime Hokage with a passion. However, Iwa's treatment of them for being weapons, and not as people made them hate us even more. So they left and before long they joined up with you. You! The _son_ of the Yondaime Hokage himself. Even if they didn't know until later, for them _not _to hate you for being his son is very impressive, and it shows just how much respect they have for you in return for the respect you gave them," said Kurotsuchi while staring into his glowing blue eyes.

"I'm glad to hear Iwa's had a change of heart through your guiding hand, but I know for a fact Han, and Roshi want no part of the village anymore. In fact, they wished to live their own lives away from the Shinobi villages entirely, and in peace once this situation with Madara was settled," said Naruto to test the waters of this woman's intentions and see how she would react.

She smiled.

"Its probably for the best. At another time, I would probably been against such an action by those two, but given how things have changed, my opinion had too, and I support it with all my power," said Kurotsuchi seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"And what of your Grandfather? He is the _current_ Tsuchikage if I understand correctly," said Naruto seeing the woman smirk.

"Actually, it's the _late_ Tschikage as of yesterday. The intense stress of Iwa's Civil War, _plus_ the invasion of those things Madara was leading against us was too much on his old heart to take, and he died last night in his sleep from complications," said Kurotsuchi seeing the Namikaze nod.

"I'm guessing because of this recent event, you are now the current Tsuchikage, and ruler of Iwa?" said Naruto with the woman nodding.

"As of early this morning? Yes," said Kurotsuchi with a smirk that reminded him a lot of Anko.

"Then perhaps you are willing to discuss talks with the Leaf in the form of a ceasefire between our two villages?" said Naruto seeing Kurotsuchi wrap her arms around his one.

"Of course. However, since the Hokage is in her own village, and you are here...perhaps a means of communicating to her through yourself could be arranged? I mean, you are here with us, ready to talk a ceasefire agreement, and it seems to be a waste in my mind of a perfectly good opportunity to set a foundation now with a representative of the Leaf here to work something out," said Kurotsuchi while the girls fumed and the guys thought only one thing.

'He's got himself another one,' thought the guys while picturing a rampaging Fu trying to kill Kurotsuchi for her attempts at seducing Naruto.

"I suppose we can work something out before my return to the Leaf to inform my Hokage of the success of our mission," said Naruto while sending a look to Kakashi to take some of the others back home to report this to the Hokage so she knew what was happening.

"Then follow me. I hope you don't find the state of Iwa to be distasteful to your liking," said Kurotsuchi, as she led Naruto into her village, and could see Shinobi from both sides did not like this.

"Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she looked into his eyes, and knew he saw her worry.

"Its all right Haku. Go home with the others. I'll be okay. I promise," said Naruto and saw Haku reluctantly nod.

"Kakashi. Should we not do something?" said Gai in a whispered tone to his rival.

"No. Naruto can take care of himself if things go bad. The sooner we get over the border to Fire Country and Konoha to tell the Hokage the better," said Kakashi back to Gai in an equally whispered tone.

"How long is a trip back to the Leaf from here?" said Shikamaru knowing time would be of the essence in the event things _did _go bad.

"A few days given how drained we are. Unless...Anko, do you have enough chakra for one more summoning?" said Yugito turning to see the woman nod and already going through the hand signs.

"Way ahead of you Yugito-chan! Time to travel in style. 'Summoning Jutsu!'" said Anko, as she summoned a smaller snake summons then her previous high level one, and was meant to help the summoner get from one destination to the next at high speed.

"Come on! The sooner we get to Konoha, the sooner we can report to the Hokage, and let her know what's going on," said Kakashi before jumping on the summons with the others doing the same.

(Konoha)

"HE'S WHAT?" yelled Tsunade while glaring at the group of Leaf Shinobi and seeing everyone except Naruto with them.

"He's in Iwa with the new Tsuchikage. Apparently, she wants to discuss a ceasefire with the Leaf, and peace between our villages," said Kakashi seeing Tsunade's eyebrow twitch at the mention of the Tsuchikage being female.

"Of course she does. Just like the Mizukage back at the Summit. What is it with that gaki and his ability to make women weak in the knees just by being near him?" said Tsunade, as she saw Shizune out of the corner of her eye blushing like a school girl, and once more feeling that same twitching eyebrow twitching more violently.

"Its an animal thing," said Naruto appearing by the window and getting off of it before being tackled by the females in the room.

Except Tsunade for obvious reasons.

"Explain what's going on gaki or these girls go without their daily dose of you for the next 6 Months!" said Tsunade seeing the girls glaring at her and Naruto just smirking that infamous Uzumaki smirk his birth Mother always had before dropping a bombshell about something major.

Kushina did that to Minato in telling him she was pregnant. Poor bastard fainted into a coma for 3 days before Tsunade could pull him out of it.

"In a nutshell? Iwa wishes a ceasefire with the Leaf while things settle down and my last name inherited from my Father is no longer cursed there. The new Tsuchikage and I have already reached terms open to renegotiating if you disapprove of them," said Naruto, as he used his powers to float over the document to the Hokage, and ignored the glare she sent him.

"Oh, I'm sure you did. You're lucky Fu puts up with your womanizing ways Naruto," said Tsunade while the Namikaze looked irked by her words.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. Shizune has long since put up with your constant gambling and sake drinking without much complaint," said Naruto with Tsunade glaring daggers at him for that and then redirected it at Shizune.

"Its true," said Shizune while acting sheepish in front of the Hokage.

"Not...now," said Tsunade before looking over the document pertaining to the ceasefire and terms that could be changed if she wish to make any.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again!" said Haku, as she slapped his shoulder, and glared at him.

"Even if the female Tsuchikage had a point?" said Naruto seeing Haku's glare intensify.

"_Especially_ if she has a point," said Haku not wanting some Iwa slut seducing her man.

"So possessive. So _fierce_! You _want_ me to ravage you when we get home," said Naruto with a grin while groping the girl's rump.

"Pervert!" said Haku while blushing up a storm and continued glaring at him though it was weakening from his touch.

"Says the woman, who _insisted_ I take her the night before we save Iwa from Uchiha Madara, and his army," said Naruto with a smug grin while the woman grumbled.

"Enough! No perverted talk in this office while I'm Hokage," said Tsunade glaring at the Namikaze and his harem.

'For now,' thought Naruto smirking knowing this office would _never_ be the same again once he was Hokage.

"Everything seems to be in order from what I've read so far. It will take me a few days to properly look everything over, but things appear satisfactory, and will get back to the new Tsuchikage soon," said Tsunade while seeing all the women in the room around Naruto while the guys grumbled about him being a lucky bastard.

"Then our work here is done. Madara is destroyed, his army has been obliterated, and the Shinobi villages are now stabilizing once again," said Naruto knowing he was going to get some much needed vacation time and knew just how to spend it.

"Yes. It is. Congratulations to all of you on a job well done. Take the rest of the week off to do..._whatever_ it is you all do," said Tsunade and nearly regretted it when the girls let out squeals of delight before they took off with Naruto back to the Namikaze Estates.

"I'm going to regret this...aren't I?" said Tsunade to see Shikamaru shrug and mutter out "troublesome" before realizing he was the only one left in the room with Tsunade.

"I'm going to go watch clouds. Though I do _not_ envy the poor Genin team given the D-rank mission to watch over his kids," said Shikamaru before leaving the room and the Hokage just let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Those kids are going to force me out of this office faster then Naruto ever could. Right Shiz-huh? Shizune? Hey! Damn it Shizune! I didn't give you the week off! GET BACK HERE SHIZUNE!" said Tsunade while yelling the last part out the window.

"Maybe I should go back," said Shizune fearing Tsunade's wrath before being pulled into the house by Anko with an "eep!" leaving her mouth.

"No way Shizune. You're here now and once here to get some Namikaze loving...there is no going back," said Anko before giggling like a pervert while Shizune blushed further.

Truth was, Shizune really liked Naruto, and was always afraid to show it for several well known reasons. First, was the Hokage herself being overprotective, and basically banning the woman from _ever_ being with Naruto. Second, was Naruto having enough wives in his harem for restoring his clan, and that her presence would upset the current way of things. Third, the female Jinchuriki formerly of Taki, and her possibly deeming Shizune to be unworthy of being with Naruto.

"She's got a point Shizune-chan. You're beyond the point of no return now," said Naruto with a grin on his face and saw the blush on hers increase.

"Be gentle," said Shizune before she let out another "eep!" and soon found herself in the secondary Master bedroom since Fu had claimed the first one to be her own with Naruto on account of the pregnancy.

"We'll see," said Naruto before he kissed Shizune passionately on the lips and somehow turned the whole thing into one big orgy with the group of females around him.

Oh Yes. Life was _definitely_ good.

(Epilogue-Years Later)

Naruto sat in the Hokage's Office, a small on his face, as he sighed happily at getting all the paperwork done, and thanking the use of Shadow Clones in making it possible. In fact, it was because of the makeup of Shadow Clones, Naruto could alter it to mix with his psionic abilities, and perfect his illusionary skills to create solid clones that could last all day in terms of living while making a small army of them. He had them do all of the paperwork while he got to relax, train, or have some fun with his wives.

Not to mention it gave him time to spend with his own children.

Fu had given birth to twins boys. One with spiky blonde hair, the other with green, and yet they inherited their Father's pranking habits from his childhood years. Of course, the boys knew right away to _never _prank anyone in the family, which they never did, and they knew not to from the psionic bond they shared with their parents.

Sadly, for the rest of Konoha, the pranking twins decimated all they targeted, and boy did they know how to target. First, they put some scentless itching powder they created on Kiba without him knowing, which made it look like he had fleas, and it didn't help that the man was going on a date within the hour. The members of the Aburame Clan nearly had heart attacks when the twins put a fumigation tent over their homes and pumped helium into the home.

Who knew an Aburame could speak with such a squeaky voice and keep a straight face at the loss of his dignity in front of the Hokage no less?

The boys were punished for their pranks, but it never did stop them no matter how much "evil" they got themselves into, and their future half-siblings only made the adults around them sans the Namikaze Clan members get gray hairs. Each child showed they inherited their Father's ability to use psi blades when they got older, which Tsunade theorized was suppose to happen in order to prevent the children from activating them before the end of their Mother's pregnancy, and cut their own way open into this world. Over time, each of Naruto's children grew their own "wings" of their own, and used them in combination with the other abilities they inherited from their Mother's side of the family. With Haku, her own daughter could strike with them behind ice mirrors, and even use ice strips to form armor in an emergency should anything break off. Haku's youngest child, a boy with incredible psionic strength, could manipulate ice to store psionic energy for a time, and then chuck it like a bomb.

Hinata's triplets, which the other wives still claim only happened via fertility drugs, each possessed the Byakugan Eyes, which got the Hyuuga Elders in an uproar, and demanded they have the Cage Bird Seal on them. This of course made Naruto very angry, his anger showed upon hearing their demands via a massive storm cloud above Konoha, and the massive amount of lightning flashing outside the window when talking to the Hyuuga Elders making a stink.

No one knows what was said in the room other then Naruto, Hinata, and of course the Hyuuga Elders themselves. However, when it was over, the Hyuuga Elders were rumored to be thrown out of the office through several walls, down several floors, and then took a sharp _painful _turn to the hospital. A message to Tsunade, who took up employment there, had received a message from her successor to "treat them with the respect they deserve", and had an evil looking smiley face on it to let her know what he meant.

Back to the three children consisting of two girls and one boy. Each child had gained a set of claws, which made their Gentle Fist even deadlier, and inherited their Mother's own flexibility to make it more dangerous. They also formed a psionic bond with each other, which allowed them to communicate on a mental level, and work perfectly in terms of teamwork. They could also open up a link with anyone they wanted and create bonds with others when working with other Shinobi in a coordinated effort.

The other children that Naruto had with his other wives either inherited their Father's or Mother's personalities that made many an Academy teacher have gray hair if not an extra line of wrinkles. Iruka being one of them, as he cashed in for retirement after only getting through teaching _half_ of the Namikaze kids on account of their pranks, and was given a hefty pension for getting _that far_ with the man's family.

The Mizukage had also become involved with Naruto, as he had formed his own family in Mist, and his son was learning to use the psi blades like a sword. There was some concerns made by Tsunade originally that his offspring living in another village would be used against Naruto or the other siblings. However, Naruto knew his child would never do that, as there was a link between each sibling, and a bond that prevented them from every striking out against the family. The same was said about the Tsuchikage, who had married Naruto like the others under the guise it was strictly political, but that was to appease the minority of people in Iwa, who apparently couldn't let all sleeping dogs lie, and while _officially_ it was political...Naruto knew otherwise.

The Kazekage had her own marriage to the Nara Clan Heir Shikamaru, who thought the whole idea of marriage was troublesome, and got hit on the head with a frying pan from his Mother before she dragged him to get a tuxedo for the marriage. This was of course when Shikamaru and Temari were still dating while no means of marriage had even been spoken between them. Yoshino had met the woman on several occasions and instantly set a date for them on the third meeting with Temari blushing while Shikamaru's earlier mentioning of marriage being something he dared not repeat in front of his mother again being heard. All the while dragging her son to the tuxedo store, Yoshino was going on, and on about how only mentally strong, and patient women could marry into the clan since all the children born from the Nara Clan were lazy genius males.

Naruto was the one to make the marriage official, though he did question the Genjutsu behind Shikamaru where his Mother stood seemingly happy, and suspected she had a katana pointed at the man's back. If Temari did notice it, she didn't say anything, which made Naruto suspect Nara Yoshino informed the female Kazekage in advance, and it was only natural for the Nara men to get cold feet at their wedding.

Apparently, Shikamaru's Father went through the same thing in his younger years, but he had an actual ball, and chain literally attached to his feet with Gravity Seals on the ball to make it way 4 tons for good measure.

In the end though, it worked out well for the two with Shikamaru now living in Suna, and Gaara keeping a watchful eye on the poor Nara in the event he should even try to break the female Sabaku's heart in someway. Naruto wished them the best of luck, seeing those two were in for a wild ride of marriage, kids, and Shikamaru being chased around by one crazed Sabaku no Gaara for the times the red headed Jinchuriki felt the Nara was shirking his duties to his wife by watching clouds all day.

The poor bastard.

As Naruto looked out the window of his office, he wondered about his surrogate Mother Kerrigan, and hoped she was all right. He had a feeling that even though she was no longer the infamous Queen of Blades the Overmind had made her from the beginning, there was going to be no rest for her either on account of the many enemies she had made because of it, and hoped Jim Raynor could protect the woman from further harm. He had hoped to see their future through the Void, but the veil of the future was too thick to even pierce this time around, and knew from here on out...the fight would be their own. He had lived in their world in a figurative sense, told his children stories about the time he was up there beyond the stars, and wished for them to see it. But Naruto knew that simple fact could never happen on account of the Protoss never allowing his children to do so due to their unique genetic makeup.

Naruto had made peace with that too a long time ago and preferred things this way since _this _world he was on needed him along with his current family then anything out there in the Galaxy ever did. The moment his time with Kerrigan had ended, Naruto knew that the path she walked in the Galaxy, he could not follow, and only hoped that the vision of the future the Overmind saw without Kerrigan did not come to pass.

Deep in his heart, Naruto knew she would survive, and defeat this enemy that threatened everything in the Universe.

Kerrigan was his Mother after all and just like her son...she didn't die easily!

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Its finally over. Done! Ended. Damn that was draining. I hope it met up to your standards. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
